When You're Gone
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Sequel to 'Things Will Never Be the Same'. Dean sold his soul to a Crossroads Demon for in exchange Sam and Jenn's lives, leaving him with one year left to live. Can Sam, Mia and Jenn save him before time is up? Spoilers for Season 3. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. The Magnificent Seven

Alright, new story, means having to retell the ownerships. Dean and Sammy Winchester are owned Eric Kripke. I own Jenn Santos and me and Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5 own Mia Alexander.

Sam and Mia are sitting in the Impala, reading a book. The header at the top of the page reads "Dr. Faustus". Sam looks looks up to see Dean inside the house across from him; he is wearing only an undershirt. Dean grins and gives Sam a double-thumbs up, at which Sam and Mia shake their heads, smiling fondly. Jenn comes into their view from off right, and Dean shuts the curtains; they can be seen undressing each other in silhouette.

Since Dean's deal, Dean has been making random stops to hotels whenever he feels horny. Whihc means, Jenn has to deal with it too. And as soon as they were done, they would take off. That's why Sam and Mia always tolerate waiting in the car while Dean sexes up Jenn. Sam's phone rings.

"Hello." Sam answers.

"_Hey, Sam_." The other line says.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said, putting it on speaker so Mia can hear.

"_What're you doing?_"

"Oh, same old, same old."

_"You buried in that book again?_" Sam pauses. _Sam, you want to break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book."_

"Then where, Bobby?" Mia asked.

"_Kid, I wish I knew. So,where's Dean and Jenn_?"

"Polling the electorate." Sam said without missing a beat.

"_What_?"

"Never mind."

"_Well, you guys better pack it up. I think I finally found something_."

Sam hangs up. Giving Mia a look.

"Sam, dont go in there..I know you dont wanna see that." Mia said.

"Well, I gotta get Dean..and Jenn...oh god, its gonna suck." Sam answered.

Sam walks up to the hotel room door, and he knocks, opening it slowly.

"Dean?" Sam called and enters the room a bit. " Dean, Jenn, you -- you conscious? Bobby called, and he thinks that maybe we --" He stares in horror as he hears Jenn moan. "Oh, god." Sam ran back out to the impala, and forced himself not to throw up.

"I told you sweetie." Mia said from inside the impala.

"Well, it wasn't Jenn thats making me throw up, cause you already know me and her had a thing before. Its just...Dean..." Sam said and twitched.

Dean and Jenn walked outside, fully clothed, Dean with a big smile on his face. Jenn just looked over to Sam and mouthed "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Everyone got into the impala, Jenn and Mia in the back and Sam and Dean in the front. Dean skids out of the parking lot and makes the impala do a little jump when he hits a bump. Dean is smiling as Sam is looking down.

"Let me see your knife." Sam said to Dean.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"So I can gouge my eyes out."

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam."

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean. If it were just Jenn, I wouldn't care."

"Hey, I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with Jenn and her beautiful the Doublemint Twins." Dean chuckled and slapped Sam on the thigh. Jenn punched him on his shoulder blade.

"No problem." Sam said quietly.

"Really? Well,i got to say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll, something."

"Not at all. You deserve to have a little fun."

"Well, I'm in violent agreement with you there." Dean chuckled. "What's Bobby got?"

"Not much. Crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Could be demonic omens."

"Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem."

"Yeah, but it's our only lead." Mia said from the back seat.

"Any freaky deaths?"

"No, nothing Bobby could find -- not yet,anyway."

"It's weird,man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?"

"Seventeen." Sam said.

"Seventeen. You think it would be "Apocalypse Now," but it's been five days and bubkis." Dean said. He notices Sam, Mia, and Jenn looking at him, startled. Dean pauses. "What are the demons waiting for?"

"Beats me." Mia said.

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already."

"I don't know, man. Be careful what you wish for." Jenn said.

Dean drives for the rest of the night to where Bobby said to meet him. The next morning, they pull up outside a farmhouse. Dean gets out munching on a hamburger. The air is filled with the sound of cicadas.

"Hear those cicadas?" Sam asked.

"That can't be a good sign." Jenn said.

"No. No, it can't."

"So,we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" Bobby said.

"Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol." Dean replied.

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" Mia asked.

"Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero." Bobby replied.

They walk up to the farmhouse as soon as Dean finishes up his burger.

"Candygram!" Dean shouted while pounding on the door. No one answers.

They pick the lock and open the door; Dean enters first, Sam, Jenn and Mia behind him, each with a gun drawn. They cover their noses in disgust.

"That's awful." Jenn said.

"That so can't be a good sign." Dean said.

They creep through the house; stopping in the second room, they can hear what sounds like panicked screams.

"You hear that?" Sam asks.

They kick open the next door; the sounds turn out to be coming from a television set; a family of three is seated on the couch, several days dead. Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean recoil at the increased stench.

"Oh, my god." Mia said.

Bobby enters through the other side of the room and also recoils in horror.

"Bobby, what the hell happened here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Bobby answered.

"Check for sulfur." Dean said.

"Yeah."

The 5 of them investigate the room; Dean hears a noise out front and signals to the others that he's going to go check it out. Bobby and Sam circle around the other direction while Jenn and Mia check the rest of the house.

Out front, Dean exits cautiously, gun drawn, and looks around. As he comes around the house he is knocked to the ground by a man with a shotgun. And a woman comes up behind him.

"Isaac? Tamara?" Bobby said, coming up from the other side of a fallen Dean.

"Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?" The woman known as Tamara asked.

"I could ask the same."

"Heya, Bobby." Isaac said, shaking Bobby's hand.

"Hello. Bleeding here." Dean said, raising his hand from the ground.

Dean goes inside and gets Mia and Jenn, and they all decide to head over to Isaac and Tamara's house.

"Jenny! That is a beautiful name. That's my sister's name, actually." Dean said on the phone, and Jenn rolled her eyes from the next room.

"Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked Tamara.

"Well, where'd you leave it?" Tamara asked.

"I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking."

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked.

"It's holy wood, from Peru. It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." Tamara answered.

She digs in a bag and pulls out a large, pointed stake. She hands it to Isaac with an affectionate smile.

"Thank you, dear." Issac said.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me."

"So, how long you two been married?" Mia asked.

"Eight years this past june."

"The family that slays together..." Isaac said.

"Right. I'm with you there. So, how'd you get started?" Sam asked. Then there was an awkward silence. "Oh,you know... I'm sorry. It's not -- that's none of my business."

"It's -- it's all right." Tamara answered.

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, then i'd love to have an appletini." Dean said on the phone, making a face. "Yeah. Call you." He hangs up and addresses the group. "That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" Jenn said.

"Get this -- that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence,no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away." Bobby said.

"What is this, a demon attack?" Sam asked.

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty."

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Mia asked.

"Uh, _we're_ not gonna do anything." Isaac said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You guys seem nice enough, but this ain't "scooby-doo," and we don't play well with others."

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together."

"No offense,but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

"No offense?" Jenn said, getting up from where she was sitting. Dean pushed her back down by her shoulder.

"Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake." Tamara said.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world,though." Isaac answered.

"All right. That's enough." Mia said.

"Guys,this isn't helping. Dean --" Sam started.

"Look,there are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us -- on all of us." Isaac said.

"Okay. that's quite enough testosterone for now." Tamara said, pulling Isaac back.

They leave the room. Later, Bobby looks out the window, then shuts the curtains.

The next day, they hear about something going on at a store, so they thought they should check it out. Policemen are taking forensic evidence at the murder scene as Sam and Mia watch. They decide to go into the store.

Dean is chatting up a witness. While Jenn is with Bobby.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count." Dean said to the witness. Sam and Mia approach, Sam clearing his throat.

"Excuse me a minute, would you?"

"Sure." The witness says leaving.

"Dean, what are you doing? Do you remember someone named Jenn?" Sam asked.

"I'm comforting the bereaved. And of course I remember Jenn. What are you doing?"

"Workin'. Dead body, possible demon attack -- that kind of stuff."

"Sam, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't have much time left,and...got to make every second count. So I should find Jenn and make 'it' count.." Dean said, coughing pathetically.

"Yeah, right. All right. Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Bobby and Jenn enter - Bobby in a suit. His hair is slicked back. Dean, Mia and Sam look at him, impressed. 

"Whoa." Dean said, whistling. "Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you,a g-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office." Jenn said.

"I just spoke to the suspect." Bobby interferred.

"Yeah? so,what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" Mia asked.

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs -- no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just,she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; nothing."

"Maybe she's just some random whack job." Dean said.

"If it had been an isolated incident,maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you guys find anything around here?"

"No sulfur,nothing." Sam answered.

"Well,maybe something." Dean said. He nods to a security camera in the ceiling. "See? I'm working."

They head and make their way into the security room. Sam and Mia are seated, watching the security footage, as Bobby, Jenn and Dean hover.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"I don't know yet. Might just be a guy..." Sam answered. They watch a Redheaded Man approach the Blonde Woman accused of the murder. "Or it might be our guy."

Sam and Jenn get up and leave. Leaving Dean, Mia and Bobby find more information about the guy.

Sam and Jenn walk up the street, hands in his pockets. Sam senses that he and Jenn are being followed, so he stops, and turns. He doesnt see anyone.

**Dean, Bobby and Mia**

Dean, Mia and Bobby are staking out a bar, sitting in Bobby's car.

"What time is it?" Bobby asked.

"Seven past midnight." Mia answered.

"You sure this is the right place?"

"No. But i spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and,supposedly, he drinks at this stupid bar." Dean answered.

There is a loud pounding on the window; Bobby, Mia and Dean jump. It is Sam and Jenn, who grins at their discomfort and slips into the back seat.

"That's not funny!" Dean said.

"Yeah. Uh,all right,so -- so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago." Sam said.

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?"

"Yeah."

"So you think he's possessed?"

"It's a good bet. So,what,he just walks up to someone,touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?" Jenn asks.

"Those demons that got out at the gate -- they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen." Bobby said.

"You mean the demons we let out?" Sam asked.

"Guys." Dean said, seeing something. The Redheaded Man now known as Walter, gets out of his car and walks towards the bar.

"All right. Showtime." Dean said.

"Wait a minute." Bobby says, stopping him.

"What?"

"What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure."

"Oh,so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?"

"We're no good dead! And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

"Hey, Bobby, I don't think that's an option." Jenn said, looking out the window.

"Why not?"

Jenn nods, indicating another car that has just entered the lot: Isaac and Tamara get out and head towards the bar.

"Damn it!" Bobby says.

They run towards to door and find out that it is locked or something. Bobby and Dean slam themselves against the door, trying to force it open. They kept teying, but it wouldn't budge. So they all get back into Bobby's car. With a screech of tires, Bobby's car bursts through the front door of the bar. Dean, Sam, and Bobby get out, leaving Mia and Jenn in the car, all hunters armed with holy water, which they fling violently into the crowd of demons. They back up and Sam grabs Tamara, who is still screaming frantically for Isaac.

"Come on,we got to go! He's dead! Get in the car!" Sam yelled, and pushed Tamara into the car. He sees Dean still immersed in the fight. "Dean,come on!"

Dean has entered combat with the Redheaded Man aka Walter; he opens the trunk just as he runs out of holy water; Walter grins. Dean overpowers him and stuffs him in the trunk, which is inscribed with a Devil's Trap. He screams. Dean tumbles into the front seat of the car.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Dean yells as Bobby peels out of the bar.

They head back to Isaac and Tamara's house, and grab the demon. They tie him under a Devil's Trap. After they do that, they start arguing about Isaac being dead, and Tamara going back to the bar.

"...and I say we're going back -- now!" Tamara yelled.

"Hold on a second." Sam said.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!"

"Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back."

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar."

"I'll go with her." Dean said.

"It's suicide, Dean!" Jenn yelled at him.

"So what? I'm dead already!" Dean yelled back.

"How you gonna kill 'em? Can't shoot 'em. You can't stab 'em. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!"

"I don't care!" Tamara yelled, getting involved in Dean and Jenn's fight.

"We don't even know how many of them there are!"

"Yeah,we do. There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?" Bobby said, walking into the room.

"No. Who?" Dean said.

"The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!"

"What's in the box?!" Dean said, after pausing and he grins. Mia smiles and pats Dean on the shoulder. She knows what he's talking about. There was an awkward silence.

"Brad Pitt? "Se7en"? No?" Mia said for him.

"What's this?" Dean asked when Bobby hands him a book.

""Binsfeld's classification of demons." In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins -- not just as human vices but as actual devils." Bobby said.

"The family -- they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper..." Sam said.

"That's Envy's doing -- the customer we got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony."

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!" Tamara yelled.

"We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, dark ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath... And figure out what our next move is!" Bobby yelled towards the end. He then lowered his voice. "I am sorry for your loss."

They walk into the next room where they're holding the Deadly Sin.

"So you know who I am,huh?" the Deadly Sin known as Envy said.

"We do. We're not impressed." Mia said.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam asked.

"He asked you a question. What do you want?" Dean said.

Envy chuckles condescendingly; Dean opens a flask of holy water and splashes him.

"Ya! ohh! We already have what we want." Envy said.

"What's that?" Jenn asked.

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides... on their outside."

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamara said.

"Please." Envy laughs. "You really think you're better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And Tamara. All that wrath. Ooh. tsk,tsk,tsk. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

Face twisted in anger, Tamara smacks him, hard, until Dean and Bobby pull her back.

"Aah! Whew!" Envy laughs again. "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny... greedy... hungry...violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too. The others -- they're coming for me."

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you... 'cause you'll be in hell. Someone send this clown packing." Dean said.

"My pleasure." Tamara said, and began reading. Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus,  
omnis satanica..."

As she continues, the others leave and Envy screams.

In the next room, Bobby talks to the other 4.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." Bobby said.

"What does that mean?" Mia asked.

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy."

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time." Dean said.

" Ugh, you're insane, Dean. Just forget about it, okay?" Jenn said.

"Jenn's right." Bobby said.

"There's six of them, guys. We're outmanned, we're outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn." Dean said.

"Maybe, but there's no place to run that they won't find us."

"Look,if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?" Sam said.

"And we're going down swinging." Jenn finished.

"Then let's not make it easy for them." Dean said.

From the other room, Envy gives a final scream; the house shakes and a gust blows out the candles. Tamara slams the book shut and comes into the other room.

"Demon's out of the guy." Tamara said.

"And the guy?" Mia asked.

"He didn't make it."

_**Later**_

Dean is seated on the floor with a row of candles behind him, loading a shotgun. Sam, Jenn and Mia are across the room filling flasks with holy water. They look at each other and then over at Dean, who is looking back at them. They watch each other silently for a moment until the lights begin to flicker. They look around. An old radio sparks to life, playing a scratchy tune.

"Here we go." Dean said, cocking the shotgun and standing up. They all head to the window and look outside.

"Mia, go downstairs with Bobby. He'll keep you safe." Sam said, and Mia did as he asked.

From inside they heard a voice, and they see it's Isaac.

"Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Help me! please!" Isaac yells. "Tamara! I got away, but I'm hurt bad! I need help!"

"It's not him. It's one of those demons. It's possessing his corpse." Mia said to Tamara, trying to keep her calm.

He pounds on the door.

"Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We swore... At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We swore we would never leave each other!" Isaac yelled.

"How did he know that?" Tamara said, sobbing quietly.

"Steady, Tamara." Bobby said.

"You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die?! I guess that's what you do,dear! Like that night those things came to our house... came for our daughter! You just let her die,too." Isaac yelled.

"You son of a bitch!" Tamara yelled and broke free from Bobby's grip.

"Tamara,no!" Bobby yelled after her.

She pushes the door open, breaking the salt line, and tackles Isaac down the steps. She lands on top of him and raises the Palo Santo.

"You're not Isaac!" Tamara yelled.

She plunges the wood deep into his chest; it sizzles, and he screams.

The other six demons cross the broken salt line and enter the house. One, an overweight middle-aged guy, corners Bobby and Mia, who back up slowly. He stalks them confidently, smiling, until he stops as if he's run into an invisible wall. He looks around, confused. He is under another ceiling-devil's-trap. He looks at them, pleading. Bobby smiles.

"Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life, son." Bobby said.

In another hallway, Dean is cornered by a blonde girl. They fight; she advances on him.

**Bobby and Mia**

Meanwhile, Bobby begins reading the exorcism for the demon he has trapped.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus, Spiritus, omnis satanica..." Bobby read as the demon screamed.

**Dean**

Dean is backed into the bathroom.

"I suppose you're Lust." Dean said to the woman.

"Baby, I'm whatever you want me to be." Lust said.

"Just stay back."

"Or what?"

"Good point."

"I'm not gonna hurt you -- not yet. Not unless you want me to."

She runs a hand along his shoulder; he looks down at her, then falls into her embrace. They kiss passionately.

**Sam and Jenn**

Upstairs, a demon kicks a door in clear across the room. Sam and Jenn look around as the demon - a young man in a business suit - enters, with two other demons behind him.

"Here's Johnny!" The business suited Demon said.

He advances confidently as Sam and Jenn back up; then stops, holding up a hand to hold back the two demons flanking him. He looks up to the devil's trap on the ceiling and smirks.

"Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool so meone like me? I mean, me?" The business suited Demon said.

"Let me guess -- you're Pride." Sam said.

Pride grins and gestures to the ceiling. A long splitting crack appears, destroying the symbol.

"The root of all sin. And you two... Sam Winchester and Jenn Dominguez."

"Its Santos." Jenn said.

"Well, its not like it matters, thats not what your dad told me."

"What?"

"Thats right, Daddy was in hell. For all we know, he escaped with us. But anyways, your both probably wondering how I know you. Well, I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. Sam, the prodigy. The boy king. And Jenn, if you were to win, the girl queen, the sadistic former hunter. Looking at you now, I got to tell you, don't believe the hype. You think i'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like either of you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? You're fair game now, kids, and it's open season.

**Dean**

In the bathroom, Dean is backing up, still kissing Lust, until he hits a shower curtain. In one move he flips them around, pulls open the shower curtain, and plunges her face-first into the bathtub. It is filled with holy water; she screams in agony.

**Sam and Jenn**

Pride knocks Sam to the ground, then pulls him up with an arm wrapped around his throat and begins strangling him. While Vanity already has Jenn in the same choke hold. A mysterious young woman appears, a knife strapped to her right thigh. She pulls the knife out, grits her teeth, and slashes the throat of the first demon. Fiery light appears in the cut, and he goes down - dead.

"You!" Vanity said as she let go of Jenn. Jenn fell to the ground trying to catch her breath.

She turns to Vanity, who punches her, then plunges the knife in her chin. It also goes down. Pride lets Sam go to tackle the girl; Sam pulls him away and punches him in the face, putting him right into the path of The girl's knife. She plunges it upward into his chin, and he collapses in a shower of sparks and demonic energy.

"Who the hell are you?" Jenn asks.

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass." The girl replies.

"Well, I just saved yours, too." Sam said back.

"See you around, Sam...Jenn." The girl said, chuckling and leaving.

"Wait!" Sam and Jenn say. They go into the hall to follow her, but she is already gone.

They leave the room, and Sam goes downstairs while Jenn finds Dean still with the girl. She was still conscious.

"Dean, you couldn't knock this chick out?" Jenn asks, as Dean continued to pull her in and out of the holy water.

"No, and what do you suggest?" Dean asked.

"Ummm, I dont know, this?" Jenn said, and as soon as Dean pulled her back up from the water, Jenn punched her across the face. Next thing they knew, she was knocked out cold.

"Well, I didnt have the heart to hit a girl."

"That sure didnt stop you from hitting Meg a year ago."

"Fair enought." Dean picked her up and carried her downstairs.

The next morning, Sam and Dean finished digging a shallow pit to put the corpses that the demon's possessed, who didnt survive. Jenn and Mia pour salt and fuel over them. Several yards away, Tamara is standing in front of another pyre: Isaac's.

"Think she's gonna be all right?" Sam asked, about Tamara.

"No. Definitely not." Dean answered.

Bobby comes out of the house, looking exhausted.

"Well,you look like hell warmed over." Jenn said.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel." Bobby answered.

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Mia asked.

"Well,the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead,but,still..."

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards." Dean said.

"Bobby, that knife -- what kind of blade can kill a demon?" Sam asked.

"Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing." Bobby said.

"I'm just gonna ask it again -- who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, "how come a girl can fight better than you?" And there were 2 of you." Dean said.

"Three demons, Dean. At once." Sam said.

"Emphasize the word: Demon." Jenn said.

"Hey,whatever it takes to get you through the night, guys."

"Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you." Mia said.

"What's that?"

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

"You're right. That is troubling."

Dean lights a match and tosses it onto the pyre.

_**Later**_

The bonfires have settled down and they prepare to leave.

"See you ladies and gents around." Tamara said.

"Tamara? The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful." Bobby said.

"You too." She gets in her car and takes off.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same." Bobby said to the other 4.

"You got it." Dean said.

"Wait, Bobby. We can win this war, right?" Sam asked.

"Catch you on the next one." Bobby said, not answering his question. He gets in his car and takes off.

"So, where to?" Dean asks.

"Uh, I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana maybe." Mia said.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Listen, I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your -- with your demon deal."

"Nah."

""Nah"? What does that mean,"nah"?" Sam said.

"Sam, no hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal. It's a goose chase."

"We don't know that."

"Yes, we do. Forget it. She can't help. We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?"

"You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and...I don't care anymore." Jenn said before Sam could.

"That didn't last long."

"Yeah, well, you know what? We all have been busting our asses trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like, Dean?"

"Jenn, not now --"

"Please, tell me."

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You and Sam die. Okay? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, so help me god, I'm gonna stop you."

"How could you make that deal, Dean?" Sam said, sighing.

"Cause I couldn't live with you and Jenn dead. Couldn't do it."

"So, what, now we live and you die?"

"That's the general idea, yeah."

"Yeah,well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when dad sold his soul for you? Cause me and Jenn were there. We remember. You were twisted and broken. And now you go and do the same thing. To us. What you did was selfish."

"Yeah,you're right. It was selfish. But I'm okay with that."

"Well we're not." Jenn said, raising her voice.

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think i'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired, Jenn. I don't know, it's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Dean."

"Whatever. You're alive, I feel good -- for the first time in a long time. I got a year to live, guys. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?"

"You're unbelievable." Sam said.

"Very true."

Dean said and headed to the impala. Mia, Sam and Jenn followed and did the same. They drove to the nearest motel so they could get some sleep. Like usaly, Sam and Mia shared a room while Jenn and Dean shared one.

**Sam and Mia**

"Sammy, you ok?" Mia asked as she walked out of the bathroom and saw Sam sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Mia..why did he do it? Why did he bring me back?" Sam asked.

"He did it because your his brother. He couldn't let you die. He'd rather die for you."

"But I dont want him dying for me. I died, and I should have stayed dead."

"I know you feel that way. But you know what he told me 2 days ago while you and Jenn went to get food? He told me that he brought you back because you were gonna be a dad. He wanted his niece or nephew to have a dad."

"I know, but what am I supposed to do without him? How am I supposed to live knowing that he sold his soul for me?"

**Dean and Jenn**

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Dean asked, getting frustrated.

"I dont know. Are you gonna stop being so stupid?" Jenn answered back.

"Look, what I did was not stupid."

"Oh yeah, and selling your soul wasnt stupid? Dean, do you know how that effects Sammy?"

"Yeah, but in time, he'll get over it."

"No he wont Dean. Have you ever considered how I feel about this?"

"Ok, then, since we're on the subject how do you feel about this?"

"Dont you patronize me Dean, dont you do that."

"Then just fuckin tell me how you feel?"

"Ok, if your gonna talk to me like that, this converastion is over."

Jenn then walked out the door, and went for a walk. The reason why she was mad: he was gonna just lay down and die without a care in the world. She wondered, doesnt he remember her? Doesnt he care that he's leaving her behind? Without him, she'll be alone, because sooner or later, Sam and Mia are gonna leave her to live their own lives. So when he's gone, she's gonna be on her own. She's been scared to be alone. Not only that shes gonna be alone, shes scared that if her father was in hell, he'd come after her and he would be 10 times stronger. She didnt even know he was dead.

About 3 hours later, she found herself back at the hotel, and saw Dean asleep in the bed. She figure to just try and make the best of what Dean had left. She laid down next to him and fell asleep. They decided to stay for the next night or 2, so they could get some sleep. When Jenn woke up, it was 11 pm, and Dean was sound asleep. She got up and went to the bathroom. As soon as she walked out, she saw food on the table and a note.

_Jenn,_

_Figure you would be hungry when you woke up. So I bought you a bacon cheeseburger, no tomatos. You need to eat something, so please eat it. I'll talk to you in the morning._

_-Dean_

She opened the bag and ate the food Dean bought her while watching tv. She put the tv low so that Dean could sleep. By the time she finished eating it was 11:37 pm. As she threw her food wrappers away, she caught a glimpse of Dean...She knew that in about 11 and a half months he would be taken away from her...she couldn't let that happen.

Jenn put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She grabbed the keys to the impala and headed out. As the engine of the impala roared to life, she back out of the parking lot and drove. She drove for about 15 minutes without thinking. When she stopped, she realized where she stopped. She ended up at a Crossroads.

Jenn sat there contemplating whether or not she should do something to save Dean.

Trade herself for Dean? Or let him go and die in 11 months?

Alright all my "Thats Just The Way It Is" and "Things Will Never Be The Same" readers. Here's the third installment into the series lol. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!


	2. Deal or No Deal?

Ok, I dont own Sam and Dean..and it kills me everyday to say that lol. But I do have ownership of Jenn and co-ownership of Mia. The other owner of Mia is the freakin awesome Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5.

Jenn sat in the impala for a couple more minutes. The phrase "Live or Die" kept repeating itself in her mind. Does she trade herself for Dean and let herself die for him? Or just live life and let Dean die later? She couldn't do it...she just couldn't do it.

Jenn gets out of the car and opens up the trunk of the impala. She grabs a small, empty box, and puts everything she needs inside to summon a crossroads demon. Lastly, she digs into her pockets and pulls out on of her fake id's. She cuts the picture out and slams the trunk closed. She stands at the trunk of the impala for a moment, and decides if this is what she wants to do. She walks and measures where the middle would be. She digs a hole and buries the box. As she finishes covering it up, she stands and looks around.

She looks to her left, and sees no one. She turns to her right, no one.

"Come on, you son of a bitch!" Jenn yelled. She was upset that she was even considering this. She looked behind her and there was a pretty good looking guy. (If you wanna know, just look up Garrett Hedlund in the search engine when ur done lol)

"Geez, take it easy, you'll wake up the whole town with that mouth." The Crossroads Demon said, as his eyes turned red and went back to normal.

"Well, well, Jennifer Dominguez...Oh wait, its Santos now, right? It's such a pleasure to see you." the Crossroads Demon continued.

"You know, I wish I could say the same about you." Jenn answered back.

"Such attitude, gee. And to think I was trying to be nice."

"Being nice my ass. You know I should just send your ass back to hell."

"True. You can. But thats not why you brought me here. Let me guess, you want to find a way to save loverboy Dean."

"There are other demons who would love to have me in this weakened state."

"I'll give you that. Thats true. But what makes you think I would trade you for Dean? I mean, he's a Winchester. One of the greatest."

"Technically I'm a Winchester too. Trust me, out of both of us, you'll want me more."

"And why is that?"

"Because, I'm a natural born hunter. I was born to parents that were hunters and I may not act it, but I'm much more of a threat to you and these demons. You want me. You take me, you take away any chance of the humans winning." Jenn said, lying. She wasn't as dangerous as Dean, but she could make him believe it was true.

"You know, thats pretty tempting. And how long do you plan on asking for?"

"2 years..the most."

"2 years? Jenn...Dean was lucky enough to get one. I'll tell you what, if I decide to take you up on your offer, lets say, you get whatever time Dean has left. So 11 months and 3 weeks."

Jenn turned her head to the side for a bit to think it over.

"Think about what would happen if you didnt take the deal. You wouldnt have to deal with Dean anymore. I mean, he's so needy, and damaged. And might I add, you wont have do deal with his burdens."

"What makes you think he's a burden to me?" Jenn said, getting defensive.

"Oh come on. You know he is. Having him make the deal in the first place placed a heavy burden on all of you. You, Sam and Mia can live without worry."

"Well thats true, except for the fact that theres a war going on right now. And no, Dean isn't a burden, he never will be."

"Ok, consider this then. You can find someone else after Dean. You can fall in love again and live normal. You can find someone who wants you for more than sex. Cause the way I see it, thats all you are to Dean."

"Thats not true."

"It isn't? Think about it. What do you guys do all the time? If Dean really loved you, he would tell you more than once every few months. Not only that, you guys wouldnt be screwing each other like rabbits. But then making that deal would be a good idea. You can show him who's boss."

"Thats not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to make a deal. There I said it."

"Ok, now since you said it out loud, tell me what you want. I can't do anything unless you say it."

"I want you to let Dean off of his deal. Switch him for me. I take whatever time he has left."

"Ok, then if thats what you really want...why would you be stupid enough to sacrifice yourself for him?"

"Because, I love him."

"Ok, well, anything else you need to think over?"

Jenn paused for a bit, and knew what he was trying to pull. He wanted her to abandon the deal. But then again, it was too sweet to not take it. Here Jenn is, switching herself to save Dean. Dean escapes death again. And for the Crossroads Demon to see Jenn in a weakened state, he loved every moment of it.

Jenn was done thinking, and grabbed the demon, and kissed him, sealing the deal. As soon as they pulled away, the demon smiled.

"So I take it you don't know." the Crossroads Demon said.

"Don't know what?" Jenn said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"I happen to know a certain somebody who is in hell right now, that will be happy to see you. But then, they could have escaped when the Devil's Gate was opened."

"Well, if you don't wanna be sent back down there, which I can do cause I memorized the exorcism reading, you'll tell me who it is."

"I figured you would know."

"I have a lot of people who don't like me, I can name a couple that are in hell right now."

"Ok, fair enough. Daddy dearest is waiting for you, then." the Crossroads Demon said, looking behind Jenn. Jenn noticed his eyes behind her, and she slowly turned around to see the body of someone she didn't recognize (if u wanna, look up Jeremy Renner to see who I mean)but she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Daddy's back." Jeremy said as his eyes turned black, and he grabbed Jenn.

"No, you cant be..." Jenn said struggling to get free.

"Oh I am. Its nice to see you again too." Jeremy started dragging her towards Dean's car.

"You son of a bitch, you set me up." Jenn yelled to the Crossroads Demon.

"Yeah, well, the deal with you is still on. See ya in 11 months." the Crossroads Demon said, smiling as Jeremy dragged her away screaming.

Jeremy opened the passenger door and shoved Jenn into the car. She fought him, but he managed to sit her down, and pinned her down with his powers. So now she looked like she was sitting there on her own free will. Jeremy walked to the drivers side, checking her jacket pockets for the keys. Not only did he find the car keys, he found the card key to her's and Dean's hotel room.

"Well I'll be damned. I didn't have to pry it outta you. Looks like we're gonna see the Winchester boys sooner than we thought." Jeremy said, starting the car and driving off.

"So, you'll never guess what the word was downstairs." Jeremy continued as Jenn didn't pay any attention. "Looks like you or Sam were supposed to lead an army of demons huh? Who would've thought, a hunter bringing the end of the world. But then our yellow eyed friend even thought of just making it be both you and Sam. You would be Sam's queen and second in command. What a trip huh?"

Jenn just stared out the window.

"I know you can hear me Jennifer. Look, I know you have abilities, so you dont have to lie anymore."

"I swear I'm gonna kill you like I did the demon that killed mom, you bastard."

"Well hot damn, you killed him? The one that killed your momma?"

"I didnt stutter."

"I never thought you and the Winchesters had it in ya. It's too bad he got me before I got him though."

"Oh, so he killed your ass?"

"I aint gonna lie. He killed me, but then when you guys opened up the Devil's Gate, I got out, and here I am."

Jeremy drove for another 10 minutes and there they were. The hotel Dean, Sam and Mia were in. As soon as he turned off the car, he grabbed out of the car and since he'd have stop pinning her down, she fought back again. Jenn was struggling to get out of his grip but he had already made it to the door. Luckily for Jeremy, there was no one at the hotel except for the Winchesters, Mia and Jenn. He pulled Jenn against him.

"Walk in there, and act like nothing is wrong. You know I can tear you apart." Jeremy whispered in her ear. He let her go, unlocked the door and Jenn walked inside slowly. Dean was sitting on the bed, with his head in his hands, as he heard her walk in his picked up his head.

"Where were you?" Dean asked firmly.

"You don't wanna know." Jenn said as Jeremy pushed her. She fell to the ground and Dean went to help her up and saw some guy.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean said as he helped up Jenn. He didn't know that Jeremy was a demon yet.

"It's good to see you too Winchester. I see you been taking care of my little girl." Jeremy said, shutting the door behind him.

"No, fucking way."

"Way." Jeremy's eyes turned black and went to the normal color. "So, I heard you killed 'the' demon. Congrats." He went to sit at the table.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Come on Dean. What have I wanted the entire time I was alive? I want you, your brother and Jenn…I want you and little Sammy to watch helplessly as I slowly kill Jenn. I mean, you took her away from me, so I think its only fair you and Sam should pay. Where is your brother by the way?" Jeremy got up and went to the adjoining door. He busted it down with a kick, startling awake Sam and Mia.

"Well, well Sammy, not only does Dean get my little girl, you got a girlfriend too? Well damn, everyone is hooking up around here." Jeremy said to Sam as he and Mia got out of bed and slowly backed up towards the door.

"I'm assuming that's you Jeremy." Sam said as he kept Mia behind him.

"So glad you remembered me. And, uh, don't bother. The door isn't gonna open. Just do me a favor, you and cutie over there…" Jeremy said, but then stopped, groaning in pain.

In the next room, Jenn was reciting the exorcism spell she memorized. Dean didn't bother closing the door and holding it closed because he could kill Sam and Mia easily. Jeremy groaned in pain again, and went back to Jenn and Dean's room. He heard her quietly chanting, and walked up to her and slapped her hard enough to knock her out. Dean got up and punched Jeremy. Jeremy and Dean fought for a bit until Jeremy sent Dean flying against the wall, knocking him out cold. He turned to get Sam and Mia, only to see the door open, and them gone.

Jeremy ran to the door and looked outside. They must've taken off when he and Dean first started fighting. He didn't care, he would find them later. If he was lucky, they would come back. He had Jenn and Dean. He picked up Dean and tied him to a chair, taping his mouth closed. He did the same to Jenn, setting the chairs up so they were back to back. He went into Dean's trunk and found a bucket and filled it up with cold water from the sink, and thought it was just a matter of time before Sam would come back for them.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia ran as far as they could from the motel. There was no one in the office, and its not like that would do them much good. Jeremy was a demon, and scary enough as it was when he was alive.

"Sam, who is that guy?" Mia asked as they stopped, breathing heavily.

"Well, the guy, I don't know, but the demon possessing the guy…that was Jenn's father Jeremy." Sam answered.

"I thought Jenn didn't have a dad…"

"Well, she says that because of how he treated her."

"How did he treat her?"

"He would beat her and rape her."

"Oh my god…poor Jenna.." Mia said.

"Wait, Jenna?"

"Yeah, I call her that sometimes now. Cause you know how her full name has the 'i' make an 'uh' sound. That's how I got it."

"Ok, I don't know why I didn't have you explain that later, we need to get Dean and Jenn out of there."

"Any thoughts?"

"None…."

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean and Jenn woke up to a big splash of cold water on them. They turned to see Jeremy put the bucket down and grin.

"Its about time you two woke up. I've been bored outta my mind here." Jeremy said.

Jenn struggled against her ropes and tried to scream. Dean turning and just noticing Jenn was tied right behind him.

"What's the matter Jenn? Upset that you cant exorcise me?" Jeremy walked over to her side of the chairs. "Well, you cant get rid of me. Not this time."

Dean struggled against his ropes. He was gonna kill Jeremy if he laid a finger on her.

"How about you Dean? Upset?" Jeremy walked over to Dean and leaned in, supporting his hands on the arms of the chair. "Well, it looks like you don't have much of a say. As far as I see it, you and my darling daughter are gonna die tonight. And when I'm done with you, I'm gonna kill Sam and that little whore of his."

**Sam and Mia**

Sam didn't wanna leave Mia alone, so he took her with him. They made it back to the hotel, and slowly crept up to the window of Jenn and Dean's room. They saw them tied up and Jeremy talking to them.

**Dean and Jenn**

"Well guys, I'm tired of waiting on Sammy, so I just say we get the party started huh?" Jeremy said. He walked over to the bed and pulled off a sheet that was covering something. Jenn and Dean looked at what he uncovered.

There were several different knives and other tools.

"Oh hell no." Jenn muffled through her tape gag, and tilted her head back.

Jeremy picked up a small little knife that looked like a scalpel, and walked over to them. Out of instinct, Jenn and Dean struggled against their ropes. It was no use, they were stuck. Jenn immediately had a thought. If she was lucky, she would still have her power, and she could use her telekinesis. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down as Jeremy made his way to Dean. Jeremy waved the tiny knife in front of Dean's face, inches away, to scare him a bit. As soon as Jenn felt she was calm enough, she concentrated on one of the knives on the bed. One started shaking, but didn't move. She stopped as soon as she heard a groan of pain from Dean. Jeremy just stuck him with the little knife in his stomach area.

"Awww. That hurt Dean? I'm sorry." Jeremy said sarcastically. He went to put the knife down and sat down. "Okay, I lied. Both you guys need to stay alive if I wanna get Sam too. So we'll wait a little bit longer." Jeremy said at sat down on the bed. He decided to watch some tv.

Jenn sighed in relief. She continued decided to try again. This time, she would see if she could loosen the ropes. She kept her eyes on Jeremy, making sure he wouldn't notice anything. Next thing she knew, he ropes were loosened a little. It worked. She still had her power. She did the same for Dean; she loosened his ropes too. Dean turned his head to look at her. He realized what she just did. Jenn now thought since she could loosen the ropes, she could use the knives on the bed to pin him there and they could make it out. She made sure she had all knives in place and lifted them with ease. Now she figured out how to control her power.

"What the hell?" Jeremy said. Next thing he knew the knives were plunging down on him. Not to stab him, but to pin him to the bed. So the knives plunged through his clothes and into the bed. Jenn made sure to be careful not to stab the body, considering it wasn't Jeremy's. Jenn loosened her and Dean's ropes and the got up. Taking the tape off their mouths, Dean went into Sam's room to grab his and Mia's bags and Jenn did the same for her and Dean. Jeremy tried to get the knives out, but they couldn't. They were buried into the wooden bedspring below the mattress. That should slow him down some. Jenn grabbed Dean's keys and they ran out, bumping into Mia and Sam. They threw the bags into the car, and everybody jumped in. Dean took off with a skid.

Driving at about 100 miles an hour, Dean was too scared to stop.

"Jenn, what the hell were you thinking going out?" Dean yelled at her, glancing at the road and the review mirror.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Jenn yelled back.

"That's it. Your not going anywhere alone anymore. Anytime you go somewhere alone, something bad happens."

"Dean, take it easy on her." Mia said.

"No Mia, she brought Jeremy to us, and we could have died back there."

"I told you I didn't know that would happen!" Jenn yelled and threw herself back against the seat. "I don't even know why we didn't stay back to exorcise him. He was pinned down."

"Uh, maybe cause you could almost killed us doing that too!" Dean continued.

"Dean, shut the hell up." Sam yelled. "People make mistakes, she didn't know, so back off."

The car was silent the whole drive. About an hour later, Sam spoke up.

"Hey, Jenn…you used your telekinesis to pin him down right?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Jenn answered quietly.

"But how? You shouldn't have your power anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, since we killed the demon, my powers are gone. Why aren't yours?"

Jenn sat there silently. The boy had a point. "You know…I don't know…"

"Jenn, has your family had any history of anything like your power?" Mia asked.

"Not that I know of…"

"Maybe that's why. You inherited it from family. Maybe the Yellow Eyed Demon thought he gave you that power. Or, maybe you had some other power other than telekinesis."

"She's right. Maybe you had Andy's power or something." Sam added.

"I don't know maybe. Either way, I'm still a freak." Jenn said, looking out the window. Dean looked at her using the review mirror. She wasn't a freak, she was…different.

"Jenn, I think we should learn how to make you stronger. For all we know you have more powers that are waiting to be discovered." Sam said.

"Oh goodie."

"No seriously. For all we know, if you become stronger, not only can we maybe win this war, we can get rid of your dad." Sam said. As soon as he mentioned her dad, Jenn looked at him.

"Well, whenever Lightning McQueen here decides to stop, we'll do it."

Jenn sat back and looked out the window again. She had to master what ever skills she had before her time was up. She wasn't gonna tell any of them that she traded herself for Dean.

Dean would get mad. He would probably never forgive her and break up with her. Him breaking up with her was the least of her worries. She was more concerned with him being alive.

Sam would probably get mad at her too. But unlike Dean, he would wanna know her side of the story and figure out why she did it. She knew he would feel like she was the one that made the deal instead of Dean, since she's the one headed to the pit.

Mia...Jenn wasn't sure how she would react, but she knew it wouldn't be good. She would probably be a mix of Sam and Dean. Mad, but understanding. Disown her as a friend, but still forgive her.

Jenn wasn't looking at many options. In exactly 11 months and 22 days, she would be dead.

Everyone fell asleep except for Dean, who was so focused on getting as far away from Jeremy as possible. He would steal glances at Jenn in the review mirror, and he felt guilty.

He knew he should have never made that deal for her and Sam, but he had to. Mia needed a father for her baby, and he needed Jenn. Without Jenn, he might as well be dead. That girl took care of him when Sam was gone, she was there whenever he needed her. Hell, she put up with him. That was his biggest thing. She put up with all of his crap and never really complained once. But he was able to sleep at night knowing that he saved her. She was dead, but he managed to bring her back. When he would be gone, she would be better off without him. She could find someone who could take care of her and be there for her the way she was with him.

Dean kept driving, letting his thoughts take over since everyone was asleep.

Alright, there is a new one for y'all! Lol. You know, when I read back, it might confuse some people..but if ur confused, just ask, and I'll be more than happy 2 tell u lol. But then again, it could just be me cuz I wrote this when I was tired lol. Hope you enjoyed it!! Hopefully, new chapter soon!! Ive had a lot of time on my hands lately, so I managed to get these up lol.

You guys rock my sox!!! Love ya!!!


	3. The Kids Are Alright

Ok, no owning on Dean or Sammy..damn...but I do own Jenn and I co-own Mia with Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5.

Dean pulled over after a few hours of driving. Everyone was asleep, so he figured they should get a motel. They were far away from Jeremy, so it was safe. Dean woke everyone up to get them into their designated rooms.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam grabbed his and Mia's bags from Dean's car and went to their room. Both of them were somewhat awake, and they laid down on their bed, cuddling up to each other.

"Sam, something weird is going on." Mia said.

"Like what?" Sam answered.

"I dont know. But Jenn having her powers and her dad coming back...something doesnt seem right."

"I know. I have that feeling too. My question is where would Jenn go at that time of night? It was like...almost midnight. Most places are closed."

"You dont think she..."

"No, I know she didnt. She wouldnt be stupid enough to trade herself for Dean. She knows what he would do if he found out."

"I hope not. But, things will be different since Dean is leaving."

"Yeah.." Sam said, his throat tightning up, forcing himself not to cry at the thought of Dean.

"Im sorry I brought that up. But, I know we will find a way. We will." Mia said, kissing him on his forehead and cupping his face. She looked into his eyes and saw the pain in them. She leaned down and kissed him in his lips.

Sam kissed her back and cupped her face. He knew that this was her way of trying to help him forget for the time being. She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Sam gladly accepted it. It has been a while since him and Mia really got this intimate. They were so concentrated on the baby, that they didnt think about themselves. Sam turned them over so that he was lying on top of her, careful of her stomach so he doesnt squash the baby. He sat her up so he could take off her top, but she put her hands on top of his, stopping him.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, its just...I dont think we should do this while I'm pregnant. Since then I feel like I'm getting fat and I'm not really comfortable with my body." Mia answered.

"Okay, thats ok."

"But I promise, as soon as we could after the baby is born, we'll get Dean and Jenn to babysit..."

"Dean...babysit?"

"Ok, then Jenn..is that better?"

"Yea, I trust her more with a baby. Continue."

"Anyway, get Jenn to babysit, and you can ravage me all you want."

"Ok, I'm gonna hold you up to that."

"You know I will."

Mia and Sam laid back down, cuddling up to each other again. Sam kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep.

**Dean and Jenn**

Jenn went straight to sleep as soon as she walked through the door. Dean got into the bed right next to her and he held her while she drifted off to sleep. He held onto that girl as if he were gonna die in the next few minutes.

He sat there thinking back to the words she said to him when she told him she wanted to be with him. She wanted him, not Sam.

_**Flashback**_

_"Jenn, I told you to be with Sam, he deserves to be happy." Dean said getting angry._

_"Dont you think you deserve some happiness too? I mean, you sacrifice everything for him and I know that he appreciates it, but he would want you to be happy once in a while too." Jenn said back._

_"Yeah, but, in case you havent realized, I'm not Sam. I cant give you what you want."_

_"Really? How do you know what I want Dean? Since you know, tell me then."_

_"I know what you want. You want normalcy, love, happiness, and security. I cant give you any of that."_

_"Really? Dean... Okay, yeah, I wanna be normal. But it doesnt mean that I have to be. I can live with this life. Hell, I have eversince I was little. And why cant you give me love and happiness and security?"_

_"Because I'm not Sam, Jenn. I cant be all these things that he is. He's the better brother, and whats the point of being with someone Im gonna lose anyway? Cause its only more pain."_

_"Dean, you shouldnt be comparing yourself to Sam. Yea, youre not Sam, but I love you for who you are, and thats Dean Winchester, not Sam. Okay, just the fact that you told me a while back that you loved me made me happy. And we're hunters Dean. In every hunt, youre always there watching my back, and thats my security. I know youre there protecting me. And "causing more pain", Dean, its painful after a while being alone. You wont have anyone there to love you, and care for you..." Jenn said close to tears._

_"Jenn, theres no point, Im gonna end up losing you in the end anyway. So its better if we dont."_

_"Dammit Dean, youre not gonna lose me..."_

_"Yeah, and how do I know that? How do I know that youre not gonna leave me? How do I know that youre not gonna die?" He said getting more mad._

_"How do I know? I dont, but I can guarantee that I would never leave you. I dont know when Im gonna die, but I know that I wont for a long time because I have you there to protect me. Youre not gonna fucking lose me! I need you to get that into your head!" She said equaling his anger._

_"Jenn, you cant always be sure that youre not gonna leave. You say that now, but no one can predict the future. Just, to end this, dont be with me. Let me go, and be with Sam." He said as he headed towards the door._

_Jenn ran over to him, and grabbed his arm._

_"This isnt over yet, cause I need to know, if you dont wanna be with me fine. If you dont love me, fine. Just tell me those exact words "Jenn, I dont love you and I dont wanna be with you" and i'll back off and let you walk out that door. But Dean, you need to get through in your head that you have done so much for Sam, and I know that he would want you to have someone to be happy with, and you deserve the same happiness he had with Jessica."_

_Dean stood there and looked at her. He couldnt bring himself to say that he didnt love her. He wanted to be with her so much, but he thought he was doing the right thing by giving her up for Sam's happiness._

_"Jenn...I cant say it okay. Is that what you wanna hear? Okay I fuckin love you and I wanna be with you. But we cant."_

_"Why not?" Jenn said, her voice getting softer._

_"Because it wouldnt be fair to Sam. He needs someone there to pick up the pieces after Jessica.."_

_"Dean, he has both of us. He doesnt need a girlfriend or whatever to help him cope. His coping has to be done on his own. But the only thing we can do is be there for him when he needs us."_

_"Jenn I just cant.." He said, his voice shaking._

_"Dean, what are you afraid of?" She said sounded irritated, but trying to control it,_

_"I just dont wanna lose you. Im scared that Im gonna wake up, and you wont be alive. Im afraid that when you die, Im gonna be the one to hold you in my arms while you do. Im just straight out scared that Im gonna be the reason why you die. I wont be there to save you or something and it'll be my fault..." Dean said with his voice shaking, on the verge of tears._

_**End Flashback**_

He laid there remembering everything. The fears he admitted to her about her dying. And why cant he forget what he told her? Because, she did. She died. When he woke up the next morning, she was gone, and so was Sam. She didnt die in his arms, but if he had held onto her long enough, she would have.

He blamed himself for her dying. He didnt make it in time to save her. And because she and Sam died, he will be headed to the pit in a year. All because he couldnt save her. As he thought of this, tears fell down Dean's face.

Jenn felt a wetness of her face, which woke her up. As her eyes opened she heard a light sniffle. She knew it was Dean and she sat up, causing Dean to quickly wipe away his tears.

"Dean, you okay?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Dean said, and let out another sniffle.

"No your not. Your crying."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. It fell on my face. Baby, just tell me whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Jenny I'm fine.

"Dean. I know you better than this. Please Dean, we only have a year left together."

"I told you I'm fine. Jenn, its 5 am, I've been driving for 3 hours and I'm tired." Dean said, getting up.

"Well, all of this will end if you just tell me whats wrong."

"Ok. Fine." Dean paused for a second and looked down at the ground. "I let you down Jenn."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the first night you and I became a couple?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you remember why I said I couldnt be with you?"

"Because you wanted Sam happy."

"And because I was afraid that you would leave me and/or die. You dying would have been my fault because I was too late to save you. And that happened. You told me it wouldnt and it did."

"Dean, that wasnt your fault."

"Yeah it was. I didnt make it to you and Sam in time, so you both died."

"Well, you plan on dying Dean. You plan on leaving me. I'm gonna be dealing with all the pain while your gone." Jenn said lying.

"Please, please dont you do this. Dont you turn on me."

"I'm not its just that..."

"Just what?"

"When I died..." Jenn said, stopping herself.

"What happened when you died?"

Jenn sighed and looked at Dean. She remembered that he's not dying and going to the pit. She is. She's going back.

"When I died, I went some where. Some where that you made a deal to go to."

"No you didnt..."

"Yeah. When I died, I went to hell. Sam, went to Heaven. I never thought that either of them really existed, but they do."

"Why were you sent to hell?"

"When your down there, you dont know, youre just there. So, I spent some time there and trust me. You dont wanna be there. The demons there will rip you apart. We're not well liked down there Dean."

Dean walked over to her, and sat down on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her and held her while she started to cry. She cried because reality hit her. She was going back to a place not even nightmares could touch bases with. But she was glad that she could save him from that. She would rather go there for him than to have him go for her. She would do anything for him, and he proved that he would do the same for her.

"Everything is gonna be ok. I promise you that. When I'm gone, everything will be ok because you wont really lose me. Jenn, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"You thinking? Wow..." Jenn said sarcastically.

"Very funny. But in all seriousness, I decided on something. Before its all over, I would like to see the birth of my child. I wanna have a baby."

"Dean.."

"I know. I want you to be able to have my child. I wanna do something meaningful before its over." Dean said looking her in the eye. Jenn felt guilty.

"We tried having a baby before. It didnt work out."

"It might this time."

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, its 100 hypothetical. Would you still want that if the roles were reversed? Like, instead of you, its me thats gonna die?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, I told you, its hypothetical."

"Well, yea. If it were you, I would like to have something there to remember you by."

"Dean, we cant have a child. I cant bring a child into this world knowing about the demon war we have going on. If it was pretty much over, I would do it. But we cant have a baby."

Dean paused for a second and looked down.

"You're right. You have a point." Dean said. "I just dont wanna leave you. I dont wanna leave you with nothing." Tears started falling down his face. Jenn grabbed him and held him while he cried in her arms.

Dean wasnt one to break like this, but he did. He believed he had one year left, when in reality, Jenn was the one with a year. She wondered how he was gonna feel when the exact moment for him to die came, she ended up dying instead. She wanted to tell him so bad, but she couldnt. Maybe it was better this way.

About a few minutes later, he stopped crying and he wouldnt let her go. She convinced him to lay down, and get some sleep. She also assured him that she would be right there when he woke up. They laid down, Dean holding her close, and they finally fell asleep.

The next morning, more like day, they woke up around 2 pm. They got dressed and went to check up on Mia and Sam. They had a spare key, but Jenn thought it would be respectful to knock. After a few knocks, nobody answered. So Dean handed Jenn the spare key and opened the door. They saw the room was empty, but there was a note on the bed.

_Dean/Jenn,_

_Mia and I went to the diner down the road. Its like...1:55 pm, so dont worry. Everything is cool. See you guys later._

_Sam_

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia are sitting at a table in a generic diner, working on Sam's laptop and talking on his phone and seeming a bit frantic.

"What do you mean you don't think it will work, Bobby? It's a demon-dispelling ritual." Sam said into the phone while Mia was on the web. "Well,maybe we got the translation wrong. Look,we can't just let Dean fry in hell while we... there's got to be something." Mia sees Dean and Jenn walking up and the taps Sam, showing him. "Yeah. No. I gotta go. Okay. Never mind."

Dean and Jenn enter, Dean looking suspiciously at Sam.

"Hey. Who was that?" Dean said.

"I was just ordering pizza." Sam answered.

"Dude,you do realize that you're in a restaurant?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Oh, yeah. I just felt like pizza, you know?"

"Okay, Weirdy Mcweirderton. So, I think I got something while Jenn was in the shower."

"Yeah?"

"Cicero, Indiana. Falls on his own power saw."

"And? That, that's it? One power saw?"

"Well...yeah."

"And you think that this is a case?"

"Well, I don't know. Could be."

"I don't know, Dean."

"Okay, there's something better in Cicero than just a case."

"And that is?" Mia asked.

"Lisa Braeden."

"Should I even ask?"

"Remember that road trip I took, uh... gosh,about eight years ago now? You and Jenn were in Orlando with dad wrapping up that banshee thing?"

"Yeah. The five states, five-day --" Jenn said.

"Well, kind of. Although I spent most of my time in Lisa Braeden's loft."

"So let me get this straight. You want to drive all the way to Cicero just to hook up with some random chick?"

"She was a yoga teacher. It was the bendiest weekend of my life. Come on. have a heart,huh? It's my dying wish."

"I am so kicking yor ass when we get outta here."

"How many dying wishes are you gonna get?" Mia asked.

"As many as I can squeeze out. Come on. Smile, Sam! God knows I'm gonna be smiling  
after 24 hours with Gumby girl." Dean said, and chuckled. "Gumby girl." He frowns. "Does that make me Pokey?"

"Like I said, imma kick you ass for talking about sleeping with some other chick." Jenn said.

"I swear it was before you and I got together."

"I know that. But..you know what, never mind." Jenn said, letting it go. "And yes, that makes you Pokey."

When Jenn said that, Dean frowned again.

They take off from the diner and head to Cicero, where they arrived the next afternoon. Pulling up outside a motel in Cicero, Indiana, Dean stops to let Sam, Jenn and Mia out.

"Don't wait up for me, kiddies." Dean said.

"Wait, Dean. Dean, you... Dean!" Sam said as Dean drove off.

"I seriously should have kicked his ass when I had the chance. He's gonna go out there and cheat on me. Yeah, it official, imma whoop some ass." Jenn said.

"Dont worry, Sammy and I are right there with you Jenna." Mia said.

"Wait, since wehn...never mind, you explained it to me." Sam said.

They head into the main office and get their rooms. Sam and Mia in one, and Jenn and Dean in the other. Jenn fought them, but Sam and Mia won. They gathered in Jenn's room, and decided to go over some stuff.

**Dean**

Outside a nicely kept suburban house, Dean rings the doorbell. The door opens to reveal a woman: late twenties, brunette, very fit; she is gorgeous. Dean smiles awkwardly and the woman stares at him in surprise.

"Lisa. How's it going? Wow. So, how long has it been?" Dean said.

"Eight, going on nine years now." Lisa said.

"Crazy,right?"

"Yeah. So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just passing through, and I couldn't resist. I remember that you love surprises."

"Yeah. Dean Winchester. Wow. Just...wow. I'm -- I'm sorry. You kind of came at a bad time. We're having a party."

"A party? Well, I love parties."

He nudges past her and enters the house; she takes a deep breath and shuts the door behind them. She leads him into the backyward, which is decorated for a kid's birthday party.

"So, uh, who's the party for?" Dean asked.

"Ben. My son." Lisa answered.

"Oh. you have a --"

"Yep." She gestures across the yard to a young boy wearing a black jacket and jeans. He is opening presents. "That's him."

"Yes! AC/DC rules!" Ben yelled from outside.

"How old--" Dean starts to ask.

"Eight." Lisa answered, but then a friend of hers walked in. "Oh, Dean, could you excuse me a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't mind me." Dean said stunned.

Dean goes outside and decides to get some cake and ice cream. Two women are sitting in lawn chairs, watching Dean pace awkwardly. They're whispering to each in gossiping tones.

"Did you hear Lisa call him "Dean"?" The first woman said.

"Yeah. Why?" The second woman answered.

"You don't know about Dean? The Dean. Best-night-of-my-life Dean."

"No. Tell me."

"Oh, my god, so,they had this crazy, semi-illegal --" She cuts off as she sees Dean approach.

"Hi." Dean said awkwardly.

"Hi." The second woman said.

"Hello." The first woman said.

Dean looked at them very uncomfortable, smiles nervously, and flees. He finds Ben and a piece of cake.

"What's up?" Dean says to Ben.

"What's up with you?" Ben answers back.

"So,it's your birthday."

"Guilty."

"It's a cool party."

"Dude, it's so freakin' sweet. And this moon bounce --it's epic."

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome." Dean answered back, slightly weirded out.

"You know who else thinks they're awesome? Chicks. It's like hot-chick city out there."

A woman and her little girl walk by; in unison, Dean checks out the mom as Ben checks out the girl. Dean looks back, looks at Ben, thinks frantically, then darts inside the house.

"I know you're grieving, but you can't talk like that. Katie needs you.but you don't understand -- seriously. we're gonna get you help. It'll be okay." Dean heard Lisa say to her friend. As Dean enters, Lisa's friend shakes her head, runs outside to her daughter. Dean watches her leave, confused.

"Katie? Come on,we're leaving." Lisa's friend said to her daughter outside.

"So, I, uh, met Ben. Cool kid." Dean said to Lisa.

"Yeah." Lisa answered.

"I couldn't help but notice that, uh, he's turning eight. You and me...you know."

"You're... not trying to ask me if he's yours?"

"No. No, of course not...He's not, is he?"

"What?" Lisa said as Dean raises his eyebrows. "No."

"Right." Dean looked out at the little girl Katie and Lisa's friend, who is Katie's mom. "Something wrong with your friend?"

"She's been through a lot. Her ex just died in this horrible accident."

"Oh, yeah. Didn't I just read about that? The power saw."

"Yeah. Guess there's been a lot of bad luck in the neighborhood lately."

"What kind of bad luck?"

**Sam, Jenn and Mia**

Sam, Jenn and Mia are sitting in a diner again, with Sam's laptop open. A young woman sits down across from him: it is the girl that saved Sam and Jenn.

"Hello, Sam, Jenn. and Mia, right?" The girl said.

"You've been following me since Lincoln." Sam stated.

"Not much gets by you, huh?" She sits down next to Jenn, takes a plate, squirts a mound of ketchup into it, and starts eating his fries. "These are amazing. it's like deep-fried crack. Try some."

"That knife you had. You can kill demons with that thing?" Jenn asked.

"Sure comes in handy when I have to swoop in and save the damsels in distress."

"Where did you get it?"

"Skymall."

"Why are you following us?" Sam asked.

"I'm interested in you. Mostly Sam."

"Why?"

"Because you're tall. And I love a tall man. And then there's the whole antichrist thing."

"Excuse me?" Mia said.

"Generation of psychic kids, yellow-eyed demon rounds you up, celebrity death match ensues. You and Jenn? You're the sole survivors."

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked.

"I'm a good hunter. So,yellow eyes had some pretty big plans for you, Sam. He planned on maybe even making Jenn 2nd in command. 2 hunters leading an army..."

""Had" being the key word."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's right. Ding-dong, the demon's dead. Good job with that. It doesn't change the fact that you're special... in that Anthony Michael Hall E.S.P. visions kind of way, and Jenn still has her ability."

"No. That's stuff's not happening anymore. Not since Yellow Eyes died." Jenn said firmly, denying that she still had her power.

"Well, I'm thinking you're both still a pretty big deal. I mean, after all that business with your mom, Sam."

"What about my mom?" Sam asked.

"You know, what happened to her friends. You... don't know. You've got a little bit of catching up to do, my friend. So, why don't you look into your mom's pals, and then give me a call and we'll talk again?" She gets up to leave. "And, by the way, you do know there's a job in this town,right?" The girl said and walked off.

Sam, Mia and Jenn exchanged looks and decide to head back to the hotel, but not before Mia finished eating.

"Damn girl, look at you eat." Jenn said.

"Shut up. I have an excuse. I'm pregnant." Mia said, chewing on her burger.

"Yea, point taken."

A few moments later, they make it back to the hotel and do some more research. As soon as they got there, Sam's phone rang.

"Hello." Sam said. He paused for a moment, and then put it on speaker.

"_Okay guys, there is a job here_." Dean said on the other line.

"Really?"

"_Yeah. You know that one freak accident we read about in the paper? There's four more that never even made the paper, all in this Morning Hill gated community. People falling off of ladders and drowning in their jacuzzis all over the neighborhood_."

"That is weird." Mia said.

"_Yeah, something's up. Something these nice, big gates can't protect them from_."

"Alright, we'll check into it." Sam said and hung up. "So...who's coming with?"

"Mia can. I'm still really tired." Jenn said.

"Okay, then, we'll let you get some sleep Jenna." Mia said. Her and Sam went to their room and put on his suit while Mia put on her ladies pant suit. Now her stomach is starting to stick out a bit.

They head to the neighborhood Dean told them about on the way, and Mia and Sam posed as insurance agents. A few minutes after arriving there, they are speaking to a young mother.

"So,once again, I'm very sorry to disturb you. We just really want to expedite that life-insurance policy." Sam said.

"Of course. Okay." the Mother said. She takes them around back, where a ladder leans against the wall. "This is, um, where he fell."

"I see. Now, how exactly did he --"

"He was just inside changing a light bulb. Must have lost his balance."

"Were you here when this happened?" Mia asked.

"No. I was out. Uh,the only one here was our daughter, Dakota." She gestures inside, where a little girl is looking out at them. Something dark red is smudged on the window.

"Okay. Okay. well, uh, I think that's all I need. We'll get out of your way now." Sam said. They did as he said and left.

**Dean**

Dean called Jenn's cell and got ahold of her. He found out what room she was at and knocked on the door.

"Hey." Jenn said answering it.

"Hey." Dean said walking in. "I was expecting you to kick my ass as soon as the door closed."

"Yeah, me too. But I decided not to."

"Why not?"

"I dont know. Just dont feel like it. But as soon as I'm more awake, talk to me again." Jenn said laughing.

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, Lisa, she uh... She had a son. And he turned 8 today..."

"And you think he's yours?"

"Yeah..she said she had a blood test done, and some other dude is the father, but...I dont know."

"Dean, its ok. It happened 8 years ago. We weren't together, so its no big deal."

"Good. I'm glad everything is cool. I'm gonna head to the park, go see him. You wanna come?"

"Yeah sure."

Dean and Jenn drove to the park. As soon as they get there, they see Ben sitting on a bench, looking sad. They decide to walk over to him.

"Hey, Ben." Dean said.

"Hey. You were at my party." Ben said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm Dean."

"Whos the hottie?" Ben said, cheering up a little bit and pointing to Jenn.

"I'm Jenn. So is, everything okay? Something wrong?" Jenn said laughing at first, and then getting a bit serious. Ben looked down and Dean and Jenn looked over to a group of boys that are playing with a gameboy-type thing.

"Is that your game they're playing with?" Dean asked.

"Ryan Humphrey borrowed it, and now he won't give it back." Ben answered.

"Well, you want me to go..."

"No! Don't go over there! Only bitches send a grown-up." Ben said, and Jenn gave Dean a smile. He was pretty much a mini version of Dean.

"You're not wrong." Jenn said.

"And I'm not a bitch."

"Is that Humphrey? The one that needs to lay off the burgers?" Dean asked. Ben nods, smiling slightly. Dean and Jenn decide to help him get his game back. A few moments later, he and Jenn sat back and watched as Ben walks across the park to the group of boys. They are all bigger than him.

"Ryan. I'd like my game back, please." Ben said.

"Fine. Take it back." Ryan said threateningly.

Ben looks back at Jenn and Dean, nervous; They give him an encouraging thumbs-up. Ben looks back at Ryan, then turns as if to leave."See? Told you guys he was a--" Ryan started, but get cut off by Ben, who turns back suddenly and kicks Ryan hard between the legs. Ryan crumples to the ground, and Ben takes the game back. He goes back to the bench and a grinning Dean and Jenn.

"Thanks. Dude, that was awesome!" Ben said, as he gave Jenn a high five.

"Benjamin Isaac Braeden! What's gotten into you?" Lisa said as she saw the end of the fight.

"He stole my game."

"So you kick him? Since when is..." She looks at Dean and Jenn, Dean is still grinning. "Did you tell my son to beat up that kid?"

"What? Somebody had to teach him how to kick the bully in the nads." Dean said.

"Who asked you to teach him anything?"

"Just relax."

"Bad choice of words, Dean." Jenn whispered to him.

"What are you even still doing here? We had one weekend together a million years ago. You don't know me. You have no business with my son." Lisa said.

"Lisa..." Dean started.

"Just leave us alone." Lisa and Ben begin to leave, but Ben pulls out of her grip and runs back to give Dean and Jenn an impulsive hug, at the same time.

"Ben!" Lisa yelled back at Ben.

"Thanks." Ben said and runs back to Lisa and they leave.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam is at his computer doing research, while Mia is sleeping. There was a knock on their door, and Sam goes to answer it, revealing Jenn and Dean on the other side.

"Something's wrong with the kids in this town." Dean said, walking in.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Sam answered, looking at several documents on Changelings. "So, what do you know about changelings?"

"Evil monster babies?"

"No, not necessarily babies."

"The kids. Creepy, "stare at you like you're lunch" kids?"

"Yeah. There's one at every victim's house."

_**Later**_

Sam and Mia are seated on the bed doing more research, as Dean and Jenn prepare kerosene torches.

"So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. There were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood." Mia said.

"The changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, joins the happy fam just for kicks?" Dean asked.

"Not quite. Changelings feed on the mom: synovial fluid. The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks."

"And then there's dad and the babysitter..."

"Yeah. Seems like anyone who gets between the changeling and its food source ends up dead." Sam said.

"And fire's the only way to waste them?" Jenn asked, holding up the torch and Sam nods. "Great. We'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn. That will play great with the neighbors. What about the real ones? What happens to them?"

"They stash them underground somewhere. I don't know why, but if it's true, the real kids might be out there."

"We better start looking. So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?"

"Yep."

"We gotta make a stop. I want to check on someone." Dean said.

"If the real kids are still alive, we don't have time."

"We have to."

Dean, Jenn, Mia and Sam take off to Lisa's house. Dean wanted to make sure that she and Ben were okay, but he also wanted them to leave before anything bad can happen to them.

As soon as they get there, Jenn, Mia and Sam are in the car and Dean rings the doorbell. Lisa opens the door looking bewildered

"Dean?" Lisa asked.

"I was thinking... Ben's birthday. I didn't bring him a present." Dean said.

"That's okay."

"No. No, no, I feel terrible, so,uh..." He hands her a credit card. "Here. Take a long weekend -- just the two of you -- on me."

"What?"

"I hear Six Flags is great this time of year. Go now. avoid the traffic."

"Siegfried Houdini? Whose card is this?" Lisa said, reading the name on the card.

"Mine. Never mind. It'll work. I promise."

"You should leave."

"Lisa..."

"Mommy,what's wrong?" Ben said, coming down the stairs.

"Nothing, Ben. It's cool." Dean answered.

"Make him go away, mommy."

"You heard him. Get out." Lisa said to Dean.

"Lisa... I don't think this is a good idea." Dean said.

"Get out!" Lisa said and slammed the door. Dean took a look around for a bit and walked back to the car.

"They took Ben. He's changed." Dean said.

"What?! Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill."

"Blood?"

"I don't think it is blood, and I think I know where the kids are."

"Where?" Mia asked.

"Just follow me."

They take off to where Dean started going. As soon as they got there, there was a large mound of dirt outside the semi-finished home. Sam inspects it.

"Red dirt." Jenn said.

"That's what was on the window. You and Mia take the front. Jenn and I will go around." Dean said, and they went their designated ways.

**Dean and Jenn**

Jenn and Dean sneak inside, where they find a series of cages, each containing abducted kids. Dean sees Ben.

"Ben..Ben...it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here." Dean said.  
**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia make it inside the house. As they're looking around, a Real Estate Woman sees Sam.

"What do you think you're doing? This is private property. I'm calling the police. You heard me! Get out!" the Real Estate Woman yelled.

"Let me get my bag. I'm going. I don't mean to cause any trouble." Sam said, reaching for his bag.

**Dean and Jenn**

"It's ok. Get out here, okay? Come on, girls! Come on!" Dean said as he and Jenn helped out the kids. He clears off a windowsill and prepares to smash the glass. "Everybody back! Everybody back!" Ben helps to usher the other kids away.

"Cover your eyes!" Jenn said as Dean breaks the window with a plank of wood, and begins to brush the glass off.

"Here. Use this." Ben said, taking off his jacket.

"All right. All right, Ben. Come on." Dean said, grabbing the jackey.

"Him first." ben said, indicating another kid.

"Hey! Dean! There's a mother." Mia said as she and Sam ran in.

"A mother changeling?" Jenn asked.

"We got to get these kids out quick."

"Right there. There's one more. You got to break the lock!" Dean said.

"I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive --so the mom can snack on them." Sam said.

"Ben, ladies, get them out of here!" Dean told them as he and Sam went to take care of the changling Mother.

Ben, Mia and Jenn help the other kids up and out the window as Dean and Sam confront the Changeling Mom. Eventually they burn her to a crisp with Dean's homemade torch; as she goes up in flames. They got back, and the last of the kids got out. Jenn, Mia, Sam and Dean walk out the front door, meeting up with the kids, and taking them all home.

The next morning, Dean, Sam, Mia and Jenn drive Ben back home; he runs out to hug his mom.

"Ben?! Ben! Baby,are you okay?" Lisa said as she hugged her son.

"I'm okay, mom." Ben said.

"Oh, my god. What the hell just happened?"

"I'll explain everything if you want me to, but,trust me, you probably don't. the important thing is that Ben's safe." Dean said.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"We're gonna give you guys some time." Sam said.

Dean, Lisa and Ben walk inside. Ben goes to sit at the kitchen table, listening to something on his portable CD player. Dean and Lisa talk in the hallway.

"Come on. Changelings?" Lisa asked.

"You know how I never mentioned my job? This is my job." Dean answered.

"I so didn't want to know that." Lisa turned to look at Ben. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I think he'll be fine...Okay. Seriously... I mean, you're a hundred percent  
sure that he is not mine, right?"

"You're off the hook. I did a blood test when he was a baby. There was this guy -- some bar back in a biker joint." Lisa said, with a smile and the look on Dean's face, she kept going. "What? I had a type. Leather jacket, couple of scars, no mailing address? I was there. Guess I was a little wild back then. Before I became a mom. So yeah. You can relax."

"Good." He looks at Ben a little wistfully

"I... I swear you look disappointed."

"Yeah, I don't know. It's weird, you know your life... I mean, this house and a kid... it's not my life. Never will be. Some stuff happened to me recently, and, uh... anyway,a guy in my situation -- you start to think, you know. I'm gonna be gone one day, and what am I leaving behind besides a car? I don't know."

"Ben may not be your kid, but he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. That's a lot if you ask me."

"You know, just for the record... you got a great kid. I would have been proud to be his dad." Dean said, and she kisses him.

"Look, if, um... if you want to stick around for a while... you're welcome to stay."

"I can't. I got a lot of work to do, and it's not my life."

**Sam, Mia and Jenn**

Sam drove himself, Mia and Jenn back to the hotel. He decides to do some research that the chick that saved him and Jenn, who they found out is Ruby, told them about.

"Hi. I needed to check some facts with your, uh...  
with your secretary about a fire that occurred on November 24, 2006 in Lawrence, Kansas.  
Hardecker was his name.  
Okay. great.  
I was just trying to find out the date he died.  
This is police chief Phil Jones. July 13th.  
Can you check the records for a Robert Campbell?  
July 19, 2001.  
Dead on arrival.  
What I'm after is cause of death.  
Heart condition?  
Wasn't he a cardiac surgeon? Wouldn't he have known about that?  
I'm looking for information on... on Mrs. Wallace's death.  
Two deaths. Who was the other?  
Ed Campbell.  
Any survivors?  
No,that's all I needed.  
Thank you very much." Sam said, after making a series of phone calls. He flops down on the bed, head in his hands.

"Oh,my god." Sam said.

_**Later**_

In another room, Sam is talking to Ruby. Jenn and Mia are in Jenn's room sleeping, and Dean is still out.

"They're dead. All of them. All of my mom's friends. Her doctor, Her uncle -- everyone who ever knew her, systematically wiped off the map one at a time. Someone went through a hell of a lot of trouble Trying to cover their tracks." Sam said.

"The yellow-eyed demon." Ruby stated.

"So, what's your deal? You show up wherever I am. You know all about me. You know all about my mom."

"I already told you. I'm --"

"Oh, right, right. Yeah. Just a hunter. Just some hunter who happens to know more about my own family than I do. Just tell me who you are."

"Sam, it --"

"Just...tell me who you are."

"It doesn't matter."

"Just tell me who you are!" Sam said, shouting at her/

"Fine." Ruby blinks her eyes once and they go demon-black; she blinks again and they become normal. Sam backs up, fumbling in his bag.

"Think twice before going for that holy water." Ruby said.

"Give me one reason I should." Sam said, holding a flask of holy water out.

"I'm here to help you, Sam."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"God's honest truth... or whatever."

"You're a demon."

"Don't be such a racist. I'm here because I want to help you. And I can if you trust me."

"Trust you?"

"Sam, calm down."

"Start talking. All those murders... what was the demon trying to cover up?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to my mother?"

"I honestly don't know. That's what i'm trying to find out. All I know is that it's about you."

"What?"

"Don't you get it, Sam?"

"It's all about you. What happened to your mom, what happened to her friends. They're trying to cover up what he did to you. And i want to help you figure it out."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I have my reasons. Not all demons are the same, Sam. Not all of us want the same thing. Me? I want to help you from time to time. That's all. And if you let me, there's something in it for you."

"What could you possibly--"

"I could help you save your brother." Ruby said, not knowing Jenn took his deal.

When Ruby said that, Sam paused and thought for a second.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I have my ways. Look, I got somewhere to be, we'll pick this up later." Ruby said walking out the door.

Sam just stood there in shock. He would do whatever and say whatever Ruby wanted to hear so that she could save Dean.

A few moments later, Mia walked in and saw the look on his face.

"Hey, whats up sweetie?" Mia said.

"Umm..Ruby..she, uh...she said she could save Dean..." Sam said.

"How?"

"She wouldnt say, and then she left."

"So we can save Dean."

"Yeah..."

**Dean**

Dean got back to the hotel about 2 hours after they left him at Lisa's house. He walked in the door and saw Jenn on the bed asleep.

"God, shes beautiful." Dean thought. He laid on the bed and snuggled in right behind her and held her while she slept. Ok yeah, he kissed Lisa, but thats all that happened. He spent most of his time hanging out with Ben.

He wanted that life he had talked about to Lisa with Jenn. He wanted a house, normalcy, and kids. But since he has that limited time, he cant do anything. He pulled her closer to him, and fell asleep. They had gotten no sleep all night, and everyone was overdue for some sleep.

Alright guys, that one took me about a good day lol. But that was including breaks. Hope you guys liked the chapter!! xoxo Marina


	4. Secrets and Suprises

ok, no..I dont own Sam and Dean...snap...but I do own Jenn and I co-own Mia with WinchesterGirl2Y5 aka Bree lol. yay!!! at least i can rejoice over that lol. But I wanted 2 let y'all know, I wont b updating for maybe a week or so, because one of my good friends got shot earlier yesterday morning...and he's in critical condition, so i'll be at the hospital and stuff. so theres a chance it may be a lil bit till i update, but i promise it wont b 2 long.

Jenn woke up and found Dean snuggled up next to her. She let off a small smile and carefully made her way out of his embrace. She headed to the bathroom, and walked out after she did her thing. As she walked out, she took a good look at Dean.

"He's such an angel when he's asleep..." Jenn thought. "But as soon as he wakes up, he ruins the moment." Jenn laughed quietly.

She sat at the table, and wrote a note, just in case Dean woke up. She was hungry, and decided to get some food. When she finished writing it, she set it right next to Dean. He stirred and slowly fluttered his eyes open.

"Hey..." Dean said sleepily.

"Hey." Jenn answered.

"What are you doing up?"

"Dean, its 5 pm. And I dont know about you, but I'm starving." Jenn smiled while she said this.

"Mmmm...food sounds good."

"I know. What do you want to eat?"

"A burger.."

"Arent you tired of burgers? thats all we've been eating lately."

"Ok fine...tacos..."

"I can do that. I'll be back." Jenn said, grabbing the note and throwing away. She grabbed the keys to the impala and headed toward the door.

"Hey, when you get back, theres something I wanna talk to you about." Dean said turning his face towards Jenn and the door.

"Ok." Jenn walked out and thought he might know. She went next door to ask Sam and Mia if they were hungry, which they were.

"Hey Jenna, want me to go with you?" Mia asked.

"Yeah sure." Jenn answered. They both got into the impala and drove off.

They rode in complete silence, and Mia knew something was wrong. Jenn was usually the first to talk.

"Is something wrong?" Mia asked.

"No, why would you ask?" Jenn answered.

"Because you're usually talking my ear off over here. Seriously, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know. But theres somethings I should seriously keep to myself. I dont wanna lie the burden on others."

"Now you sound like Dean."

"I know...but everything is cool."

"Jenna..."

"Mia..."

"Ok seriously, whats wrong? you know I wont stop asking till you tell me."

"Mia, how good of friends are we?"

"Good..like, your my best friend..."

"And if I told you something, you wouldnt think of me differently?"

"No, I couldnt. Ok yeah, we had a problem before, but you still act the same way you did before you found out. You never treated me any differently."

"And the bond we have, secrets stay secrets between us and only us no matter how much we wanna say something?"

"Yeah, I mean, you could have told Sam about the whole Gordon thing, but you waited for me too..Which didnt last that long by the way."

"You promise you wont be mad at me?"

"Jenna, whats this about?"

"Just answer the question."

"I promise. Now tell me."

"Promise not to tell anyone, not even Sam and Dean?"

"Jenna!!"

"Promise me!!"

"I promise...now, tell me before I strangle you."

"Mia, I did something that Dean and maybe Sam will be uber pissed about."

"What did you do?"

Jenn sat there and paused for a bit, took a deep breath and continued.

"You remember that deal that Dean made?"

"Yeah, he brought back you and Sam in exchange for his..." Mia started but then stopped herself. "What did you Jenna?" She got serious.

"I, uh...I saved him."

"And how did you do that?" Mia asked, crossing her arms. She had an idea on what Jenn did.

"I...I traded myself for him..."

"Jennifer Angel Santos!!! How could you do that?"

"I couldnt let him die..."

"He couldnt let you either, thats why he did what he did! How do you think he's gonna take this when he finds out?" Mia yelled at her.

"Dont you tell him. You promised me."

"You're lucky I keep my promises. Here is Dean, thinking that he's gonna die in a year, when you are now."

"Mia..."

"No, how could you be so stupid?!?!"

Jenn just stayed quiet, and kept driving. They stopped off at a Mexican resturant and picked up some tacos and burritos. And tortilla chips with salsa for Mia. On the drive home, it was silent. Mia just looked out the window, not saying anything, and Jenn drove.

"I swear, if I was any further along, I would have went into early labor. And that would have been you fault." Mia said. That was the only thing she said on the ride home.

Jenn walked into Mia and Sam's room to drop off their food.

"Hey Jenny, is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah why?" Jenn said, faking a smile.

"Because, you just look a little down."

"Oh no, Im just a bit tired."

"Ok, just making sure."

Mia gave Jenn the death glare the entire time. As soon as she walked out the door, Mia began to eat.

"Hey whats wrong baby?" Sam asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Nothing, just upset." Mia said, never taking her eyes off the tv.

"Why?"

"Some guy at the resturant, just hitting on me and Jenn laughing..you know how it is..."

"Yeah true.." Sam said, taking a bite of his burrito.

**Jenn**

As Jenn closed the door to Sam and Mia's room, she leaned against it. What was she gonna do? Mia was pissed, which gave her a good reason to stay quiet about what she did. She walked to her and Dean's room, and walked in.

"Its about time, I was gonna die of starvation." Dean said getting up from the bed, watching the tv. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek and got his tacos. "What no come back?"

"No...I'm all out right now." Jenn said. She wasnt hungry anymore, and just layed down, he back facing Dean, while he ate and watched tv.

"Hey whats wrong? Why arent you eating?"

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling very good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah." Dean said and he got up. He went over to his jacket and pulled out a small box. He walked over to her side of the bed. "Sit up."

Jenn did as she was told and sat up. He kneeled down to her level and began.

"I've thought about something. And if there was anything I wanted to do before I died, it would be this." Dean said and he opened up the box showing her the beautiful diamond ring inside. "Jennifer Angel Santos, will you marry me?"

Jenn looked at him in shock. She never thought that he would be the type to get married...ever. And this whole thing, was so outta Dean's persona. She put her right hand over her mouth. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes Dean." Jenn said, throwing her arms around him. He picked her up and spun her around. She loosed her grip on him, and he brought down her left arm. He gently placed the ring on her finger and kissed her left hand. Jenn smiled and kissed him. They broke apart and hugged each other again.

"Eat you food now." Jenn said, still smiling.

"Are you gonna eat with me?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Jenn walked over to get her food and sat next to Dean. They both sat there and ate while watching tv. Both of them were very content.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia finished up their food and Sam got up to throw the wrappers away. Mia sat on the bed, still watching tv.

"Mia, baby, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Im just a bit tired." Mia answered.

"Then you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, but I think we need to do more research. We gotta find a way to save...Dean, in case Ruby doesnt come through."

"Why'd you pause when you mentioned Dean?"

"I forgot his name for a second." Mia lied. She stopped herself from saying 'Jenn'.

"Ok, well go to sleep. I'll get some research done."

"I cant make you do it alone. I'm ok...really."

"Ok. But if I see you falling asleep, i'm gonna a) make you go to sleep or b) let you fall asleep and not wake you up." Sam said, smiling.

"Ok, I bet I can stay awake. I know how I roll." Mia said. "Now lets get some work done."

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean was on top of Jenn kissing her passionately. He moved to her neck, placing kisses everywhere. Jenn moaned quietly and tugged at his short spikes. Dean kissed his way back up to her lips, wanting more. He always loved kissing her. He placed his hands at the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it. Jenn put her hands on top of his and pushed it back down.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Dean asked, pulling away from her.

"Um..we cant do this." Jenn said.

"Why not?"

"We just cant. Something isnt right."

"Like what?"

"I dont know, but I just have that feeling." Jenn lied, she needed an excuse. She didnt wanna do this because she felt guilty. She felt guilty hiding her secret from Dean.

"Ok...then what do you wanna do?"

"I was thinking...maybe I can work on bettering my powers."

Dean looked at her, wide eyed. "Oh my god, I cant believe we forgot that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Lets get started then."

"You dont think of me differently? Like a freak?"

"Jenn, your not a freak. When I call you a freak im either kidding or mean it in the sexual way. Its just who you arem, and I love you for everything you are."

"Dean, are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause, this is so..not like you."

"i know. But I got a limited time left, and I want you to enjoy these last months."

"Right...ok." Jenn said, trying to avoid everything.

A few hours later, Jenn and Dean figured out that she improved her powerd pretty quickly. She can lift more than 5 things at a time, and she found out that she can kill with her mind to. There was a spider on the wall, and she was afraid to smash it, and Dean wouldnt smash it, so she concentrated on it and it blew up. Lastly, Dean thought it would be cool to see if she can shield herself and things, so he told her to try. After a few moments, he decided to throw something at her and she blocked it.

So now its official: she can move, kill and protect with her mind. She learned all this in a matter of 4 hours, and Dean pushing her mentally.

"Damn, this is awesome." Dean said.

"No its not. Its creepy." Jenn answered back.

"No its not, do you know what this means?"

"No."

"It means that we will be safer hunt wise."

"How?"

"Well, you can move things, can kill things..."

"Cant kill ghosts like that Dean."

"Whatever. and not only that, you can shield! This is like something out of the freakin Matrix!"

"What does the Matrix have to do with this?" Jenn started laughing.

"Because, you can probably do that thing like Neo does. When people are shoot at you, you can put you hand up an stop the bullets in mid air. And when you put your hand down, they fall!!"

"Ok, your excitement creeps me out. And we dont know how to fight as cool as they can."

"So??!?! With your powers, you can move us in the air so we can!!"

Jenn just laughed at him. Dean got up and knocked on the ajoined door. Sam opened it, and he looked like hell.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, tired.

"Well, we made progress with Jenn's powers." Dean said. Sam eyes opened wider.

"Oh yeah? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! We just decided to work on her powers. It took us 4 and almost an extra half hour, but she can do 2 more things now."

Mia got up when she heard that and walked next to Sam.

"What can she do now?" Sam asked.

"Well, she can lift more, and she can kill with her mind..."

"What?"

"We tested that on a spider...not sure if it works on people." Jenn said.

"Anyway, and not only that, she can make like an invisible shield." Dean said with a big smile on his face. He thought that this whole thing was cool.

"When you say it like that, it sounds crazy." Jenn said.

"Watch Sammy." Dean said. "Jenn, hand me that knife on the table."

Jenn used her telekinesis to hand it to him and when it got to him, he just giggled like a little girl.

"Ready?" Dean asked Jenn.

"Yeah, yeah." Jenn said. Dean threw the knife at her, and she put up a shield, blocking it from hitting her. As the she let the shield down, the knife fell right in front of her. Sam and Mia looked in suprise.

"Wow, you got this all down pretty quick." Mia said.

"Yup, and thought we should let you know." Dean said. "Oh, and by the way, Jenn and I are getting married."

Sam and Mia gave each other a look, and Mia squealed. Sam looked at Dean like 'Whoa'. Mia ran over to Jenn and hugged her. Jenn was confused because Mia was mad at her.

"Oh my god, congratulations Jenna!!" Mia said, hugging her. Then she leaned and whispered into her ear: "Dont worry. We'll find a way out of the deal." Mia pulled away, and gave Jenn a small smile. Jenn returned the smile.

"Well, congratulations man." Sam said, giving Dean a handshake and a small hug.

"So when are you guys getting married?" Mia asked, sitting next to Jenn.

"Umm...we dont know yet." Dean said.

"Why not next month? It gives you guys some time."

"Yeah it does...what do you think Jenn?"

"Sounds good." Jenn said.

"Ok, wedding next month, and Sammy is my best man." Dean said, slapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Well, since you get Sam, Mia is my maid of honor so ha!"

Everyone laughed because Dean and Jenn were fighting for Sam and Mia for a bit longer.

"Ok, I'm tired, and Im pregnant so I'm going to bed." Mia said.

"Alright, Im right behind you. Good night guys." Sam said.

"Good night!!!" Dean and Jenn said in unison, both of them waving to Sam and Mia like idiots.

"I second that. Im tired too." Jenn said to Dean.

"Then lets get some sleep. You deserve it after all that hard work." Dean said.

"Im not a child or a dog." Jenn laughed.

"I know."

Jenn crawled under the covers, and Dean right behind her. He laid on his back, and she placed her head on his shoulder. He held her as close as he could, and they both closed their eyes.

"Good night Jenn." Dean said, kissing her forehead.

"Night Dean." Jenn said.

Woooo!! ok, hope y'all liked it!! Read, Review, show me luv!! I luv reading the reviews cause it makes me happy lol. Thanks to all those who review. But i cant forget everyone else. So THANK YOU ALL!!! lol hopefully, I'll update no later than...thursday..I hope lol. xoxo Marina


	5. Bad Day At Black Rock

Alright, no ownership on Sammy and/or Dean...damn...but I do own Jenn and co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5...woooo!!! lol. Here' we're gonna fast foward to Dean, Sam, Jenn and Mia being on the road.

"Because it's a demon, that's why. I mean, the second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon, you go for the holy water. You don't chat." Dean says angrily. He and Sam have been arguing for almost an hour.

"No one was chatting, Dean." Sam replied, in the same tone/

"Oh, yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to hell?"

"Because…because she said she might be able to help us out."

"How? No, really, Sam? How? How could she possibly help us?"

"She told me she could help you, okay? Help you out of the crossroads deal."

"What's wrong with you, huh? She's lying. You got to know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is. It's me. What else did she say?" Dean asks, but Sam doesn't answer. "Dude?"

"Nothing. Nothing, okay?! Look, I'm not an idiot, Dean. I'm not talking about trusting her! I'm talking about using her! I mean, we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy. We don't know where they are. We don't know what they're doing. I mean, hell, we don't even know what they want. Now, this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now, yes, it's a risk. I know that. But we need to take it."

"You're okay, right? I mean, you're feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Why are you always asking me that?" Sam yelled until a cell phone disturbs them. "Its not mine."

"Nope..." Dean says after checking his.

"Its not me." Mia said checking hers.

"Me either." Jenn said.

"Check the glove compartment. It's Dad's." Dean said.

"Dad's?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I keep it charged in case any of his old contacts call."

"Hello?" Sam says, picking up the phone. "Yes, this is Edgar Casey. No, no, no, no. don't…don't call the police. I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, can you just, uh, can you just lock it back up for me? Great. Uh, I, uh…I don't have my…my book in front of me." He motions to Mia to give him a pen. "Do you…do you have the address so I can...sure. Okay. Go ahead. Right. Thanks a lot." He hangs up his dad's phone. "Did Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?"

"What?" Jenn asked in suprise.

"Outside of Buffalo."

"No way." Dean answered.

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it."

"Whats the address?"

"15680 Cypress Rd."

Dean pushes a bit more on the accelerator and they drive off to the storage place. An hour later, they make it to John's storage place.

"Man." Dean says.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Just Dad. You know, him and his secrets. We spent all this time with this guy, and it's like we barely even know the man."

"Well, we're about to learn something." Jenn said.

They get out of the lift and open the container. The room seems full of old objects. They also discover a pentagram drawn on the floor.

"No demons allowed." Sam said, pointing out the symbol.

"Blood..." Dean adds seeing traces on the floor.

"Check this out." Jenn says finding a wire connected to a weapon.

"Whoever broke in here got attacked." Mia said.

"Dear old Dad. I got two sets of boot tracks. It looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him…it looks like he kept walking." Dean said.

"So, what's the deal? Dad would do work here or something?" Sam asked as they stepped over the wire and looking around.

"Living the high life, as usual. 1995." Dean held a little trophy.

"No way! That's my division championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this."

"It was probably the closest you ever came to being a boy." Dean never misses an opportunity to tease his brother. "Oh, wow! It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. Sixth grade. Holy crap!"

Jenn and Mia smiled at Sam and Dean's discoveries from their childhood. They entered another part of the storage place and discovered a real arsenal.

"Look at this. He had land mines...which they didn't take. Or the guns. Guess they knew what they were after, huh?" Mia said.

"Hey, guys, check this out." Sam says showing them several boxes. "See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes? They're supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right? Kind of like the Pandora deal." Jenn asked.

"Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Your Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know, dangerous, hexed items, fetishes. He never did say where they ended up."

"Yeah. This must be his toxic-waste dump. One box is missing, he says noticing there's a place with no dust. Great."

"Well, maybe they didn't open it." Mia said.

Sam and Mia looked around more while Dean and Jenn went to the front office and asked for some information. When they found what they were looking for, they locked up John's storage place and took off. About 15 minutes later, they arrive in front of the building where the thieves live and see the license plate of a car.

"Connecticut. Last three digits 8-8-0." Dean said.

"Yep. That's it." Mia said.

"Should have blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera."

They all get out and head to the apartment, guns in hand. They find the door, and silently enter the apartment, waiting for the moment to suprise them. After hearing "Lets get out of here." from one of the thieves, they felt that was the moment. The 4 hunters bust in, guns aimed at the 2 thieves.

"Alright, give us the box." Dean orders them. "Please, tell me that you didn't…"

"Oh, they did." Sam says seeing the box.

"You opened it?!" Dean yelled shoving one of the guys into the wall.

"Are you guys cops?" The thief Dean pushed into the wall asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you guys cops?!"

"What was in the box?" Dean turns to see what the thief was looking at. "Oh, was that it, huh? It was, wasn't it? What is that thing?"

Suddenly the thief Dean had pushes Dean back, his gun falling to the floor and then a shot is fired, the bullet ricocheting off the walls and knocks Sam, Mia and Jenn's gun on the floor. The other thief pushes Sam who bumps into Dean who falls on the coffee table.

"Oh, sorry." Sam says to Dean and then the 2nd thief jumps on Sam, knocking him to the floor.

Jenn went to grab Dean's gun, since it was closer (her and Mia's were knocked towards the kitchen) and the 1st thief picked it up, hitting Jenn in the face, knocking her down. The boys and Jenn really have no luck. Mia goes to the 1st thief and punches him. Both of them were fighting for the gun for a few moments, but he gains the upper hand and punches Mia in the face. He held onto her so she wouldnt fall, and as he saw Jenn and Dean getting up, he shoved Mia towards them, causing her to fall on Jenn and Dean, knocking them down. The 2nd thief is trying to choke Sam, and after a few seconds, Sam grabs the rabbit's foot and pushes him back.

"Hey Dean, I got it." Sam says, getting up. Then the 1st thief raises and aims the gun at Sam but it jams.

"Dammit!" The 1st thief said, struggling with the jammed gun and as he stepped back, he stumbles and falls flat on his back, knocking himself out at the same time. The 2nd thief picks himself up holding a gun, probably Jenn or Mia's, but some books fall on him and under the shock, he lets go of the gun which lands in Sam's hands.

"That's a lucky break. Is that a rabbit's foot?" Dean asks seeing the foot Sam has in his hand.

"I think it is." Sam answered, looking at it.

"Huh." Jenn replied.

They all pick up their guns and walk out.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks Mia, remembering she was pregnant."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mia answered.

They make it downstairs and get into the impala. Dean wanted to stop at the store, so he did, leaving Jenn, Mia and Sam in the car, looking at John's journal. A few minutes later, Dean walks out with a little paper bag. He sits in the driver's side and pulls out some scratch tickets.

"I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal." Sam said.

"Dean, come on." Mia said, seeing the tickets Dean bought.

"What? Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at his head. And my gun doesn't jam, so that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out…also a lucky break. Here. Scratch one." Dean said to Mia and then turning to Sam, handing him a ticket. "Come on, Sam. Scratch and win."

"Look, Dean, it's got to be cursed somehow. Otherwise, Dad wouldn't have locked it up." Sam said, scratching the ticket and handing it to Sam. Jenn looked over Dean's shoulder to look at it with him.

"$1,200. You just won $1,200." Dean said, laughing. "Woo! I don't know, man. It doesn't seem that cursed to me." He hands Sam another ticket.

After a few minutes, Sam finishes all the tickets, and they're all winners. They get out to stract their legs. Dean, who is all smiles, displays the winning tickets on the hood of the Impala, Jenn standing net to him. Sam is on the phone with Bobby, Mia with him.

"Now, look, Bobby, we didn't know." Sam said to Bobby.

"_You touched it? Damn it, Sam."_ Bobby said on the other line.

"Well, Dad never told us about this thing. I mean, you knew about a storage place in Black Rock?"

"_His lockup? Yeah, I knew. Hell, I built those curse boxes for him. Listen, you have got a serious problem_." Bobby says while Sam finds a gold watch on the ground and shows it to Jenn and Dean, who give him a thumbs up. "_That rabbit's foot ain't no dime-store notion. It's real hoodoo…old-world stuff. Made by a Baton Rouge conjure woman about 100 years ago_."

"It's a hell of a luck charm."

"_It's not a luck charm. It's a curse. She made it to kill people, Sam. See, you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the devil. But...you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week_."

"So, I won't lose it, Bobby."

"_Everybody loses it_!"

"Well, then, how do we break the curse?"

"_I don't know if you can. Let me look through my library and make some calls. Just sit _tight." Bobby said, hanging up.

"Dude, we're up 15 grand." Dean said, smiling and showing his brother the tickets.

"I'm hungry..." Mia said.

"There's a resturant right here, so lets get some food." Jenn said, pointing across the parking lot.

"Don't worry. Bobby will find a way to break it. Till then, I say we hit Vegas, pull a little "Rain Man". You can be Rain Man." Dean tells Sam as they enter a restaurant.

"We just lay low until Bobby calls back, okay? Hi. Uh, table for two, please." Sam said first to Dean, and then to the host.

"Congratulations!" the Host exclaims.

"Say that again?"

"You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's restaurant family!" The resturant employees give them a sign saying they have won free meals for a year and one of the employees take a picture of them. Dean is all smiles while Jenn, Mia and Sam look uncomfortable.

They seat them, and they eat some food. After that, they just sit and have some coffee.

"Bobby's right. This lore goes way back. Pure hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. It has to be in a cemetery under a full moon on a Friday the 13th." Sam said, telling Dean, Mia and Jenn what he knows.  
"I think from now on, we only go to places with Biggerson's." Dean said, still eating some fries.

Then a waitress comes. She asks Sam if he wants some more coffee and she spills some. Sam tells her it's okay and she wipes the coffee using her charms on him. Both boys watch her walk away. Jenn and Mia exchange a look and Dean decides to say something.

"Dude, if you were ever gonna get lucky..." Dean said, causing a punch in the arm from Jenn.

"Shut up.." Sam said. He goes to drink his coffee, but he spills it and gets up bumping into a waiter and spills his tray.

"How was that good?" Dean asked. Sam checks his pockets and realizes that he no longer has the rabbit's foot.

"Son of a bitch." Jenn says as they get out of the resturant.

"Come on." Dean says as they hit the door and start running.

"Whoa!" Sam said, and he falls face first. Mia was running next to him,s o she stopped as soon as he fell. Jenn and Dean stop and give eachother a look and turn around.

"Wow! You suck. So, what? Now your luck turns bad?" Dean said.

"I guess." Sam answers, his knees covered in blood.

"I wonder how bad." Mia asked. Dean looked and walked towards the impala. Jenn and Mia walked next to him, making sure nothing bad could happen to him while he was walking.

They head back to the thieved house to get some information on who they were working for. They figured the waitress was the one who has the foot now. The 2nd thief that choked Sam was there.

"Oh, man. What do you want?" he asks Dean when they enter the room.

"Heard about your friend. It's bad luck." Dean said.

"Piss off."

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot…a woman."

"Yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it back from us." The thief laughs.

"Listen, man, this is…"Sam starts but he stumbles on a lamp cord, almost knocks down a boom box, and falls trying to catch it, taking the lamp with him. As soon as he falls, Mia and Jenn exchange an oh-god look.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asks, not turning around.

"Yeah. I'm good." Sam throws his hand over the chair, and Jenn and Mia help him up.

"I want you to tell us her name." Dean asks the thief.

"Screw you.

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner." Jenn said, walking next to Dean.

"What?"

"It was the rabbit's foot."

"You're crazy, man."

"You know I'm not. You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot, that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my best frined here is next, and who knows how many more innocent people after that."

"Now, if you don't help us stop this thing, then that puts those deaths on your head. Now, I can read people...and I get it. You're a thief and a scumbag. That's fine. But you're not a killer...are you?" Dean adds.

"No..." the thief answered.

"We want a name." Jenn said.

"She told us her last name was Lugosi. She's in her mid-20's and pretty sharp. She is a better thief than me and my partner. Thats all I know."

Jenn and Dean turn around and Sam and Mia follow them out the door. As they walk outside, Dean's phone rings. He, Jenn and Mia managed to avoid walking on a chewing-gum. Sam, on the other hand, doesnt..

"Hello." Dean said, answering his cell.

"_Dean, great news. Wasn't easy, but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick_." Bobby said on the other line.

"Bobby, that's, uh, great, except Sam, uh...Sam lost the foot."

"_He what_?"

"Bobby, listen, listen. This hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious."

While Dean was talking on the phone, Jenn was standing next to him, and Sam is trying to remove the chewing-gum by rubbing his shoe on a sewer drain, Mia trying to get him to not do it.

"She's in her mid-20s, and she was sharp, you know? Good enough of a con to play us. And she only gave the guys she hired a name…probably an alias or something. Luigi or something." Dean continued.

"Lugosi." Jenn said to Dean.

"Lugosi?" Dean said into the phone.

"_Lugosi. Lugos…oh, crap! It's probably Bela_." Bobby said. In the back Sam's shoe has just fallen through the drain.

"Bela Lugosi? That's cute."

"_Bela Talbot's her real name. Crossed paths with her once or twice_."

"She knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a hunter?"

"_Pretty friggin' far from a hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country. Last I heard, she was in the Middle East someplace_."

"I guess she's back."

"_Which means seriously bad luck for you_."

"Great."

"_But if it is Bela, at least I might know some folks who know where to find her_."

"Thanks, Bobby, again."

"_Just look out for your brother, you idjit_." Bobby said and they both hung up. Dean and Jenn turn around to see a puppy eyed, pouty lip face on Sam face and a oh-crap face on Mia.

"What?" Jenn and Dean ask at the same time.

"I lost my shoe." Sam said, sounding like a little kid, with the look still on his face. Jenn and Dean exchange a look and walk towards the Impala. Mia helped Sam hop to the Impala.

Dean drives off to a hotel a few moments later. He got a call from Bobby, who found Bela.

"Alright, Bobby, thanks. Hey, we owe you...another one." Dean said into the phone and hanging up.

"Alright, Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens. So it will take me about two hours to get there."

"So, what are we doing then?" Sam asked.

"You, my brother, are staying here, 'cause I don't want your bad luck getting us killed."

Dean pulled into the motel and got a room for Sam to stay in.

"What am I even supposed to do, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Come here. I don't want you doing anything. I want you to sit right here." Dean said, grabbing a chair. "and don't move, okay? Don't turn on the light. Don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose. If you want any of that done, ask Jenn or Mia.

"Wait, we're not going with you?" Mia asked Dean.

"No, I need you both to watch him." Dean said, as he saw Sam scratch his nose.  
"He's not a little boy. At least let me go with you." Jenn said.

"No.. please dont fight with me on this." Dean said as he saw Jenn about to say something. "I need you and Mia to be here with Sam."

"Fine..." Dean kissed Jenn on the forehead and walked out.

**Dean**

Dean walked through the outside, and walked into her apartment. He knew that Bela saw him, and he sneaks in. He leaves a post it note on her alram case, after disarming it from outside. He sees her walking to the door and sees the post it and she quickly turns around, facing Dean, gun aimed on him. Dean had his gun aimed at her already.

"You left without your tip." Dean said as she turned around.

**Sam, Mia and Jenn**

Sam is sitting quietly on his chair, Mia and Jenn on the bed, all of them bored. Sam starts thinking that time goes really slowly. They suddenly, he hears a weird noise and some smoke comes out of the air-conditioner.

"Oh, come on. I…I didn't…" Sam said.

Jenn gets up to put out the fire that started, but it isnt dying down. He sees this and gets up to help her. Sam succeeds in smothering the flames, but as soon as they thought it was out, his jacket goes up in flames and trying to extinguish the fire with the curtains. Jenn and Mia try to get him to stay still but, he rips them off and falling flat on his back, knocking himself out. Jenn and Mia see to guys standing at the window, looking in. They see the guys running towards the door, so they jet for the door. They barely get there and start to hold the door closed since the had already had it opened a little. They didnt have any weapons, so they were screwed. The men overpowered Jenn and Mia and bust into the room, guns in hand.

As the light haired, older man points his gun towards Jenn, she grabbed his arm, and elbowed him in the face, causing his gun to fall.

The darker haired younger man did the same to Mia, but she directly punched him in the face. As she went for a second one, he grabbed her fist, and twisted her arm so it was behind her back.

"Jenn!" Mia yelled.

As the light haired man bent down to grab his gun, Jenn kneed him in the face and went to help Mia, but she turned to a gun pointed at her chest. She let out a sigh, and put her hands up. The light haired guy gained his composure and picked up his gun, aiming at Jenn too.

They grab chairs, and tie up Jenn and Mia first. As the light haired man finished tying up Jenn, he stood up and puched Jenn across the face. He was pissed at how she kicked his ass.

"Oh so youre gonna do that while I'm tied down huh?" Jenn said.

"Damn straight." the light haired man said as he helped his partner pick up Sam and carry him to another chair.

"Well, as soon as I get outta this chair, Im gonna kick your ass."

"Oh really?" He put Sam into the chair and walked to her, and slapped her across the face. "I'd like to see you try."

Jenn tugged at her ties, which was with tape, but she was stuck there pretty good.

"Jenn dont encourage them" Mia whispered as they taped up Sam to the chair.

"Just wait, Dean will be back, and he'll whoop their asses. And then, Im gonna get mine."

**Dean**

"You're gonna give it back." Dean said to Bela, gun still aimed.

"Sweetie, no, I'm not." Bella replied, her gun aimed at Dean.

"Yeah? We'll see. Bela, right?"

"That's right...Dean."

"You know the thing's cursed, don't you?"

"You'd be surprised what some people would pay for something like that."

"Really?"

"There's a lucrative market out there. A lot of money to be made. You hunters, with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big, bad monsters…any one of them could put your children's children through college."

"So, you know the truth about what's really going on out there, and this is what you decide to do with it? You become a thief?"

"I procure unique items for a select clientele."

"Yeah. A thief."

"No. A great thief."

**Sam, Mia and Jenn**

Just as they finished tying Sam to the chair, Sam regains consious.

"Oh, he's awake. Back with us, eh? We didn't even have to touch you. You were all spastic and knocked yourself out. It was like watching Jerry Lewis trying to stack chairs. These bitches had more fight than you." The light haired man said.

"Who are you? What do you want…?" Sam starts asking before the man interrupts him by snapping his fingers.

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me..."

"Gordon? Oh, come on."

"...because he asked me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain."

"Great. That sounds like him."

"But as it turns out...I'm on a mission from God." He punches Sam across the face.

**Dean**

"Look, Bela. My brother, he...touched the foot. And when you took it from him, his luck went from…" Dean started.

"I know how it works." Bela finished.

"So, then you know he's gonna die unless we can destroy it."

"Oh. You can have the foot...for 1.5 million."

"Nice. Yeah. I'll just call my banker. How'd you even find the damn thing, stuck in the back of some storage place, middle of nowhere?"

"I just asked a few of the ghosts of the people it had killed." She looks to what seems to be a real Ouija board. "They were very tuned in to its location."

"So you're only after yourself, huh? It's all about number one."

"Being a hunter is so much more noble? A bunch of obsessed, revenge-driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved."

"Well, aren't you a glass half full."

"We're all going to hell, Dean. Might as well enjoy the ride."

"I actually agree with you there. Anyhow, this has been charming, but, uh, look at the time. Oh, and...this..." He shows her the rabbit's foot. "It looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers. If it's any consolation, I think you're a truly awful person."

Bela shoots at Dean, but since he has the luck now, the bullets ricochet off the walls. He runs to the door, and yells, "See Ya!!" as he runs out of the apartment.

**Sam, Mia and Jenn**

"You were a part of that demon plan to open the gate, weren't you?" The light haired man asked Sam as the dark haired guy throws a glass of water in Sam's face, keeping him consious.

"We did everything we could to stop it." Mia answers.

"Lie, lie, lie! You were in on it. You know what they're next move is, too, don't you?"

"No, I don't, okay? You're wrong about all of this." Sam said.

"Where are they gonna hit us next? Where?!" He hits Sam again. "Gordon told me about you, Sam, about your powers. You're some kind of weirdo psychic freak."

"No, not anymore. I have no powers, no visions…nothing. It just…" He gets interrupted by a punch to the face..

"Lie! Now, no more lies. There's an army of demons out there, pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the endgame here, right? So maybe, just maybe you can understand why we can't take chances." He aims a gun at Sam's head.

"Whoa! Okay, okay. Now, hold on a minute..." Sam said, trying to reason with him. Jenn and Mia look towards Sam in panic. Jenn wanted to use her powers, but she knew Sam wouldnt want her risking exposing herself. Gordon didnt know about Jenn, which meant she was safe/

"Kubrick, get..." The darker haired man intervened.

"No! You saw what happened, Creedie. Ask yourself…Why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen." the light haired man, Kubrick said.

"Look, we can explain all of that." Jenn interrupts him.

"Shut up." Kubrick answers Jenn without even looking at her. "It's God, Creedie. He led us here for one reason…to do his work. This is destiny." Kubrick once again aims his gun at Sam.

"No. No destiny..." Dean said taking aim at Kubrick. "Just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the gun down, son, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall." Kubrick said to Dean.

"Oh, this thing?" Dean replies showing his gun.

"Yeah, that thing."

"Okay. But, you see, there's something about me that you don't know..." Dean put his gun down and picked up a pen.

"Yeah? What would that be? Kubrick asks him.

"It's my lucky day." Dean throws the pen which lodges itself in the barrel of Kubrick's gun.

"Oh, my God! Did you see that shot?!" Dean asked, laughing. Creedie goes to punch him, but he moves slightly and Creedie bumps into a wall, knocking himself out. "I'm amazing." He picks up a remote and throws it, hitting Kubrick in the head and knocking him out. "I'm Batman." Dean said, arm still in the air from throwing, and sounding proud of himself. Jenn, Mia and Sam exchanage a look.

"Yeah. You're Batman..." Mia confirms sarcastically.

Dean gave the you-ruined-it look and went to until them. As Jenn got up, he saw a bruise starting to form on Jenn's face.

"Did he do that to you?" Dean asked her, pointing to Kubrick.

"Yeah..." Jenn answered. They all started to walk out and as Jenn passed by Kubrick's unconscious body, she kicked him.

They get into the impala, and head to the cemetery, but stop at a liquor store to get more scratch cards. When they went to the cemetery (for sure), they called Bobby to get the instuctions on the ritual. As they get it, Dean hangs up as Sam finishes the last of it.

"Alright. Bone ash, Cayenne pepper.." Sam repeats after pouring some on the embers, Jenn and Mia standing next to him. "That should do it."

"One second." Dean said, as he finishes off the scratch tickets.

"Dean…"

"Hey, back off, jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon. Alright..." He places the tickets in the pocket of his jacket and puts on one of the tombstones. "Say goodbye to "wascawy wabbit"." As he's about to drop it, they hear the cocking of a gun. They turn around to see its Bela.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know...Whatever. Put the foot down, honey." Bela said, her gun aiming at Dean.

"No. You're not gonna shoot anybody. See, I happen to be able to read people. Okay, you're a thief. Fine. But you're not…" Dean starts but Bela takes a shot, hitting Sam in the arm..

"Oh!" Sam yells, feeling the bullet and falling down. Jenn and Mia help him up.

"Son of a…" Dean said, starting to walk towards her.

"Back off, tiger. Back off. You make one more move, and I'll pull the trigger. You've got the luck, Dean. You I can't hit. But your brother…him I can't miss. Jenn and Mia, we'll see." Bela adds while Sam holds his shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!" Jenn yelled.

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit. I can't aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people? Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"Alright! Alright. Take it easy." Dean said, putting the foot down. "Think fast." He threw the foot to Bela.

"Damn." Bela replies after catching it.

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?"

Bela walks over towards the embers and drops the foot in.  
"Thanks very much. I'm out $1.5 million and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer." Bela said.

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam?" Dean said.

"No. Not even a little." Sam replies.

"Ladies?"

"Nope." They reply to Dean.

"Maybe next time, I'll hang you out to dry." Bela said, leaning on the tombstone where Dean's jacket is.

"Oh, don't go away angry. Just go away." Mia said.

"Have a nice night, guys."

Bela turns around and leaves. The others decide to pack it up and leave/

"You good?" Dean asked Sam as they were leaving.

"I'll live." Sam answered.

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck. No bad luck. Oh, I forgot. We're at $46,000." He rummages through his pockets. "I almost forgot about the...scratch tickets." They turn towards the road when they hear Bela's car peel out. Dean and Sam exchange a look. "Son of a bitch!" he yells after realizing Bela stole the tickets.

He turns and starts goose stepping towards the impala. Jenn, Mia and Sam exchange another look. They hold in their laughter.

"Shut up!!!" Dean yelled, still walking.

"What?" Jenn asked, now they follow him.

"I know your laughing."

"No we're not!!"

They make it to the Impala, and put everything in the trunk and take off to the next town. Dean thought maybe Kubrick and Creedie would think they took off further.

About an hour later, they hit the next town and head to a motel. Dean was tired, and they figured they needed to patch up Sam, so he goes to get their rooms. Sam and Mia go to theirs and Jenn and Dean in theirs.

**Sam and Mia**

As soon as they got in, Mia went into the bathroom to get a towel for Sam's arm. He had the medical kit in his hands, and he sat on the bed.

"Ok, youre gonna hate me right now." Mia said, soaking a pair of tweezers in alcohol.

"Wait, why?" Sam said. As soon as he asked, Mia put the tweezers in his arm to get the bullet out. He knew what she was doing, so he kept still.

"Son of a bitch! Owww!" Sam said through gritted teeth. In a few seconds, she pulls out the tweezer with the bullet in between them.

"Thats why.." Mia said, dropping it into a glass of alcohol and quickly put the towel over his arm so he doesnt bleed out.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" Sam asked.

"My dad. Before I left my family, he taught me things like this, cause I was always a walking accident. He was a doctor." She cleaned his wound with some hydrogen peroxide.

"Was?"

"Yeah, he died a few months before I met you guys." Mia said, taping the gauze to Sam's arm.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Oh, its no big deal. I was upset at first, but I'm holding on to the fact that he loved me. Thats a good thing to remember him by."

"Yeah."

"Ok, all done."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Mia picked up everything and put it back in the first aid kit.

Sam got up and picked up his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Mia asked.

"Bobby. Jenn and Dean are getting married in 2 weeks and they still dont have someone to make it official. And, because I know Dean wont be doing it now. He's either asleep or bitching to Jenn about the scratch tickets." Sam replied.

"True."

**Jenn and Dean**

Dean was pacing back and forth while Jenn was sitting on the bed.

"I mean seriously, how could I lose those tickets?" Dean asked.

"I dont know Dean." Jenn answered in monotone.

"She was right there, how could I have missed that?"

"I dont know Dean."

"My eyes were right on her.."

"Dean..."

"And she managed to get one passed me.."

"Dean..."

"How could I not see it?"

"Dean!" Jenn yelled, getting his attention.

"What?"

"Just face it. You lost the tickets. Life goes on."

'But we were up about $40,000.00."

"I know. But its ok."

Dean sat down next to her, and examined the bruise that formed on her right jaw. "Why did you use your powers?"

"Me and Sam had this talk a week ago. He didnt want me using them because he didnt want me to expose myself. Which means I get hunted down by a lot of hunters."

"Yeah, true. I hope that bruise is gone in 2 weeks...I know how you get when you wanna look your best. Considering we're getting married."

"Yeah..but if it isnt, cover up will work." Jenn said, causing Dean to laugh. He gave her a smile and leaned in to kiss her.

Jenn cupped the right side of his face with her hand and deepened the kiss, causing Dean to lay her down. He moved to her neck and placed gentle kisses.

"Oh wait." Jenn said, getting up and pushing Dean to her side

"What?" Dean asked.

"We arent having sex. We agreed on waiting until we got married."

"Wait, you were serious?"

"Yeah." Jenn held in her laughter.

"Ugh...ok."

There was a knock on the conjoined door and Dean went to answer it. Sam was on the other side.

"Hey Sammy." Jenn said from inside the room.

"Hey Jenny, I got good news." Sam said to both Jenn and Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, smile on his face.

"I called Bobby and he found you a pastor that will marry you guys. He's into this whole hunting world, so he was ok."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Pastor Dave Meltzer."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Thanks Sammy!!!!" Jenn said, getting up and hugging him.

"Your welcome Jenn-Jenn." Sam laughed.

"Wait, since when did you call me that?"

"Since I was gonna test it ti see if I got a reaction and I did."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Jenn playfully punched him in his good arm.

"Alright, good night guys." Sam said, closing the conjoined door behind him.

Dean crawled into bed behind Jenn, and pulled her close to him. Her back was facing him and he held her, him facing her back. Jenn fell asleep, leaving Dean to take in the faint lavender scent of her shampoo. As few minutes later, he fell asleep.

**Sam and Mia**

Mia was in bed, falling asleep. Sam went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As soon as he finished, Mia was asleep. He walked over to the lamp and turned it off. She was laying on her left side, and he crawled in next to her. He faced her and pushed the bangs out of her face, taking a glimpse at her beauty. He kissed her on the forehead, and put his hand on her waist, pulling himself closer to her. As soon as he was close enough, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Alright wooo!! There was another!! I'll try and update soon lol.

xoxoxo Marina


	6. The Big Day

Okie dokie, back to the basics. No, unfortunately, I dont own Sam and Dean...although I had a dream I did the other night...anyway, I do own Jenn and I co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5.

It has been 2 weeks since the hunt down in Black Rock. Sam recovered from his bullet wound, and the last 2 weeks were spent by Sam, Jenn and Mia planning Jenn's wedding to Dean.

Sam went ring shopping with Jenn, since Mia wasnt feeling so well. Sam had the same ring size as Dean, so Jenn was cool with him going. They had a great time that day, both of them laughing at the worker at the jewelery store. He thought it was Sam and Jenn getting married. But then again, they did go ring shopping together.

The day after the ring shopping, Sam and Mia took Jenn to get a dress. After about an hour, they decided on a beautiful white dress for Jenn, and a simple dark blue dress for Mia. The next day, Sam called up Bobby, and they took Dean to shop for his tux. You know Dean, fighting his way through the whole process. They would have finished in about 2 hours, since they had to get it fitted for Dean, but they spent 5 hours because Dean argued so much.

Now, it was the day of Dean and Jenn's wedding. They traveled to Sioux City, South Dakota; Bobby's hometown. Bobby was like a father to them, so they decided to do it where he lived. Dean decided that he and Jenn would get married on a beach, since he wasnt big on the whole church idea.

There were dressing rooms set on the beach, keeping Jenn and Dean seperated from each other until the wedding ceremony. Like Bobby said, he had a pastor come in. Pastor Dave. The people that were at the wedding were Sam, Mia, Bobby, Ellen and Jo.

**Dean**

Dean was trying to put on his tie, but he failed at every attempt.

"This damn thing sucks. Forget it, I'm not wearing it." Dean said, throwing down the tie.

"No, youre wearing it." Sam said, picking up the tie and putting it on for him.

"I usually can do it, but I cant today."

"Thats because your nervous. Youre getting married in a half hour Dean."

"Thats true..." Dean said...

"You know, I never imagained you as the marriage type of person."

"Me niether. I never thought I would get married, but..."

"But...?" Bobby interrupted.

"Jenn is the one person I could imagine myself with. But I screwed that up by making that deal. And she'll be widowed in 10 months."

"Dean, this is a happy day, dont freakin ruin it." Sam said, walking out with a bag.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Since you were lazy, its usually tradition for the groom to buy a gift for the bride and have the best man deliver it to her before the wedding. I picked her up a bracelet, since you didnt."

Sam walked out of the tent and made his way to Jenn's tent.

"Knock, knock." Sam said, making his way in.

"Hey Sammy." Jenn said, turning around from the mirror.

"Well, look at you. You look beautiful Jenny." Sam said after a brief pause.

"Thanks."

"Here, this is for you." Sam handed her the bag. She pulled out a velvet box and opened it, seeing a diamond bracelet.

"Wow, Sam...You got this didnt you? Dean forgot?"

"Yeah..."

"Thought so... thank you Sammy." Jenn hugged him.

"Well, I'll see you in about 20 minutes. See you ladies." Sam waved, gave Mia a kiss and walked out.

"Ok dear, you know the whole wedding tradition. You need something new, something old, something blue and something borrowed." Ellen said.

"Way ahead of you. New is the bracelet Sam gave me. Borrowed is Mia's earrings, and blue is the underwear Mia suggested." Jenn said, casuing laughter with all the ladies.

"You dont have anything old?" Jo asked.

"Guess not."

"Well...I pulled a few strings. I knew a hunter that was good friends with your mom before she had you. He had an old necklace of hers." Ellen said, pulling out a box.

"But...how?"

"He didnt say. But he heard you were getting married, and wanted you to have it."

Jenn took the box and opened it. She couldnt believe that neckalace was her mother's. Mia helped her put it on.

"Ellen. Than you so much." Jenn said, hugging her with tears in her eyes.

"Alright, I'm off." Mia said.

"Wait where are you going?" Jo asked.

"You know how Sam brought Jenn a gift? Well, its tradition that the maid of honor delivers a gift to the groom that is from the bride."

"Oh...got it."

Mia walked out and made her way to Dean's tent. She walked it, and gave Bobby a hug.

"Damn, looking good Winchester!" Mia said.

"Well, you know." Dean said, blushing. Mia walked up to him and handed him a black velvet box.

"Be good to her okay? Dont make me have to kick your ass." Mia said, hugging him. Dean opened it up and found a brand new rolex watch.

"I will. And you'll just find excuses to kick my ass anyway, so we're cool. Thanks Mia." Dean said. Mia turned around, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek and made her way back to Jenn's tent.

It was 10 minutes until the wedding.

**Jenn**

"How are you feeling?" Mia asked Jenn.

"Scared shitless...how about you?" Jenn asked, sarcasm put at the end.

"If your gonna be like that, then I'm just perfect."

"Oh gee."

"Its ok to feel like this, its completely normal." Ellen said.

"Yeah, but..in 10 months..."

"Dont think about that. This is yours and Dean's day. If it didnt happen now, it would have happened eventually."

**Dean**

Dean was pacing back in forth in the tent.

"God, Jenn's gonna be widowed in 10 months. I cant do this." Dean said.

"Dean, yes you can. You said so yourself, you wanted to marry her before you died." Sam said.

"Wait, I dont remember telling you that."

"You didnt, Jenn did. But she doesnt tell me everything if that makes you feel better."

"Not really..."

"Look, dont worry. This is normal to be nervous. Everything will be okay." Bobby said.

"We're ready for you." Pastor Dave said, popping into the tent. He walked back out to the 'alter'.

Sam patted his brother on the shoulder, and Bobby did the same. Dean made his way to the 'alter' (A/N: I cannot remember wat they r called...gazebos?..well, imma call it that from now on lol). He took a deep breath and saw Jo take a seat. Since she was the only one, there was only one chair.

Sam had Mia's and Ellen's arms linked with his, one on each side. Yeah, he looked like a pimp (lol). They walked down the aisle as Jo decided she was gonna take pictures. Sam took his place next to Dean, and Mia and Ellen taking their places on Jenn's side of the gazebo. Jenn was walking down the aisle, with Bobby. Since he was like a father, and Ellen was the closest to a mother, she wanted them to give her away. Dean saw Jenn, and he seriously felt the breath he was holding, leave his body. She literally took his breath away.

He saw how beautiful she was, and he smiled. His smile couldnt be wiped away. Jenn made her way down the aisle with Bobby, smiling with Dean. As they made it to the gazebo, Bobby gave her a hug and made his way to Dean's side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union between Dean Winchester and Jennifer Santos. Let us pray." Pastor Dave started and everyone bowed their heads at the end.

"Lord, we give thanks to Dean and Jennifer, for their willing spirits and open hearts, and for the example of the love they share to grace in our presence. Please be with them on this joyous occasion. Please be with them on their journey no only in holy matrimony, but also in their quest to make this earth safer from harm. They, along with Samuel, Mia, Robert (Bobby), Ellen and Joanna, help you do your work in the world involving evil. Please guide them through their hardships. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

"Who here, gives this woman to this man?"

"We do." Bobby and Ellen announce.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, one earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread and forgive us of our trespasses; as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

"Dean, Jennifer, I believe that there were some things you would like to say to each other before we continue on. Dean, why dont you start."

"I know that this is completely out of my personality range. But for the first time in my life, I feel something real and I'm willing to share those feelings. Jenn, I've never loved anyone like I have you. I thought I had found love, but I realized that what you and I have is something special. Every morning, when I wake up, I look foward to seeing you. Considering the circumstances we are under, we have been making the best of what time is left. I promise to you, that I will treasure every single moment I have spent with you, before, now and in the future. I will never forget the day we met, and the moment I realized I was in love with you. I may not say it much, but I love you with all of my heart Jennifer Santos. And the love will be eternal and will never die." Dean said. Jenn looked into his eyes and realized that he was for real. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she forced herself not to let them fall, which was difficult because Mia, Jo and Ellen were crying.

"When you said it was gonna be out of your personality range, you werent kidding." Jenn started, causing a bit of laughter. "When I met you, I never thought that we would be standing here today. You and Sam saved me from where I was. But only you saved me in that special way. You saved me from anything and everything, including myself. I promise to you that I will be there for you like you were for me. I dreamt my whole life to find someone I could share my life with. Those dreams became reality the moment I met you, even though we didnt know it right away. You mean the world to me and I would do anything for you. You are the reason why I wake up everyday. I love you Dean Winchester, with everything that I have. Nothing could change how much I love you."

Jenn's part made the other ladies cry harder. Jenn looked behind Dean and saw tears just barely falling from the eyes of Sam and Bobby. Dean and Jenn tried so hard not to cry, knowing that this was the moment that would change all of their lives.

"Dean Winchester, do you take Jennifer Santos to be your wedded wife? To love, honor and cherish, through richer or poorer, and sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?" Pastor Dave asked.

"I do." Dean said.

"And dow you Jennifer Santos, take Dean Winchester to be your wedded husband? To love, honor and cherish, through richer or poorer and sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jenn answered.

"Dean, place this ring on Jennifer's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. This is my pledge to you with love, loyalty and devotion."

"With this ring, I thee wed. This is my pledge to you with love, loyalty and devotion." Dean said, putting the ring on Jenn's finger.

"Jennifer, place this ring on Dean's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. This is my pledge to you with love, loyalty and devotion."

"With this ring, I thee wed. This is my pledge to you with love, loyalty and devotion." Jenn said, placing the ring on Dean's finger.

"Dean, Jennifer, wear these rings forever as a symbol of your love, loyalty and devotion. Lord, please guide these two souls as they join together as one. May all that is genuine, honest and beautiful remain with you two always. May you two keep your vows kept close to your hearts. May you two learn from each other and may the time together bring you wisdom and greater love. As Dean and Jennifer pledge their love in this holy union with all of us present, I now present them to you as husband and wife. Dean, you may kiss your bride."

Dean cupped Jenn's cheek and leaned in, gently kissing her with all the passion in the world.

"Family, friends, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester." Pastor Dave said as they pulled away, both Jenn and Dean smiling. Ellen, Mia, Sam, Bobby and Jo started cheering as Dean and Jenn made their way to the impala.

Before they got in, they gave everyone a hug and kisses. They got in the impala, while everyone continued cheering. Dean revved up the engine, and drove off.

"We did it Dean." Jenn said, all excitement in her voice noticable.

"Yup, and it looks like your stuck with me now." Dean said.

"Damn, and to think I was only in it for the money..."

"Wait what money? You know I dont have anything." Dean and Jenn laughed.

"Damn, and I thought I was gonna be rich."

Dean's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" Dean said, answering.

"_Are we still on for food? Cause if not, Mia will kill me if I dont feed her soon._" Sam said on the other line.

"Definietely. We're starving too. Let us get dressed and we'll give you a call."

"_Alright, we're doing the same._"

Dean hung up.

"Sammy?" Jenn asked.

"Yup."

"We're getting food?"

"Yup."

"Yay." Jenn said, and leaned back in the seat. Dean grabbed her hand and held it.

"I love you." Dean said, kissing her hand.

"I love you too."

They made it back to the motel and they changed into their regular clothes. They met Sam, Mia, Bobby, Jo and Ellen at a resturant. Everyone was still excited for the newlyweds. In the middle of their meals, Sam managed to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, I know this is the weirdest time to do it, but it needs to be done. This is as close as we're gonna get to normal, and it needs to be done right." Sam said, causing laughter among everyone.

"Dean, your my big brother. And I've always wanted nothing but the best for you, even though you think you dont deserve it. Yeah, Jenn and I had a thing for a while, but it doesnt change the fact that she loves you. When she told me she wanted to be with you, I was the happiest brother ever. My big brother who has been looking out for me since forever, was finally gonna get a chance at happiness. I never thought I'd see this day come for you. You always never seemed like the kind who would never get married. But then Jenn walked into you life. There was always this sparkle in your eyes whenever you saw her. Jenn is a good girl dont corrupt her too much. Remember you two, this is the first day of the rest of your lives. I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that these lives are long." Sam said. Dean got up and did something he usually doesnt do; he hugged his little brother.

"Thanks Sam." Dean said.

"Looks like its my turn. Well, what can I say about you two? We had our ups and downs, but in the end, you guys have been awesome. Jenn, you didnt even know me too well, but you treated me like you've known me for years. It gave me a sense of security and acceptance. It made it easier for me to open up to you and Sam. Even though Dean doesnt talk about feelings much, I feel the same way with him too. When I met you Jenn, you were awesome. You are the best friend I have ever had. Dean, lets just say your one crazy mo-fo. And everyone knows it. But you've also been a really great friend. Both of you are loyal and trustworthy. Jenn, youre an official Winchester now. And the sad part is, you dont have to change how you act because you act like these 2 boys. You now hold the title of the lone female Winchester. May both of you stay together in love and happiness." Mia said. Jenn got up and hugged her.

After Sam and Mia were done, they all clapped and ate a little bit more. A while later everyone left, and went back to their motels to hang out and sleep.

As for Jenn and Dean...lets just say they celebrated their first night as a couple. Niether of them knew what troubles would lie ahead of them.

Ok guys!!! Woo, I did this chapter to get it out of the way before I could forget any more ideas I would have lol. I have many people asking me if Dean will ever find out about Jenn's deal switch. I can tell you yes, but he is the last to know, which upsets him more. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!

xoxo Marina


	7. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

Ok, its still a big no on the ownership of Sam and Dean...Kripke still owns 'em. But, the good news is that i own Jenn and I co-own Mia with Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5. This chapter is going to take place towards the end of 'Bedtime Stories'. 

Since Jenn and Dean's wedding, they have gone on one hunt. The hunt was a demonic possession. Dean got himself lured to some place, and he was trapped with a demon in some sort of basement for a while. At the end, we found out that one of the priests at the local church, whose name is Father Gil, was also possessed. Not only that, him and the chick demon Dean was stuck with, were sort of...well...is lovers the right word? We'll say that.

This time, they're just finishing up a hunt where murders resemble fairy tales. I know what your thinking...fairy tales? Well, you've seen some of the crazy things that go on. So yes, fairy tales. Like Hansel and Gretel, and Little Red Riding Hood. Dean is out by himself, since him and Jenn argued who should go. Sam suggested to go together but, Dean didnt want to. So, which left Jenn, Sam and Mia at the hospital with the doctor who has a daughter that is been comatose for years. Pretty much since her childhood.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby. But listen to me. You got to stop what you're doing, okay? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth. It's time for you to let go. It's time for me to let you go." The doctor, names Garrison said to his comatose daughter Callie.

He rises, kisses his daughter on the forehead and then, she dies.

**Dean**

While Dean was fighting with a man, his trance seemed to have disappear since Callie's soul passed on. Just as Dean gains the upper hand on his adversary at last and is about to stab him,

"Wait stop!" The man said to Dean. Dean lowers the knife. "W-w-where am I? Whats going on?"

_**Later**_

"And the girl's okay?" Dr. Garrison asked Dean. Dean gave a nod. "So…it's really over."

"Yeah. All thanks to you." Sam answered.

"Callie was the most important thing in my life, but I should have let her go a long time ago."

"See you around, Doc." Dean said.

"I sure hope not." Dr. Garrison turns around and leaves.

"You know, what he said. Some good advice."

"Is that what you want me...us to do, Dean? Just let you go?" Sam said, getting upset.

Dean just looks at all 3 of them, and without saying a word, he leaves.

Jenn, Sam and Mia exchange a look and follow him. The ride to the hotel was quiet, tension is obvious.

Everyone went through the day without talking, since there wasnt much to say. Everyone was on egde and upset, so there was no point in saying anything unless you wanted to argue.

_**Later**_

**Sam**

Sam quietly gets up out of bed, making sure not to wake Mia up from her sleep. He gets dressed and puts on his shoes. He takes one more look at Mia and gets out of the motel room without a noise.

He had realized he had Dean'n keys still. He never gave them back, since he and Mia went to get dinner for that night. He starts up the impala and makes his way to a crossroad. He went through the same process as Dean and Jenn; filling a box up with the necessary items, including a picture of himself, and buries in in the middle of the crossroads. He looks around waiting for the demon to show up. After a few more moments, she appears.

"Well, Little Sammy Winchester. I'm touched. I mean, your brother's been to see me twice, but you…I never had the pleasure. What can I do for you, Sam?" the Crossroads Demon said to Sam, her eyes glowing red, and returning back to normal.

"You can beg for your life." Sam answered, pointing the colt at her.

"We were having such a nice conversation. Then you had to go and ruin the mood."

"If I were you, I'd drop the wisecracks and start acting scared."

"It's not my style. That's not the original colt." She said looking at the weapon. "Where did you get that?" Sam doesn't answer. "Ruby. Had to be. She is such a pain in my ass. She'll get what's coming to her. You can count on it."

"That's enough. I came here to make you an offer."

"You're gonna make me an offer? That's adorable."

"You can let Dean out of his deal right now. He lives, I live, you live. Everyone goes home happy. Or..." Sam cocks the colt. "You stop breathing. Permanently."

"All this tough talk. I have to tell you, it's not very convincing. I mean, come on, Sam. Do you even want to break the deal?"

"What do you think? "

"I don't know. Aren't you tired of cleaning up Dean's messes, of dealing with that broken psyche of his? Aren't you tired of being bossed around like a snot-nosed little brother? You're stronger than Dean. You're better than him."  
"Watch your mouth."  
"Admit it…you're here, going through the motions, but truth is, you'll be a tiny bit relieved when he's gone."

"Shut up."

"No more desperate, sloppy, needy Dean. You can finally be free."

"I said, shut up."

"Doth protest too much, if you ask me."

"Alright, I've had enough of your crap. You let Dean out of his deal right now."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I almost forgot. It isn't Dean's deal anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, suprised that Dean was technically free.

"Come on Sam. Who out there cares about Dean more than you?"

"No..."

"Thats right. Jenn Dominguez. Oh im sorry, Santos. I always for get that."

"But how? You said if he tried to get out, her and I die..."

"Well, I couldnt let her down. But she had a point. She was way much more of a threat than Dean."

"How is she more threatening?"

"Think Sammy. Shes a natural born hunter. Its in her blood. Dean didnt get started until he was 4. She has the advantage of more knowledge, skill, and danger. Like it or not, its her deal now."

"Ok, then let Jenn go."

"I cant. She made the switch of the deal on her own free will. It's ironclad."

"Every deal can be broken."

"Not this one."

"Fine. Then I'll kill you. If you're gone, so is the deal."

"Guess again."

"What?"

"Sam, I'm just a saleswoman. I got a boss, like everybody. He holds the contract, not me. He wants Jenn's soul bad. And believe me, he's not gonna let it go."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? Shoot me, if it will get you off, but the deal still holds. And when Jenn's time is up, she's getting dragged into the pit."

"And who's your boss? Who holds the contract?"

"He's not as cuddly as me, I can tell you that."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Sam, but there's no way out of this one…not this time."

Sam takes in all of this information. As he looks as if he was gonna turn and walk away, he turns around and shoots the Crossroads Demon in the head with the colt. As the demon has little time to register what happens, she along with the host body, falls to the ground, dead. Sam lowers the gun and walks back to the impala. He drives back to the hotel in hopes of efforts to calm down. It didnt work at all.

He got out, and went into his and Mia's room. He put everything back, the way it was supposed to and went outside for a walk. He needed to cool off. He didnt just wanna snap at Jenn. But the more he walked, it gave him more time to think about what she did, which pissed him off more and more. By the time he got back to the motel, he was pissed a lot more than he was when he got back from the crossroads.

He walked up to the door of Jenn and Dean's room and banged on it.

**Jenn and Dean**

They both awoke abruptly to banging on their door. Dean got up fast and looked through the peep hole.

"Sam.." Dean said, getting upset. He unlocked the door and opened it. "What?"

"Where's Jenn?" Sam asked, walking in.

"I'm right here." Jenn said, getting up.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sam, what are you talking about?

"Dammit Jenn, dont ask me, you know what I'm talking about!" Sam yelled.

"Well, you could be talking about a lot of things! Be more specific!" Jenn yelled, matching his tone.

Sam just stopped himself, remembering Dean was there. Then there was a moment of silence, both Sam and Jenn just staring at each other with daring eyes.

"Does someone wanna tell me whats going on?" Dean asked, confused about the arguement.

"Depends on what Sam came here to argue about." Jenn said, folding her arms, never taking her eyes of Sam.

"Why did you do it Jenn?" Sam asked, this time, his voice sounded like he was holding back tears. As soon as she heard the tone, she knew what he was talking about. She stood there, breaking eye contact with him. She couldnt look at the hurt in his eyes.

"What did you do?" Dean asked, getting into protective brother mode. Jenn couldnt make eye contact with anyone in that room anymore.

"What did she do Sam?" Dean asked in the same tone, never taking his eyes off Jenn.

"Good news...your out of that deal because of her. Bad news, she switched herself for you." Sam said, getting back into the mad tone.

"Dammit Jenn...what the hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled at her. She still didnt make eye contact and didnt answer.

"How long did you do this? How long do you have?" Sam asked. Jenn was cornered. Both Winchesters were pissed and were pretty much yelling at her.

"I did it after the hunt with the 7 Deadly Sins. And I took whatever time Dean had left, so I have exactly 9 months and one week tomorrow." Jenn answered softly.

"You've been holding out on me for 2 months about this?" Dean asked, still yelling. By this time, Mia had woke up and made her way to the room through the conjoined door.

"Yes..."Jenn said in a whisper, still looking anywhere but Dean's eyes. He walked right up to her and roughly grabbed her face, making her face move towards him, but her eyes were looking to the left.

"Look at me when youre talking to me." Dean said. He wasnt yelling, but it was in a pissed off voice. Jenn slowly made eye contact with him. The eyes that were once filled with love and trust for her were replaced with anger, hatred and betrayal. In the midst of the moment, one stray tear fell out of her eye.

"Dean, let her go." Mia said calmly, making her way towards them. As she made her way towards them, she gave a look to Sam for help, but he didnt do anything.

Dean looked Jenn in the eyes for a bit longer, then roughly let her go, shoving her face her right. The shove caused her to take a step. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Dont bother going to that crossroads." Jenn said.

"Why not?" Dean yelled.

"Dont you yell at me. Theres no way for you to get your deal back. I made damn sure of that." Jenn lied.

Dean just stood there for a few moments before he walked to the conjoined door. Just as he opened it, Dean had one more thing left to say.

"Sam, call Bobby. See if theres a way to get the marriage annulled." Dean said to Sam. "As for you and me, we're done. Its over." Dean said to Jenn. He walked into Sam and Mia's room and slammed the door closed.

Jenn stood there, forcing herself to hold in the tears. Sam looked at her sympathetically, and Mia put her hand on Jenn's shoulder, unsure of Jenn's reaction.

"Dont you look at me like youre sorry Sam cause youre not. If you really were, you would have not done this in front of Dean." Jenn said, the tears forcing their way from her eyes.

"Jenn..." Sam started.

"No Sam. You know what you just cost me tonight? You cost me the one person out there that meant the world to me. The one person I truly care about is gone now."

"Jenn, dont go blaming Sam, you were the stupid one for making that deal." Mia interferred. Jenn shoved her hand of her shoulder.

"I dont know who the fuck you think you are Mia, but you have no right talking to me like that. I wasnt the one who was in dealings with Gordon Walker. Who, by the way, is out to kill your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I did do it, but I'm glad I did cause I would have never met Sam."

"You know what, if you think I'm so stupid, why the hell are you here? Go next door, I dont need you here. You either Sam. I dont want or need either of you here."

"Fine, we're out then."

"Fine."

Sam and Mia walked to their room through the conjoined door, leaving Jenn alone in her's and Dean's. She sat on the bed and cried.

**Dean**

As Dean slammed the door behind him, he sat at the table, his head in his hands. When he had grabbed her, he wanted to hit her so much. There was this anger that wanted to hit her, but he couldnt bring himself to do it. If he did, he would be no better than Jeremy.

He sat there thinking about things, and he heard Jenn yelling at Sam, and then her and Mia getting into a fight. Which led them to the room where Dean is.

"You ok?" Mia asked, walking over to him.

"I'm fine." Dean answered.

Sam went outside with his cell phone.

"Wheres he going?" Dean asked.

"He's calling Bobby." Mia said.

"Good." Dean looked down at his hands, and playing with his wedding ring.

"Its ok to react like this Dean."

"I know. Can we not talk about it please?"

"Yeah. Im gonna watch tv or something, if you need anything."

"Thanks..."

Mia went to the bed and turned on the tv and looked for something to watch.

A few minutes later, Sam walked back inside.

"Bobby is getting the marriage annulled." Sam told Dean.

"Good." Dean said, taking off his wedding ring. After only 3 weeks of marriage, it was over.

"He said he'll call you when he has an update on it."

"Okay." Dean said, getting up. He walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Im gonna go get another room. I know there isnt enough room here for me. And I sure as hell am not staying with Jenn."

Dean walked to the front office and got a seperate room for himself. He called Sam on his cell phone and asked him to get his things from Jenn's room.

"_Sure, what room are you in_?" Sam asked.

"9." Dean answered.

"_Ok, be there in a few_." Sam hung up.

**Sam**

"Hey I'll be right back." Sam told Mia.

"Ok. Where will you be?" Mia asked.

"Im gonna go get Dean's stuff and take it to him."

"Ok."

Sam outside and knocked on the door. He knew Jenn wouldnt answer the conjoined door. She opened it, revealing her tear stained face.

"Im here to get Dean's stuff." Sam said.

Jenn moved aside and let him in. She closed the door and went into the bathroom. Sam looked towards the bathroom, and felt bad. She was right. He shouldnt have done that in front of Dean. Dean finding out a different way would have been better.

Sam had gotten Dean's stuff, and took one more look towards the bathroom, and walked out. He walked to Dean's room with his stuff. He knocked on the door, and Dean let him in.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said.

"Dont you think youre being a bit too extreme?" Sam asked.

"Look, I dont wanna talk about it. She made a stupid choice, and its over."

"Dean, she did it for you."

"So thats what she told you huh?"

"She didnt tell me anything. As soon as she let me in, she locked herself in the bathroom."

"Well, either way, I dont care. Im done with her and this conversation."

Sam nodded and walked out, back to his and Mia's room. It was only 12:30 am, and all this happened. When he got to his room, Mia was already asleep with the tv on. He walked over to the tv and turned it off. He got under the blankets and fell asleep.

**Jenn**

As soon as Sam walked out, Jenn came out of the bathroom. She didnt want him to see her crying. She sat on the bed for a little longer, and decided to do something. She put some jeans over her shorts, and a jacket over her spaghetti strap and walked out. She saw movement in to her right, and looked to see Dean standing outside. He turned to look at her, but Jenn turned away and proceeded to walk to the nearest bar.

A few minutes later, she found the bar she was hoping for, and walked in. The place was filled with people. She made her way to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked nicely.

"A beer, please." Jenn replied.

"Coming right up." The bartender had a beer in front of Jenn within a few seconds.

"Thanks." Jenn paid the bartender. She sat at the bar drinking beer after beer after beer. Until finally the bartender decided to cut her off.

"I think you had enough." The bartender said, trying to stay nice.

"Please, just one more." Jenn slurred.

"I cant."

"Come on...please."

"Cant do it. Is there anyone I can call for you to pick you up?" The bartender asked.

"Umm...my friend Sam...Sammy can pick me up." Jenn handed the bartender her cell phone. She found Sam in her phone list, and called the number.

"_Hello_?" Sam said on the line.

"Hello, this is Christina from J's Bar. I have someone here who said that you could pick her up?" Christina the bartender said.

"_Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll be right there._"

"Ok, thanks."

Christina handed Jenn her phone back.

"Thanks." Jenn said, still slurring.

"No problem. Whats got you drinking like this anyway?" Christina asked.

"My husband. We're getting our marriage annulled and stuff like that."

"Im so sorry to hear that."

"No, no dont be. It was just over something stupid, but thanks."

"You know, usually we get guys in here drinking like you did when they go through break ups."

"Looks like im the first chick youve seen like this?"

"Yup."

"Fair enough." Jenn and Christina laughed.

Sam walked through the door, and saw Jenn at the bar.

"Jenn?" Sam asked.

"gasps Sammy!" Jenn said, throwing herself into his arms. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I missed you." She hugged him.

"You must be Christina." Sam said to the bartender.

"Yeah." Christina said.

"Thanks for calling me."

"Sure. I couldnt let her go out there by herself."

"How much did she have?"

"She had enough..trust me."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem, glad I could help. Take care of yourself, ok Jenn. Everything is gonna be ok."

"Thanks Christina. See ya." Jenn slurred.

"See ya."

Sam picked Jenn up off the barstool and took her outside.

"You think you can walk?" Sam asked her.

"I think so..." Jenn said. Sam kept her left arm slung around his shoulder so she doesnt fall and they made their way to back to the hotel. As soon as they got to the door, Jenn was about to pass out.

"Do you have the key Jenn?" Sam asked.

"Ummmmmmmmm..." Jenn said, looking in her pockets lazily. "Yeah, right here." Jenn showed it.

Sam took the key and opened the door. He picked her up because she was falling now, about to pass out. He closed the door as he walked in and carried her to the bed. He carefully laid her down and took off her jacket and shoes. He put the covers over her and sat down.

"Thanks Sammy." Jenn slurred sleepily. It was pretty quiet but Sam heard her.

Within a few seconds, Jenn was out. Sam sat there putting his hands through his hair.

"God what am I gonna do? I cant just let this happen." Sam thought.

He sat back in the chair, thinking. A few moments later, he managed to fall asleep.

_**Morning**_

Jenn woke up and ran to the bathroom. She got to the toilet and threw up. Sam woke up to hearing that and walked in. She was hovered over the toilet, and Sam got on his knees next to her. She started throwing up again, and he was there to hold her hair back.

"You ok?" Sam asked as soon as she was done.

"Im hungover. How'd you get in here?" Jenn asked, slurring a bit from sleep.

"You dont remember anything that happened after you went to the bar?"

"I remember drinking a lot. Thats it."

"Well, the bartender Christina called me to pick you up. You were really drunk. So I brought you back and stood with you."

"Thanks Sammy." Jenn said, hugging him. He hugged her back. He didnt want to let her go. He wanted to protect her from all the pain she was going through. That was his best friend, and she was already starting off badly.

Jenn let go, and went to brush her teeth.

"Hey, I'm gonna be next door. I gotta change and all that." Sam said.

"Ok." Jenn replied.

Sam got back to his room and Mia was already awake.

"Thank god youre ok." Mia said hugging him.

"Yeah, Im fine." Sam said hugging her back.

"Where were you?"

"Jenn was drunk last night so I went to go get her, and I stood with her just in case."

"Wait, Jenn? Why?"

"Shes my best friend Mia. I cant just leave her like that."

"Uh, yeah you can. She got herself into this mess, which means she has to take care of herself."

"Im not gonna let her. Why do you have to be like this? You said she was your best friend."

"Yeah well..not anymore. Not after last night. She told me before you found out. I acted like nothing was wrong, and all this built up anger has been boiling inside me. I wouldnt be angry if she was a) not around at all, or b) if she wasnt stupid enough to pull something like this."

"Now you sound like Dean."

"And thats a bad thing?"

"Yeah. Thats your friend. At least thats what I thought." Sam said, trying not to raise his voice. He grabbed a change of clothes and everything else he would need to get ready.

"Where are you going?"

"Someplace where someone isnt so judgemental."

Sam walked back into Jenn's room, remembering he still had the key.

"Hey Sammy, already done?" Jenn asked.

"Uh no. You dont mind if I get ready here do you?" Sam replied.

"No, go ahead. What happened?"

"Mia and I got into a fight."

"Im sorry..."

"No its ok."

"No its not. It was about me..wasnt it?"

"Yeah...but let it go. She still upset from last night. It'll wear off."

**Dean**

Dean got ready in his room and packed everything up. He made his way to Sam and Mia's room. He knocked on the door, and Mia answered with tears in her eyes.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, its nothing." Mia said, letting him in.

"Where's Sam?"

"Next door."

"Why is he there?"

"Him and I got into a fight over her. He's mad because he said I was acting like you when it came to her."

"Whatever. Anyway, its not anything to worry about. We're leaving, so pack up."

As Mia began packing, Dean made his way to Jenn's room. He hesitated on the knocking, but he did it. Jenn opened the door, suprised he even decided to show his face.

"Wheres Sam?" Dean asked in a rude tone.

Jenn walked away from the door and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sam, its your dumbass brother." Jenn said through the door. Sam opened it up and walked to the front door.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Pack it up Sammy. We're heading out." Dean said.

"What about Jenn?"

"What about her?"

"Why didnt you tell her just to tell me?"

"Cause shes not going."

"Wait, what?"

"I didnt stutter. Pack it up." Dean said, walking away from the door.

Sam closed the door and turned to see Jenn sitting on the bed, looking at her hands.

"So, uh...it looks like this is goodbye then." Jenn said.

"No, I cant leave you here." Sam said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah you will..Sam. I'll be fine."

"Jenn..."

"Sam, just go..please. Dean needs you and so does Mia."

"So do you."

"I can handle myself Sammy. Go with your brother."

"Jenn..."

"Go Sammy..please." Jenn said, holding back her tears. Sam looked at her, unsure of what to do.

"You wanna know why I forgave you? Because I understand why you did it. And because youre my best friend. We all do stupid things, and I forgive you."

Jenn looked at him, and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away from that, Sam grabbed her face and kissed her. After a few moments, they pulled away. Sam got up and made his way to the door.

"Sam wait." Jenn said. He turned around and she ran to hug him. He held her as she cried, realizing that to this day, he still had some feelings for her. But he enjoyed having her as a best friend.

"I'll keep in touch, ok?" Jenn said.

"Ok." Sam said, tears now in his eyes.

They pulled away from each other and Sam walked out, leaving Jenn alone to cry.

**Mia**

Mia continued packing and heard Sam walk through the door. She turned and saw his face filled with tears. She walked over to him and hugged him. She held him as he cried.

Mia understood why he was crying. This meant that Dean isnt taking Jenn, and Jenn told Sam to go with them. That was his best friend, and he was being split up from her. They pulled away, and Mia wiped the tears from his eyes.

"We'll keep in constant contact with her ok?" Mia said.

"I know." Sam answered.

Sam walked to the bathroom to blow his nose, and Mia grabbed her and Sam's bags and walked outside. Dean was putting his stuff in the impala, and he grabbed her and Sam's stuff. As she was at the trunk, she looked towards the window of the room Jenn was staying in. She knew she was overreacting, and she shouldnt be acting the way she was.

Mia snapped out of her thoughts when Dean closed the trunk of the impala.

"Grab Sam, and lets go." Dean said.

Mia went inside to get Sam. But she knocked on the conjoined door. Jenn opened it, and saw Mia. Mia didnt say anything, she just hugged her. Jenn was suprised, but she hugged her back.

"Everything is gonna be ok. We'll keep in touch ok?" Mia whispered to Jenn as they were hugging.

"Ok. Take care of yourself." Jenn said as they pulled away. Jenn then closed the door and Mia went to get Sam.

**Jenn **

Jenn closed the conjoined door and walked over to the window. She looked out and saw Dean leaning against the impala, waiting for Sam and Mia. A few moments later, Sam and Mia walked out, and they all got in the impala. Both Sam and Mia looked towards Jenn's window and saw her. Jenn tried to stay cool, and she waved, with a small smile. They did the same back as Dean backed out of the parking lot, and drove off.

Jenn put the curtain back to where it was, and sat on the bed and cried. She was all alone now.

A few moments later, she grabbed her cell phone and called Bobby.

"_Hello_?" Bobby said on the line.

"Hey Bobby, its Jenn." Jenn said.

"_Jenn, what can I do for you_?"

"I hate asking you this, but...can I stay with you?"

"_Of course. Where are you_?"

"Quality Inn down in Maple Springs, New York."

"_Want me to come and get you_?"

"No its ok. I'll take a bus."

"_Wait, Sam, Dean or Mia arent with you_?"

"No..its a long story, but..."

"_I can get you, its no trouble at all_."

"Ok...Thanks Bobby."

"_No problem. See you in a couple hours._" Bobby said, hanging up.

Jenn packed up her stuff and waited for Bobby.

**Dean, Sam and Mia**

The car ride was quiet the entire way. Dean just decided to go somewhere as long as it was away from Jenn. He was still really mad at her, and didnt care what happened to her at the moment. He knew she'd call Bobby, so he knew she would have a place to stay.

"You were too hard on her." Sam said, looking out the window.

"Sam..." Dean started.

"Dean, that is the woman you vowed to spend the rest of your life with. But then we found out it would be the rest of her life. She loved you and she would rather take a risk just to save your ass."

Dean didnt say anything, he just kept driving. He didnt feel like talking about it.

_**Night**_

Dean went to get rooms for them. Sam and Mia just couldnt believe he left her the way he did. By the time he came back, Sam or Mia didnt say anything to him, still. He gave them their room key and everyone went to their appropriate rooms.

It was 11:45 pm, so Sam and Mia went straight to bed.

Dean was in his room, flipping through the pictures of him and Jenn on his cell phone. He went to the phone contacts and stopped on Jenn's name. He contemplated whether or not to call her. A few moments later, he flipped his phone shut and went to bed.

**Jenn**

Bobby and Jenn had just gotten back from Maple Springs an hour ago. It was 11:45 pm, and she had told Bobby everything on the ride back.

She decided that she wouldnt stay there too long. She was gonna get a car and keep hunting.

"Are you sure youre not hungry?" Bobby asked, walking into the room she was staying in.

"Yeah. Im fine Bobby. Really." Jenn answered.

"Ok, then I'm gonna get some sleep. You do the same ok?"

"I will. Good night Bobby."

"Night Jenn."

Jenn layed down on the bed, flipping through the cell phone pictures of her and Dean. She wanted to call him, but she knew he wouldnt talk to her. Instead she called Sam, knowing he'd be asleep. So she decided to leave a message.

"_This is Sam. Please leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you_." Sam's voicemail said.

Beep

"Hey Sammy, its Jenny. Im just calling to let you know that I'm ok. Im staying with Bobby for a while. Hope everything is good with you guys. I miss you already, and I know youre probably asleep now. So I'm calling to say good night. Take care of yourself Sammy. Love you, man." Jenn said and hung up.

She put her phone on the nightstand and fell asleep.

Ok guys! I decided to make the discovery sooner than expected lol. Which i know most of you didnt expect so soon lol. I spent hella hours on that, considering when I write chapters that arent episodes theyre usually not long lol. But yea, hope you guys enjoyed it! Im hoping to update soon, since my friend in the hospital is ok!

xoxo Marina


	8. Red Sky At Morning

Sadly, I still dont own Dean and/or Sam..but I do own Jenn and I co-own Mia with Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5...YAY!! lol

**Jenn**

Jenn spent all day in Bobby's library, reading up on some books. Its been a week since the incident with Dean and she hasnt heard from him at all. She's talked to Mia and Sam though. They seem to be good, only the fact that Dean is just...well, Dean.

Jenn hustled enough money over the past few nights to buy a car. She bought a black 1968 Mustang GT 500. The car has great trunk space which means that she can store her weapons in there. Bobby is working on getting her some new weapons since Dean has all hers. She planned to get them, but until then, Bobby was gonna get her some to last her for the time being.

While Jenn was looking through some books, she realized that she was still wearing her wedding ring. She stared at it for a while and decided to take it off. Her and Dean were getting the marriage annulled, so why not.

**Dean, Sam and Mia**

It is night, and Dean is driving with Sam in the passenger's seat and Mia in the back. There is a tense silence in the car, which Dean breaks.

"So, I've been waiting since Maple Springs... and no its not about Jenn. You got something to tell me?" Dean said.

"It's not your birthday." Sam said, playing dumb.

"No."

"Happy... Purim? Dude, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking --"

"There's a bullet missing from the Colt. You want to tell me how that happened? I know it wasn't me. So unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans... You went after her,didn't you? The Crossroads Demon. After i told you not to."

"Yeah, well... "

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Mia said from the back seat/

"I didn't."

"And you shot her." Dean said.

"She was a smartass."

"So, what? Does that mean Jenn's out of **my** deal?"

"Don't you think I might have mentioned that little fact, Dean? No. someone else holds the contract."

"Who?" 

"She wouldn't say."

"Well, we should find out who. Of course, our best lead would be the Crossroads Demon. Oh, wait a minute..."

"That's not funny."

"No, it's not! It was a stupid freaking risk, and you shouldn't have done it."

"I shouldn't have done it? You're my brother, Dean. And no matter what you do, I was gonna try and save you. And I'm sure as hell not gonna apologize for it, all right?"

"Yeah well you dont have to save me now." Dean said, getting quiet.

"Exactly. Im gonna save Jenn. Someone who would appreciate it."

"Oh come on Sam. Jenn's not gonna appreciate it! And there might not even be a way to save her."

"She will. And there is a way and Im gonna find it."

"Fine, but you know what, when she dies, dont get too upset. Because I told you that there is no way to save her."

"Whatever." Sam said, looking out the window.

"Dean, thats really messed up." Mia said.

"Mia..." Dean started.

"No Dean. You act like you dont care if your own wife dies."

"I dont care! And shes not my wife. Shes not my girlfriend...Shes nobody." Dean yelled.

Mia just sat back, and looked out the window. She couldnt believe that Dean was saying all of this.

A few hours later, Dean makes it to their destination. They decided to stay in an empty, furnished house and everyone got their rooms.

**Sam and Mia**

"Well, nothing much is going on around here...just same old, same old." Mia said on the phone.

"_Not suprising. How's Sammy?_" Jenn said on the other line.

"He's ok. He's in the shower."

"_Ohh..I was gonna see if I can talk to him, but I guess not, hehe._"

"Yeah. Anything new going on with you?"

"_Well, I've gotten enough money to buy a car. So now I have a car and Bobby is gonna get me some weapons._"

"Wow...so that means you'll be hunting by yourself?"

"_Yeah, but then I'll probably have Bobby with me every once in a while_."

"True. What car do you have?"

"_I got a 1968 Mustang GT 500_."

"Damn, I dont know too much about cars, but that sounds really fancy."

"_Yeah, its really nice. Maybe I'll run into you guys and you can see it._"

"I hope so. Well, I should go. Im getting tired over here."

"_Ok. Make sure you take your prenatal vitamins. You always forget._"

"I know, I know. Sam reminds me to take them now."

"_He better. Tell him hi and everything for me._"

"I will. Good night Jenna."

"_Good night Mia._" Jenn said and hung up.

Mia put her phone on the table next to the bed, and Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Jenna says hi, and she misses you and yeah." Mia said.

"Ok, thanks." Sam smiled.

"Youre welcome."

They both crawled into bed, and fell asleep holding each other.

**Jenn**

Jenn ended her conversation with Mia, and put her cell phone on the night stand. She got up and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She walked out a few minutes later and went back to her room. Just as she was about to turn off her light, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jenn replied.

Bobby opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"Hey Jenn. I know you usually tend not to eat this late, but I wanna know if your hungry." Bobby said.

"Oh, no I'm fine." Jenn answered.

"Are you sure? You havent eaten much since you've been here. And I've seen you eat, you eat like theres no tomorrow." Bobby laughed at the end.

"Yeah I know. I just havent been hungry lately. I just wanna get back out there and get some hunting done before my time is up, you know?"

"I know. We'll find a way so that the time never comes. You get some sleep."

"Ok. Good night Bobby."

"Night Jenn."

Bobby closed the door and Jenn turned off the lamp near her bed. She laid there and she cried. She cried because she misses everything. Staying with Bobby wasnt bad, but she wasnt used to being in one place for more than a week when there is no hunting going on. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Dean**

Dean laid there watching tv. He kept looking over to his cell phone, hoping someone would call him. He wasnt used to being quiet for this long. He always had Jenn to talk to, but now, he was technically by himself. Sam had Mia and everything, so thats how he came to that conclusion.

He wants so bad to forgive Jenn, but whenever he hears her name, he gets mad. He turned off the tv and decided to get some sleep. He and Sam were gonna question a witness tomorrow, so he needed some shut eye.

_**Morning**_

Sam, Dean, and Mia are impersonating officers of the law to interview a witness. She is holding a framed photograph of the shower-drowning-victim. The witness' name is Gertrude Case, and she elegant and well-groomed and approximately 70 years old.

"But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other detectives. And there's 3 of you." Gertrude said.

"Right, yes. But, see, we're with the Sheriff's Department, not the police department -- different departments. And this woman here is our supervisor." Dean replied.

"So, Mrs. Case..." Sam started.

"Please. Ms. Case." Gertrude interrupted.

"Okay. Um, Ms. Case, um... you were the one who found your niece,correct?"

"I came home, she was in the shower."

"Drowned?"

"So the coroner says. Now,you tell me, how can someone drown in the shower?"

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death? I mean,did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary?" Mia asked.

"Wait a minute. You're working with Alex, aren't you?"

"Yep. absolutely. That's... Alex and us, we're like this." Dean replied.

"Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort. But i'm sorry. I thought the case was solved."

"Well, no. No, not yet." Sam said.

"I see."

"So, anyways, we were talking about your niece."

"Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat."

"A boat?" Dean repeated.

"Yes. One minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a ghost ship? Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship."

"Uh, Could be." Mia said.

"You let me know if there's anything else i can do for you." Gertrude said as she traces a finger slowly along Sam's hand. Sam looks uncomfortable while Mia and Dean try not to laugh. "Anything at all."

"Thank you Ms. Case. We'll give you a call if anything new happens." Mia said, still holding in her laughter.

They all walk out and they walk along the docks. The water is crowded with pristine, moderately sized boats."What a crazy,old broad." Dean said.

"Why? Because she believes in ghosts?" Sam asked.

"Look at you. Sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound."

"Bite me."

"Not if she bites you first. So, who's this Alex? We got another player in town?"

"Maybe, Maybe not. Doesn't change our job." Mia said.

"And what looked like a ghost ship, right?"

"It's not the first one sighted around here, either." 

"Really?"

"Yeah. Every 37 years,like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every 37 years,a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings."

"So, whatever's happening is just getting started."

"Yeah."

"What's the lore?"

"Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The S.S. Violet, the Griffin, the Flying Dutchman --almost all of them are death omens." Sam answered.

"So, you see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?"

"Basically."

"What's the next step?"

"We gotta I.D. the boat."

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?"

"I checked that too, actually. Over 150."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Crap." Dean said as they approach an empty parking space. He looks around, confused. "This is where we parked the car, right?"

"I thought so." Sam answered.

"Where's my car?"

"Did you feed the meter?" Mia asked, noticing the parking meter.

"Yes, I fed the meter. Mia, Sam, where's my car? Somebody stole my car!'

"Calm down." Sam said.

"I am calmed down! Somebody stole my ca--" Dean said and starts hyperventilating.

"Whoa. Dean. Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy." Sam said.

"The '67 Impala? Was that yours?" Bela said, walking up.

"Bela." Mia said.

"I'm sorry. I had that car towed."

"You what?!" Dean asked, getting upset.

"Well, it was in a tow-away zone."

"No, it wasn't!"

"It was when I finished with it."

"What the hell are you even doing here?"

"A little yachting."

"You're Alex. You're working with that old lady." Mia said.

"Gert's a dear old friend."

"Yeah, right. What's your angle?"

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform seances so they can commune with their dead cats."

"And let me guess, it's all a con." Dean said.

"The comfort I provide them is very real."

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asked.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money. Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from him, but you?"

"You shot me!"

"I barely grazed you." Bela said. She turned to Dean."Cute. But a bit of a drama queen, yeah?"

"You do know what's going on around here. This ghost-ship thing, it is real." Dean said.

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way."

"It isn't."

"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers. Look... just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you... before they find the arsenal in the trunk. Ciao."

Bela walks away and then stops. She slowly turns around.

"Wait, where's Jenn?" Bela asked, more with a tone like she knew why.

"Shut up Bela." Dean said.

Bela smiles a little and leaves.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked.

"Not in public." Sam answered.

**Jenn**

Jenn was at the table, drinking coffee and looking through more books. Bobby walks in with a cup of coffee of his own.

"What are you reading?" Bobby asked, sitting down.

"A book on lore. There are some I've never heard before." Jenn answered.

"Well, thats what its there for." Bobby said, smiling.

"Yeah..."

"So has Dean called you?"

"No, and he wont." Jenn said, never taking her eyes off the book.

"He might. Once he realizes that you have only 9 months left."

"He knows. But he wont call. He's too mad, and hes gonna withdrawl himself from me. Cause if Sam, Mia and you cant save me, he'll get over it faster."

"He cant. He spent a lot of time with you and he married you. He'll come around."

Jenn looked up from the book.

"I doubt he will. If he doesnt, its ok. I have Sam, Mia and you. You guys are all I need." Jenn said.

"But you also need Dean. You love him, and I know being apart from him like this is hard."

"Yeah. But its fine. He chose this, and I did to. It'll all be ok, no matter what the outcome." Jenn lied.

"I can see it in your eyes Jenn. You know that you make it without him. You love him too much."

"I dont have a choice Bobby. And its not like I'll be living long enough to live without him."

"Well, its completely up to you how you spend whatever time you have left. I'm not gonna force you to do anything."

"I know Bobby. But thanks for caring." Jenn smiled.

"Anytime."

**Dean, Sam and Mia**

Dean, Sam and Mia approach the crime scene of the latest victim, which happened the night before. They see Bela, pretending to be a reporter. They walk up to her and flash their badges."Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough. You should go." Dean said. "But I just have a few more questions." Bela said.

"No, you don't." Sam told Bela.

"Thank you for your time." Bela told the man, and she walks away.

"Sorry you had to deal with that. They're like roaches." Dean said to the man. "So, we heard you say your brother saw a ship." Mia said.

"Yeah, that's right." The man answered. "Did he tell you what it looked like?" "It was, uh... like the old yankee clippers. A smuggling vessel. The rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow." "That's a lot of detail for a ship your brother saw." Sam said.

"My brother and I were night diving. I saw the ship,too."

On the other side of the parking lot, Bela is talking to the real uniforms and pointing in Dean, Mia and Sam's direction. Mia notices first and nudges Sam, who nudges Dean. They wrap up.

"All right. Well, we'll be in touch." Dean said to the man.

"Thank you." Sam said.

They walk away and to the impala. They load shotguns at the trunk when Bela comes up from behind.

"I see you got your car back." Bela said.

"You really want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?" Dean asked her.

"Now, now. Mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat."

"That guy back there saw the ship." Sam said.

"Yeah? And?"

"And he's going to die, so we have to save him."

"How sweet."

"You think this is funny?" Mia asked, trying not to punch her.

"He's cannon fodder. He can't be saved in time, and you know it."

"Yeah, well, see, we have souls, so we're gonna try." Dean said before Mia could say anything. "Well, I'm actually going to find the ship and put an end to this. But you have fun."

"Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this, huh? What, did daddy not give you enough hugs or something?"

"I don't know. Your daddy give you enough? Don't you dare look down your nose at me. You're not better than I am." "We help people." Mia said. "Come on. You do this out of vengeance and obsession. You're a stone's throw from being a serial killer. Whereas I, on the other hand, I get paid to do a job and I do it. So, you tell me -- which is healthier?" "Bela, why don't you just leave? We've got work to do." Sam said.

"Yeah. You're 0 for 2. Bang-up job so far." Bela says, and she turns to leave.  
**Jenn**  
Jenn decided to go for a drive in her new car. She went driving until it was night. She stopped at a diner to get some food for her and Bobby. She made it back to Bobby's a half hour she got the food.

"Hey Bobby, I brought food." Jenn said, walking through the door.

"Thanks. Here, this letter cam for you while you were gone." Bobby said, handing her an envelope.

"Thanks." Jenn said. She took the envelope and set it on the counter. She decided to eat something before she does anything else.

**Dean, Sam and Mia**

Sam, Mia and Dean are staking out the home of the victim's brother, whose name is Peter Warren. Sam is doing research on his laptop, while Mia and Dean watch the house.

"Anything good?" Dean asked.

"No, not really. I mean, both brothers are Duke University grads. No criminal record. I mean, a few speeding tickets. They inherited their father's real estate fortune six years ago." Sam said.

"How much?" Mia asked.  
"$112 million."

"Nice life." Dean whistled.

"Yeah. I mean, nice, clean, aboveboard. So why did they see the ship? Why Sheila, too? What do they all have in common?"

"Maybe nothing." "No. There's always something."

"Hey, you!" a voice said. They looked to see it was Peter Warren.

"I think we've been made." Mia said. They get out of the car and approach him.

"What are you guys doing?! You watching me?"

"Sir, calm down. Please." Sam said.

"You guys aren't cops! Not dressed like that. Not -- not in that crappy car."

"Whoa, hey. No need to get nasty." Dean said, after the comment about his car.

"We are cops, okay? We're undercover. We're here because we think you're in danger." Mia said.

"From who?! " Peter asked.

"If you just settle down, we'll talk about it."

"Look, you guys just stay away from me!" Peter ran away."Wait." Sam said. "Hey, you moron! We're trying to help you!" Dean yelled.

Peter runs to his car and gets in, starts to drive off. Before he makes it to the gate, the car shudders and dies.

"That can't be good." Dean said.

"No. Get the salt gun. Mia, stay at the impala." Sam said.

Dean runs back to the impala, Mia tries to get there as fast as she can and Sam dashes to help. Inside Peter's car, a spirit dressed in old seaman's clothes and a navy coat, his long hair dripping into his eyes, appears in the passenger's seat. It turns to Peter and glares, then reaches out to touch his cheek. Peter convulses, choking on water that spills out of his mouth and struggling to get a breath. He scrabbles for the door, which locks itself, and he slumps over. Sam arrives at the car. 

"Peter!" Sam yelled.

Peter doesn't respond, but the spirit glares straight at Sam. Dean arrives on the other side and aims the salt gun at the spirit.

"Sam!" Dean yells.

Sam ducks as Dean fires. The spirit disappears, and Sam yanks the door open. He pulls Peter back and checks for a pulse, but after a few seconds his shoulders slump and he shakes his head at Dean. Dean kicks the door in frustration.

They wipe Sam's prints from the car and take off.

_**Later**_

Dean is driving, Sam is in the passenger's seat and Mia is in the back. Dean switches off the radio.

"You want to say it, or should I?" Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You can't save everybody, Sam."

"Yeah, right. So... so, what? You feel better now or what?"

"No. Not really."

"Me neither."

"You got to under…" Dean started.

"It's just lately I feel like I can't save anybody." Sam said. Mia looked at him sympathetically, even though he didnt see it and looked out the window.

Dean drives back to the house they were staying at and they all get to their rooms. Sam and Mia talk about the conversation in the car, while Dean does a little bit more research.

**Jenn**

After Jenn and Bobby ate, she cleaned up and went to her room, grabbing the envelope off the counter. As she closed the door, she kicked off her shoes and set her jacket a chair. She sat on the bed and opened the envelope. Inside, there was a letter. She unfolded the paper and read it.

_Jenn,_

_You seriously think you got rid of me? Come on, you know how hard it is to get rid of me. Since I'm a demon now, its a lot easier to live through things. Im immortal. And I liked that nice trick you did with your powers. I thought you said you didnt have them anymore...Youre sure full of suprises. Sorry to tell you, but, those powers wont be able to help you. I know exactly where you are, and its sad to see you ripped away from your husband. I heard you got married. Congrats. Either way, I know where you are, and I know where they are. If I were you, you better pray that I dont get to them. But I can promise you that I'll give them a few days. Just for you to worry and wonder if I got them yet. When I'm done with them, I'll be seeing you. I promise, it will be a time for you to remember for the rest of your life...that is, if you survive._

_Your father,_

_Jeremy_

_P.S. I'll see you __**real**__ soon._

Jenn put the letter down and panicked. Everything was going somewhat well, and this happens. She completely forgot about him. She grabbed her cell phone and called a number she never thought she would again. The line rang and rang and no one answered.

"_This is Dean. Leave a message._" Dean's voicemail said.

"Dean, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but you, Sam and Mia need to leave where ever you are. I got a letter from my dad, and he knows where you are. He's gonna come after you. He said he would give you a few days, but you need to leave before he can get to you. Please, Dean. You need to believe me. Get out of there." Jenn said and hung up.

Jenn walked out to the living room and saw Bobby watching tv.

"Bobby, we gotta go somewhere for a few days." Jenn said.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"My dad, he found me. I dont want him hurting you, and we just gotta go."

"Ok, give me a few minutes."

Bobby went to his room and packed up some clothes and Jenn did the same. They packed their stuff into Jenn's car.

"Jenn, we need weapons, just in case." Bobby said, just as they were about to get into the car.

"You dont have many do you?" Jenn asked.

"No."

"Ok, just grab whatever you had. I'll see if I can find where Sam is. We'll get my half of the weapons from the impala."

**Dean**

Dean walked out of the bathroom after taking a hot shower. He grabbed his phone to set the alarm on it. He opened it and saw that he had a missed call and a voice message. He called his voicemail to listen to the message.

"_Dean, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but you, Sam and Mia need to leave where ever you are. I got a letter from my dad, and he knows where you are. He's gonna come after you. He said he would give you a few days, but you need to leave before he can get to you. Please, Dean. You need to believe me. Get out of there_." Dean heard Jenn's voice on the line.

He put the phone down, and decided that he, Sam and Mia needed to finish this case faster.

He laid down, and went to bed.

_**Morning**_  
The following day, in a house, the boys and Mia are quietly sitting when somebody knocks at the door. Gun in his hand, Dean heads for the door and opens the peep hole to see who it is: it's Bela. Seeing his brother's expression, Sam and Mia dread the worst, thinking it was the cops. But when Dean unlocks the door and Bela walks in, leaving them relieved.

"Dear God…Are you actually squatting? Charming. So, how did things go last night with Peter?" Bela asks, but they remain silent. "That well, huh?"

"If you say "I told you so", I swear to God, I'll start swinging." Dean warned her.

"Look, I think the four of us should have a heart-to-heart."

"That's assuming you have a heart." Mia said.

"Mia, please. I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts."

"Such as?" Sam asked.

"I've i.d.'d the ship." Bela opens her briefcase. "It's the Espirito Santo." She holds a picture out to Dean. "A merchant sailing vessel. Quite a colorful history. In 1859, a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37."

"Which would explain the 37-year cycle."

"Aren't you a sharp tack? There's a photo of him somewhere." Bela searches her papers. "Here."

"Isn't that the customer we saw last night?" Dean asks Sam as he shows him and Mia the sailor's picture.

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, that's him. Except he was missing a hand."

"His right hand."

"How did you know?" Mia asked Bela.

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory." Bela explained.

"A hand of glory? I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week." Dean joked.

"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious occult object. It's very powerful." Sam said.

"So they say." Bela interferred.

"And officially counts as remains." Dean added.

"Well, still. None of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims." Mia said.

"I'll tell you why. Who cares? Find the hand, burn it, and stop the bloody thing." Bela said.

"I don't get it. Why are you telling us all this?" Dean asked her.

"Because I know exactly where the hand is."

"Where?"

"At the Sea Pines museum. It's a macabre bit of maritime history. But I need help."

"What kind of help?" Sam asked.  
**Jenn**

Jenn is still driving, just anywhere as long as its away from where they are. Bobby is in the passenger seat, asleep. She was worried that Jeremy would have already gotten to them. But then, they were on a hunt, according to Sam.

_**Later**_

**Dean**

"What is taking so long? Sam's already halfway there. With his dates." Bela says to Dean, who is upstairs.

"I'm so not okay with this." Dean answered, to Bela who is downstairs.

"What are you, a woman? Come down, already."

"Alright. Get it out. I look ridiculous." Dean said, walking downstairs and hates wearing a suit.

"Not exactly the word I'd use..." Bela said, mezmorized by him.

"What?"

"You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex." Dean doesn't know what to reply.

"Don't objectify me." Dean ends up saying, crossing his arms. "Let's go." After going past Bela, he smirks.

Dean and Bela arrive at the Sea Pines museum and after giving out the invitation card.

"Are you chewing gum? Try to behave as if you've lived this life before. Yeah?" Bela said to Dean. So Dean sticks his chewing-gum on the fountain of Champagne and they enter the ballroom.

As for Sam, he's just arrived with his dates, Mia on one arm and Gertrude on the other.

"This will get their tongues wagging, eh, my Adonis?" Gertrude asked Sam.

"Just remember we're on business." Sam answered.

"Oh, but sometimes business can be pleasure, hmm?" Mia tried to hold back her laughter. She thought it was funny to see and old woman hit on her boyfriend. But Gertrude didnt know that Sam was her boyfriend.

"Right..." Sam said and they enter the ballroom with Gertrude stroking Sam's back. "You know, uh, could you excuse me for a moment?" He said taking her hand. "Great. Thanks. Thanks." He heads for Dean and Bela, leaving Mia with Gertrude.

"Exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my date?" Sam asked when he got to them.

"As long as it takes." Bela responded.

"Look, there's security all over this place, alright? This is an uncrashable party without Gert's invitation, so..." Dean said.

"We can crash anything, Dean." Sam replied.

"Yeah, I know. But this is easier, and it's a lot more entertaining.

"You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?"

"Aw, he's playing hard-to-get. That's cute. Come on. I want all the details in the morning." Dean said in a low voice and he holds a flute of Champagne out to Bela.

"Thank you." Bela said to Dean and they walk away.

Sam doesn't stay alone for a long time because Gertrude comes with two flutes of Champagne, as Mia watches from afar.

"To us." Gertrude said and Sam drinks the champagne as if it were a shot.

**Dean**

Dean and Bela arrive in the other room.

"Private security?" Bela asked, referring to the security agents.

"I don't think so. Look at the way they're standing. They're pros. Probably state troopers moonlighting." Dean replied.

"Posted to every door, too."

"Yeah. I don't think we're gonna be able to just waltz upstairs."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'm thinking."

"Don't strain yourself! Interesting how the legend is so much more than the man."

"You got any bright ideas, I'm all ears."

"Okay." Bela said and she pretends to faint.

"Honey? Honey? Are you all right? Waiter...Hi, uh, my wife has a severe shellfish allergy. There's no crab in that?" He said, catching Bela and asking about the munchies on the waiter's tray.

"No, sir." The waiter answered.

"No?" Dean repeated and he helped himself. "Oh, they're excellent, by the way."

"What seems to be the trouble?" One of the Security Agents asked coming up to Dean and a fainted Bela.

"Uh, the Champagne. My wife, she's a lightweight when it comes to the sauce. Is there somewhere I can lay her down till she gets her sea legs back?" Dean asked.

"Follow me."  
"Right. Thank you. Come on, you lush." Dean whispered the end to Bela.

He carries Bela in his arms and a moment later, he lays her down on the sofa of a room upstairs.

"You think she's a pain in the ass now, try living with her." Dean said walking the security agent back to the door of the room. "Thank you very much." He shuts the door. "Hey, maybe next time give me a little heads-up with your plan." Dean told Bela

"I didn't want you thinking. You're not very good at that." Bela said and Dean doesn't find anything to answer. "Oh, look at you. Searching for a witty rejoinder?"

"Screw you."

"Very Oscar Wilde. Room 235. It's in a locked glass case wired for alarm. I'm sure that won't be a problem." Bela said as Dean leaves the room after mumbling.  
**Sam**

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, Sam and Gertrude are still dancing, Mia sitting at a table, laughing and watching.

"Where's Alex and your friends? They're missing a great party." Gertrude asked.

"Well, Mia sitting over there, and as for the other two, I'm, uh…I'm sure they're entertaining themselves." Sam answered.

"Oh, naughty. Then I guess we'll just have to entertain ourselves." She runs her hand along Sam's back before feeling him up.

"You…you know, um, Mrs. Case…"

"Oh, no, no, no."

"I'm sorry. Ms. Case, I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

"Call me Gert."

"Okay."

"You remind me of my late husband." She puts her head against Sam's chest. "He was shy, too. Till we got below deck."

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed after Gert once again had wandering hands. Mia watched with her mouth open and laughed hard. She thought she would go into labor by laughing hard. She was 7 months, so you never know. Sam looked over and threw her a dirty look.

"You're just firm all over."

**Dean**

Meanwhile, Dean is in room 235 and tries to hack the alarm system protecting the hand of glory. He gets through the alarm and grabs it. He left and as he was running upstairs, he bumps into the Security Agent.

"Sorry. It's, uh…Nature called." Dean said to justify his presence in the hallway. "Thanks for looking after my wife."

"Oh, she's being looked after, alright." the Security Agent said, and walked away smiling. Dean looked confused but continued to the room.

"Any trouble?" Dean asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. The hand? May I?" Bela asked.

"No." Dean wrapped the hand up in a handkerchief.

"It might be more inconspicuous in my purse."

"Nice try."

"Just trying to be helpful."

"Well, sweetheart, I don't need your kind of help." Dean placed the hand in the inside pocket of his jacket.

**Sam and Mia**

In the ballroom, Sam and Gert are still dancing.

"Man, this is one long song." Sam pointed out, Mia able to read his lips and laughing.

"I hope it never ends." Gert answers, her head still pressed against Sam's chest. "How's the investigation going?"

"These things take time."

"People are talking about the Warren brothers' deaths. Strange. Do you think it's connected to Sheila's?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we think so."

"I think they had it coming, you know, in a biblical sort of way."

"What do you mean?"

"You know about their father."

"No."

"Come here. I'll whisper it to you." She pulled Sam closer towards her so that she can murmur into his ears. "People say…that the old man didn't die of natural causes."

"Then how?"

"Rumor is the boys did it. Nothing was ever proved, but people still whisper."

"Okay, okay." Sam said as he succeeded in freeing himself from Gert's hold. "Um, Um. So, did Sheila have any connection to them?"

"Well, none that I know of."

"Did Sheila have any kind of tragedy in her life?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, there was a car accident when she was a teenager."

"What happened?"

"Her car flipped over. Well, she was okay, but her…her cousin Brian was killed. Why? Is that important?"

"Well. Having a nice time?" Bela asked when she arrives in the room with Dean. Dean looks around for Mia and sees her sitting at a table and laughing.

"He's delightful. He wants me." Gertrude said, adding that last part to Bela.

"I'm going to get Gert into a cold shower." Bela whispered to the boys and the two women walk away.

"Great idea." Sam said.

"See you at the cemetery."  
"You stink like sex." Dean told Sam. He looked over to Mia, and saw her still laughing.

They get Mia and return to the impala.

"You got it, right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing." Sam said, causing Mia to start laughing again.

"I got it. Mrs. Who?" Dean asked.

"Never mind. Just let me see it." Sam said and Dean takes the object out of his pocket. "What?" Sam asked, seeing his Dean's expression.

"I'm gonna kill her." Dean answered, noticing that Bela replaced the hand with a ship in a bottle.

**Jenn**

Jenn and Bobby stop at a hotel in Minnesota.

"Any luck?" Jenn asked Bobby.

"Nope. Dean, Sam or Mia arent answering their phones. How about you?" Bobby answered.

"Nothing. I logged in, but I called the cell phone company, and they wont turn on the tracking thing. So, which means, we have to keep calling them."

**Sam, Dean and Mia**

They drove back to the house they were staying in.

"You know what? You're right. I'm not gonna kill her. I think slow torture's the way to go." Dean said.

"Dean, look, you got to relax." Sam said.

"Relax?! Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'll relax. I can't believe she got another one over on us."

"You."

"What?"

"I mean, she got one over on you, not us."

"Thank you, Sam! It's very helpful!" Dean said as somebody knocks at the door.

"Hello? Could you open up? Just let me explain." Bela said when Dean opens the door. "I sold it. I had a buyer lined up as soon as I knew it existed."

"So, the whole reason for us going to the charity ball was…" Mia started.

"I needed a cover. You were convenient."

"Look, you sold it to a buyer. Just go buy it back." Dean asked.

"It's halfway across the ocean. I can't get it back in time."

"In time for what?" Dean intervened.

"What's going on with you, Bela? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam said.

"I saw the ship." Bela answered.

"You what? Well, you know, I knew you were an immoral, thieving, con-artist bitch, but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower…" Dean started.

"What are you talking about?"

"We figured out the spirit's motive. This is the captain of our ship, the one who hung our ghost boy." Sam started explaining.

"So?"

"So, they were brothers." He put the captain's picture down in front of her. "Very Cain and Abel. So, now our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target...people who've spilled their own family's blood. See, first, there was Sheila, who killed her cousin in a car accident. And the Warren brothers, who murdered their father for the inheritance. And now you."

"Oh, my God."

"So, who was it, Bela? Dean asks. Hmm? Who'd you kill? Was it daddy? Your little sis, maybe?" Dean asked.

"It's none of your business."

"No. Right. Well, have a nice life…You know, whatever's left of it. Sam, Mia, let's go."

"You can't just leave me here." Bela told them.

"Watch us."

"Please. I need your help."

"Our help? Well, now, how could a couple of serial killers possibly help you?"

"Okay, that was a bit harsh, I admit it. But it doesn't warrant a death sentence."

"That's not why you're gonna die." Mia said. "What did you do, Bela?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one did. Never mind. I'll just do what I've always done. I'll deal with it myself."

"You do realize you just sold the only thing that could save your life." Dean said.

"I'm aware."

"Well…maybe not the only thing." Sam intervened.

So the four of them go to the cemetery. Sam and Mia arrange the candles and the other objects for the ritual.

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" Bela asked Dean.

"Almost definitely not." Dean replied.

They hear a clap of thunder and it starts raining, a sign that the spirit is coming.

"Sammy, you better start reading." Dean said and Sam starts reading the Latin text.

The candles blow out, the storm intensifies and suddenly, Bela shouts to warn Dean that the spirit is behind him. The spirit sends Dean away and then he goes up to Bela. As he did for Peter, he puts his hand on her cheek and Bela starts spitting out water. Dean gets back to Bela to support her.

"Sammy, read faster!" Dean yelled.

Suddenly, the clouds clear, the rain stops and the captain of the Espirito Santo appears behind his brother.

"You…hanged me!" the Captain yelled.

"I'm sorry." the Brother said.

"Your own brother!"

"I'm so sorry." The Captain's spirit rushes at his Brother, both spirits colliding into each other and literally turning into water.

_**Later**_

While Dean, Sam and Mia are packing their things, Bela gets in without knocking.

"You guys should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just barge in." Bela said.

"Anyone just did. Did you come to say goodbye or thank you?" Sam asked.

"I've come to settle affairs. Giving the spirit what he really wanted…his own brother. Very clever, Sam. So, here." She throws a wad of something to each of them. "It's $15,000. That should cover it. I don't like being in anyone's debt."

"So, ponying up 15 grand is easier for you than a simple thank you? You're so damaged." Dean said.

"Takes one to know one. Goodbye." Bela said, leaving the room.

"She got style. You got to give her that." Mia said.

"I suppose." Dean replied.

"You know, Dean, we don't know where this money's been." Sam said.

"No…but I know where it's going."

Dean, Mia and Sam put everything in the impala and drove off.

"Seriously? Atlantic City?" Sam said, pulling out a map.

"Hell yeah. Play some roulette. Always bet on black. Hey, listen, I've been doing some thinking. Um, I want you to know I understand why you did it. I understand why you went after the crossroads demon. You know, situation reversed, I guess I'd have done the same thing. I mean, I'm not blind. I see what you went through with this whole deal, me going away and all that. But you would've been okay." Dean said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You'd keep hunting. You know, you'd live your life. You're stronger than me. You are. You'd get over it. But I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through all that. I am."

"You know what, Dean? Go screw yourself."

"What?"

"I don't want an apology from you. And by the way, I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, well, excuse me."

"Sam..." Mia said from the backseat, trying to play peacemaker

"So would you please quit worrying about me? I mean, that's the whole problem in the first place! I don't want you to worry about me, Dean! I want you to worry about you! I want you to give a crap that you almost died. Hell, give a crap that Jenn is dying!" Sam said, but Dean remained silent.

"So, that's it? Nothing else to say for you?"

"I think maybe I'll play craps." Dean replied.

Sam just turned and looked out the window. Mia's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Mia said.

"_Oh thank god, youre ok_." Jenn said on the other line.

"Yeah, why wouldnt we be?"

"_I'll explain later. Where are you?_"

"Um..we're heading to Atlantic City, why?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

"Who is that?" Dean asked Mia.

"Jenn." Mia said, covering the reciever.

"What does she want?"

Mia put the phone on speaker.

"_Listen, when you get to Atlantic City call me ok?_"

"Wait, why?" Sam asked.

"_I'm assuming that Dean's dumbass didnt tell you_."

"I'm sitting right here." Dean said, getting attitude.

"Tell us what?" Mia asked.

"_My dad. He found me and he claims to know where you are. I was stupid enough to leave a message on Dean's phone instead of yours about it. Call me when you get there so I know youre ok. I'll meet you there._"

"Where are you?" Mia asked.

"_Saint Paul, Minnesota."_

"Ok, we're in Michigan. We'll call you when we get to Atlantic City."

"_Ok..be careful guys_."

Mia hung up, staring at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dont what me. You knew we were in danger and you didnt tell us?" Mia asked, raising her voice.

"If its not one its the other."

"Dean..just forget it." Mia leaned back in the seat and stared out the window. She knew Dean wouldnt stop for a while, so she made herself comfortable and fell asleep.

**Jenn**

"Ok, theyre in Michigan. They're on their way to Atlantic City." Jenn said.

"What are they going there for?" Bobby asked.

"I dont know, but we gotta go."

"Jenn, get some rest. You need it. The closest Atlantic City is in Wyoming. We're closer than they are, so get some sleep, and we'll leave in the morning."

"How long of a drive?"

"About 5-6 hours with the way you drive."

Ok, I'll sleep."

Jenn went into the bathroom and got into some pajamas. She walked out and laid on one of the 2 queen beds. She was tired, but she wanted to get there. Bobby had a point, she needed to get sleep, and they could leave in thje morning if its only a 5-6 hour drive. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

**Dean, Mia and Sam**

Dean drove from Michigan to Pierre, South Dakota in a matter of 8 hours. Sam and Mia were asleep, so he decided they could stop at a motel for the night and leave in the morning.

Sam and Mia went straight to bed, which left Dean to leave of their bags in their room.

Dean got to his room and laid on the bed. He was tired, and just as he was gonna close his eyes, his phone went off.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"_So youre really gonna go through with this annullment huh?_" Bobby asked on the other line.

"Yeah, Bobby."

"_I know that this isnt how Jenn planned on spending her last months here_."

"Can we not talk about this, please?"

"_Ok, but can I just say one more thing_."

"Fine."

"_You know how many times Jenn came home drunk? I have never seen her like this. She's only been with me for a 9 days, and she has come home drunk 7 of those days. Dean, what you decided to do isnt gonna help anyone. Keep this up, she could die from alcohol poisoning before time is up._"

"I'll consider that Bobby. Can I go to sleep now?"

"_Yeah..sure. Night._" Bobby's side hung up first.

Dean closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

There it is again! lol hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I kinda cried when I wrote this a bit cause, since I'm writing it, I can feel the pain Jenn has whenever she talks about Dean. I dont know, its just me prolly lol. You guys rock! I loved the reviews I got from the last chapter, and some PMs. and yes, I cried writing some of that lol. Keep 'em coming!!

xoxo Marina


	9. Atlantic City Adventures

Im still sad, cuz i dont own Sammy or Dean (i gotta come up w/ a nickname 4 him lol)...but I do own Jenn and I co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5...YAY!! lol

_**Morning**_

**Dean**

Dean woke up and laid there for a while. He thought about what Bobby had said to him. Out of the 9 days/nights Jenn was with him, she was sober for only 7 of those nights. Jenn never had a drinking problem...ever. He felt bad cause he knew he was the cause of it. But he wasnt gonna say anything because his pride was in the way. Plus, he was still mad. He always considered the fact that he was overreacting, but no. He has never gotten mad at her like this until now, and thats in 2 and a half years worth of a relationship.

He got up to brush his teeth and get dressed. He, Sam and Mia had to hit the road soon. Atlantic City, here they come.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia were already getting ready. Sam was ready to go and Mia was getting dressed. She had recently bought new clothes because she is now 7 months and 3 weeks pregnant. They are getting closer to the day, and both expecting parents are happy.

**Jenn**

Jenn and Bobby already woke up and are already packing everything into the car. Jenn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Jenn answered.

"_You really think that you can save them_?" The voice said on the other line.

"Jeremy, if youre calling me to scare me, dont. Because not only have my powers gotten better, I can guarantee you, when we have our so called 'showdown', I'll win."

"_Awww, Jenn, Jenn, Jenn...After all these years, youre still way too overconfident._"

"Whatever you say..."

"_It is whatever I say. The way I see it is, either way, the only way to get rid of me is to send me back to hell. I was there when you made that deal._"

"Thats where your wrong. I will kill you. But if an exorcism is the only way to get rid of you, then so be it. That means I'll see you in hell then." Jenn said, hanging up her phone.

She stood at the trunk, thinking while Bobby was about to get in the car.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets get going." Jenn slammed the trunk closed and took off.

**Dean, Sam and Mia**

After everyone was ready, they packed it up and took off. Mia pulled out her cell phone and called Jenn.

"_Hello_?" Jenn answered on the line.

"Hey, where are you?" Mia asked.

"_We're just leaving. We'll be there in about 5 hours_."

"Ok, we're like...3-4 hours away. I just wanted to make sure you didnt oversleep like you do."

"_Its not that bad..._"

"I seem to remember we were supposed to leave somewhere at 6 am, but we didnt leave until 10 because you overslept." Mia laughed at the memory.

"_Point..but its not that bad now_." Jenn laughed back.

"Ok, we'll see you in Atlantic City."

"_See ya._"

Mia hung up as Dean continued driving.

_**Later**_

Dean, Sam and Mia made it to Atlantic City. Dean was excited to go gamble as where Sam and Mia were excited to see Jenn and her new car.

"_Hello?_" Jenn answered.

"Hey, Its Sam." Sam said.

"_Hey Sammy!!!_"

"Jenny! We made it to Atlantic City."

"_Cool, are you guys staying at any of the casinos?_"

"Uh, no..we're gonna stay at the Motel 6 closest to the casinos."

"_Ok, I'm about 15 minutes away. I'll give you a call when I'm close to the Motel 6_."

"Alright, bye."

"_Bye._"

Sam hung up and Dean had a big smile on his face.

"You know, to think that this town could possibly make us richer..." Dean said.

"Dean, dont lose all 15 grand." Mia said.

"Who said I would lose 15 grand? I plan on winning!"

"Says the guy who lose 40 grand worth in scratch tickets." Sam interferred.

"That was a different story. Bela stole it, I didnt lose it. Theres a difference."

"Yeah, okay."

Dean pulled up to the motel and got their rooms. As soon as everyone was settled, Dean made his way to Sam and Mia's room.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"We wait for Jenn." Mia said.

"What if I dont want to?"

"Tough."

"Not really. I dont have to be here when she is."

"True...but youre overreacting at what she..." Sam started.

"Sam...no, I dont wanna talk about it, for the last time. Its over between me and her. For good." Dean said.

"Fine then...if you dont love her, walk out that door, and you wont be here when she is."

Dean got up and walked out the door.

"Well..that didnt go like I was hoping..." Sam said.

"No kidding." Mia replied.

Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Sammy, we're here. What room are you in_?" Jenn asked.

"Room 12."

"_Cool, give us like..2 minutes max._"

"Alright, see ya in a bit."

**Jenn**

Jenn hung up the phone after her conversation with Sam.

"Wait, is that Dean?" Bobby asked, seeing the impala pull out.

"Looks like it." Jenn said.

She drove to park near the room, but she passed by Dean.

**Dean**

Dean pulled out of the parking space and saw a car coming. As he got closer, he noticed Bobby in the passenger. Then he saw Jenn. He passed them by, catching a glance in the car, with Jenn doing the same. Dean just sped up and zoomed out of the parking lot. Seeing her brought back how pissed he was.

**Jenn**

Jenn parked her car next to the parking space Dean's car was. Her and Bobby got out and walked the short distance to Room 12. She knocked on the door and Sam answered it.

"Jenny." Sam said, picking her up and hugging her.

"Hey Sammy." Jenn said hugging him back.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said to Bobby, shaking his hand.

"Hows it going Sam?" Bobby replied.

"Not too bad. Come on in."

Jenn and Bobby walked in and Mia got up and waddled her way to Jenn and Bobby.

"Jenna!!" Mia said before nearly jumping her.

"Mia!!" Jenn replied, hugging her back.

"Bobby!" Mia said, making her way to hugging him.

"Hey Mia." Bobby said hugging her back.

As soon as everyone was done greeting each other, they all sat down at the table.

"So, any word from Jeremy since the letter?" Sam asked.

"He called this morning. Just saying how I cant win..you know, the usual." Jenn replied.

"You changed your number after we ditched him..and he got it again?" Mia asked.

"Looks like it."

"So, Bobby, other than the colt, is there any other way to kill him?" Sam asked.

"Did some research on the way over here. Got nothing. Only the colt or Ruby's knife. Exorcism will only send him back to hell. Which he hopes for, if we beat him." Bobby replied.

"Why would he wanna go back?" Mia asked.

"So that he'll see me there." Jenn replied.

"Oh..that makes sense."

"Which means we have to kill his spirit." Sam said.

"But how? Dean drove off, and I know the colt is in the impala." Jenn asked.

Sam got up and walked to the door.

"Dude, where are you going?" Jenn asked.

"Im gonna get Dean back here. We need the colt." Sam answered.

"Speaking of, I need my share of the weapons too."

"Ok."

**Sam**

Sam walked outside and called his older brother.

"_Yeah_?" Dean said answering his phone.

"Dean, you need to get back here. We're gonna need to stick together." Sam replied.

"_Why_?"

"Just get back here."

"_Well Sammy, I'm a little busy. Give me 20 more minutes._"

"Your still married Dean. You've only been apart from Jenn for 10 days and you're already screwing some random chick?"

"_Its not like it matters. I'll be there in 20 minutes._"

"No, now Dean." Sam said and hung up.

He walked back inside.

"So is he coming?" Bobby asked.

"Not right now..hes...busy." Sam replied.

"Oh..."

Sam looked over to Jenn and saw he nod her head, trying to hide how hurt she was.

"Hey Jenn, can you go get a room w/ 2 queen beds for us?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, sure. I love how you just pointed out the 2 queen beds. Remember back in Minnesota, the guy thought we were together, together?" Jenn replied.

"Yeah..that was funny." Bobby, Sam and Mia started laughing.

"Ok, I'll be back." Jenn said and walked out the door.

As soon as Jenn walked out the door, Bobby began.

"Look, Ive been worried about her since she got to my place." Bobby said.

"Why?" Sam and Mia asked in unison.

"She only spent 9 days at my house. She came home late at night, drunker than anything 7 of those nights."

"She did that the night Dean found out too." Sam said.

"She wont talk to anyone about it. She used to be an open book, but now, she's holding it all in. If she keeps this up, its gonna kill her before her time is even up."

"Jenn was around Dean too much. She picked up how to guard herself and her feelings...Just like him." Mia said to herself, but loud enough for Bobby and Sam to hear.

"We just need to watch out for her. Knowing her, she'll break and one of us needs to be there when she does so we can help her." Sam said.

**Jenn**

Jenn walked into the front office and got her and Bobby a room. She requested a room close to Sam and Mia's, which she got. She got Room 11, which means Dean is probably in 13. She decided to go ahead and take her and Bobby's bags and put it in the room. As soon as she got to the trunk, she saw Dean drive up.

"Oh god..." Jenn thought.

As he parked right next to her, she had already opened the trunk and grabbed her and Bobby's bags. Dean got out and just threw her a dirty look. Jenn just rolled her eyes and closed the trunk to her car. As Dean knocked on Sam and Mia's door, Jenn opened hers and went in. She put down her and Bobby's bags and sat down. She didnt wanna have to deal with him, but she knew she would have to.

She got up and splashed water on her face.

**Sam and Mia**

There was a knock on their door, and Sam answered it to reveal Dean on the otherside. He walked in and saw Bobby.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said, shaking his hand.

"Hey Dean." Bobby replied.

"Well, that was fast.." Sam said.

"Dont even get me started." Dean said.

"Wheres Jenn? She should be here by now..." Mia said, getting up.

"Oh, shes in her room." Dean said with a oh-who-cares tone.

Mia got up, punching him in the arm really hard and walked out the door. She called Jenn's cell to find out where she is.

"_Hello._" Jenn answered.

"Hey, where are you sweetie?" Mia asked.

"_Room 11_."

"Ok." Mia said and hung up. She knocked on the door and Jenn answered. She moved so that Mia could go in.

"I'm sorry that Dean's an ass." Mia said.

"Its not your fault." Jenn replied.

"If it helps, i punched him really hard in the arm."

Jenn and Mia chuckled.

"It helps a little." Jenn said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..I'll be fine."

"Ready to go next door?"

"Not really."

"Then show me your car."

"My car?"

"Yeah your car."

"Ok."

Jenn and Mia got up and walked back outside. Jenn walked over to her car.

"There she is." Jenn said. Mia walked up to it, looking like a kid who just got a new bike.

"Wow...where did you get this?" Mia asked.

"Dealership in town."

"You got this in South Dakota...no way."

"Way." Jenn said smiling.

Mia waddled her way to her room and opened the door.

"Sammy, come here and look at Jenn's car!" Mia said excited.

A moment later, she saw Sam appear at the door and his jaw dropped when he saw her car.

"Jenn, this is a really nice car." Sam said. "i never thought you would find one like this...I remember you saying that this was your dream car when you were 17."

"Yeah. I just found her in South Dakota." Jenn said.

"What are the odds of the huh?"

"I know."

Jenn watched as Sam and Mia looked at every inch. They got in and sat down. They exchanged a look of approval and Mia got out.

"Ok, me and Sam approve of this car. Its real comfortable." Mia said.

"Glad to have your blessing." Jenn said, laughing.

After a few more minutes, Sam and Mia reluctantly got out.

"So, ready to go inside?" Sam asked.

"Better question is, are you?" Jenn asked.

"No, but I'm going in anyway. I love it."

Jenn, Sam and Mia walked into the room, to see Bobby and Dean looking at a book.

"What are you guys reading?" Mia asked.

"We're trying to see if there are any rituals or exorcisms to kill Jeremy instead of sending him back to hell." Bobby answered.

"Who cares, either way he's gone." Jenn said. "If he's in hell by the time I get there, then so be it. I'll beat his ass in there too."

"Hey Dean, give me the keys to the impala." Sam said.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Im giving Jenn her share of the weapons."

"She doesnt have a share..."

"You know what Winchester, I'm sick of you treating me like this." Jenn said, walking over to the table. As soon as she moved, Dean got up.

"Well you deserve it. You got stupid and did something even stupider." Dean replied, raising his voice.

"You should be grateful you get to live. I die in 9 months." Jenn matched Dean's tone.

"And thats your fault."

"It wouldnt be if you werent the stupid on first. You know better than every single person in this room, whats dead should stay dead. Those were your exact words remember? Sam and I are supposed to be dead."

"I should be dead to, but I'm not. So deal with it."

"Theres nothing for me to deal with. Be happy that you have the chance to live with Sam again. You were gonna leave him, Mia and me alone. Think that the deal you made was free and the only problem was that you couldnt have us both."

Sam was about to stop the fighting, but Mia grabbed his arm.

"Let them go. They need to do this." Mia whispered to him.

"How can I? You were alive and then, bam you die." Dean yelled.

"Thats how it was when Jake killed me. Get it through your thick skull. I shouldnt be breathing, and with me taking your deal, you get to live a long life and so does Sam. So congratulations, you won."

"How is it winning if youre dead? Dammit Jenn, I should be the one in the deal. Im supposed to be dead, so its not like i had anything to lose."

"I should beat your ass for saying that. You had Mia to help. She is pregnant with your nephew, and you thought that she is nothing to lose? You know what, screw you Dean."

"Screw me? You did that already remember?"

"Oh, so now this is gonna turn into something about sex now..."

"Since you brought it up sure...why not? We're arguing, we might as well keep going."

"Fine."

"Why did you let our daughter die? huh?"

"Dean, that has nothing to do with sex."

"Sex led to the pregnancy, so answer my question."

"I didnt let her die..."

"Yes you did. The demon gave you a choice. You could have lied and said you would help him, but no. You let him take the one thing in my life that could actually make an honest man out of me. Its your fault that shes dead."

"Dean, thats enough.." Sam said.

"Your life? Your fuckin life? You werent the one carrying her for 8 months and then losing her. That was me. It isnt my fault that she died. And make an honest man out of you? So, what our entire relationship, youve been cheating on me and everything?" Jenn continued, ignoring Sam trying to stop Dean.

"Maybe I have. Either way, Jocelyn is dead because of you. But then again, there have been stories going around since others found out we broke up. So let me ask you this...according to these stories, how do I know that Jocelyn was even mine?" Dean asked.

Jenn just looked at him. She couldnt believe that Dean was pulling this. So, she paused for a moment more and punched him, causing him to stumble back. Before she could keep going, Sam and Bobby grabbed her and held her back. Jenn pulled out of their grip, turned around and walked towards the door.

"Oh thats right Jenn, just walk away from your problems like you always do." Dean yelled.

"Im not walking away from my problems. You did this first, so now its my turn. I'm walking away from you. Have a nice life Dean." Jenn yelled back. "Oh, and when you die, I'll see your ass in hell." Jenn walked out the door and slammed it closed, leaving the whole room silent.

"Nice one, Dean." Mia said.

"Dont you start with me Mia. I swear..." Dean started.

"What? What are you gonna do?"

Dean just stood there, not saying anything.

"Exactly what I thought. How could you even suggest that Jenn would sleep around on you like that?" Mia pushed on.

"Oh, trust me, she would. She's a two-faced, backstabbing bitch." Dean answered.

"How so? She didnt do anything to you."

"She went behind my back and took that deal."

"Who gives a flying fuck Dean? You know why she did it? She did it to save you. She did it because she believed in you, Sam and myself to end this war. You know what she told me? She told me that she made the demon believe that she was more of a threat than you were. But the demon was too stupid to realize that youre more dangerous than her. She saved your ass, so be grateful."

Mia walked outside and noticed that Jenn's car was gone. She walked back inside.

"Give me the keys to the impala." Mia demanded.

"Why?" Bobby and Sam asked.

"Jenn is gone, which means shes gonna do something really stupid."

"She had no weapons..." Bobby said.

Mia took the keys that were lying on top of the table and made her way to the door. Sam and Bobby follow her.

"Are you coming or not?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean thought for a bit, and walked out the door. All 4 hunters got into the impala, with Sam driving, and went on a search to find Jenn.

**Jenn**

Jenn drove to wherever, just to get away from Dean. She finally stopped at a Crossroads. She sat there and cried. Her phone went off.

"What?" Jenn answered in a harsh tone.

"_Sound so tense...whats your problem_?" Jeremy said on the other line.

"Dont start with me, where are you?"

"_Where do you think? Atlantic City._"

"Good, meet me at the Crossroads."

"_Youre really gonna tell me to meet you..._"

"Damn straight. You want me you son of a bitch, come and get me." Jenn said and hung up.

She sat in her car and waited for Jeremy to show up.

**Sam, Mia, Dean and Bobby**

"I dont see her car anywhere..." Mia said.

"We looked all over town, maybe shes not here..." Dean said.

"Why leave her bags? She's here, we're just not looking in the right place." Bobby said.

"Where is she..." Sam said to himself.

**Jenn**

Jenn sat in her car, waiting for any sign of Jeremy. Her phone rang.

"What?" Jenn answered in the same tone as earlier.

"_Where are you?_" Dean asked on the other line, matching her tone.

"What do you care?"

"_Dont play any games with me..Where are you?_"

Jenn paused. She didnt know what to say.

"_Jenn? Jenn are you there?_"

"Dean...I'm sorry...Im sorry for everything." Jenn said softly, close to tears.

"_We'll talk about it face to face Jenny. Please, tell me where you are baby._" Dean said, softening his own voice.

"I'm sorry...I cant. Just please remember that I love you okay?"

"_Why does it sound like youre saying goodbye? Jenn, please, tell me where you are..._"

"I cant. Do me a favor..."

"_What?_"

"Tell Sam and Mia that I love them...Bobby too. And tell them I'm sorry."

"_Please dont talk like that. Tell me where you are...Jenn, im begging you_." Dean said, worry visible in his voice.

"Do me another favor."

"_What?_"

"Stop looking for me."

"_Jenn...I'm sorry for everything I said. I didnt mean it. I just said whatever to hurt you..._" Dean said in hopes to keep her on the phone.

"I know Dean...I know." Jenn said, crying.

"_Baby, please tell me where you are...we can talk about this. We can hunt down Jeremy and everything..together._"

Jenn looked outside, and saw Jeremy walking up the crossroads.

"I'm sorry. I love you Dean." Jenn said and hung up.

She put her phone on the passenger seat and got out of the car. As she walked down the crossroads, she heard her phone go off again.

"Well, well. I didnt think you'd actually show up." Jeremy said.

Both of them met in the middle, face to face.

"I was starting to think the same about you." Jenn answered.

"What does the family think of this?"

"Who cares?"

"Fair enough. So, how do you wanna die?"

"Fight. No using of powers. Just fists. If you win, you get to kill me, simple as that. I win, I a) kill you, or b) send your ass back to hell for round 2 in the future."

"Sounds good." Jeremy said, and immediately threw a punch.

Jenn knew that was coming, so she ducked and grabbed his arm, punching him with her left hand. Before Jenn could keep going, he grabbed ahold of her left hand with his free hand and pulled on her, causing her to break her hold on his arm. He pulled her towards him, her back facing his front. He put his head on her right shoulder.

"Youre a lot quicker. Than I remember." Jeremy said.

"And obviously a lot better." Jenn said, and raised her leg to kick him in the face.

As she lifted it, Jeremy didnt realize how flexible she was, so he was caught off guard. He stumbled back as her leg connected with his face. Jenn went for another kick, but he caught her leg, knocking her down. He held onto her leg, and kicked her on the back over and over.

**Dean, Sam, Mia and Bobby**

"What did she say?" Mia asked.

"Goodbye..." Dean said, staring at his phone.

"No..no, where the fuck is she?!?!" Sam said, getting more desperate than ever.

"Calm down, Sam. We'll find her." Bobby said.

"Crossroads..." Dean whispered.

"What?"

"Go to the nearest crossroads. She has to be there."

Sam pushed on the accelerator, speeding their way to Jenn.

**Jenn**

Jeremy was kicking Jenn over again on her back while holding her leg. She felt pain rise through the rest of her back, and used her other leg to knock him down. He collided with the rocky ground just as Jenn did earlier. Before he could get up, she kicked him in the face, causing his face to collide back into the ground. She got up and kicked him in the stomach, over and over. She stopped she he can think that he has the chance to get up. As he was bent on all fours, about ready to get up, Jenn kicked him in the stomach again, causing him to double over in pain. Before she can go for another, he grabbed her leg and knocked her down again.

He quickly went to straddle her, and punched her in the face, sending her face painfully to the left. He did the same, but this time, her face being sent to the right. He punched her over and over until she was sure she would pass out. He sensed her conciousness slipping so he stopped. He had won.

"You said no powers. I'll honor that." Jeremy said, pulling out a knife from his boot. "It was great while it lasted. You put up a hell of a fight, I'll give you that."

Jeremy twirled the knife in front of her face. "But just because I'm not using my powers, doesnt mean that you dont die slowly." Jeremy said, and cutting her with the knife where she was stabbed by Jake.

Jenn cried out in pain. He had cut her deep, and slowly inserted the knife on her stomach, causing her to scream louder. She was bleeding a lot, and if she didnt get help, she would die of blood loss. What do you know, a slow painful death like he wanted. He lifted the knife above his head. As the knife was about to be thrusted into Jenn's chest, she grabbed his arm, stopping it as much as she could. She fought, but the knife was only moving slower down. Jenn lifted her legs, and wrapped her legs around his neck. This movement pulled him backwards, the knife falling out of his hands, letting Jenn get the advantage. As the knife fell, it knicked her a little, but didnt puncture it too badly. Where she got the strength, she didnt know. She quickly figured it was her survival instinct.

Jenn was now straddling Jeremy, his arms pinned under her legs. She decided to do what he did to her: she punched him over and over in the face. She didnt even bother worrying about the knife a few feet above his head because that wouldnt kill him.

**Dean, Sam, Mia and Bobby**

Sam pulled up to the crossroads, parking next to Jenn's car and they saw Jenn punching Jeremy over and over again on the other side of the crossroads. They got out and Mia got the keys to open the trunk and get the colt.

"Jenn..." Sam yelled.

They saw Jenn get up, and start walking towards them, limping. Jeremy wasnt moving, which was a good sign. Mia ran up to the men as they all stood next to each other, shocked at what they saw. Jenn beat the living crap out of a demonized Jeremy. But the, she didnt look to well either. She was holding to her stomach, where he stabbed her. Sam and Dean started running to her, but the Jeremy got up with the knife. Jeremy was too pissed to remember his powers and ran to stab Jenn.

"Look out!" Dean yelled.

"Get down!!" Mia yelled and aimed the colt at Jeremy. Dean and Sam did as they were told, since they couldnt see behind them. Jenn saw Mia take aim so she dropped to the ground.

Mia took the shot, hitting Jeremy right between the eyes. Jenn weakly turned around and saw the host of Jeremy's body glow like the Yellow Eyed Demon's did when Dean shot it. He fell to his knees before falling down, dead.

Jenn turned to her back, feeling her life drain from her. She was losing too much blood. Sam and Dean made it to Jenn.

"Jenn..." Dean said, falling to his knees and Sam doing the same.

Sam took off his jacket and used it to apply pressure to her wound. Bobby and Mia made it to them, and did the same. Jenn started coughing up blood.

"No, Jenn dont you do this to me. Not again." Dean said.

"Dean, we need to get her to a hospital. She's losing blood." Bobby said.

Dean picked her up and put her in the impala. Bobby took Jenn's keys and took her car. As they got in the impala, Mia bent over in pain.

"Mia you okay?" Sam asked.

"No..Sam, somethings wrong." Mia said, yelping in pain again.

Sam helped Mia into the front seat and Sam had to stay in the back to keep Jenn from bleeding out anymore. Dean quickly drove off in search of a hospital, Bobby right behind him.

Mia was yelling in pain as Sam tried to keep Jenn concious. Dean found a hospital and drove up to the emergency room. Dean got out, and took Jenn while Sam got Mia. Bobby was running in right behind them.

"Hello!! We need help!!" Sam yelled as they walked inside.

One of the nurses ran to them.

"Whats the problem?" The nurse asked.

"My girlfriend, she's pregnant and having pains. And my friend, shes been stabbed." Sam said as Mia was screaming in pain.

"I need 2 stretchers!" The nurse yelled down the hall. "How far along is she?"

"7 months and 3 weeks."

"Do you know the other's blood type?"

"No."

3 people came running out with the stretchers. 2 of them were doctors, and the other was a nurse. Dean set Jenn on the stretcher and one doctor and one nurse rushed her down the hall, leaving Dean with Bobby.

Sam did the same with Mia, with one doctor and one nurse taking her down the hall, leaving Sam with Dean and Bobby.

A few hours later, a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Are you three with those ladies that came in?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Bobby replied.

"May I asked the relationships to the two?"

"Im their father, and the two are their boyfriends."

"What are these ladies' names sir?"

"The pregnant one is Elizabeth Singer and the other is Deanna Singer." Bobby answered. He said this because while he was married, he had two maternal twin daughters. They were on his insurance and currently in college. They knew about this life, but Bobby didnt want them in this world. But he had mentioned that if he needed to he would use their names, which was okay with them because they understood why.

"And your name sir?" The doctor asked.

"Bobby Singer."

"And you fellas? Im only asking so that your names can be in the visitor's log to go in.."

"Dustin Rockford." Dean replied, coming up with soem random last name.

"Brendan Rockford...we're brothers." Sam said.

"Ok, well, I'll start with Elizabeth's condition. She's just fine. She was a little stressed which caused the false contractions. As long as she is calm, everything will be fine. She just needs to rest and I would suggest bedrest until she gived birth." The doctor said.

"Ok." The men answered.

"As for Deanna...she has been given a blood transfusion. She lost a lot of blood. We also found that she has been repeatedly struck in the face, which expains the cuts and bruises, and also on her chest. We were also able to seal the stab wound she endured, which missed her organs She has a very severe concussion, which led to her current state."

"What state is that doc?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately, she is in a coma. This was caused by the mix of the severity of the concussion and the blood loss. We have her on a breathing respirator to help her breathe."

"What are the chances of her waking up?" Sam asked.

"Out of 100, I would say there is 50."

"Thanks doc. Can we see them?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, we have Elizabeth in Room 206 and Deanna in Room 207." The doctor said, looking at his papers.

The men took off into the rooms. Bobby and Sam in Mia's room, and Dean in Jenn's room.

**Sam and Bobby**

Mia was sitting up, watching tv when Bobby and Sam got there.

"Mia?" Sam said.

"Sammy.." Mia said as he went to hug her.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked when he hugged Mia.

"Better. Just a bit tired."

"Then get some sleep. Dont over stress yourself. The doctor said it was false contractions." Sam said.

"Jenn..how is she?"

Sam and Bobby gave each other a look.

"No...please tell me shes ok." Mia said, close to tears.

"Shes in a coma. The doctor said it was caused by the mix of a severe concussion and blood loss." Bobby said.

"What are the chances of her waking up?"

"50..." Sam answered.

"So theres still a chance..."

"Yeah..."

"Hows Dean?"

"Hes with her right now."

"He must be devestated."

"You know him, he wont admit it."

"Mia, you should get some sleep. We'll keep you updated on her. But right now, you need your rest." Bobby said.

"Ok. Are you gonna stay Bobby?" Mia asked.

"No, I'm gonna give all of you sometime with each other. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Thanks for everything today, Bobby." Sam said.

"Yeah, thanks." Mia said.

"No problem." Bobby said. "Good night you two."

"Night." Mia and Sam said in unison.

**Dean**

Dean walked into Jenn's room slowly, allowing himself to take in the surroundings. Jenn was hooked up to a breathing tube and heart monitor. Dean forced himself not to cry; he needed to stay strong for her. He sat at her bedside, and took her hand in his.

"You know, I remember when I was in your position. You told me that you were there as much as you could be, and you always talked to me. I promise to do the same." Dean said, finally letting a tear fall from his eyes.

He heard a knock and turned around, quickly wiping at the tears.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Bobby asked.

"Fine." Dean lied.

"I'm gonna take off. I'll leave the impala and take Jenn's car."

"Ok."

"You take care, ok? I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye..."

Bobby walked away, and Dean turned around to face Jenn. He held her hand and lightly traced his fingers over the cuts on her knuckles.

"Jenn, you have to fight, you know. Because when you wake up, I can kick your ass for scaring all of like this. And so we can work everything out, before time is...up. When you wake up, there is a chance that we can have a baby. Then, I'll have something there that is always a reminder of you. If you get pregnant, they have to give you a bit more time right? They cant take an innocent life. I'm sorry...When I said that losing Jocelyn was your fault, it wasnt. It was no one's because we didnt know that the demon could do that. I need you to wake up, Jenny. I want to be able to look you in the eyes and see the life you had again. I wanna be able to see the look of happiness in your eyes when I tell you I love you. I wanna be able to just look you in the eyes. Its only been 10, going on 11 days since we last smiled at each other..since we last laughed together...since we last made love together...since we were happy." Dean said, now, heavily crying.

"I love you Jennifer Winchester. You heard me right, Winchester. The marriage isnt gonna be annulled because I cant spend another day without you. I'm afraid to let you go when time is up, because I'm afraid that I'll die without you. If we have a baby, I'll have something to live for at least. Please wake up. I need you to help heal me..." Dean pleaded for the last time.

He pulled her hand to his lips, and lightly kissed it. He pulled his chair closer to her bed, and held back onto her hand. He leaned back, never taking his eyes off her. He wiped his tears away and slowly fell asleep.

Ok, another long chapter lol. I hope you liked this one. I cried my freakin eyes out...so which means I put my heart into this one lol. Its uber sad, and yea...

xoxo Marina


	10. Author's Note

Ok, this isnt too important, but I read this, and this person puts out a point.

"not liking it where jenn gets hurt all the time and that you potray dean as some big time jerk and everyone hates him pretty much. yes he does do dumb things but i think your going off the edge a little with dean."

That was sent to me with how they love it at the end. Which is cool, cuz im glad you like it. But, here's my explanation.

Dean is acting like this because he doesnt know how to deal. He deals with things the best way he knows how, which is with anger. He does realize that he's overreacting most of the time, but his pride is in the way of changing most of the time.

He comes off as this big jerk because thats his defense mechanism. The further he pushes people away, the less painful it is for him in the end. Which means if it means being a jerk, then so be it. Since this is his way of coping, people arent always gonna see eye to eye with it. They dont hate him, they just get upset with him and leave him alone.

That is why he comes off as a jerk, but he always makes up for it in the end. Because he realizes how big of a jerk he is. Anger is his way of dealing with the current situation. I mean, if I were Dean, I'd be pretty pissed to because I made a deal for someone who died. They come back, and switch it on him, causing that same person (Jenn) to die again. So it was pretty much for nothing. Only good thing out of it, he got Sam back.

And Jenn..well, she gets hurt a little often because if you had a dad hunting you like that, you would be hurt a lot too.

Mia on the other hand is lucky. She doesnt have any enemies except for Gordon Walker, who she betrayed to stay with Jenn and the Winchesters. So she wont be getting hurt as often, but through the last chapter, she experienced her first scare while hunting or whatever you wanna call it.

I'm not writing this out of anger, but this person made a point, so I thought it would be smart to explain myself and why I made Dean become a certain way. I promise you that Dean isnt gonna be like this forever. You read the end, he forgave her, and he understood and accepted why she did what she did. Otherwise, he wouldnt have went to find her.

Ok, I'm done now lol. But to this person, some people out there probably agree w/ u, so thanks for being pretty much the only one to point it out lol.


	11. In The Hospital

Ok, i still dont own Sammy or Dean. But I do own Jenn and I co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5.

This chapter is uber special, because I am going to dedicate this chapter to a very loyal reader: Yazmin, who has been emailing me her reviews. 

So Yazmin, I dedicate this chapter to you chica!!

**Sam and Mia**

Mia fluttered her eyes open to see Sam asleep in the chair next to her bed. She softly smiled at his soft snores and uncomfortable position he was in. She started shaking him softly.

"Sam." Mia whispered.

"Hmmmmmm." Sam said, moving around until he slid off the chair, landing on the floor.

Mia sat there laughing at him as he sat on the floor, trying to wake up.

"Glad you enjoyed that." Sam said, sitting back on the chair.

"I did. He have you seen Jenn yet?" Mia asked.

"No..."

"Can we see her?"

"Let me see what Dean is doing."

Sam got up and walked next door. He saw Jenn hooked up to her machines and Dean slouched over in his chair, resting his head on the bed. Sam safely assumed he was asleep, so he walked back to Mia's room.

"So...?" Mia said.

"He's asleep. I dont wanna wake him up." Sam said.

"Ok."

Just then, Bobby walked into the room with food.

"Bobby!" Mia exclaimed, opening her arms to hug him.

"I thought I'd bring something cause the hospital food usually sucks." Bobby said, handing her the bag.

She went through it, pulling out food that could feed an elephant.

"How's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"He's asleep." Sam answered.

"He said anything to you?"

"Nope. I havent talked to him since I walked in here."

"Alright. I got some research to do, someone needs help from me. You guys gonna be okay?"

"Absolutely." Mia said, stuffing her face.

Bobby walked out and went back to the hotel.

**Dean**

Dean woke up, abruptly, breathing hard. He looked around and took in his surroundings. He looked at Jenn and realized that it was just a dream.

He had dreamt that Jenn died at the crossroads, but her being here isnt a happy thing either. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Part of me wants to get mad at you for what you did. But I cant. There is no one to blame but myself, you know?" Dean started, thinking about why she's here. "If I didn't say some things, you would probably still be mad, and we would still be fighting. Which is a hell of a lot better than you being in a hospital like this. But the whole thing with Jeremy…its over now. He's dead and we can finally live in peace in your last….days. You know what, we'll do everything we can to save you. And then, you'll be stuck with me till we get old. So you got years and years of your sexy husband, Dean." Dean lightly chuckled at the end.

There was a knock on the door frame, causing Dean to turn around. Sam was at the door.

"Hey, how is she?" Sam asked.

"Same as last night." Dean answered.

"Mia wants to know if she could see her."

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, I'll be back.

Sam went to go get Mia.

"Mia, come on." Sam said.

"Wait, where am I going?" Mia asked.

"To see Jenn."

"Jenna!?!?!!?"

"Yup."

Just as Mia was about to stand up, Sam stopped her.

"I don't think so. Sit." Sam said, referring to the wheelchair.

"Sam…" Mia whined.

"No, doctor wants you off your feet, so sit."

Mia reluctantly sat in the wheelchair and Sam rolled her into Jenn's room. As soon as she got in there, she saw Dean holding Jenn's hand, and Jenn connected to all these machines and a breathing tube in her mouth.

"Hey Dean." Mia said.

"Hey Mia." Dean said.

Mia held out her arms, so she could hug Dean. Dean got up from his chair and walked over to Mia and hugged her.

"Shes gonna be ok." Mia whispered in his ear.

"I know." Dean whispered back. They pulled away and Mia gave him a slight smile. She rolled herself to Jenn's bedside, and grabbed her hand, Sam and Dean looking on. Mia let a small tear fall from her eyes.

"Guys, can I, uh…have a moment alone with here?" Mia asked.

"Sure." Sam and Dean said in unison. They both walked out the room, leaving Mia with Jenn.

"You know, I'm so glad that I got the colt when I did. Otherwise, you'd probably be in a worse condition." Mia said, unsure of what she should say. "Dean's a good man, Jenna. He was just scared about losing you for good this time. Somehow, I managed to understand him more than I should. He said all those things to hurt you, just like he was hurting. But he knows what it cost him. He pushed you away because the further away you are from him, the less it'll hurt him. Truth is, he doesn't wanna lose you. I paid a lot of attention to how he looks and acts like with you. Everytime he looks at you, he sees the most beautiful girl in the world. He sees the woman who he pledged the rest of his life to. He loves you, and hes gonna fight for you. You know him, he wont let you die that easy. None of us will. Dean and Sam need you. Hell, I need you. I don't wanna be the only girl stuck with these two weirdos."

Mia stopped for a second, and looked down. She didn't wanna start crying. Just then, she saw Jenn's fingers move. Mia looked up quickly and saw that Jenn was still out, but shes responding.

"Jenna? Jenna, if you hear me, please do something." Mia said.

She saw Jenn's fingers move again. She wheeled herself as fast as she could to the door.

"Sam! Dean!" Mia yelled.

Sam and Dean heard her yell and quickly make their way to Mia.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked.

"She responded." Mia said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she moved her fingers. She's responding."

Mia wheeled herself to the bed, Sam and Dean following.

"Jenna, I know you hear me sweetie. Please do something if you hear me." Mia said.

They all quickly then look to her hands. Jenn moved her fingers, causing Sam and Dean to let out the breath they were holding. Dean moved closer to her, and kissed her forehead.

"Its good to know youre still with us." Dean said.

Bobby then walked in the room.

"We need to talk guys." Bobby said.

"What is it Bobby?" Sam asked as he, Mia and Dean turned to face Bobby.

"I found some signs of vampires."

"Where?" Mia asked.

"2 towns over."

"Bobby, we're not going anywhere yet. Not until Jenn is better." Sam said.

"But you need to get there. Their growing, and they need to be stopped before it gets worse."

"Will you check in on them every once in a while Bobby?" Dean said.

"You know I will."

"Ok, lets go Sam. We need to get back before anything happens."

Dean kisses Jenn on the forehead again, Sam kissed Mia and they leave.

**Dean and Sam**

Sam and Dean walked out of the hospital. They got to the parking lot and into the impala.

"So, whats the plan?" Sam asked.

"We get in and out of the case and get back to Jenn and Mia." Dean answered.

"Sounds good."

Dean started the impala and drove off. The ride to the motel was silent. They got there and got their bags. Sam took Mia's bag to Bobby's room, since Jenn's was already there, and headed off to the town.

"So, Jenn should be ok…" Sam said.

"Yeah…" Dean replied.

"Look, Dean. I know why you acted the way you did…"

"You do huh?"

"Yeah… and I just wanna let you know, that I understand now. We can help her out of this deal."

"Yeah. Lets just hope that Ruby's right."

Dean's phone just rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Dean? Hey, where are you?" _Bela asked on the other line.

**Bobby, Mia and Jenn**

After a few hours of staying with Jenn, Mia was taken back in her room by Bobby.

"I still don't know why I'm going back to my room." Mia said.

"Mia, its night. You need your rest." Bobby said, helping her to her bed.

"Fine."

"You be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You go and get some sleep yourself."

"Ok, call me if you need anything."

"Hey Bobby? Call me when Sam or Dean call you…just to make sure their ok. I know them, they'll call you and probably forget to call me." Mia asked.

"No problem. Night Mia." Bobby said, waiting for her reply before walking out.

"Night Bobby."

**Jenn**

Jenn was still in her coma, but she was still able to dream.

_Jenn looked around her surroundings. She was outside, in front of a big house, similar to Sam and Dean's old house. There was a fence and beautiful green grass. Also, in the front yard, there were 3 boys and 3 girls, all younger than 10, outside playing. It looked like they we're playing tag. Sam and Mia were sitting on a swing connected to the porch, smiling and laughing while watching the kids._

"_Mommy!!" One of the little girls said, running over to Jenn. Jenn bent down to hug the little girl back._

"_Hey sweetie!" Jenn said, hugging her daughter._

"_Hey Mommy!!" A little boy said, doing the same as the little girl._

"_Hey you." Jenn said, hugging her son._

_They all let go and headed to the front yard. Jenn walked up to the porch._

"_Jenna!" Mia said, hugging her._

"_Hey Mia, hey Sammy." Jenn said._

"_Hey Jenny." Sam said, now his turn to hug her._

"_Where's Dean?" _

"_He should be inside. He's making a snack for the kids."_

_Jenn walked in the house and into the kitchen to see Dean, cooking. This was too good to be true. She was confused. First she was at a crossroads fighting her dad, and next thing she knows, she has kids and Dean can actually cook without killing himself._

**Mia**

Mia was asleep in her room. She woke up, feeling someone touching her face. She opened her eyes and saw Gordon. She was about to scream, but he covered her mouth, also noticing the door was closed.

"Shhhhhhh." Gordon said, holding his hand over her mouth.

"Mmmph!!" Mia tried to scream. Gordon pulled out a knife and put it to her neck.

"I'm gone take my hand off your mouth, and when I do, you aren't gonna scream… Got it??" Gordon said.

Mia nodded her head yes.

"You do, I will slit your throat here and now, and you know I will." He took his hand off Mia's mouth.

"Do me a favor." Gordon said.

"Why the hell would I do anything for you?" Mia asked, sarcastically.

"Because if you want you and your baby to live, you'll do as I say. Take off. Leave Sam, Dean and Jenn."

"What?"

"Do it. I don't easily give out second chances. You betrayed me, and I should kill you for that. But this is about Sam. Leave him and the other two. If you don't, you better believe I will kill you. But before you die, I promise you that I will rip the baby out of you before you take your last breath, and watch it die."

"Fine. I'll leave." Mia said after a pause.

"And I know if you do too. You remember Kubrick and Creedie?"

"Yeah…"

"They'll be watching you. And if you so much as even call Sam, Dean or Jenn, they'll call me. If I'm dead, they'll be the ones killing you. Got it?"

"Yes…" Mia whispered.

"Good. By the way, I got you released from here. So leave. Now." Gordon said, pulling his knife away from her throat and walked out.

Mia laid back and cried, knowing that her baby's life depended on this. The nurse came in and gave Mia back her clothes.

"So I'm assuming your uncle told you that you got released." The nurse said.

"Um…yeah. Yeah he did." Mia answered, wiping away the tears.

"Why are you upset? You get to go home now." The nurse tried to cheer her up.

"Oh, because my boyfriend is out of town. He isn't here for the good news." She lied.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"Could you please? But first, could I have some paper and a pen?"

"Sure, just stop by the desk when you want me to call."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem."

The nurse went and got Mia her paper and pen. She left Mia to get dressed and write a letter to Sam, Dean, Jenn and Bobby, explaining why she is gone. She left out the part where Gordon threatened her and her and Sam's baby. She stopped in Jenn's room and folded it up and left it on the cabinet near Jenn's bed. Mia gave her one last look, kissed her on the cheek and went to the nurse's desk.

"Hey, could you call me that cab, please?" Mia said.

**Dean and Sam**

Dean and Sam made it to the town Bobby told them about. They stopped at a motel and got a room. They settled in and Sam called Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, we made it." Sam said on the line.

"_Okay, good. I'll give Mia a call to let her know. You two get some sleep._" Bobby said.

"Alright, thanks Bobby."

"_Talk to you soon_." Bobby said and hung up.

Dean was already asleep, so Sam decided to get in his bed, and fall asleep.

**Jenn**

"_Hey baby." Dean said, noticing Jenn standing there._

"_Hey." Jenn said, kissing him and hugging him._

"_How was work?"_

"_Work?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh, uh. It was good."_

"_Good. Hey, Sam and Mia said they would watch Jaslene, Danny and Alex tonight. So lets go out to dinner and a movie."_

"_Alex, Danny and Jaslene?"_

"_Yeah, our kids…"_

"_Right, our kids."_

"_Are you feeling ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ok. So what do you say?"_

"_It sounds good."_

"_Good."_

_Dean walked to the front door._

"_Alex, Danny, Michael, Jaslene, Deanna, and Isabella! Food!" Dean yelled._

_All the kids ran inside to get the food Dean made. Jenn assumed that Michael, Deanna and Isabella were Sam and Mia's kids._

"_Hey you ok?" Sam asked Jenn._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little spacey today." Jenn replied._

"_Alright."_

"_Hey Sam, tell me about your kids."_

"_But you already know…"_

"_Well, I know, but I just feel like talking about them."_

_Sam and Jenn sat on the couch while Dean and Mia ate with the kids._

"_Well, lets see… Isabella is the oldest, she's 9. We call her Bella…but not after the Bela we hate. Deanna is the middle, shes 7. We call her Dean sometimes, since its in her name and because shes a mini version. And Michael is the youngest at 5. Mike, Mikey, whatever you wanna call him. Bella's birthday is January 15, Deanna's is July 21, and Mikey's is October 30." Sam explained._

"_Wow…" Jenn said._

"_Why the sudden questions?" _

"_No reason, I just feel like I never knew."_

**Mia**

Mia had the cab drop her off at the motel Bobby was at.

"Thank you." Mia said to the cab driver, paying him.

She got out and knocked on Bobby's door.

"Mia?" Bobby asked, surprised.

"Hey, I got released early." Mia answered.

"Come on in."

Bobby let her in, and she sat on one of the beds.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked.

"Good."

"Good. Well, I was gonna get some sleep, so you do the same."

"I will."

Mia waited until Bobby was asleep and grabbed her bag. She grabbed the keys to Jenn's car and walked out. She threw her bag in the passenger's side and started the car. She backed out of the parking lot, and headed out of town. She tried to think of where to go, until she remembered.

It's time for her to go back home.

Ok, theres another chapter for y'all!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Im gonna be writing more when this is posted lol.

xoxo Marina


	12. Fresh Blood

No ownership on Sam and Dean..all I can say is, I tried lol. But I do own Jenn and co-own Mia with Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5.

**Sam and Dean**

Sam and Dean find a man lying bleeding but conscious on the ground. He has been bitten in the neck. They crouch over him.

"Hey, hey. don't worry. We're gonna call you some help,okay?" Sam told the man.

"Where is she? Where'd she go?!" Dean asked.

The man gestures vaguely down the alley. Sam stays with the man as Dean runs off in that direction. He stops in the middle of an open space, raises his machete and slowly draws it across his left forearm, drawing blood. He holds the bleeding arm up."Smell that?! Come and get it!" Dean yelled as a young woman emerges from a side alley and stares at him, her chin is covered in blood. "That's right. Come on. I smell good, don't I? I taste even better." The vampire approaches cautiously, he drops the machete. "Come on! Free lunch!"

The vampire charges; as she grabs him and was close to sinking her teeth into his neck, Dean whips out a syringe and plunges it into _her_ neck. She convulses and falls to the ground, unconscious. Sam comes running, frowns at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" Sam asked.

"Ah, that's just chum in the water. Worked, didn't it?"

**Mia**

Mia was far away from Atlantic City by now. She was in Denver, Colorado, 2 states over from her hometown of Austin, Texas. She knew that Sam, Dean, Bobby and Jenn couldnt find her because she never told them where she was from.

**Jenn**

_"Feel like you never knew? Are you sure youre ok?" Sam asked Jenn._

_"Yeah. Tell me what you know about my kids, Sammy." Jenn replied._

_"Lets see...Alex is the oldest. He's 8 years old, born on April 25. Danny is the 2nd oldest, at 7 on July 23, 2 days after Deanna. And Jaslene is your youngest, 5 years old and on September 22. She's older than Mikey but a little over a month."_

_"Wow...I feel like Ive missed out on this you know?"_

_"How?"_

_"Like, I had this dream. You know, me, you, Mia and Dean were these hunters..."_

_"Hunters?"_

_"Yeah, we hunted things in the supernatural world."_

_"Supernatural? As in paranormal?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"How weird..."_

_"I know...but it felt so real..."_

_"What did?" Dean asked as he walked in the living room._

_"This dream that Jenn had." Sam replied._

_"What was it?"_

_"Let Sam tell you. I'm really hungry." Jenn said, getting up and heading to the kitchen._

**Dean and Sam**

The boys were now in an old abandoned house with old mattresses line the walls, blocking out all external light. The vampire is tied to a chair in the middle of the room with Sam and Dean circling her.

"You with us?" Dean asked. She wakes up fully, struggles against her bonds. "Oh, yeah, sorry. You're not going anywhere."

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked.

"What?" the Vampire asked in confusion.

"Your nest... where you and your bloodsucking pals hang out." Dean replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please! I don't feel good."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna feel a hell of a lot worse if we give you another shot of dead man's blood."

"Just let me go."

"Yeah, you know we can't do that."

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm just... I took something. I'm freaking out! I don't know what's going on!"

"You took something?" Sam asked.

"Yes! I can't...come down. I just want to come down."

"What's your name?"

"Lucy. Please,just let me go." Lucy, the vampire said.

"All right, Lucy, how about this? If you tell us what happened, we'll let you go."

"You will?" She looks at Dean, who nods, then shoots Sam a confused look over her head. "Uh, I don't really... um, it's not that clear. I was at Spider."

"Spider?"

"The club on Jefferson. And there was this guy... he was buying me drinks."

"This guy... what's he look like?"

"He was old, like thirty. He had brown hair, a leather jacket... Deacon or Dixon or something. Said he was a dealer... he had something for me."

"Something?" 

"Something new. "Better than anything you've ever tried." He put a few drops in my drink."

"Was the drug red and thick?" Dean asked and Lucy nods. "Well, genius move there. That was vampire blood he dosed you with."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You just took a big shot of the nastiest virus out there."

"You're crazy! He gave me roofies or something! No... The next thing I know,we're at his place, and he says he's gonna get me something to eat, just wait. But I get so hungry."

"So you busted out?"

"But it won't wear off... whatever he gave me?"

"Lights are too bright? Sunshine hurt your skin?"

"Yeah... And smells. And I can... hear blood pumping."

"I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but your blood's never pumping again."

"Not mine... yours. I can hear a heart beating from half a block away. I just want it to stop."

"It's not going to stop. You've already killed two people... almost three."

"No, I couldn't. I was hallucinating!"

"You killed them, all right? We've been following a sloppy trail of corpses, and it leads straight to you."

"No. No, it wasn't real! It was the drug! Please! Please,you have to help me!" Lucy pleaded. Sam jerks his head at Dean, they both get up to leave. "No, no!"

"Poor girl." Sam said in the next room.

"We don't have a choice." Dean said. Sam nods. Dean takes his machete back in the room

"No...please!" Lucy screamed before Dean decapitated her, Sam flinching.

**Mia**

Mia pulled over as she hit Boulder. She had been driving all night and all day and decided to get some rest. She pulled over to a motel, and paid for the room with a credit card she was given, just in case. She settled in her room, planning on sleeping ofr a few hours so she could hit the road.

**Jenn**

_Jenn walked into the kitchen and got herself some food Dean had made. She sat at the table with the kids._

_"So Aunt Jenna, is it true that Mommy and Daddy are letting Jaslene, Danny and Alex stay the night over at our house tonight?" Mia's daughter Deanna asked. It had to be Mia's daughter, only Mia calls her Jenna._

_"Sure is Deanna." Jenn replied._

_"Yay! Because we have a lot planned..." Deanna said and went into detail._

_After everyone ate, Mia and Jenn sat at the table while Sam and Dean were playing outside with the kids._

_"You ok Jenna?" Mia asked._

_"Yeah, I'm just tired." Jenn answered._

_"Well, having 3 kids and being a music producer, thats hard."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"But look at it this way. You and Dean can have a romantic night tonight, and get plenty of sleep. Since you and Dean took care of the kids last week for me and Sammy."_

_"Yeah. True."_

_"Are you sure youre ok, youre acting a little different."_

_"Yeah, I had this weird dream. Me, Sam, you and Dean..we were hunters."_

_"What kind of hunters?"_

_"Like of the paranormal. We would travel around and kill these evil spirts and stuff."_

_"Wow..thats different."_

_"Youre telling me. And it felt so real..."_

_"Girl, dont worry. Some dreams tend to get realistic."_

_"Youre probably right." Jenn said, looking out the window._

_Jenn saw Dean playing outside with their kids, and Sam with his. Jenn knew that this had to be a dream. A dream reminding her of the life she and Dean could never have...or maybe this is reality. Maybe her hunting life was all a dream..._

_"Hey Mia, whatever happened to my parents?" Jenn asked, putting her attention on Mia._

_"I thought you..." Mia started._

_"I just wanna make sure. I feel like I have no idea."_

_"Well, your mom died when you were 15, from cancer. And your dad became abusive after that. Your marriage to Dean was arranged, but you guys fell in love before the marriage anyway."_

_"Right..ok, thanks."_

**Dean and Sam**

Sam and Dean exit Spider, a club with red lights and beautiful young people drinking things. They look frustrated.

"That was a big, fat waste of time." Dean said.

"Look, three blondes have gone missing,including Lucy, all last sighted here. I'm telling you, Dean, this is the hunting ground." Sam said.

Across the way, Dean sees a 30-something man duck into an alley with his arm around a young blonde.

"Hey." Dean said, pointing out the 2.

They follow them into an alley, and they see the man raise the dropper. The girl opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out to catch the drops. Before any can fall in, Dean grabs the man's arm, pulls it down, and clocks him in the face. Sam pulls the girl away and shoves her towards the mouth of the alley.

"Get out of here. go! go!" Sam yells to the girl.

The vampire hurls Dean into a brick wall, then takes off at a run. Sam goes over and helps Dean up.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"I'm good. Come on."

The take off after the vampire. As they get around the corner, the vampire is nowhere in sight. But facing them, guns at their sides, are two men: Gordon and that guy Kubrick. Gordon raises his gun. They begin to advance, firing freely. Sam and Dean dive behind parked cars and manage to entirely avoid getting shot. They duck behind a wall and crouch, waiting. Both shooters reload.

"All right. Run. I'll draw them off." Dean said.

"What?! You're crazy!" Sam told his brother.

Ignoring him, Dean darts out into the line of fire, leaps on top of a car and uses it to get over a second-story parking lot entrance. Kubrick follows him as Gordon stays behind and heads for where Sam had been hiding, only to find Sam gone.

_**Later**_

Sam is pacing alone at the motel, worried until Dean finally makes it into the room.

"There you are!" Sam said with relief.

"Yeah. Sorry, I stopped for a slice." Dean said, taking off his jacket.

"Nice move you pulled back there, Dean, running right at the weapons."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a bad-ass." He continues to ignore Sam's worry-face. "So, I guess Gordon's out of jail."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. You know, how the hell did he know where to find us?"

"That bitch." Dean said, realizing how Gordon found them. He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number and waits for an answer. "Hi, Bela."

"_Hello, Dean_." Bela said on the other line.

"Question for you. When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it?"

"_Gordon Walker paid me to tell him where you were_."

"Excuse me?"

"_Well, he had a gun on me. What else was I supposed to do_?"

"I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by!"

"_I did fully intend to call. I just got a bit sidetracked_." 

"He tried to kill us!"

"_I'm sorry. i didn't realize it was such big deal. After all,there are two of you and one of him_."

"There were two of them. Bela, if we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you."

"_You're not serious_."

"Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious." Dean said and hung up.

**Jenn**

_"Bye Mommy." Jaslene said, hugging Jenn._

_"Bye baby. Be good for Uncle Sammy and Aunt Mia." Jenn said._

_"I will." Jaslene pulled away and gave her daddy a hug._

_"Bye Mom." Alex said, hugging her._

_"Bye Alex. Be good."_

_"I will. I promise." Alex pulled away and did the same as Jaslene._

_"Come here you." Jenn said to Danny, hugging him._

_"I love you Mommy." Danny said._

_"I love you too. Be good ok?"_

_"Ok." Danny pulled away from Jenn and went to hug Dean, just as his brother and sister._

_They got into Sam and Mia's minivan and headed off. Jenn and Dean stood at the door and waved goodbye._

_"So, it looks like we're finally alone." Dean said as they were out of sight._

_"Yup. Looks like it." Jenn said._

_Dean picked her up and headed inside, closing the front door behind him._

_"Dean!!" Jenn laughed. "Baby, put me down!!"_

_"Not yet. Not until we get to our bedroom my lady." Dean said, laughing with her._

_Dean made it upstairs and into their bedroom. He gently laid her down and kissed her passionately._

**Sam and Dean**

Dean is sharpening his machete on a sharpening stone while Sam cleans a gun beside him.

"That vampire's still out there, Dean." Sam said.

"First things first." Dean replied.

"Gordon."

"About that. When we find him, or if he finds us... I'm just saying he's not leaving us a whole lot of options."

"Yeah, I know. We've got to kill him." Sam said, calmly.

"Really? Just like that? I thought you would have been like," Dean said, then turning into a whiny voice. "No, we can't, he's human, it's wrong."

"No, I'm done. Gordon's not gonna stop until we're dead... or till he is."

Dean's cell phone rings; he looks at it, scowls, and picks up angrily.

"What?!" Dean answered.

"_I don't like it when people hold grudges against me, and more to the point, I'd rather you didn't kill me, so I went ahead and found Gordon's exact location for you_." Bela said on the other line.

"You're a hundred miles away. How the hell did you..."

"_Hello? Purveyor of powerful occult objects? I used a talking board to contact the other side_."

"And?" 

_"Warehouse. Two stories, riverfront, neon sign outside_."

"Thanks." 

"_One more thing. The spirit had a message for you. "Leave town, run like hell, and whatever you do, don't go after Gordon." For whatever that's worth_."

Dean hung up his phone.

"Bela found Gordon." Dean told his brother.

_**Later**_

Sam and Dean creep down the steps into a room. The bodies of girls are hanging, headless, and a Vampire is kneeling in front of them. Dean takes a knife from the table and approaches him slowly; he hears Dean coming but doesn't move.

"Go ahead. Do it. Kill me." the Vampire told him.

"What happened here?" Sam asked.

"Gordon Walker. I never should have brought a hunter here. Never. I just... I just wanted some kind of revenge. Stupid... exposing him to my family."

"Oh, yeah, you're such a family man." Dean replied.

"You don't understand."

"I don't want to understand, you son of--"

"I was desperate. You ever felt desperate? I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone. Can you think of a worse hell?"

"Well, there's Hell."

"I wasn't thinking. I just, I didn't care anymore. Do you know it's like when you just don't give a damn? It's like... it's like being dead already. So just go ahead. Do it."

"Dean. Head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off. With someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?" Sam asked, inspecting the bodies.

**Mia**

Mia woke up, it was now 6pm and dark outside. She decided to take off, since she was there since 12 noon. She went to take a shower and all that stuff. She packed up, checked out, and headed back on the road.

**Sam and Dean**

Dean enters the room, frustrated, and removes his jacket. Sam is seated at the table, looking over maps.

"Man, I must have checked three dozen motels, empty buildings,warehouses." Dean said.

"Yeah, me too. Big city." Sam replied.

"It's like a giant haystack, and Gordon's a deadly needle. We're running out of daylight. Won't have the sun slowing him down." Dean said, rinsing his face in the sink.

"Yeah, he'll be unstoppable. Hey, give me your phone."

"What for?"

"Well, if Gordon knows our cell numbers he can use the cell signal to track us down." Sam said, pulling out the SIM cards from Dean's phone. Before he can do the same to his, his phone rings. He looks at the caller id and its Bobby.

"Hello." Sam answered.

"_Sam, Mia's gone._" Bobby said, panicked on the other line.

"What?"

"_She was released from the hospital, and Jenn's car is missing. I've been trying to call you all day._"

"Did she say anything to you?"

"_No, she just took off._"

"Ok, Bobby, do whatever you can to find her okay? I have to destroy my cell phone, its a long story. But I'll call you back."

Sam hung up.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Mia's missing." Sam answered.

"What?"

"Yeah..."

Sam takes the SIM card out of his phone stomps on both his and Dean's phones as Dean looks out the curtains. Dean walks back with a sense of purpose.

"Sammy, stay here." Dean said.

"What? where you going now?" Sam asked.

"I'm going after Gordon." Dean pulled the colt out of his bag and checks it.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Not alone, you're not." "Sam, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip, okay? He's after you, not me, and he's turbocharged. I want you to stay out of harm's way. I'll take care of it."

"You're not going by yourself, you're gonna get killed."

"Just another day at the office. It's a massively dangerous day at the office."

"So you're the guy with nothing to lose now, huh? Oh wait, let me guess. Because, uh, it's because you're gonna believe that Jenn is already dead, right? Risking yourself because she's gone."

"If the shoe fits."

"You know what, man? I'm sick and tired of your kamikaze trip."

"Whoa, whoa, kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja."

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny."  
"No, it's not."

"What do you want me to do, Sam, huh? Sit around all day writing sad poems about how Jenn's gonna die? You know what? I got one. Let's see, what rhymes with "shut up, Sam"?"

"Dude, drop the attitude, Dean. Quit turning everything into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid."

"I'm not!"  
"You're lying. You may as well drop it 'cause I can see right through you."

"You got no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I do. You're scared, Dean. You're scared because Jenn's year is running out, and the love of your life is dying, and you're freaked."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah,i've been following you around my entire life! I mean, I've been looking up to you since i was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And, I mean, I can't blame you. It's just..."

"What?"

"I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. Cause... just cause."

"All right, we'll hole up, cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here." Dean aid after a pause.

_**Later**_

Dean barricades the doors and windows as Sam lights incense. Dean's brand new cell phone rings.

"You've had that phone two hours, Dean. Who'd you give the number to?" Sam asked.

"Nobody." Dean replied and picks up. "Hello."

"_Dean_." Gordon said on the other line.

"How'd you get this number?"

"_Your scent's all over the cellphone store. Of course, I can't smell you now. Where are you_?"

"I guess you'll just have to find us."

"I'd rather you come to me."

"What's the matter, Gordo? You're not afraid of us, are you? We're just sitting here. Bring it on!" "_I don't think so_." Dean then hears a voice of a girl. "_Please. Please_." The girl cried.

"_Factory on riverside off the turnpike. Be here in 20 minutes or the girl dies. After that, little comatose Jenn joins her_." Gordon continued.

"Gordon, let the girl go." Dean said.  
"_Bye, Dean_."

"Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people. You're still a hunter."

"_No. I'm a monster_." Gordon said and hung up.

**Jenn**

_Dean and Jenn had just finished making love, and they both lay there. Jenn is playing with his fingers and staring at Dean._

_"What?" Dean asked._

_"Nothing." Jenn answered._

_"Cant get enough of my goregousness?"_

_"Youre so concieted." Jenn said, laughing and playfully smacking him on the arm._

_"I'm just saying."_

_"You wanna know what I'm really thinking?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I keep asking myself how I got to be with someone so wonderful as you. I had this dream, and our lives were so different. We loved each other, but for some reason, I felt so disconnected from you. I never want that to happen."_

_"Well, it wont, you know why?" Dean asked, tucking her hair behind her ear._

_"Why?"_

_"Because. This is reality. Everything in here is real. What you had was just a bad dream. Something like that would never happen."_

_Jenn looked him in the eyes and he was being sincere. She knew that this had to be a dream. She was confused on what was reality and what was a dream._

**Dean and Sam**

Dean and Sam find the hostage in the factory and untie her.

"Hey, we got you. Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here." Sam said to the girl, helping her up. "Get up. Watch your head. Watch your head."

The girl is sobbing and can barely walk, so Dean slings her arm over his shoulders and picks her up.

"Sam, stay close." Dean said.

Sam follows Dean and the girl closely, but not closely enough: a mechanized door suddenly slides down in front of Sam, cutting him off from the others. He and Dean both pound and kick at the door, to no avail.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" sam yelled back.

"Damn it, Sam!"

Sam pounds the door one last time in frustration, then turns and walks away from it, eyes darting around. Then the lights go out. He freezes, brings his machete up, and starts creeping around with his other arm held out blindly.

"Gordon... you got me where you want me. You might as well come out and fight!" Sam said.

"I'm right here, Sam. What's the matter, Sammy?" Sam heard Gordon's voice.

"So,this is really the way you want to do it, huh?"

"Damn right I do. You have no idea what I faced to get here. I lost everything. My life. But it's worth it, cause I'm finally gonna kill the most dangerous thing I ever hunted. You're not human, Sam." 

"Look who's talking."

"You're right. I'm a bloodthirsty killer."

"Don't talk about it like you don't have a choice."

"I don't."

"Yes you do, Gordon. You didn't kill that girl."

"No, I didn't. I did something much,much worse."

**Dean**

On the other side of the door Dean is still hacking away. As he tosses the tool away in frustration, the girl vamps out and attacks, knocking him to the ground. Dean digs in his pocket and pulls out the colt, and fires a single bullet into her forehead. She convulses, energy crackling, and slumps to the floor.

**Sam**

Sam is still feeling around blindly as Gordon taunts him.

"I got to hand it to you, Sam. You got a lot of people fooled. But see, I know the truth. I know what it's like. We're the same now, you and me. I know how it is walking around with something evil inside you. It's just too bad you won't do the right thing and kill yourself. I'm gonna... as soon as i'm done with you. Two last good deeds. Killing you, and killing myself."

Gordon attacks, sending them both flying through the wall separating them from Dean. They struggle on the ground and Gordon knocks away Sam's machete. Gordon picks up Sam and flings him across the room. Dean comes up from behind and points the colt at Gordon's head, but Gordon is too fast for him; he stops Dean's gun-arm, flings him across the room, then pins him against the wall and sinks his teeth into Dean's neck. Sam picks himself up in time to see this.

"No!" Sam yelled as he witnessed Gordon sinking his teething into Dean's neck.

Sam charges Gordon and clocks him across the back of the neck. Gordon turns away from Dean and knocks Sam down, then slams him across a worktable. Sam manages to grab a piece of cloth and an end of razor wire in each hand; as Gordon pins him down again, Sam wraps the razor wire around Gordon's neck and pulls. Gordon begins to choke out a death-rattle, and Sam glares, gritting his teeth and pulls harder. Blood drips from his hands where the razor wire is cutting in, and yet he pulls harder, until he cuts all the way through Gordon's neck and sends his head tumbling. He pants from the effort, stares down at Gordon's head on the ground, and examines his bloody hands. Dean staggers to his feet, clutching his neck in pain, holding the colt. He looks down in surprise at the headless Gordon, then back up at Sam, who shrugs. They stumble off together, neither of them moving very well.

"You just charged a super-vamped-out Gordon with no weapon. That's a little reckless, don't you think?" Dean said as they kept walking.

**Jenn**

_"I hope your right Dean." Jenn said, after a pause._

_"I love you." Dean said, kissing her._

_"I love you too."_

It was night, and there was a spirit walking into Jenn's room. The spirit took a look at Jenn, and placed it's hand on her forehead, causing Jenn to gasp awake, choking on the breathing tube. The nurse down the hall heard her loud gasp and pulled the breathing tube of her mouth. The doctors took her and ran some tests on her, finding out that her concussion disappeared, her broken ribs were fine, and her stab wound was healed, leaving a scar. Also, leaving her busted lip and some minor cuts left on her face.

Jenn laid back in her bed as soon as the doctors left, unsure of what just happened. The spirit then walked back into her room, Jenn looking towards it, noticing the glow in the darkness. She looked at the spirit and froze.

"Mom?" Jenn said, thinking she was hallucinating, but also close to tears.

"Hello my beautiful daughter." the spirit of Camille Santos said, softly.

"But..how?"

"You needed my help. And I cant deny my daughter help when she needs it."

"I'm so sorry. Im sorry I couldnt save you." Jenn said, in tears.

"Jenn, you were too young. Its not your fault. Your father...I'm sorry for everything he did to you."

"Dont be. He was an adult, he knew better."

"Jennifer, during your last year, please be good to your husband. He didnt mean any harm. He just doesnt like what you did. He's scared. He wont tell you, but hes scared of being alone and being without you."

"How do you know that?"

"I can see into his soul. I can see into yours too. Take advantage of the time you have left. He loves you." Camille said.

Dean then walked in, back from his hunt, seeing the spirit and Jenn's in tears.

"Jenn?" Dean said, being cautious. Camille turned around.

"Hello Dean." Camille said.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked, more calmly.

"No, we've never had the chance to meet. I died when Jenn was only 12."

"Ms. Santos?"

"Call me Camille. Dean, thank you. Thank you for showing my daughter the happiness and love she deserves. I know she has about 9 months left, but cherish the time you have left. Dont be afraid to show her whats deep inside your soul. Remember, I can see it. Show her how beautiful it is instead of hiding it away. Dont be afraid to tell her how you feel. She really wants to help, and you know she can keep secrets. Both of you, be good to each other. You love each other, so act like it."

"Jennifer, I have to go. But I wanted to let you know that I understand why you took that deal. I can see how much Dean means to you. But in the end, I know that you can find your way out, and join me and your daughter up in Heaven."

"Jocelyn?" Jenn asked.

"Yes. She is very beautiful and reminds me of you so much. She has Dean's looks and your presonality."

Dean and Jenn looked at Camille, both happy to have seen her.

"Goodbye my daughter. Dean, my son-in-law, goodbye. I hope to see you again." Camille said as her spirit disappeared.

Jenn watched with tears in her eyes, and broke down as soon as she was gone. Dean went over to her and held her as she cried.

_**Morning**_

**Mia**

The next day, Mia made it back home. She drives through the neighborhood she remembers. As few minutes later, she pulls in front of a beautiful, suburban house. She walks up the steps and knocks on the door. A few moments later, an older woman opens it up.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Mom, its me." Mia said.

"Mia?" The older woman said, pausing.

"Yeah."

"Oh my baby." Mia's mom said, pulling her into a hug. Mia closed her eyes, holding in the tears, hugging her mom back.

"Come in, come in." Mia's mom said, holding the door open.

Mia let out a small smile and walked in.

**Sam, Dean and Jenn**

Jenn was released from the hospital, and as soon as they made it back to the motel, they heard noises coming from the impala. They dropped of their bags and talked to Bobby for a while.

After, they headed to a store and got beer. Dean got sick of the noise so, they pulled over as soon as they were close to the hotel.

Dean got under the hood of the impala, poking at something. Sam opens a cooler and pulls out three beers, then shuts the lid and sits on it. He opens one bottle and passes it to Dean.

"Here you go." Sam said.

"Thanks." Dean replied.

Sam does the same for Jenn, who is standing up, looking around.

"Here Jenny." Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy." Jenn said, taking the open bottle.

"Figure out what's making that rattle?" Sam asked Dean.

"Not yet. Give me a box wrench, would you?" Dean said, Jenn walking over to the impala, standing next to Dean.

"Yeah. There you go." Sam handed him the wrench.

"Thanks." He takes the wrench, then looks thoughtful. He looks over to Jenn, and she nods. "Sam."

"Wrong one?"

"No, come here for a second."

"Yeah." Sam gets up and gets under the hood with Dean.

"This rattle could be a couple of things. I'm thinking it's an out-of-tune carb."

"Okay." Sam said, confused.

"All right, see this thing? It's a valve cover. Inside are all the parts that are on the head. Hand me that socket wrench." Sam sees it. "All right, you with me so far?"

"Yeah, uh, valve cover covers the heads."

"Very good. This is your intake manifold, and on top of it?"

"It's, uh, a carburetor."

"Carburetor... very good."

"What's with the auto shop?" Sam asks when Dean holds out the socket wrench. "You don't mean you want..."

"Yeah, I do. You fix it."

"Dean, you barely let me drive this thing."

"Well, it's time. You should know how to fix it. You're gonna need to know these things for the future, knowing me. And besides, that's my job, right? Show my little brother the ropes?"

Sam nods and takes the wrench, leans in and starts unscrewing. Dean sits on the cooler and turns slightly to watch Sam.

"Put your shoulder into it." Dean said, taking a drink of his beer. Jenn just looks at him and smiles.

Alrighty!! 2 chapters, one day lol. Hope y'all liked it!! I have no idea when I'm updating, but it wont be long.

xoxo Marina


	13. Now What?

Ok, still no ownership on Sammy and Dean. But i still do own Jenn and co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5!! WOOOOO!!! lol

**Mia**

Mia sat in the living room of the house she left years ago.

"How are you holding up baby?" Mia's mom asked.

"Good, good. I just need a place to stay for a while." Mia replied.

"You can stay here, of course! Does Gordon know youre here?"

"He told me I was finished, so, he told me 2 get away."

"Are you pregnant?" Mia's mom asked, noticing the bump on her stomach.

"Yea."

"Please dont tell me he raped you."

"No, no mom, he didnt. This baby is someone else's."

"Oh thank goodness. When Gordon took you away, I was so terrified for you."

"Yeah..me too. But he took me and had me keep track of these 2 guys and a girl. Sam and Dean Winchester and Jenn Santos. I got away from Gordon and they took care of me."

"So, what did happen?"

"Well, you wouldnt believe me if I told you momma."

"Try me."

"Ok..."

**Jenn, Sam and Dean**

Sam had finished up fixing the impala, and he, Dean and Jenn took off. They decided to head out of Atlantic City, the City of Bad Memories (for them at least).

"So, Bobby didnt find anything." Sam said, hanging up his cell phone.

"She wont answer her phone either." Jenn said.

"So now what?" Dean asked, driving.

"I dont know..." Sam replied.

"Dont worry Sammy, we'll find her." Jenn said.

"Yea...I hope so..." Sam whispered.

**Mia**

"So if Gordon was in jail, how did he find you?" Mia's mom, Angela asked.

"I dont know. But he was out and he found me. He made me lie about you and dad being dead since I was little. Everything else I told them was the truth." Mia said.

"Did you tell them that Gordon was the one that hunted your fiancee?"

"No...according to him, I was not allowed to mention him. So I didnt."

"Ok...so the father of your baby? Is it one of them men you were suppsoed to keep an eye on?"

"Yea. It was Sam Winchester. You'd really like him mom. Jenn and Dean too."

"Do they know about Gordon?"

"Yeah. They know about how I worked for him. And not only that, Gordon is hunting down Sam."

"Why?"

"He believes Sam is the anti-christ. And he wants him dead."

"And you've been hunting while you were pregnant?"

"Yeah, but I had them backing me up the whole time."

"Well, the important thing is your home now and youre ok. Do they know youre here?"

Mia paused, she looked to the side, regret in her eyes for leaving them.

"No..." Mia whispered.

"Good. We cant have any hunters coming around here." Angela said.

"Yea..."

"Lets get you settled in."

**Jenn, Sam and Dean**

They all had pulled over and stopped at a hotel for the rest of the evening. They got rooms, and were in Sam's room going over everything. Sam sat there...staring at the letter she had left.

_Sam/Dean/Bobby,_

_If youre reading this, that means I'm gone. I took off because if I didnt, mine and Sam's baby's life would be in jeopardy. Please dont come and look for me. Its best that we stay apart. Sam, I love you, and always remember that. I'm taking Jenn's car, I hope she doesnt mind. Take care of yourselves, and kill as many evil sons of bitches as possible._

_Love You All,_

_Mia_

"Theres no point." Sam said.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"I think we should stop looking for her."

"Sam...no."

"Yea, Jenn. My baby's life is at stake if we find her. We need to drop it."

"No Sam, we need to find her."

"Really? What good will it do if we find her?" Sam said, raising his voice.

Jenn and Dean looked at him, shocked that he would raise his voice.

"Because if we find her, we'll know for sure she's safe." Jenn replied, matching his tone.

"I dont care, we're gonna stop looking for her."

"No Sam. Im gonna keep looking."

"No youre not." Sam got up and paced.

"Sam, I know youre scared, but we need to find her so we know shes ok."

"We cant...Please..lets stop looking for her." Sam asked, tears in his eyes.

"Ok Sammy." Dean said, before Jenn could fight him anymore.

Jenn just looked to the ground, upset. She wanted to find Mia. She felt that if Mia was with them, they would know for sure she would be safe. Sam on the other hand, didnt want to endanger his baby's life. He was gonna leave her be, for the sake of their baby.

"We're gonna leave you alone...ok?" Dean said to Sam. "Give you sometime to yourself."

He grabbed Jenn's hand and led her out the door, Jenn turning to look at Sam with sympathy in her eyes. They made it next door, back to their room.

"Jenn, please dont fight Sam on this. He's really delicate right now." Dean said.

"I know...but we gotta find her. I need to know shes ok, Dean." Jenn replied.

Dean sat next to her on the bed, and put his arm around her and Jenn rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jenn replied.

"You've been acting distant since you woke up. Why?"

Jenn lifted her head up, and got up, sitting at the table.

"Like that, youve been doing things like that. Everytime I get close, you push me away." Dean said.

"Now you know how I felt before." Jenn retaliated, playing with her fingers.

"Dont put this on me. I just asked you a question."

"So did I..all those times and you would do the same to me. Now you know what its like."

"Jenn..please dont do this."

"No, Dean. This is how you are. It hurts seeing the truth doesnt it?" Jenn said harshly.

Dean just looked at her and got up, grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jenn asked.

"Out." Dean simply replied.

"Why?"

"Because, I hate to say it, but youre being a bitch. All I asked you was a simple question."

"Fine then Dean. Just go. Leave me like you did last time."

Dean looked at her, not wanting to continue and walked out the door. He got into the impala and drove off to the nearest bar.

**Mia**

Mia had her bag brought in, and she was in her room. She went through all her old stuff and then laid down. She took out her phone, and went through it. She glanced at Sam's number, wanting to call him and tell him shes ok. But she felt that would be a bad idea. She went through everything and stopped when she got to the pictures. The first one was of her and Jenn, hugging eachother and smiling at the cell camera. Next one was of her and Dean, she was smiling and Dean made a funny face. Next, there was a picture of her and Sam smiling before they began dating. The next was one of all 4 of them, Mia taking the picture and they all smiled. That was the only picture Dean took without a funny face.

She went through all of them, and then stopped at the last one. It was of her and Sam, and they were hugging and smiling. That was one moment where she was truly happy. She was afraid that she could never find love after the death of her fiancee Dylan. But then Sam Winchester walked into her life. Time built their relationship, and they were both truly happy. Both of them dealt with the deaths of their significant others, and thats what brought them together...and Jenn pushing her to go on a date with him. There was never a date, but it didnt matter.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mia answered.

"Hey you." The familiar faces said, walking in.

**Sam**

Sam was lying down on the bed, thinking about Mia. He missed her so much and wanted to find her. But he felt it would be best to leave her where she is. If he found her, god knows what would happen to his baby, and her. He laid there and began to cry. He thought when it came to love he was cursed. Either they died, or they were gone. He knew she did the right thing leaving, but he would probably never see her again. He would probably never see the birth of his baby, or even see his baby at all. He continued to cry, hoping that something good would happen to him.

**Jenn**

Jenn never moved from the chair she sat in. She was staring at the wall thinking. She felt so stupid for pushing him away. This time, she messed up. Dean was right, she was being a bitch. She pulled away, because she knows that she'll be dead in less than 9 months now. She didnt want Dean to get hurt, but she would do whatever was necessary to make sure that he wouldnt be as bad when she dies. She wanted to badly to take her mom's advice and enjoy this time, but she couldnt. She felt since Mia pulled a houdini, maybe she should too. But then she couldnt leave Sam. She sat there, not sure of what to do anymore.

**Dean**

Dean sat at the bar, finishing off his first beer. He wondered why Jenn was being the way she was. He just asked her why she was being distant, and she pulled a Dean personality. But Dean has gotten better about letting her in on his feelings. He's been trying, but he thought, maybe its best to withdrawl. She was gonna die in less than 9 months anyway, if they cant save her. Maybe it would be best to go through with the annullment. Give her the freedom she wants and have some fun before its over. Dean sat there, working on his second beer, wondering what he should do.

**Mia**

"Tori? Dawn? Cassandra? Rory?" Mia said, shocked.

"Hey!" Tori, Dawn, Cassandra and Rory said in unison. They all went in and hugged her.

"I missed you guys." Mia said, hugging each girl.

"We missed you too!" Rory replied.

Mia hugged Cassandra last.

"Honey, are you pregnant?" Sandra (Cassandra) asked.

"Yeah." Mia answered.

"Oh my god!! How far along are you?" Dawn asked.

"Going on 8 months."

"Whos the daddy?" Tori asked.

"You dont know him, but you all would love him."

"Whats his name?" Dawn and Sandra asked in unison.

"Sam Winchester."

"He sounds hot by just his name. Do you have a pic of him?" Rory said.

"Yeah."

Mia grabbed her phone and went through the pictures and found the first one of her and Sam. She showed it to her friends.

"Damn girl, he is cute!!!" Dawn said.

"Hell yea, no kidding!" Tori said.

All the girls laughed and flipped through the pictures. They saw the one of her and Jenn.

"Who is she?" Sandra asked curiously.

"Oh, she was my friend, Jenn Santos. She's been really good to me." Mia answered.

"Shes very pretty." Rory said.

The flipped to the one with her and Dean and they laughed. They made it to the one of Sam, Mia, Jenn and Dean, and noticed Dean without the funny face.

"Oooh, who is he?" Sandra asked.

"Thats Dean...Sam's big brother." Mia replied.

"Dean Winchester? Damn, he is fine!!" Rory said, her and Sandra agreed.

"Too bad, hes taken."

"By who?" Sandra asked.

"That Jenn girl you think is pretty."

"Awwww man, shes one lucky bitch." Dawn said.

All the girls laughed and went through the pictures and sat around, talking like old times.

**Sam**

Sam got up, and went to the bathroom to rinse his face. He went to his cell phone and decided to call Mia, just to see if she's ok.

"_Hey you reached Mia's cell. Im not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you._" Mia's voice said.

"Hey Mia, its Sam. Im just calling to see if youre ok. I just need to know everything is ok, and i'll be able to sleep better at night. But um, Jenn's awake, and shes worried sick about you. So, if you can, please give me a call. I love you." Sam said and hung up.

He laid back down and decided to get some sleep.

**Dean**

Dean was finishing off his 7th beer, slamming down the cup when he was done.

"One more please." Dean slurred.

"I think youve had enough for tonight." The bartender said.

"You know, youre right. Youre absolutely right. Good man, good man."

"Do you need me to call anyone for you?"

"Sure, can you call Jenn Santos? She's in my cell phone." Dean slurred, lazily handing the guy his cell phone. The bartender took his phone and looked through the contact list until he saw Jenn's name, dialing the number.

"_Hello_?" Jenn voice said from the other line.

"Are you Jenn?" The bartender asked.

"_Yes..._"

"Hi, I'm Josh from the Skynight Bar, I have a guy here who said you could pick him up."

"_Does he have short brown hair, leather jacket, green eyes?_"

"Yeah, thats him"

"_Ok, I'll be right there._"

Josh hung up the phone and handed it to Dean.

"There you go. She's on her way." Josh told Dean.

"Cool, cool. Thanks man." Dean slurred.

"Sure, no problem."

**Jenn**

Jenn pulled on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She remembered seeing a bar a few minutes from the motel, so she decided to make the short walk.

She made it to the bar and walked in. Before she even got to Dean, 3 guys had already hit on her. She found Dean and walked over to him.

"Dean?" Jenn said.

"Jenny!! Hey everyone, Jenn's here." Dean slurred, obviously drunker than anything.

"Come on Dean, lets get you back to the motel."

"No, no no no. Lets stay here and have a drink."

"Youve had enough Dean."

"No, one more cant hurt."

"Yeah it can Dean. Come on lets go."

"Fine, fine." Dean said. He got off the stool and stood up, slighty leaning over about ready to fall. Jenn grabbed him and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Are you Josh?" Jenn asked the bartender, holding Dean up.

"Yeah." The bartender answered.

"Thanks so much for calling me."

"No problem, I just didnt want him to go out there in this condition."

"Thanks again."

"Anytime. You have a good night."

"You too."

Jenn helped Dean walk towards the door. Dean accidently bumped into some guy, causing the guy to retaliate.

"Why dont you watch where youre going." The guy said, grabbing Dean's shoulder and turning him around.

"Im so sorry sir. He's a bit drunk. Its our fault, and we're sorry." Jenn said.

"Well, I'll let it all go if you come home with me tonight little lady. I bet I can show you a good time."

"I'll pass."

Jenn turned her and Dean around and continued walking. The guy got behind her and grabbed her ass, and pulled her to him, causing her to let go of Dean. Dean stumbled but didnt fall. Jenn was trying to pull out of the guys grip, but he was too strong for her. Dean got up and immediately punched the guy. One of his friends, grabbed Dean and threw a punch of his own. Dean ordinarily would have been faster to dodge it, but the alcohol slowed him down, so the fist landed on Dean's face.

Jenn was let go and Dean was able to fight off both guys. They heard sirens go off and Jenn grabbed Dean and got to the impala before the cops made it to the bar. Jenn started the ignition and took off, just as the cops pulled in.

"Dean what the hell were you thinking fighting back there? We almost got caught by the police." Jenn said, turning into the parking lot to the motel. Told you it wasnt far away.

"Yeah whatever." Dean slurred, leaning against the door.

Jenn parked and got out. She opened Dean's side of the car, and carefully got him out. She opened the door to their room and sat him on the bed.

"Stay there, let me get you cleaned up." Jenn said. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. After wetting it, she went back to where Dean was. She dabbed the towel lightly on his now cut lip. He winced in pain.

"Jenn, im really sorry..." Dean said, still slurring.

"For what?" Jenn asked.

"I let you down. If I would have saved you and Sammy before you died, there would have been no deal."

"Its not your fault Dean."

"Yes it is. Its always my fault."

"What is always your fault?" Jenn asked, pulling the towel away from his lip, and using whatever coldness was left to put on his bruised jaw.

"Everything...just everything."

"No its not. Things can happen that are out of your control."

Dean didnt reply. He quickly leaned foward and kissed her, ignoring the pain on his bottom lip. Jenn kissed him back, but then she pulled away.

"Dean, youre drunk. We cant do this." Jenn said.

"So? We havent had sex since...the night before the big fight. Its been almost 3 weeks. Please?" Dean slurred.

"No Dean. Get some sleep sweetie." Jenn pushed him so he would lay down.

He pushed himself up to the pillows and rested his head. Jenn took off his boots and set them on the floor.

"Night Jenn." Dean sleepily slurred.

"Night Dean." Jenn said.

Within seconds, Dean was passed out. Jenn ran her hands through her hair. She knew this was her fault. Dean has never gotten this drunk before. She felt if she didnt fight him, he wouldnt have gone out and did this. She went to her bag and pulled out two asprin. She went to the bathroom and filled up the cup and left the asprin and cup of water on the dresser near Dean's side of the bed. She knew he would have a hang over in the morning. She undressed and crawled onto the other side of the bed. She ran her had softly through Dean's hair, since Dean was facing her. She kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep.

There is another one!! WOOOO! lol. hope you enjoyed it!! updating...soon lol

xoxo Marina


	14. Will Everything Get Worse or Better?

I dont own Sam and Dean...and it kills me everytime to sat that...But I can proudly say that I own Jenn and I co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5!!! Yay me and Bree!!! lol

**Mia**

Mia had woken up from the sleep over she had with Tori, Dawn, Sandra (Cassandra) and Rory. As she woke up, she felt the baby kick. She put her hand over her stomach, and felt it. She had an appointment today since her mom made it. She decided she wanted to know if it was a boy or girl now. It was gonna be a suprise, but she wanted to know so bad. Mia laid back and cried, missing having Sam feel her stomach whenever the baby kicked.

"Hey, you okay hun?" Dawn asked, waking up.

"Yeah, Im fine." Mia replied, wiping her tears away.

"Youre not fine if youre crying. Talk to me."

"Its just that...i left Sam behind and I fell like if I stay, my baby will never meet its father. I love Sam so much, and I dont know what to do."

"Mia, if Sam makes you happy, why dont you go back?"

"Because, you guys didnt believe me when I told you about it the first time..."

"That was then, this is now. For all we know, you could be right about the things out there. But if you love Sam and you want a father for your baby, you will go back to him."

"But the thing is I cant."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I do, our baby's life will be at risk."

"Oh...thats a problem..."

"Yeah.."

"Well, you have us, always. And Sam, keep in contact with him. Dont be scared to."

"Thanks Dawn."

"No problem...now I know your hungry, so lets eat so they can sleep."

Dawn and Mia got out of the room and went downstairs.

**Sam**

Sam woke up, and noticed that the side next to him was empty and panicked. He calmed down when he remembered that Mia was gone. He laid back down to calm himself, and then got up to take a shower. But he decided to lay there a little longer. It was 9 am and he knew Jenn and Dean would still be passed out. He laid there wondering, what was gonna happen.

Would he ever see his child?

Will Mia even try to keep in contact with him?

Will she forget all about him and move on?

The last one was the one he was afriad of. He was afraid that he would become a thing of the past, and he would be alone...again.

He got fed up with laying there, so he now, decided to go take a shower. Maybe the hot water would help his tense muscles relax.

**Dean**

Dean woke up, startled by the dream he had. He woke with a headache and his jaw was sore, and groaned in pain, turning to lay on his back. He looked to see Jenn still asleep. He looked on the dresser and saw the asprin and water. Dean let out a small smile, knowing it was Jenn that did that. He sat up and took the asprin. He turned to look at Jenn again before getting into the shower, hoping that the steam would help his aching body.

As he stood in the shower, the dream from the night replayed in his head over and over again. He, Sam and Jenn were looking for Mia, and then Jenn started panicking.

_"Jenn!" Sam asked, both him and Dean going to her side._

_"Theyre here!!' Jenn exclaimed, holding her hands to cover her ears._

_"What is?" Dean asked, obviously concerned._

_"The blackdogs!!!"_

_"But how, you have 3 months left?!?!"_

_They heard banging on the door, obvious the dogs were there, but Jenn was the only one to hear the barking. They noticed that it stopped and Jenn, calmed a bit. Next thing they knew, the glass broke and Jenn was being attacked by the dogs, cutting and biting into her flesh. As that stopped, Sam and Dean ran to her side, Dean holding her in his arms. Jenn was dead, 3 months before she was supposed to be._

Dean stood there in the shower, the hot water hitting his body and he finally did something that he held in since he found out that Jenn switched the deal: he cried.

**Jenn**

Jenn woke up to the sound of the shower turning on. She knew that it must have been Dean. She turned to lay on her back, and laid back to think.

What was gonna happen now?

What would Dean do after she was gone?

What was Sam gonna do?

She continued to ask herself those questions in her mind as she got up and went into her bag. She was looking for some clothes when she hit a box of tampons. Jenn thought of it as nothing until she realized...she hasnt used those since...she couldnt remember. Oh crap...No...there was no way she could be pregnant...Could there? If she was, how could the baby have survived all the drinking she did when she was seperated from Sam, Mia and Dean? How could it have survived when she was stabbed?

She knocked on the conjoined door, the connected Sam's room to her's and Dean's. Sam answered the door on the other side in a towel.

"Hey whats up?" Sam asked.

"Hey Sammy, I'm gonna run to the store, and when I get back, can I use your bathroom?" Jenn asked.

"Dean's in the shower?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, thats fine. He takes forever. Just come on by."

"Ok, thanks Sam."

Sam closed the door, and Jenn quickly got dressed. She took the keys to the impala, leaving Dean a note in case, and headed to the closest store.

**Mia**

Mia was downstairs, her and Dawn eating the breakfast Angela made for them.

"What time is the appointment Mom?" Mia asked, eating a piece of toast.

"In about an hour, so when youre done, go get ready ok?" Angela answered.

"Ooooo!! Can I go?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, and Im pretty sure everyone else wants to go." Mia said.

Mia finished up breakfast and got into the shower. A few minutes later, she was getting out and getting dressed.

**Sam**

Sam had gotten dressed and was tying his shoes when his cell phone rang. He got up and answered it.

"Hello." Sam answered.

"_Hey_." The voice on the other line said.

"Mia?"

"_Yeah_."

"Thank god you are ok…."

"_I am. Im being taken care of._"

"That's good to hear."

"_Look, I wanted to call and tell you that I have a doctors appointment today._"

"That's…that's great._"_

"_And, Im gonna spoil the surprise._" Mia giggled.

"But we were gonna wait..cheater." Sam giggled back.

"_You know how I am_."

"Yeah, I do."

"_I love you Sam._"

"I love you too Mia."

"_I'll call you when I get back ok?_"

"Ok."

"_Take care of yourself, and talk to you soon_."

"I will. You too."

"_I will. Bye._"

"Bye." Sam hung up and smiled.

Even though she was gone, she wasn't gonna let him go. Not yet. Maybe there is a chance to find her. But to make sure she and the baby were safe, he was gonna wait.

**Dean**

Dean got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out to the room and noticed Jenn was gone. Before he could panic, he found the note on the table.

_Dean,_

_I went to the store to pick up some things. I'll be back with coffee and those donuts you like. Hopefully youre not too hungover to eat._

_- Jenn_

Dean put the note back down and went to his bag to get some clothes. He went through it and found his wedding ring. He picked it up and looked at it for a second. This was the one thing that he had to remember on the greatest moment of his life. Other than the pictures Jo took, but he still had to go get his copies. He put the ring back on his left hand, grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

**Jenn**

Jenn went into the section where they kept the pregnancy test and other stuff. She picked up two different tests and went to go get everything else. She picked up some donuts and freshly brewed coffee at the Starbucks that was in the store. She went to the counter and paid for everything. She got back into the impala and drove back to the motel.

She got back to the motel and knew she couldn't hide the tests from Dean or Sam. She took both tests and instructions out of the boxes and put them in two different pockets of her jacket. She got out of the impala and threw away the boxes at the trash can a few doors away. She grabbed the coffee and donuts and walked in the room. She set everything on the table and noticed Dean was still in the bathroom. She knocked on the door joining her and Dean's room to Sam's room.

Sam opened the door.

"Hey." Sam beamed.

"You seem happy. Whats up?" Jenn said.

"Mia called."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, shes fine. But she said she would call after her doctors appointment."

"That's great Sammy." Jenn said, hugging her brother-in-law.

"You need to use the bathroom?" Sam asked, remembering earlier.

"Yeah, could I please."

"Sure.

Sam moved over and Jenn walked in. She went into the bathroom, taking the tests out of her pockets.

**Mia**

Mia was lying down on the table, the doctor doing an ultrasound.

"Well Ms. Alexander, the heartbeat sounds great. Very strong." The Ultrasound Technician told her.

Mia, Dawn, Tori, Sandra, Rory and Angela smiled.

"All toes and fingers are there."

Mia and the girls let out a small giggle.

"Do you want to find out the sex?" The Ultrasound Technician asked.

"Yes, please." Mia said, getting excited.

"Well, it looks like you are having a girl, Mia."

All the girls let out a small little cheer of their own and Mia let some tears out.

"Everything is great Mia." The Ultrasound Technician said, handing Mia something to wipe the goo off her stomach.

"Thanks doc." Mia said.

"No problem. You ladies have a good day! Drive safely."

"We will, thank you."

All the ladies were excited for Mia. They helped her up and headed to the car, Mia is still crying.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" Sandra asked.

"Nothing, just excited. You know how pregnancy messes with your hormones." Mia lied.

"Ok, well, now we have to think of names." Rory said.

"Sam and I actually already had thought of names a while back."

"Have you decided on one name for a boy and girl?" Tori asked.

"Yup, sure did. After hours of intense name thinking, we did."

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

**Dean**

Dean walked out of the bathroom, all dressed, teeth brushed and hair done. He saw the donuts and coffee on the table, and noticed Jenn wasn't there. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip. Sweet caffeine. He took a bite of his donut and put it all down. He headed to the conjoined room and knocked on the door, where Sam answered.

"Hey Sammy is Jenn here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, shes in the bathroom." Sam answered.

"Well, she brought coffee and donuts."

"Cool, mind if I….."

"Go for it Sam."

Sam walked in and got his coffee.

"So you seem pretty good this morning." Dean said.

"Yeah, Mia called me." Sam said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"How is she?"

"Shes good. She said that shes being taken care of."

"That's good."

"Yeah. She had an appointment today. Shes gonna find out what the baby is."

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Yeah, if it's a boy, its gonna be Michael Dean…."

"So I get a middle name at least?" Dean started getting a bit excited.

"Yeah, you got the middle name."

"Freakin sweet. And if it's a girl?"

"Isabella Jennifer."

"So either one, me or Jenn get a middle name?"

"Yup."

"I hope it's a boy then."

"You just want a kid that has your name in it."

"I know…." Dean took a sip of his coffee.

**Jenn**

Jenn waited the three minutes like it said on the instructions. She paced back and forth, waiting for the results. What would happen if she was pregnant? What is Dean gonna do when she was gone?

The alarm she set on her cell phone went off, and Jenn turned it off. She froze for a minute and then went to the counter. She read the instructions to herself before she looked at the tests. She read both and looked at the tests.

They were positive.

She threw them away and went into the room to see that Sam was gone. She decided to go next door where she found Sam and Dean, sitting there eating donuts and drinking coffee.

"Hey fellas." Jenn said.

"Hey." Both Winchesters said.

"Didn't you get a coffee for yourself?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no. Im okay." Jenn answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Jenn sat down on the bed and turned on the tv. After a few minutes, Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Sam answered.

"_Hey Sam_." Mia's voice said on the other line.

"Hey…" Sam got up. "Im gonna take this in the other room. Thanks for the coffee Jenny."

Jenn smiled and Sam walked into the other room. Dean sat there and finished his breakfast.

"You really wanna know why I've been distant?" Jenn asked out of no where, never taking her eyes off the tv.

"Yeah." Dean answered, taken aback by the question.

Jenn turned off the tv and headed to the table where Dean was sitting. She paused for a minute before speaking.

"When I was asleep, I had this dream. It was dream that reminded me of a future you and I could never have." Jenn answered, looking at her hands the entire time.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked, careful to make to tone sound concerned.

"In that dream, we were actually normal for once. Sam and Mia too. We all had kids, we had a life. There I thought…this life we have now, was just a bad dream. Everything would be ok, and I could live the life I always wanted. A life with happiness and a long life."

Dean saw Jenn let a few tears fall, but he was careful not to let her push him away. So he put his hands over hers.

"I know what that's like remember? But the only bad side to my dream the djinn gave me, you weren't there. I was happy, but it wasn't like how it is now. But the only thing was I had a choice. I didn't get to see all of what you did. And im sorry."

"For what?"

"Making that deal. If I was more careful, you and Sam wouldn't have died, and everything would be just fine."

"No it wouldn't." Jenn said, finally looking him in the eyes. "We would still be hunting that damn demon. And we wouldn't have found out about my powers, so, its ok. Everything is better than what it could be."

**Mia**

"So, youre right, I cheated…what are you gonna do about it punk?" Mia said, laughing.

"_Youre lucky I cant do anything. So what is it?_" Sam said, laughing back.

"Well Sam Winchester, we are the proud parents of a baby girl."

"_No way!?!??!?!_"

"Way, Sam. Way."

Mia could hear on the other line Sam yelling 'WOOOOOOO!!'

"Are you done there Sammy?" Mia asked, laughing again.

"_Yeah, Im good now_."

"So you know, I'm gonna have to call you when I go into labor…"

"_Does that mean you'll tell me where you are?_"

"Maybe."

"_Ok, well if you cant stay, I at least want to see you from time to time_."

"I know. How are Jenna and Dean?"

"_Theyre good, just having a rough patch. You know them._"

"True… Well I gotta go ok?"

"_Ok, you be good. I love you_."

"I love you too." Mia said, hanging up.

She knew that she would tell Sam where she was when she was going into labor. That would be a good idea. Cause then the baby would still have her father. She didn't care if Creedie was watching her, because she knew he didn't have much of a killer instinct in him anyway. Kubrick, she knew that he would be with Gordon, cause that's his lap dog.

**Jenn and Dean**

"Can I tell you something Dean?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah sure." Dean answered.

"Do you want kids?"

"I didn't at first, but I would want one before you leave…if you leave that is."

"But what if I don't leave?"

"Then I wouldn't care. I would probably still want kids. We're not getting any younger, and because I think its that time. I mean, Sam had a kid before us, and we've been together longer." Dean laughed towards the end.

"True." Jenn laughed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, um….Im pregnant Dean."

"What?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I took to tests this morning…so, I would say so."

Dean got up and picked her up, and hugged her.

"You know when you were asleep, I told you I wanted kids." Dean said, pulling away, but still holding her.

"You did?" Jenn asked.

"Yup..and now, we're gonna have one." Dean spun her around once more.

There was a knock on the conjoined door, and Dean carried Jenn all the way to the door and opened it.

"We're having a girl." Sam said.

Dean put Jenn down and Jenn hugged Sam.

"Congrats Sammy." Jenn said, pulling him into a tight hug. Sam put her down.

"Congrats Sam." Dean said, giving him a hug of his own.

"Awww!! Brothers hugging over a baby!!" Jenn said, laughing, since they never really hug.

They pulled away and glared at her, causing her to laugh harder.

"Well, we got some news too Sammy." Dean said.

"What is it?" Sam asked, smile on his face.

"Jenn is pregnant."

"No way…"

"Way."

Sam picked Jenn back up and hugged her again.

"So, Im gonna be an uncle?" Sam asked.

"Damn straight." Jenn replied.

So the 3 sat down and talked about what was gonna happen now.

Ok!! There's another one!!! WOOOO!!! Whos excited for some babies?!?!?! Lol. By the way, I had to change that Isabella's birthday will be in January…because I totally am dumb 4 forgetting about the time periods lol. Hope u enjoyed this chapter!!

xoxo Marina


	15. A Very Supernatural Christmas

Ok, I still dont own Sam and Dean Winchester...and everytime I saw that, a little piece of me dies...lol. But I can proudly say that I own Jenn Santos and I co-own Mia Alexander w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5. Yay us!! lol

**Mia**

"So, Isabella Jennifer huh?" Sandra (Cassandra) asked.

"Yeah." Mia smiled.

"Thats a really cute name." Rory said.

"Yeah. It took Sam and I months to figure that out."

"Well, after those months, you finally got something good out of it." Tori said.

"True..."

"So is the baby gonna have your last name? Or is it gonna take the Winchester last name?" Dawn asked.

"Definetly Winchester. You guys will get to meet Sam and his brother and his brother's wife."

"When?" All girls asked, getting excited.

"I decided, a few days before I'm due. I want Sammy to be there to see his daughter."

"Yay!!!"

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Mia?" Angela said, opening it.

"Yeah mom?" Mia said, still a smile on her face.

"Theres someone here to see you."

"Who?"

Angela opened the door a bit more so the girl could walk in.

"Hey Mia." The girl said, serious.

"Ruby..." Mia replied.

**Sam, Dean and Jenn**

Dean and Jenn were interviewing a woman, as her daughter watches from inside the house. Dean's writing down notes while Jenn was standing there, both wearing a dark suits.

"Um, my daughter and I were in our beds. Mike was downstairs decorating the tree. I heard a thump on the roof, and then I-I heard Mike scream, and now I'm talking to the FBI." The woman said.

"And you didn't see any of it?" Jenn asked.

"No, he was ... he was just gone."

"The doors were locked? There was no forced entry?"

"That's right."

"Does anybody else have a key?" Dean asked.

"My parents."

"Where do they live?"

"Florida."

Sam walked out the house. He's also wearing a dark suit.

"Thanks for letting me have a look around, Mrs. Walsh. I think we, uh, got just about everything we need. We're all set." Sam said.

"We'll be in touch." Dean said. Sam, Jenn and Dean start to leave.

"Agents..." Mrs. Walsh started. They stop and turn to look at her. "Th-the police said my husband might have been kidnapped."

"Could be." Dean said.

"Then why haven't the kidnappers called o-or -- or demanded a ransom? It's three days till Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?"

"We're very sorry." Sam said. They leave and Mrs. Walsh heads back into the house.

"Find anything?" Jenn asked as they continued walking.

"Stockings, mistletoe ... This." Sam hands Dean something.

"A tooth? Where was this?" Dean asked.

"In the chimney."

"Chimney. No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow."

"No way he fits up in one piece."

"All right, so, if dad went up the chimney..." Jenn started.

"We need to find out what dragged him up there." Sam finished.

**Mia**

"Yeah. Been a while hasnt it?" Ruby said, feigning happiness.

"Sure has..." Mia replied.

"Who's your friend?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, ummmm. Guys, this is Ruby. I met her when I was with Sam, Dean and Jenn. Ruby, this is Sandra, Rory, Tori and Dawn."

"Hi." All the girls said.

"Nice to meet you all." Ruby replied, still in her fakeness.

"Guys, can I talk to Ruby alone?" Mia asked.

"Sure." Rory said. They all got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked.

"What, not happy to see me?" Ruby asked, getting back to her real self.

"I dont have time to play games..."

"Look, I came by because you were the only one I could find at the moment."

"Then, what do you want?"

"You remember how you all thought Dean was safe from his deal?"

"Yeah, Jenn switched herself for him, and she has whatever time he was supposed to have left."

"Well, thats where I found out, your wrong."

"What?"

**Sam, Jenn and Dean**

Sam and Jenn were in the motel room doing research on Sam's computer. There are some pictures posted on the wall facing them. Jenn is studying the pictures while Sam is doing the computer work. The door opens and Dean walks in carrying a package.

"So, was I right? Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Sam answered. Dean puts the package and his things down on the table.

"It's, uh, it's actually Dick Van Dyke." Sam continued.

"Who?" Jenn and Dean ask in unison.

"Mary Poppins."

"Who's that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, come on -- Never mind."

"It turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month."

"Oh, yeah?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah."

"The other guy get dragged up the chimney, too?"

"Don't know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof." They all shrug. "So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually, I have an idea." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"It's, uh, it's gonna sound crazy."

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?"

"Um ... Evil Santa."

"Yeah, that's crazy."

Sam shows him the pictures.

"Yeah ... I mean, Sam is just saying that there's some version of the anti- Claus in every culture. You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter. Whatever you want to call it, there's all sorts of lore." Jenn said.

"Saying what?" Dean asked.

"Back in the day, Santa's brother went rogue, and now he shows up around Christmas time. Instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked."

"By hauling their ass up chimneys?"

"For starters, yeah." Sam replied.

"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?"

"Well, I'm just saying, that's what the lore says."

"Santa doesn't have a brother. There is no Santa."

"Yeah, I know. You're the one who told me that in the first place, remember?" Sam said and sighs. "Yeah, you know what? I could be wrong." Sam closes his laptop and exhales sharply. ".. got to be wrong."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What?" Jenn and Sam asked.

"I did a little digging --turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched."

"Where?"

Dean smiled and grabbed his keys, signaling for Jenn and Sam to follow him. They make it to a place, where they saw an old wooden sign on the entry arch: Welcome To Santa's Village. It's slow going at Santa's Village. Music plays in the background. Kids run around and a man dressed in a reindeer costume walks past. There is a nativity scene set up.

"It does kind of lend credence to the theory, don't it?" Dean aked.

"Yeah, but anti-Claus?" Sam said, scoffing.

"Couldn't be."

"It's a Christmas miracle." Jenn said, sarcastically.

"Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year."

"Have one what?"

"A Christmas."

Sam chuckles, but it has nothing to do with it being funny.

"No, thanks." Sam replies.

"No, we'll get a tree, a little Boston market -- Just like when we were little." Dean said.

"Dean, those weren't exactly hallmark memories for me."

"What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases."

"Whose childhood are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Sam."

"No, just ... No."

"All right, Grinch." Dean says, causing he and Jenn to chuckle, and they turn and walk away.

Sam turns and looks at a plastic reindeer, remembering how it was when they were kids.

_**Flashback**_

_A Christmas Special plays on the television – the reindeer pulls Santa's sleigh across the full moon backdrop. Young Sam watches the television program for a moment, then turns and continues wrapping a present with newspaper. Young Dean peers out the motel room window._

_"What is that?" Young Dean asked._

_"A present for dad." Yound Sam answered._

_"Yeah, right. Where'd you get the money --steal it?"_

_"No. Uncle Bobby gave it to me to give to him. Said it was real special."_

_"What is it?"_

_"A pony."_

_"Very funny." Dean walks over and sits on the couch. He sighs loudly. He picks up a car magazine and leafs through it._

_"Dad's gonna be here, right?"_

_"He'll be here."_

_"It's Christmas."_

_"He knows. And he'll be here --promise."_

_"Where is he, anyway?"_

_"On business."_

_"What kind of business?"_

_"You know that. He sells stuff."_

_"What kind of stuff?"_

_"Stuff."_

_"Nobody ever tells me anything."_

_"Then quit asking." Young Dean gets up again and heads over to the bed littered with leftover empty food containers and wrappings. He tosses the stuff to the floor and sits down._

_"Is dad a spy?" Young Sam asked._

_"Mm-hmm. He's James Bond."_

_"Why do we move around so much?"_

_"Cause everywhere we go, they get sick of your face." Dean said as Sam jumps over the back of the couch and sits down to face him._

_"I'm old enough, Dean. You can tell me the truth."_

_"You don't want to know the truth. Believe me."_

_"Is that why we never talk about ... mom?"_

_"Shut up! Don't you ever talk about mom -- ever!" Young Dean grabs his jacket._

_"Wait. Where are you going?"_

_"Out."_

_The door slams shut behind him and Young Sam is left alone in the motel room on Christmas Eve_.

_**End Flashback**_

Sam looks out and remembers, being interrupted as Dean and Jenn walk up to him.

"You'd think with the ten bucks it costs to get into this place, Santa could scrounge up a little snow." Dean said as Sam snaps out of it.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. What are we looking for, again?"

"Um ... Lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets."

"Great. So we're looking for a pimp Santa. Why the sweets?"

"Think about it, Dean. If you smell like candy, the kids will come closer, you know?" Jenn explained.

"That's creepy." Sam and Jenn chuckle. "How does this thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice?"

"I don't know." They stop and look at the Santa Claus of the village, notcing a little boy was next in line.

"Maybe we do." Dean replied.

A woman, presumably the little boy's mother, pulls him off Santa's knee. An elf-woman walks up to Sam, Jenn and Dean.

"Welcome to Santa's court. Can I escort your child to Santa?" the Elf Woman asked.

"N-no. No. Uh, but, actually, my brother here -- it's been a lifelong dream of his." dean said, patting Sam on the shoulder.

The Elf Woman looks seriously at Sam.

"Uh, sorry. No kids over ... twelve." the Elf Woman said. Sam shakes his head.

"No, he's just kidding. We only came here to watch." Sam said. She turns and looks at Dean who shakes his head. She looks at Sam.

"Ew." The Elf Woman gives them a look as she leaves.

"I-I didn't mean that we came here to w – Y --" Sam stammered. He looks at Dean. "Thanks a lot, Dean. Thanks for that." Dean chuckles.

"Check it out." Jenn said as they watch as Santa limps off his perch and walks past them. "Are you seeing this?"

"A lot of people walk with limps, right?" Sam asked.

"Tell me you didn't smell that. That was candy, man." Dean said.

"That was ripple -- I think. Had to be." They turn and looks uncertainly at Santa.

"Maybe. We willing to take that chance?"

**Mia**

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" Mia asked, getting irritated.

"Look, that Crossroads Demon lied. They dont trade or switch deals. It made Jenn believe she saved Dean. But she didnt." Ruby said, crossing her arms

"Ok, I still dont know what youre talking about."

"Fine, let me put it this way. Not only is Jenn gonna die in the time she has left, but so will Dean. The Crossroads Demon played them all along."

"No..."

"Yeah. So when the year is up, not only is Jenn going down to the pit, Dean is following her too. They see it as a...2 for 1 special."

"But how? I mean, why cant they trade...switch, whatever the hell you wanna call it."

"Because, think about it. The boss is on hold for Dean's soul. You really think that he's gonna let it go? And being able to sucker Jenn into offering her's? Thats a bonus. 2 of the best hunters are out of the game."

"You still didnt answer my question."

"I technically did. They can trade, but why do it with Dean and Jenn? They both pose a threat to the other side. I hate to admit it, but that was masterful."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because, like I said. You were easier to find. So do me a favor and pass on the news."

Ruby took a step closer to Mia.

"By the way, congrats on the baby. Take care of it. Dont let it out of your site because its the baby of Sam Winchester. And we all know what he has to do with the dark side." Ruby said, being sincere and less sarcastic.

Ruby put her hand on Mia's arm, completely going out of character. Ruby was genuinely worried about Mia, and plus, Ruby was trying to help them win. Keeping Sam was safe was Ruby's job, and that included the his offspring.

"Be careful out there." Ruby said, taking her hand off her arm and walked to the door.

"Ruby..." Mia said, stopping her. Ruby turned around. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Yeah...see you around. I'll stop by every once in a while as long as your here to make sure and the baby are ok."

Ruby walked out the door and out the front door. Ruby really did have a soft side, but would only show it then, because Mia was carrying Sam's baby, and because there was something about her that Ruby felt a trust in her. She knew that Mia would do anything to help, which involved preparing Sam for the war.

**Sam, Jenn and Dean**

Sam, Jenn and Dean sit in the car as they stake out Santa's home.

"What time is it?" Dean asked, yawning.

"Same as the last time you asked." Jenn replied.

Sam offers the thermos to Dean.

"Here. Caffeinate." Sam said.

Dean takes it and uncaps it. The thermos is empty. He puts the cap back on and sets it aside.

"Wonderful." Dean said and became quiet for a moment. "Hey, Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?"

"Dean..."

"I mean, I admit it -- we had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids."

"Bumpy?"

"That was then. We'll do it right this year."

"Look, Dean, if you want to have Christmas, knock yourself out. Just don't involve me."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great -- Me and Jenn making cranberry molds...alone."

As they watch, "Santa" goes to the window and looks nervously outside. He pulls the curtains closed.

"What's up with Saint Nicotine?" Jenn asked, leaning back in her seat.

They hear a woman scream in the distance. Sam, Jenn and Dean get out of the car and rush up to the trailer, their guns out. They step up the front stoop and stop. Dean glances inside.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, uh...well, you know, Mr. Gung-Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa." Sam said, him and Jenn chuckling.

They burst into the trailer. Santa gets up and looks at them. Dean, Sam and Jenn immediately hide their guns from him. Santa is holding a large bottle of liquor and is watching television.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santa asked, upset.

Dean, Jenn and Sam look at each other. They realized that everything inside was ok, and the guy was just watching porn. They clear their throats. With nothing better to say, Dean starts singing.

"S-silent night Holy..." Dean started, off key.

"...night." Sam joined in, sounding off key like Dean.

Santa starts chuckling, enjoying it. Sam smiles and shrugs at him. Jenn just stands there, and lets out a quiet laugh. Santa's too drunk to care.

"All is well…" Sam and Dean sang.

"All is dry." Santa joined in.

"Bright. 'Round and 'round the table..." Dean and Sam sang as Sam puts a hand on Dean's shoulder, Dean doing the same to Jenn and they side-step out of the trailer.

They got back into the impala, and Jenn was cracking up.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much for that. That was something I needed in my time left." Jenn said, wiping her eyes.

Sam and Dean both send dark glares to Jenn, which causes her to laugh harder. They make it back to the hotel, and get ready for bed. Dean and Jenn lay to watch tv, and Sam decided to call Mia.

**Mia **

Mia paced back and forth in her room. Her friends went home for the night because she knew she was gonna have to tell Sam, Dean and Jenn about what Ruby told her. She knew Sam was gonna call her that night, but wasnt sure when. After a few more moments of pacing, her cell phone rang. She slowly walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." Mia answered.

"_Hey_." Sam's voice said through the other line.

"Hey. Whats up?"

"_Not too much. New case, nothing exciting._"

"Whats going on?"

"_Well, men being carried up chimineys and such. We think there could be an anti-Santa out there._"

"Could be possible."

"_Oh and Jenn is pregnant."_

"What?"

"_Yeah, we went to the doctor before we got here and we found out shes a month and a half pregnant_."

"But..how?"

"_We have no idea. From what Jenn has done to her body, we dont know how it survived. She mentioned seeing her mom, and she thinks maybe she kept it safe."_

"Thats great." Mia said, less enthusiastic.

"_Whats wrong?_"

"What makes you think somethings wrong?"

"_You sound upset. And i know something is wrong. talk to me._"

"Trust me, its the last thing you need to hear."

"_Try me_."

"Ok...well, um, Ruby paid me a visit..."

"_Did she do anything to you?_"

"No, but she told me something about Jenna and Dean."

"_What is it?"_

"It turns out the Crossroads Demon tricked Jenna. It lied to her about the deal."

"_So Dean is still in_?"

"Yeah, but thats not it. The demon used it as a chance to make it a 2 for 1 contract. So come the year up, not only is Dean the one driving to the pit, Jenna's riding shotgun."

"_What?"_

"I know...theyre taking both."

"_How?"_

"They tricked her into believing they traded. She was weak and they took advantage."

"_Great...you know what this means when she has the baby right?_"

"Yup. It'll be ours if we cant save them."

**Dean, Jenn and Sam-**_**Morning**_

"So, that's how your son described the attack? "Santa took daddy up the chimney"? Dean asked the woman as they interrogate another wife who lost her husband.

Sam, Jenn and Dean are back in their suits as they talk with the woman.

"That's what he says, yes." The woman answered.

"And where were you?"

"I was asleep. And all of a sudden ... I was being dragged out of bed, screaming."

"Did you see the attacker?" Sam asked.

"It was dark, and he hit me. He knocked me out."

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard." Jenn said.

"Yeah ... um, Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?" Sam asked. Dean is surprised by the question and turns to look at the wreath on the wall behind him.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Caldwell asked, suprised.

"Just curious, you know."

A few minutes later, they finish up and head to the impala.

"Wreaths, huh? Sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer." Dean said after the door closed.

"We've seen that wreath before, Dean." Sam countered.

"Where?" Jenn asked.

"The Walshes'. Yesterday."

"I know -- Jenn was just testing you." Dean said. They get into the impala and Dean started the engine and they pull away from the curb.

They head back to the motel and do more research.

"Yeah. All right. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby." Jenn said, hanging up her phone. She heads back to Sam, who is on the computer at the table.

"Well, we're not dealing with the anti-Claus." Jenn said.

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Uh, that we're morons. He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths."

"Wow! Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?"

"It's pretty rare, and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore." Sam said, looking it up on the computer.

"Pagan lore?"

"Yeah. See, they used meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kind of like a ... chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it, and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human."

"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?" Jenn asked.

"It's not as crazy as it sounds. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan."

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday."

"No, Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the church and renamed "Christmas." But the Yule log, the tree, even Santa's red suit -- that's all remnants of pagan worship."

"How do you know that? What are you gonna tell me next? Easter bunny's Jewish?" Dean said. Sam and Jenn roll their eyes and Sam doesn't bother answering that one."So, you think we're dealing with a pagan god?"

"Yeah, probably hold Nickar, god of the winter solstice." Sam said.

"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths..."

"Yep. It's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying, "Come kill us"." Jenn said aloud.

"Great."

Sam looks at a book and chuckled.

"When you sacrifice to hold Nickar, guess what he gives you in return." Sam said.

"Lap dances, hopefully." Dean said.

"Mild weather."

Dean glances out the window. "Like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan." Dean said.

"For instance."

"Do we know how to kill it yet?"

"No, Bobby's working on that right now. We got to figure out where they're selling those wreaths." Jenn said.

"You think they're selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?"

"Let's find out."

**Mia**

Mia was downstairs, eating her breakfast in silence. Her friends were talkative, but she wasnt in the mood.

"Mia, whats wrong?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, youve been like this since Ruby left." Dawn said.

"Nothing, its not like you believe in it anyway." Mia said.

"Oh please, dont let it be about that paranormal mumbo jumbo." Rory said.

"Its not mumbo jumbo. Its real."

"Mia, what do we have to do to convince you thats its not real? Its all in your head."

"Where do you think Ive been this entire time?"

"With Sam, Jenn and Dean. Like you said."

"Yeah, but thats what they do. They hunt those things and kill them."

"Ok, you know what? Im due on planet Earth. This is all bullshit. You need to get over it." Rory got up, pushing her chair in.

"Is that why youre the only one that thinks so?"

Rory looked around at the table.

"Sandra?" Rory said.

Sandra looked away.

"Tori?"

Tori did the same.

"Dawn..."

Dawn did the same as Sandra and Tori.

"We believe her, Rory." Sandra said.

"Ok, fine. But whatever, you all can spend your lives being crazy. This is why I got mad before you left. Because you wouldnt let it go." Rory said.

"Its all real. Hate to break it to you because I've seen these things with my own eyes." Mia said.

"Whatever. I thought you were over this, but whatever. I'm out of here." Rory grabbed her jacket and left.

Mia looked to the side, and held in her tears.

"Dont worry Mia...theres something that tells us to believe you and we do." Tori said.

**Sam, Jenn and Dean**

The door opens to a Christmas Shop, and Sam, Jenn and Dean walk in. They head over to the man behind the counter.

"Help you kids?" The salesman asked.

"Uh, hope so. Uh, we were playing Jenga with the Walshes the other night, and well, he hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath. I don't know. You tell him." Dean said, referring to Sam.

"Sure. It was yummy." Sam said. The salesman looks at Sam and Dean strangely.

"I sell a lot of wreaths, guys." the Salesman said.

"Right, right, but you see, this one would have been really special. It had, uh, it had, uh, green leaves, um, white buds on it. It might have been made of, uh, meadowsweet?"

"Well ... aren't you a fussy one?"

"He is." Jenn said and Dean chuckles.

"Anyway I know the one you're talking about. I'm all out."

"Seems like this meadowsweet stuff's rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?"

"Beats me. I didn't make them."

"Who did?" Dean asked.

"Madge Carrigan --a local lady. Said the wreaths were so special, she gave them for free."

"She didn't charge you?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"Did you sell them for free?"

"Hell, no. It's Christmas. People pay a buttload for this crap."

"That's the spirit." Dean said.

**Mia- **_**Night**_

Since the ladies asked, Mia told them about her adventures with Sam, Dean and Jenn.

"Wow..." Sandra said.

"I know. Sounds crazy, but all true." Mia said.

"So they taught you how to fight and everything?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah."

"Thats so cool." Tori said.

"You guys all thought I was nuts last time."

"Well, like I told you before. That was then this is now." Dawn said.

"Its good to have you guys back. And maybe you guys can see how its done."

"Maybe. How exciting." Sandra said, causing the girls to burst into laughter.

"Ok, you told us about your friends Jenna and Dean. Is there a way to get them out of the deal?" Tori asked, getting serious.

"Well, Ruby said she can help...but we dont know." Mia said.

"And Ruby was the demon right?"

"Yeah."

"Why didnt you guys kill her?" Dawn asked.

"Because, shes helping our side."

"What do you mean our side?"

"Well, you know how I told you about the gate to Hell was opened right?"

"Yeah." All the girls said in unison.

"She escaped, and decided to help our side, meaning the humans slash hunters. As where the demons are out to wreak havoc. We're basically at war."

"Got it. Hey Mia, will we win?" Sandra asked.

"I dont know. Right now, we're outnumbered. Theres a chance the world will end bloody."

"Can you teach us all of this? I mean, might as well be prepared of things dont work out right?" Tori said, both Dawn and Sandra agreeing.

"Yeah. I'll teach you as much as I can while Im pregnant."

**Sam, Jenn and Dean**

"How much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would cost?" Jenn asked as they walked into Sam's motel room.

"A couple hundred dollars, at least." Sam answered.

"This lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?"

"Well, sounds pretty suspicious."

They all sit down and Sam groans.

"Remember that wreath dad brought home that one year?" Dean asked.

"Do you mean the one he stole from, like, a liquor store?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans. That thing was great. I bet if I looked around hard enough, I could probably find one just like it."

"All right ... Dude ... What's going on with you?"

"What?"

"I mean, since when are you Bing Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want to do Christmas so bad?"

"Why are you so against it? Were your childhood memories that traumatic?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it."

"Then what?"

"I mean, I-I just -- I don't get it. You haven't talked about Christmas in years."

"Well, yeah. This is Jenn's last year."

"I know. That's why I can't."

"What do you mean?" Jenn asked.

"I mean I can't just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything's okay when I know next Christmas you'll be dead. I just can't."

"What arent you telling us Sam?"

Sam paused and looked back and forth between Jenn and Dean.

"I talked to Mia last night. And she said that the Crossroads Demon tricked you, Jenn."

"What are you talking about?"

Sam takes another pause, both sets of eyes on him.

"Ruby went to see Mia, and she said that the Crossroads Demon didnt let Dean out of his deal...it just tricked you and is taking you...with Dean."

"So...wait..."

"When the year is up, not only are you going Jenn, Dean is too."

Dean and Jenn look at each other and then at Sam. They didnt know what to say.

"Great. So now I just dragged her into the pit with me." Dean said.

"Mia told you this?" Jenn asked, remaining calm.

"Yeah. Ruby told her." Sam said.

Dean walked into his and Jenn's room, unsure of what to say. Jenn got up and sat next to Sam, and hugged him.

"Do me a favor." Jenn said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"If you cant save me and/or Dean...take care of our baby will you."

"You dont even have to ask."

Jenn laid her head on his shoulder and Sam goes back to thinking about the same Christmas as last time.

_**Flashback**_

_The motel room door opens and Young Dean walks in carrying a paper package. Young Sam sits on the sofa reading a comic book._

_"Thought you went out." Sam said._

_"Yeah. To get you dinner." Dean said, tossing Sam a package of food and a bag of Funyons. "Don't forget your vegetables." _

_Dean goes to the bed and takes his jacket off. Sam leaves the food on the sofa, gets up and goes to sit on the bed opposite him. Dean takes a can out of the package and opens it._

_"I know why you keep a gun under your pillow." Sam said, lifting the pillow to show the gun under it._

_"No, you don't. Stay out of my stuff." Dean said._

_"And I know why we lay salt down everywhere we go."_

_"No, you don't. Shut up." Sam rolls over and grabs their father's journal from under the mattress. He plops it on the bedside table between them. Dean surges to his feet. "Where'd you get that? That's dad's! He's gonna kick your ass for reading that."_

_"Are monsters real?"_

_"What? You're crazy."_

_"Tell me." Dean looks at the journal. He sighs._

_"I swear, if you ever tell dad I told you any of this, I will end you."_

_"Promise." Dean sits down._

_"Well, the first thing you have to know is we have the coolest dad in the world. He's a superhero." _

_"He is?"_

_"Yeah. Monsters are real. Dad fights them. He's fighting them right now."_

_"But dad said the monsters under my bed weren't real."_

_"That's cause he had already checked under there. But, yeah, they're real. Almost everything's real."_

_"Is Santa real?"_

_"No." Dean answered._

_"If monsters are real, then they could get us. They could get me." Sam said, fear rising._

_"Dad's not gonna let them get you."_

_"But what if they get him?"_

_"They aren't gonna get dad. Dad's, like, the best."_

_"I read in dad's book that they got mom."_

_"It's complicated, Sam."_

_"If they got mom, they can get dad. And if they get dad, they can get us." _

_"It's not like that." Dean gets up and sits next to Sam. "Okay, dad's fine. We're fine. Trust me." Sam thinks about it. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Hey, dad's gonna be here for Christmas ... just like he always is."_

_"I just want to go to sleep, okay?"_

_"Yeah, okay."_

_Young Sam puts his feet up on the bed, his head on the pillow and his back to Young Dean. He cries softly to himself._

_"It'll all be better when you wake up. You'll see. Promise." Dean said._

_**End Flashback**_

**Sam, Dean and Jenn**

Dean, Jenn and Sam approach a two-story house with large Christmas decorations out in the front lawn – a sleigh, a snowman, a three-car train and Santa Claus. They stop and look at the house.

"This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh?" Dean asked.

A large wreath graces the front door just under the name plate: The Carrigans.

"Can't you just feel the evil pagan vibe?" Dean said, walking to the door with Jenn and Sam following. Dean knocks. The bells hanging from the knocker, jingles. The door opens and a woman smiles at them.

"Yes?" The woman nicely asked.

:Please tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths." Jenn said.

"Why, yes, I am." Madge answered.

"Ha! Bingo."

"Yeah? Well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylar's place the other day." Sam said.

"You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest- smelling thing you ever smelled?" Madge asked.

"It sure is. But the problem is, is all your wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one."

"Oh, fudge!"

"You wouldn't have another one that we could buy from you?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for this season."

"Tell me something -- Why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?"

"Why, the smell, of course! I don't think I've ever smelled anything finer."

"Yeah, um, you mentioned that." Sam said.

As they talk, a man appears behind Madge. He's wearing a sweater and carrying a pipe.

"What's going on, honey?" Madge's husband asked.

"Well, just some nice kids asking about my wreaths, dear." Madge answered.

"Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" He offers them the can of the sweet goodies.

"Um..." Sam starts as Dean reaches for the can. Sam stops him. "We're okay. Thanks."

"Thank you so much, you folks have a nice day." Jenn said.

"We will, you too dear." Madge said, closing her front door.

They head back to the motel and decide that these two were their people.

_**Later**_

Dean and Jenn sit on the bed and wittle some wooden spikes while Sam checks on the computer.

"I knew it! Something was way off with those two." Sam said.

"What'd you find?" Jenn asked.

"The Carrigans lived in Seattle last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house wasn't boughs of holly. It was very vain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?"

"Serious pagan stuff."

"So, what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. We got to check them out. So, what about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?"

Dean looks a the stake point. "Yeah, he's sure." Dean said.

They take off and make their way to the Carrigan house. They stop on the front porch. Sam takes a couple of stakes out, handing one to Jenn while Dean picks the front door lock and make it in. They walk inside the house. Dean puts his things away and takes one of the stakes Sam is holding. They walk into the living room. Dean looks at their couch.

"See? Plastic." Dean said, whispering.

Sam touches the plastic covering. They spread out and look around the place. Dean looks at the items on the fireplace mantle, moving quietly. Sam looks at the Santa figurines on the hallway table. Jenn looks at the snow globes on the writing desk. She turns and notes the perfect gingerbread house on the table. Meanwhile, Sam notes all the cookies, cakes and pies setting on the counter. Sam turns and approaches the basement door with caution. He takes his flashlight out.

"Hey, guys." Sam whispered.

Sam, Jenn and Dean head down into the basement. As they reach the bottom, Dean notes the flesh in a pan. Sam looks around and sees the blood on the floor and more blood on the stairway railing where bloodied hands must have grabbed. They continue through the basement and find bloodied metal restraints. Jenn looks around and finds a bloodied head on what looks like a small guillotine. She also finds a bloodied and headless body on the floor behind the table. They find more bloodied machinery with pieces of flesh nearby. It looks like a meat slicer. Sam kneels in close for a better look. He straightens and moves on. Dean kneels down for a better look at the body on the floor. Jenn walks up to what looks like bloodied chains dangling against the walls. Sam turns and steps into a darkened cell where he finds a bloodied bag hanging against the far wall from a metal hook. Sam approaches the bag and reaches out to touch it. The bag moves, startling Sam. He turns around to find Madge right behind him. She grabs him by his neck and pushes him up against the cold wall behind him. Sam makes a sound, and Jenn and Dean turn to see Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he and Jenn head to him. Dean rushes forward with the Evergreen stake, holding it ready to strike at Madge, but Mr. Carrigan grabs his arm, twists it and slams Dean into the wall. Madge turns around at the sound in time to see Dean hit the floor with a thud. Jenn raises her stake to stab Mr. Carrigan, but he grabs her arm, squeezing it, causing her do drop the stake. He grabs her by the throat and slams her onto the wall next to Sam. They are both still conscious and gasping.

"Gosh, I wish you kids hadn't come down here." Madge said.

The light from Sam's flashlight passes across both Carrigan's faces showing the death-cast and hollowed eyes and dead skin of the unnatural beings they are. Sam and Jenn continues to struggle. With one hand still around their necks, Madge and Mr. Carrigan slam Jenn and Sam's heads back against the cold stone basement wall, knocking them out and dropping them to the floor. Madge turns and smiles wide-eyed to Mr. Carrigan who lights his pipe for a smoke.

Jenn, Sam and Dean regain conciousness and see candles lit on the kitchen counter. They also find they are bound to a couple of kitchen chairs in front of the counter table filled with various items.

"Dean? Jenn? You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Dean answered.

"Sure..." Jenn replied. Sam sighs.

"So, I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God. Nice to know." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean and Jenn reply at the same time.

"Ooh, and here we thought you three lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff." Madge said, entering the kitchen cheery.

"Miss all this? Nah, we're partyers." Jenn said as Madge puts on a cheerful kitchen apron.

"Isn't she a kick in the pants, honey? You're hunters is what you are." Mr. Carrigan said.

"And you're pagan gods. So, why don't we just call it even and go our separate ways?" Dean said.

"What? So you can bring more hunters and kill us? I don't think so!"

"You should have thought about that before snacking on humans." Sam said.

"Oh, now, don't get all wet."

"Oh, why, we used to takeover a hundred tributes a year. And that's a fact." Madge said, taking a couple of napkins and puts some on all 3's lap. "Now what do we take? What, two? Three?"

"Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew here make six." Mr. Carrigan answered.

"Now, that's not so bad, is it?"

"You say it like that, you guys are the Cunninghams." Dean said.

"You, mister, better show us a little respect." Mr. Carrigan said.

"Or what? You'll eat us?" Sam asked.

"Not so fast. There's rituals to be followed first."

"Oh, we're just sticklers for ritual." Madge said to Jenn. Jenn looks at her. Madge smiles back at her.

"And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?" Mr. Carrigan asked.

"Let me guess --meadowsweet. Oh, shucks --you're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?" Jenn said.

"Oh, don't be such a gloomy Gus. There." Madge said. As if she's found the perfect solution, she puts some arches of meadowsweet around their necks. "Don't they just look darling?"

"Good enough to eat. All righty-roo. Step number two." Mr. Carrigan said. He takes out a large sharp curved knife out of the carver's block and goes to Sam. Dean can't see what's being done to Sam. All he can do is hear him. Jenn looked to her right, and saw Mr. Carrigan getting ready to cut Sam's arm.

"Sammy. Sammy!" Dean yelled, as Jenn looked away.

"D-don't!" Sam said, then screams as Mr. Carrigan slices the knife across his arm. Mr. Carrigan catches Sam's blood in a wooden bowl.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" Jenn yelled, struggling against her bonds.

Mr. Carrigan gives the knife and bowl to Madge.

"Hear how they talk to us? To gods? Listen, honey, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions." Mr. Carrigan said as Madge walked to Jenn and brought the knife across her arm, Jenn screaming in pain. Her blood dripping into a new black bowl.

"Times have changed!" Dean yelled over Jenn's screams.

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our altars are being burned down, and we're being hunted down like common monsters."

"But did we say a peep? Oh, no, no, no, we did not." Madge said and puts the bowls on the table and Mr. Carrigan adds some spices to them. He then picks up a mean pair of pliers. "Two millennium. We kept a low profile. We got jobs, a mortgage. We --what was that word, dear?"

"We assimilated."

"Yeah, we assimilated. Why, we play bridge on Tuesdays and Fridays." Madge picks up the sharp, curved knife again. "We're just like everybody else."

"You're not blending in as smooth as you think, lady." Dean said.

"This might pinch a bit, dear." She cuts into Dean's arm and lets the blood flow into a white bowl while Dean yells in agony.

"You bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? "Fudge"."

"I'll try and remember that!" Dean yelled.

"You boys have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around just to be sitting where you are." Mr. Carrigan said, walking to Sam with the pliers.

"What do you think you're doing with those?" Sam asked Mr. Carrigan, causing Jenn to look his way.

"You fudging touch me again, I'll fudging kill you!" Dean yelled to Madge.

"Very good." Madge said and she cuts his other arm. Dean yells.

Mr. Carrigan takes Sam's hand and pries open his fingers.

"No, don't." Sam gruffly said. Mr. Carrigan pulls out Sam's right index fingernail with Sam screaming in pain, Jenn looking away.

"Oh-ho! We've got a winner!" Mr. Carrigan said, holding Sam's fingernail like its a prize. Before he goes back to the counter, he goes over to Jenn and just simply takes a hair from her head.

Mr. Carrigan and Madge head back to the counter where she pours Jenn and Dean's blood into the wooden bowl, where Sam's blood is. Edward adds the fingernail and starnd of hair. Madge mixes it together with a wooden spoon.

"What else, Edward?" Madge asked.

"Well, let's see. Uh, fingernail, blood, strand of hair... Sweet Peter on a popsicle stick. I forgot the tooth!" Edward Carrigan said, picking up the pair of pliers.

"Oh, dear!"

"Merry Christmas, Sam and Jenn." Dean said as Jenn and Sam groan. Edward goes to Dean.

"Open wide ... and say, "ahh"." Edward said. He grabs Dean's jaw and squeezes hard. Dean opens his mouth and Edward shoves in the pliers. He starts to pull when...the doorbell rings. Everyone stops.

"Somebody gonna get that?" Jenn asked with attitude. Madge and Edward looks indecisively at each other. The doorbell rings again.

"You should get that." Dean said, the pliers muffling him. Edward removes the pliers from Dean's mouth. Madge sighs and reaches behind her to remove her apron.

"Come on." Edward said and Dean sighs a moments relief. Edward and Madge leave the kitchen.

Sam, Dean and Jenn untie each other and hide, waiting for the Carrigans to come back. A few minutes later, the kitchen door opens as they return.

"Now, where were we?" Madge said, both her and Edward finding the chairs empty.

They turn and look at the other door in the kitchen and it slams shut. The kitchen door they just entered through also slams shut. On the other side of the door, Dean holds it closed. The door moves as the Carrigans thump hard against it trying to get out. Dean uses his weight against the door. On the other door, Sam and Jenn are also holding the door closed. Dean opens the nearby drawer open and uses it to keep the kitchen door closed. He runs to check on Sam and Jenn. He helps them secure the door.

"What do we do now?! The evergreen stake's in the basement!" Dean said.

"Well, we need more evergreen, Dean!" Jenn said.

Sam turns and looks at the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room.

"I think I just found us some more. Help me get this. Go!" Sam said.

Sam and Dean push the large heavy dresser against the kitchen door while Jenn held it closed, to secure it. The pounding continues. They head to the Christmas tree and push it down to the ground. Dean and Sam each rip off a thick branch to use as crude stakes, Sam getting one for Jenn. They run back to the kitchen doors and notice its silent.

With a yell, Edward runs out toward Dean and tackles him to the ground, Sam pulling Jenn away. Madge steps out from around the corner and faces Sam and Jenn.

"You little things... I loved that tree." Madge said.

Sam pulls back to strike her, but Madge moves faster. She hits Sam across the face and he falls back against the corner chair. Jenn does the same but she misses. Edward straddles Dean and punches him repetitively in the face. Madge advances toward Sam, but Jenn grabs her by the haor and punched her so she falls to the ground. As she gets back up, Sam tosses the evergreen to Jenn, and Jenn plunges the evergreen into Madge heart. Sam gets up and Edward stops punching Dean and turns to look at Madge.

"Madge!" Edward yells.

It's the distraction Dean needs. He picks up the branch and hits Edward across the face, causing him to fall back. Jenn pushes the evergreen up more, and Madge dies. Sam touches Jenn's shoulder, and she releases the branch and Madge falls to the floor. Dean looms over Edward and stabs the stake into Edward's chest – over and over again. Edward yells, then dies. They all pant from the work as Dean gets to his feet.

"Merry Christmas." Sam said. Dean and Jenn chuckle. He turns and looks down at the branch – with the single blue ornament still hanging on it.

They grab whatever is theirs and they leave back to the motel to clean up. They patch up their wounds and Dean heads out. Sam and Jenn decide to decorate around since Dean wanted to celebrate Christmas. While they were decorating the Christmas tree, Sam remembered back to that Christmas again.

_**Flashback**_

_It's snowing outside the window. Young Sam is sleeping. Young Dean turns on the bedside lamp and shakes him awake. _

_"Sam, wake up." Dean said. Sam gets up. "Dad was here. Look what he brought." He turns and looks at the Christmas tree with lights and presents._

_"Dad was here?" Sam asked sleepily._

_"Yeah. Look at this. We made a killing."_

_"Why didn't he try to wake me up?"_

_"He tried to, like a thousand times."_

_"He did?"_

_"Yeah. Did I tell you he would give us Christmas or what? Go on, dive in."_

_Sam gets up and grabs a present from under the tree. He sits on the couch and tears into it. Dean sits near him and watches._

_"What is it?" Dean asked._

_"Sapphire Barbie?" Sam asked, confused._

_"Dad probably thinks you're a girl."_

_"Shut up." Sam drops the Barbie on the floor._

_"Open that one." _

_Sam opens the next present and pulls out a tinseled baton of sorts. He gives Dean a look._

_"Dad never showed, did he?" Sam asked._

_"Yeah, he did, I swear." Dean said._

_"Dean...where'd you get all this stuff?"_

_"Nice house up the block. I swear I didn't know they were chick presents. Look, I'm sure dad would have been here if he could."_

_"If he's alive..."_

_"Don't say that. Of course he's alive. He's dad."_

_Sam takes a small newspaper-wrapped present out of his backpack and gives it to Dean._

_"Here. Take this." Sam said._

_"No. No, that's for dad." Dean said._

_"Dad lied to me. I want you to have it." Dean looks at the present._

_"You sure?"_

_"I'm sure."_

_Dean opens the present and sees an amulet neckalce (which Dean wears all the time) _

_"Thank you, Sam. I-I love it." Dean said and puts it on. Sam nods, happy._

_**End Flashback**_

As Sam and Jenn continue decorating the tree, Sam has a quiet, eager look of anticipation on his face. Jenn notices and smiles. They turn as they hear Dean return. The door opens and Dean's shocked face looks around. He closes the door behind him. Sam and Jenn are standing in front of a small and sparsely decorated Christmas tree complete with lights. He's holding a cup of eggnog.

"Hey. You get the beer?" Sam asked.

"What's all this?" Dean asked

"What do you think it is? It's -- it's Christmas." He motions to the Merry Christmas banner covering the mirror over the dresser. Jenn smiles at the moment that they are having, careful no to spoil it. Dean looks at Sam.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked. Sam doesn't say but he picks up a second cup and offers it to Dean.

"Here, uh ... try the eggnog. Let me know if it needs some more kick." Dean sips ... then, coughs.

"No, we're good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Well, uh, have a seat. Let's do Christmas stuff for whatever."

"All right, first thing's first."

They sit down in front of the Christmas tree. Dean takes out a couple of paper packaged-wrapped gifts for Sam and offers them to him. Jenn watches on with a big smile on her face. For once, they are acting like brothers, more so normally.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." Dean said. Sam smiles and grabs the presents from him.

"Where'd you get these?" Sam asked.

"Someplace special. The gas mart down the street." Sam laughs.

"Open them up." Sam reaches down and takes out a couple of newspaper-wrapped presents for Dean. "Well, great minds think alike, Dean."

"Really?" Dean takes the gifts.

"There you go."

"Come on!" Sam opens a couple of skin magazines.

"Yeah!" Sam says excited and chuckles. "Skin mags! And..." He opens the second package. "...shaving cream!"

"You like?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sam smiles and nods. Dean opens his gifts.

"Look at this -- Fuel for me and fuel for my baby. These are awesome. Thanks."

"Good."

"Dont think I forgot you too Jenn, come over here." Sam said, patting the seat between him and Dean.

Jenn laughed and walked to them, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Whats wrong?" Dean asked, knowing the answer, but wanted to make sure.

"You guys are so adorable!!" Jenn said in a sing-song voice, teasing them. Sam and Dean look at each other and then jump towards Jenn, tickling her.

"Whos adorable now?" Dean asked, as Jenn screamed and laughed for them to stop.

"I surrender!!" Jenn laughed.

"You hear that Dean, I think she said 'I dont give up'." Sam said.

"I heard that too Sammy." Dean said.

They tickled her for a while longer and then composed themselves. They havent had fun like this in the longest time.

Sam pulled out a newspaper wrapped box.

"I bought this for you when I found out you were pregnant, the 2nd time." Sam said. Jenn opened it up and it was a pacifier.

"Not only is the baby gonna need this when it gets here, I can use it on Dean whenever I want him to shut up." Jenn said, laughing. She hugged Sam and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Sammy."

"Ok, even though I gave it to you before and we thought you lost it, it turns out I found it." Dean said, pulling out her wedding ring.

"Where did you find it?"

"Ok I jacked it from your bag a while back."

"Figures." Jenn and Sam laughed.

Dean put the ring back on her finger and gave Jenn a quick peck on the lips, for the sake of Sam.

Things have gotten serious very fast. Dean picks up his cup of eggnog and raises it in a toast.

"Merry Christmas, bro. Jenny." Dean said.

"Yeah, yeah. Here, Merry Christmas." Sam said, picking up his eggnog and Jenn picking up her juice. They clink cups and drink and get quiet for a moment.

"Hey, Dean." Sam started. He and Dean look at each other and Sam sighs. Jenn sat in between still, smiling. "Do you feel like watching the game?"

"Absolutely." Dean answered.

"All right."

Sam turns the tv set on to the football game on and they settle back on the couch. After a few minutes into the game, Jenn got up and decided to call Mia.

"Where you going baby?" Dean asked.

"Im gonna call Mia." Jenn said.

"Ok, when youre done, I wanna talk to her." Sam said.

"Ok." Jenn kissed Dean and walked into her and Dean's room, smiling.

She dialed Mia's number and she picked up.

**Mia**

Mia was spending christmas eve with her friends and mom. Her cell phone rang so she went upstairs to answer it.

"Hello." Mia answered.

"_Hey you!!!_" Jenn said.

"Jenna!!!! How are you?"

"_I'm doing better!! and you?_"

"Good. Did Sam tell you..."

"_Yeah..and him and Dean are watching the game right now_."

"No way..."

"_Way. I wish you were here to witness it!! They were acting like real brothers, it was great._"

"Now, im jealous. I got to miss a fuzzy moment between Sam and Dean, which never happens..ever...I hate you."

"_You love me_." Jenn said, both girls laughing.

"So I heard youre pregnant."

"_Yea...Sam told you im a month and a half huh?_"

"Yeah. Congrats Jenn. Im so happy for you."

_"Thanks. So hows youre bundle of joy? Sammy told me it was a girl._"

"Yup, and your name is her middle name."

"_No way. I still cant believe that. I thought he was messing with me_."

"Nope."

"_Freakin sweet. Well, Sam wants to talk to you._"

"Ok, we'll talk later right?"

"_Yeah. Merry Christmas Mia!!!_"

"Merry Christmas Jenna!!"

"_Heres Sammy._"

Jenn handed to phone to Sam, Mia can hear the game in the background.

**Dean and Jenn**

"Heres Mia, Sammy." Jenn said, handing him the phone.

"Thanks." Sam said.

Dean got up and he and Jenn went into their room to give Sam some time to talk to Mia. They both got in their pajamas and laid down, holding each other.

"So..." Jenn started.

"So..." Dean repeated.

"Looks like we're going down south together huh?"

"Yeah."

"Dean...Im sorry."

"Dont be. I get why you did it and its ok. How the demon managed to pull one over on us, who knows, but at least Sammy shot and killed the bitch."

"Yeah..."

"Look, its ok. Even before I found out you took the deal, I was feeling a but liberated. Im fine."

"Are you sure?" Jenn asked, playing with the amulet around his neck.

"Yeah. And we'll be there together, fighting together. Lets just enjoy this time we have left."

"Ok."

Jenn snuggled into Dean's chest, and they both fell asleep.

Alright...i had 2 do it..hope u all liked the new chapter!!!!

xoxo Marina


	16. One Month Later

I own no one..which means Sammy and Dean...but I can proudly say i own Jenn and I co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5!!!! By da way, u all should read her story called 'Sometimes My Life Is A Mystery, Even to Me'...it rox!!

Since Christmas it has been a month. Jenn and Dean became more 'liberated' as Sam would call it, which is driving Sam insane. He's upset about the fact that they dont care anymore that theyre dying. In reality, they boht do, they just wont admit it to Sam or each other. They are trying to live their lives as normal as possible, and Jenn getting through her pregnancy. She is 2 months by now, and she and Dean have 8 and a half months left, leaving Dean and Jenn one months time with their baby.

Dean, Sam and Jenn had traveled to Victoria, Texas. They were hunting a chupacabra. Everyone was sleeping soundly at 1 am. All 3 had to share a motel room since there were no more rooms for them to have seperate rooms. Sam's cell went off 3 times at 1:30 am, waking up Jenn, Dean was still out. The phone was ringing, and Sam had no intent of waking up.

"Sam, I swear to god, if you dont answer that phone, all hell will break loose." Jenn said.

Sam rolled over to the phone on the dresser and answered it.

"Hello." Sam answered.

"_Is this Sam_?" The female voice on the other line asked.

"Who is this?"

"_My name is Sandra. Im a friend of Mia..._"

"Is she ok?" Sam sat up.

"_Thats why Im calling you. She's in labor_."

"Already? She wasnt supposed to give birth for another week."

"_I know. But she's in labor right now. We just got to the hospital. Her water broke about 15 minutes ago._"

"Ok, where are you?"

"_St. Luke's Hospital in Austin, Texas_."

"Ok, im on my way." Sam hung up.

"Everything ok Sam?" Jenn asked, obviously more awake at the news of Mia.

"Yea. Wake up Dean and get dressed, Mia went into labor." Sam said.

Jenn got up and got dressed first. She shook Dean.

"Dean..." Jenn said. Dean didnt wake up.

"Dean..." Jenn shook him again, and he wasnt waking up. Jenn was frustrated by now.

"Dean, wake up." Jenn punched him in the arm.

"Jesus, Jenn. What do you want?" Dean asked.

"We have to go. Mia is in labor."

"What?" Dean sounded more alert.

"Get dressed. We gotta get out of here now."

Dean got up and went dressed. They all hurriedly packed and loaded into the impala, and drove off.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Her friend said she was in Austin, Texas." Sam answered.

"So we're not that far away."

"No, we're about 45 minutes away."

"Good." Dean sped up the impala.

Dean knew how much this meant to Sam, so he figured to hurry. 45 minutes later, Dean, Sam and Jenn made it to the hospital. Dean parked and they literally ran inside.

They ran to the waiting room, and realized that they didnt know what name she was under, considering she along with Dean, Jenn and Sam were wanted by the FBI. But then 2 girls walked up to them.

"Hey, your Sam, Dean and Jenn right?" One girl asked.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Im Tori, and this is Sandra." Tori answered. "Sandra called you."

"Right, yeah, im Sam." Sam said.

"She's in Room 20. She's still having contractions and isnt fully dialated yet." Sandra said.

Sam ran down the hall, Dean, Jenn, Tori, and Sandra behind him. Sam made it in the room to see another girl in there with her.

"Sammy?" Mia said, thinking her eyes were decieving her. She didnt remember calling him.

"Mia." Sam said, going to hug her.

"Dean, and Jenna."

"Hey Mia." Jenn said, hugging her after Sam.

"Hey." Dean said, doing the same.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Like a truck hit me." Mia answered.

"Sounds about right." Jenn said.

"Guys, I want you to meet my friends. Tori, Dawn, and Cassandra. Ladies, this is Sam, Jenn and Dean." Mia said.

"Cassandra? I thought you said your name was Sandra?" Dean said.

"Sandra is short for Cassandra." Sandra replied.

"Duh, Dean." Jenn said.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Sam said.

Just then, Mia cried out in pain from another contraction. Sam immediately went to her side and helped her breathe through it. The doctor then came in, and checked her.

"Ok, Mia, youre fully dialated. You ready?" The doctor asked.

"No." Mia cried, leaning back against the pillow.

"You can only have 2 guests. Everyone else needs to leave."

They then decided on Sam and Dawn to stay with her. Which meant Sandra, Tori, Jenn and Dean went to the waiting room.

"So, you guys are **the** Jenn and Dean huh?" Tori said, breaking the ice.

"I didnt know we were talked about." Jenn said in amusement.

"Yeah well, she was very fond of you guys. Thanks for taking care of her out there." Sandra said.

"Sure." Dean replied.

"So, we've heard about you guys too, once. But I swear there was another one..." Jenn started.

"Yeah...Rory was the other, but she got pissed and left." Tori said.

"Why?"

"Cause she didnt wanna be friends with someone who she thinks is psycho."

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked.

"Well, she talked about the things that happened...and she thinks Mia is crazy." Sandra answered.

"So i'm assuming you know about us then."

"Yeah." Tori and Sandra said in unison.

"What do you think about it?" Jenn asked.

"We didnt know what to believe at first, but when she came back, we figured it was real." Sandra said.

"Yeah, we trust her, so we believe her. She's been training us." Tori added.

"She trained you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she taught us a lot."

"What has she taught you so far?"

"Ummm...some of the legends and lore, research, some fighting and guns..."

"Mia didnt spar in the fighting did she?" Jenn asked.

"Oh no no no. She just showed us what to do, and then we did it with each other." Sandra said.

"Fair enough. Thanks for taking care of her ladies."

"You did it, and we're her friends. We knew what had to be done."

"So, is there a cafeteria around here anywhere?" Dean asked.

**Sam, Mia and Dawn**

"Push Mia." The doctor instructed.

Mia pushed, crying out in pain, squeezing the life out of both Sam and Dawn's hands.

"Mia, easy child, Im gonna need my hand." Dawn said.

"You try pushing out something huge out of your va-jay-jay and tell me how you feel." Mia yelled.

Sam and Dawn wanted to laugh when she said va-jay-jay, but were to concentrated on the pain in their hands.

"Ok, the head is out. Keep pushing." The doctor said.

"Youre doing great baby, you can do this." Sam said, encouraging her to keep going.

"I swear Sam, after this, you are never touching me again." Mia said.

"You'll think differently later." Dawn whispered.

"Ok, the shoulders are out. One more big push Mia." The doctor said.

Mia gave one more push, and then the baby was out. Mia sighed in relief, falling against the pillows. The baby was now crying and Dawn and Sam were crying with it.

"Its a girl." The doctor said and turned to Sam. "Are you the father?"

"Yes." Sam answered.

"Would you like to cut the unbilical cord?"

"Definietely."

The doctor gave Sam the sissors (sp?) and showed him where to cut. Mia sat back up, as Sam cut the cord. The nurses cleaned off the baby girl and weighed her. She was 7 lbs and 12 ounces. Dawn was allowed to be with the nurses as she cleaned off the baby, leaving Mia and Sam alone.

Mia and Sam cried, both of them happy. Sam hugged her, and they shared a kiss.

"Well, its over." Mia said.

"Yeah, it is." Sam said, kissing her on the forehead.

"So, we agree on Isabella Jennifer?"

"Yes."

The nurses brought the baby back into the room, and gave her to Mia.

"So, does the beautiful girl have a name?" The nurse asked, smile on her face.

"Yeah. Isabella Jennifer Winchester." Mia answered.

"Isabella is a beautiful name. And the parents names? For the birth certificate."

"Mia Alexander and Sam Winchester."

Mia and Sam didnt remember that they were wnated by the FBI, but they werent worried, its not like they would be recognized at this moment in time.

"Ok, I'll get the birth certificate drawn up for you." The nurse smiled. "Congratulations Sam and Mia." She then walked out.

"You should go get everyone else." Dawn said.

"Thats right, I'll be back." Sam said, leaning to kiss Mia on the forehead, and did the same to baby Isabella.

**Dean, Jenn, Tori and Sandra**

"How long have you guys been married?" Sandra asked.

"Not too long. About 2-3 months now." Jenn answered.

"And youre gonna have a baby of your own? How awesome." Tori said.

"Yeah. Which means we have a month to be with it." Dean said.

"You do know that Mia and Sam will save you guys right?"

"And we'll help." Sandra added.

"We know. And thanks for the help. We need ll the help we can get." Jenn said.

Sam then walked out to the waiting room, smile on his face.

"Isabella is now here." Sam said.

"Congrats Sammy." Jenn said, first up to hug him.

"Congrats little bro." Dean said, hugging him, in the very few hugs they ever have.

"Congratulations Sam!" Sandra said, hugging him too.

"Congrats." Tori hugged him last.

"You guys wanna see her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Tori, Sandra, Jenn and Dean said in unison.

Sam led them back to Mia's room, and they saw Mia holding baby Isabella. The girls awwwwed and cooed at Isabella.

"Do you wanna hold her Sam?" Mia asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

Mia handed Isabella to Sam, and he held her in his big arms. She looked so small and Sam never looked so happy in his life. He let a tear fall from his eyes, and Jenn did the same. She finally saw Sam find the love of his life, and him witness the birth of his first child.

After about 10 minutes, Sam asked Jenn, "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Of course." Jenn said.

Sam handed Isabella to Jenn, and Jenn smiled at the little girl.

"Well, we should head home, let you get some sleep." Dawn said.

"Ok. Thanks for coming guys." Mia said.

"See you tomorrow." Sandra said.

"Bye."

"Nice meeting you all." Tori said.

"Same here." Sam said.

Tori, Sandra and Dawn left the room. Jenn was holding Isabella, and she let a tear fall again. She wished that she got to do this with her first baby Jaucelyn. Dean watched Jenn, intently, knowing that she was hurting. She was hurting, but she was happy for her brother-in-law and her best friend.

"Do you wanna hold her Dean?" Mia asked.

"I dunno..." Dean started. Just then, Isabella opened her green eyes, and looked at her uncle.

Dean then motioned for Jenn to pass her over. So Isabella was then handed over to Dean, who held her like there was nothing better in the world. He had a sincere smile when he looked at her. Jenn, Sam and Mia smiled at the sight of Dean holding a baby. He felt the same as Jenn did, but then realized that he was gonna have the chance to do this with his own child in 7 months.

A few moments later, Dean handed Isabella back to Mia, and never took his eyes off of her. He had this look of peace in his eyes. Baby Isabella made everything right for her Uncle Dean.

"We're gonna let you guys have some time alone. Get some sleep ok?" Dean said.

"We will." Mia said.

Dean walked up to Mia and kissed her on the cheek.

"Congrats Mia."

"Thanks Dean."

"See you later Sammy." Dean said as he kissed Isabella on the forehead.

"See you guys tomorrow." Sam said, giving his brother a hand shake.

"Bye guys." Jenn said, giving Sam a kiss in the forehead, and then a kiss on the cheek for Mia. She kissed Isabella on the cheek,a dn they walked out.

**Sam and Mia**

"How are you feeling now?" Sam asked.

"A lot better, now that youre here." Mia said.

"Yeah, Sandra called me, and told me where you were."

"Im glad. I almost forgot. I was so concentrated on getting here."

"We're not going anywhere until you are ready to. If you want to."

"Sammy, for now, this place is home for us. We can go on hunts, and we'll have Tori, Dawn, Sandra or my mom babysit."

"I thought your mom died.."

"Gordon made me say that."

"Ok, fair enough. So when am I gonna meet your mom?"

"Probably tomorrow. Shes coming."

"Good. I love you Mia."

"I love you too Sam. Im glad youre not mad at me for leaving."

"I couldnt be. I understand why you did it. Who threatened you anyways?"

"Gordon."

"Gordon? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good news. Gordon cant hurt us anymore, he's dead."

"What happened?"

"He became a vampire, and he killed his partner. You remember Kubrick? He's dead. And he came after me, and I killed him."

"While he was a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"How? He must have had more strength."

"He did, but we took care of him. And after that, Jenn woke up."

"How?" Mia asked, handing Isabella to Sam.

"She said that her mom's spirit helped her. And we think maybe thats why her baby was able to survive everything that happened to her." Sam said, putting Isabella into the little bed the nurses brought over.

"im glad that the baby is ok. So how long do they have with it?"

"A month..and then they die. But thats is we cant save them."

"We will Sammy. Ive been training Dawn, Tori and Sandra, and theyve been doing some research."

"You trained them?"

"Yeah, but theyre still in training."

"Wow..."

"I know."

"Ok, lets get some sleep. You have to be exhausted." Sam said, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"You have no idea." Mia said, scooting over and motioning for Sam to lay next to her.

Sam got up and layed next to Mia in her bed, Mia resting her head on his chest. She missed him and she was glad that they were safe again. They both drifted off to sleep, content in each other's arms.

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean got a hotel room for him and Jenn, until they figure out what to do tomorrow. They brought in the bags and settled in.

"So, you excited for our baby now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Jenn answered.

"You know, they are gonna do everything to help us right? So that we get to be with our child."

"I know. But there is a chance that there is no way. I just dont wanna get my hopes up."

"I know you dont, because niether do I."

Both Jenn and Dean settled in the bed, and Jenn rester her head on Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You said you were there before right?" Dean said.

"Where?" Jenn asked.

"You know...where we're going..."

"Oh...yea."

"How did you get there?"

"I dont know. But I was sent there...either a) Jeremy had some strings pulled for my sould to go there, or b) i really deserved it."

"I choose 'a'."

"Me too."

"What was it like?"

"It wasnt very great. I was there for only a short amount of time, but...there are a lot of demon's down there that hate the living hell out of us. I remember being tortured the shit out of..I died in every which way possible in that time, and I would always come back. It was horrible..."

"And you wanted to go back? For me?"

"Its better me than you. I want everything good for you Dean. Even if it means going to Hell, I will."

"Well, this time, youre not going alone. And down there, we'll fight until we got nothing left. We'll be together, and if we go down, we're going down swinging."

"Yeah..."

Dean kissed her forehead, to keep her assured. He would fight for her to stay safe. He would do anything for her, and thats why he made that deal. Not only for Sam, but for her. He would do exactly what she would for him, and that included going to Hell.

"So, you had a dream about a life right?" Dean asked.

"You mean an alternate life? Yeah." Jenn answered.

"The first born..what was it?"

"A boy."

"What was his name."

"Alex."

"So i think we should consider names. We dont know if that was true, but if its a boy, I think we should name him Alexander Samuel."

"Sam's name for a middle name? I like that."

"And what was the girl's name, if there was one."

"Her name was Jaslene."

"Thats a pretty name. Since I named the boy you name her."

"Ok, then, Jaslene Mia. It was gonna be Christina as a middle name, but Mia deserves a middle name."

"Ok then, Alexander Samuel or Jaslene Mia." Dean declared.

"I like those." Jenn said, smiling.

"Me too. Now, we need sleep. You especially."

"Ok...night Dean."

"Night Jenn."

Dean held onto Jenn tighter and they both fell asleep.

Ok!! This on is shorter than usual (in my opinion lol), but I needed to give y'all something!! If I didnt, I would have gone insane. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!

xoxoxo Marina


	17. Malleus Maleficarum

I still have no ownership of our beloved Sam and Dean...even though there was a dream where I did...it was awesome lol. But I do own Jenn and I co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam woke up to the sight of Mia holding Isabella. He wondered how she got her without waking him up, but he didnt care. He got to look in the eyes of his beautiful daughter.

"Morning." Sam said to Mia.

"Morning." Mia repeated.

"And good morning to you." Sam kissed Isabella on her forehead.

"How'd you sleep?" Mia asked.

"Better than I have in a while."

"Good. Dawn called. Her and the girls are on their way. Same with Jenn and Dean."

"Awesome." Sam stuck his index finger out to Isabella, and she grabbed it.

They both had fun, spending their first day together as a family. Dawn, Tori, Sandra walked in.

"Hey new parents!!" Tori said, walking in with flowers. Sandra had a balloon and Dawn had more flowers.

"Hey ladies." Sam said, smiling.

"How are you guys?" Sandra asked.

"Good, just...really awesome." Mia answered.

"Good. We're glad."

"Hey wheres my mom?"

"She had to go to work, but she said she's getting out early to come and see you." Tori said.

"Ok."

"How does it feel to be new parents?" Dawn asked.

"It feels...great. Better than words can describe." Sam answered.

Just then, Dean and Jenn walked in the door.

"Hello Sammy and Mia." Jenn said, obvious joy in her tone.

"Why are you so jolly? Or do we even wanna know..." Mia said.

"I let her drive. You know how she gets..." Dean answered.

"Oh...i got it." They laughed.

"Hey, we werent sure if you had gotten the chance to get a car seat for Isabella, so we got her one." Dean said.

"No we havent. Thanks Dean." Mia said.

"Welcome."

"Sam, did you call Bobby?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, I called him before I fell asleep last night." Sam answered.

So the 7 sat around and talked, basically enjoying themselves.

"Hey, do you have my car?" Jenn asked.

"Oh yea...I took it...sorry." Mia said.

"Please tell me its still in one piece."

"Oh it is."

"Thank god..."

"Jenn, youre getting to be like Dean with his car." Sam said.

"Hey, that car is goregeous. I am not letting that car go."

A few minutes later, Angela walked into the room to see Mia holding Isabella, and Dawn, Tori, Sandra and she was assuming that the other 3 were the ones she was telling her about.

"Hey baby." Angela said, kissing Mia on the forehead.

"Hey momma." Mia replied. "Mom, this is Sam, Jenn and Dean. They were the ones I told you about."

"Thats right. Nice to meet you." Angela said, hugging them. "Thank you for watching out for her."

"It was really no problem Mrs. Alexander." Sam said.

"Please, call me Angela. You must be the father. Sam, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Congratulations dear. Mia always talked so fondly of you."

"Thank you Angela."

Just then Jenn's cell phone rang.

"I'll be back." Jenn said, walking into the hall.

**Jenn**

"Hello." Jenn answered.

"_Hey Jenn."_ The voice said on the other line.

"Oh hey Bobby."

"_How are Sam and Mia?_"

"Good, just, enjoying themselves."

"_Good. Listen, I found a hunt for you guys. I would do it, but I'm already on one of my own._"

"Ok, but I doubt Sam and Mia are going."

"_Well, I think you and Dean can handle it alone. But if you want, I can have someone meet you there. Just in case_."

"Its ok, I know someone to come. How many people do we need?"

"_I would prefer you, Dean and maybe one other person...maybe two._"

"Ok, I got it. Where is it at?"

Jenn got the details from Bobby and went back into the room.

"Hey, who was it?" Mia asked, curiously.

"Bobby...umm...he has another hunt for us." Jenn replied.

"Jenn, me and Mia cant go." Sam said.

"I know which is what I told Bobby. And he said just to bring 2 more people just in case."

Jenn looked at Dean and then they both looked over at Tori, Sandra and Dawn.

"Wait, us?" Sandra said.

"Well, you did say you were being trained." Dean said.

"But Jenn said 2 other people. Who's gonna stay behind?" Dawn asked.

"Well, who wants to go?" Jenn asked.

The girls looked at each other and then at Mia. She gave them a nod, ensuring that they can trust Dean and Jenn.

"I will." Sandra said.

"Me too." Dawn said.

"Ok, so you ok with that Tori?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I can always go some other time." Tori said.

"Ok, Dawn, Sandra, we'll back home and pack enough clothes to last you about a week or two."

"Why that long?" Sandra asked.

"We dont know how long it will take us to finish up."

"Ok."

"Keep them safe guys." Tori said.

"We will. Mia and Sam know first hand, they'll be ok." Jenn said.

Jenn and Dean gave Sam and Mia hugs, a kiss for Isabella. They hugged Tori, and did the same for Angela.

"It was nice meeting you Angela." Jenn said, pulling away from the hug.

"Nice meeting you too dear. You all be careful." Angela said.

"We will."

"Hey Mia, I'm gonna take my car...is that ok?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, its no problem. It would be faster to get their stuff anyways. Its at home, keys are in my room. Theres a spare house key under the mat." Mia said.

"Awesome. We'll see you guys soon."

"Bye guys." Sam said.

Dawn and Sandra did the same as Jenn and Dean, and they all took off.

"We're gonna stop at our motel first. Just to pick up our stuff." Dean said.

"Alright." Dawn and Sandra replied in unison.

They made it back to the motel and gathered all their things. They packed it back into the impala and got directions to Mia's house, to pick up Jenn's car. As soon as they made it to Mia's house, Jenn and Dawn got out.

"I'll take Sandra, and we'll meet at the diner near the hospital. I'm starving." Dean said.

"Alright." Jenn answered and Dean drove off. They got inside Mia's house and got the keys to Jenn's car.

"Oh, god, I missed this thing." Jenn said, unlocking the door, and getting in.

"How long did you have it?" Dawn asked, as Jenn unlocked her side, and she got in.

"About...you know, I cant remember, but it wasnt too long." Jenn started the car and drove off.

**Dean and Sandra**

"Turn left here." Sandra said, giving Dean directions to her place.

Dean did as he was told and turned.

"My house is the last one on the left." Sandra said.

They made it to her house, and they got out.

"Wow, this is a nice place." Dean said.

"Thanks. It was my parents, but they gave it to me, and moved away."

They walked inside and Sandra went to get her stuff.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be finished in a few minutes. Wont take me long." Sandra said.

"Ok, thanks." Dean sat on the couch.

He turned on the tv and flipped through the channels, waiting for Sandra.

**Jenn and Dawn**

"Ok, my house is the second one down." Dawn said, giving directions.

Jenn stopped in front of the house Dawn told her to, and they got out.

"This place is something." Jenn said in awe.

"Thanks. I share with my brother so, I'm sorry if he hits on you." Dawn said.

"So Im assuming he does it a lot?"

"Yeah. I can keep you safe if you come with me."

"Well, lets see how things go. If I get annoyed, I'll go find you."

Jenn and Dawn laughed as they entered the house.

"Hey, Dawn, where you been?" Dawn's brother asked as she walked in.

"Jason, I told you I was going to the hospital to go see Mia." Dawn answered.

"Oh, ok. Is she ok?" Jason asked.

"Shes fine. She had a baby."

"With who?"

"Some guy named Sam."

"What a lucky bastard. Mia is hot. Who's your friend?"

"This is Jenn. Jenn, this is my brother Jason."

"Nice to meet you beautiful."

"Um...likewise." Jenn said.

"Ok, I'll go pack, I'll be back." Dawn told Jenn.

"Ok."

Dawn went upstairs and began packing.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Road trip. Just for a few weeks." Jenn answered.

"Cool. Anymore room?"

"No, afraid not."

"So its just you and Dawn?"

"No. Its me, Dawn, Sandra and my husband."

"Your husband? Damn, youre pretty young."

"Yeah, well, it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Is that your car out there?"

"Yeah."

"What make is it? Its nice."

"Um, 68 Mustang GT 500."

"So you like cars huh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like fast cars?"

Jenn knew where he was going with this, especially with the tone he used.

"I gotta go." Jenn said, running upstairs to Dawn's room.

"What happened?" Dawn asked with a smile on her face.

"Dont wanna talk about it. You done?"

"Yeah, lets get going."

They headed downstairs and out the door.

"Bye Jason." Dawn said.

"Bye. Nice meeting you Jenn." Jason said, smile on his face, looking her up and down.

"Wish I could say the same." Jenn said, walking out.

They got back into the car and headed to the diner near the hospital.

**Dean and Sandra**

"Alright, ready to go?" Sandra asked, putting her bag on the ground and went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, lets head out." Dean answered, picking up her bag.

Sandra walked back out of the kitchen with her cell phone and charger, and they put her stuff into the impala, heading to the diner near the hospital.

10 minutes later, Dean and Sandra arrived there and waited for Jenn and Dawn. As they got their coffee, Jenn and Dawn arrived.

"You dont look too happy." Dean said to Jenn.

"She got hit on by my brother." Dawn said, her and Sandra laughing.

"Oh you poor thing." Sandra said.

"He didnt even care that I was married. He was just...ugh..." Jenn said.

"Dont worry, he does that to any friends Dawn brings by."

The waitress came by and brought Dean and Sandra their coffee, and asked Jenn and Dawn what they wanted. Dawn got coffee, and Jenn got juice. The waitress came back with their drinks and they ordered their food. During the meal, Jenn informed them on the case Bobby gave them.

They finished and took off. Jenn and Sandra in one car, and Dean and Dawn in the other. They were able to make it to the place Bobby told Jenn by 11 pm. They stopped at a motel, and rested for the night.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam rocked Isabella to sleep as Mia looked out the window.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just a little worried." Mia answered.

"I know. But Dean and Jenn got their backs, and they'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"They will be. I wouldnt have let them go if I didnt trust them."

"Youre right."

Sam set Isabella in her bed, and then he layed next to Mia.

"Lets just get some sleep. You get to go home tomorrow." Sam said.

"Thats right. Night Sammy." Mia said, resting her head on his chest.

"Night Mia."

Sam closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Dean, Jenn, Dawn and Sandra - Morning**

"She was so scared. I couldn't help...I couldn't do anything to stop it." The man explained to Dean and Sandra. They are dressed in suits, Sandra borrowing one of Jenn's. "And I-I've talked to the police and I've talked to the medical examiner and no one can explain it."

"Well, that's why they put the call into us Mr. Dutton." Dean explained as Jenn and Dawn check the bathroom that the incident occurred in.

"But the CDC? That's disease control, right." Mr. Dutton said.

Jenn closes the door to the bathroom and her and Dawn give it a private once over with a flashlight.

"What do you think this is some kind of virus?" Mr. Dutton continued.

"We're not ruling anything out. Mr. Dutton, Did Janet have any enemies?" Sandra asked.

In the bathroom, Jenn is going through the towel rack.

"Anyone that might have a reason to hurt her?" Sandra continued.

"W-What are you saying? That someone poisoned her?"

In the bathroom, Dawn looks under the sink.

"We're just saying we have to cover every base here." Dean explained. Dawn continues looking at the pipes.

"What kind of poison? You think a person could have done this?" Mr. Dutton asked.

In the bathroom, Dawn finds a small leather bag wedged in-between the pipes.

"Jenn." Dawn quietly said, and showed her the bag.

"Would anyone want to?" Dean continued out in the room.

"What!? No! No- there's- there's no one who…" Mr. Dutton said.

Jenn opens the door to the bathroom and she and Dawn step out.

"Mr. Dutton?" Sandra said, when she realized the long pause he took.

"Ah- everyone loved Janet."

Dean nods and Jenn nods back, signaling that they should leave now.

"Ok. Thank you very much; I think we have everything we need. We'll get out of your way now." Dean said.

Dean and Sandra turn and walk out, Jenn and Dawn following.

**Sam and Mia**

"Ready to go home baby?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea." Mia answered.

They grabbed Isabella and put her into Mia's arms. It was hospital policy that Mia needed to be in a wheelchair to leave, so they did just that. They made it outside, and Tori was waiting with her car. As they got closer to her car, Tori went to go help Mia and Sam. She picked up Isabella and put her in the car seat Dean and Jenn bought, and then helped Sam get Mia to the car. As soon as everyone was settled, Tori drove Sam and Mia to Mia's house.

**Dean, Jenn, Dawn and Sandra**

They walked out of Mr. Dutton's house and headed to the impala.

"That dude seem a little evasive to you?" Dean asked the ladies.

"I don't know, but Dawn was under a sink, pulling this out." Jenn said handing Dean the small bag. "Hex bag."

"Aw gross." Dean says opening it.

"Yeah. There are Bird bones, rabbit's teeth, this cloth is probably cut from one of Mrs. Dutton's clothes."

"Ewww." Sandra and Dawn said in unison.

"So were thinkin' Witch!?" Dean asked.

"Ah, yeah and not some new aged wicked water dowser either. This is old-world Black Magic, Dean. I mean warts and all." Jenn said.

They get into the car, all ladies sigh heavily and Dean slams his door closed.

"I hate witches! Their always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere."

"Pretty much. Ewwwm" Dawn said.

"It's creepy, you know it's downright unsanitary!"

"Yeah, well someone definitely had it out for Janet Dutton." Sandra said.

"Yeah someone who snuck into that house and planted the bag. So are we looking for some craggy old Blair bitch in the woods?"

"Could be anyone, neighbor, co-worker, Man, Woman, that's the problem. Their human thay look like everyone else." Jenn said.

"Then how are we gonna find them?"

"This was'nt random. Someone in Janet Dutton's life had an ugly axe to grind. If we find the motive—" Dawn thought aloud.

"We find the murderer." Dean finished.

"Yeah."

Dean starts the car and they speed down the road.

"So what now?" Sandra asked.

"We get dressed, and we watch Dutton." Jenn said.

**Sam, Mia and Tori**

Tori gets them to the house in one piece, and Tori helped Mia upstairs as Sam grabs Isabella. They head upstairs and see the crib in Mia's room.

"This wasnt here before." Mia said in shock.

"Yeah well, me and the girls came back last night and built it. We thought you might like it." Tori said.

"Like it? Thank you so much." Mia hugged Tori.

Sam walked in to Mia hugged Tori and smiled. He noticed Isabella was asleep, so he set her in the crib.

"So, whos hungry?" Sam asked.

"Me." Both girls answered.

"Ok, then I'll head somewhere and get some food. Any thoughts?" Sam asked.

"Umm...how about chinese." Mia said.

"Sounds good. Tori?"

"Chinese." Tori said.

"Ok, then I'll go grab it. Tori, mind if I borrow your car?"

"Not at all. You can borrow it as much as you like."

"Thanks. We'll I'll be back ladies."

Sam got the keys from Tori and headed out.

"I like him Mia. He's a nice guy." Tori said.

"I know. I liked Dean at first, but then, I realized Sam was more...me." Mia said.

"He is. I'm so happy you found someone after Dylan."

"Me too. Just when I thought all hope was lost, he came into my life."

"Good timing then huh?"

"No kidding."

Mia and Tori giggled, keeping quiet so they dont wake up Isabella.

**Dean, Jenn, Dawn and Sandra**

Dean was driving and sped up when he saw Paul get out of his truck, gasping for ait. They get out and help him.

"Check the car." Dean said, pointing to the truck.

Jenn starts on the driver's side as Sandra runs to the passneger and Dawn goes through the back. Dean grabs Paul and holds him as he's dying. The ladies keep digging through the car looking for the Hex Bag.

"Jenn?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Got it!" Sandra said, grabbing the bag from under the dashboard.

Dean stands Paul up as Sandra tosses Jenn the bag , and she sets it on fire using a lighter. The bag is quickly engulfed in a powerful blue flame. Paul gasps for air.

"You ok!?" Dawn asked.

"What the Hell just happened to me?" Dutton asked.

"Someone murdered your wife and was trying to kill you. That's what happened." Dean said.

"But that's impossible. There's no way that-"

"If we hadn't been following you, you'd be a doornail by now. Now who wants you dead!?" Jenn asked.

"I-I..."

"Come on think!" Sandra said, everyone's patience running low.

"I- Threes a woman..."

"OK a woman…"

"I- a-a-a mistake. She was unbalanced, unstable, Blackmailing me… I put an end to it a week ago."

"What's her name?" Dawn asked.

"Wha-w-w-what could she have to do with..."

"Paul, what is her name?!?" Dean asked.

"A-A-Amanda."

Dean let go of Paul Dutton, and everyone got back into the impala. They headed back to the motel and looked up what they could about this Amanda chick.

**Sam, Mia and Tori**

"That was great. Thanks for picking up the food Sam." Tori said.

"Yeah, thanks Sammy." Mia followed.

"No problem ladies." Sam said.

"So how long are you gonna stay?" Tori asked.

"Well, hopefully we can call this place home. Come back after hunts." Sam answered.

"We can." Mia said.

"Looks like I'll be seeing more of you then huh?" Tori said.

"Exactly." Sam replied.

"Good. Youre a cool dude."

"Thanks, Youre not too bad yourself Tori."

Everyone smiled and heard the cries coming from the baby monitor.

"I'll go check on her." Mia said.

"You sure?" Sam and Tori asked in unison.

"Yeah. Since I can walk, I'm good."

Mia went upstairs to check on Isabella, leaving Sam and Tori to clean up.

"So why is Mia's mom never home?" Sam asked.

"Shes very busy. She the District Attorney of this town." Tori answered.

"Wow."

"Yeah. She knows about you, Mia, Dean and Jenn being wanted by the FBI."

"And she didnt say anything?"

"She doesnt want her daughter to get caught. She believes her in the line of work you all are in. So, she wants you guys out there, doing what you do best."

**Dean, Jenn, Dawn and Sandra - Morning (Next Day)**

A dog is barking outside as Dean picks the lock of Amanda's front door. Dean, Jenn, Sandra and Dawn quietly slip into the room. As they turn on the lights and walked into the room they see the corpse of Amanda over the alter.

"That's a curve ball." Dawn said.

"Yeah." Dean said.

They walk closer and take a closer inspection of the body and the alter.

"Three per wrist. Verticle. She wasn't fooling around." Dean said. Sandra and Dawn were more concentrated on the rotting food on the floor.

"Yeah, she was working some heavy weight evil here." Sandra said. Jenn and Dean were impressed with how much they learned.

"Yep." Dean turns around and is startled and jumps at the sight of the corpse of a dead white rabbit. "OH, God! Freakin' Witches! I mean seriously man, come on!"

"Guess we know where she got the rabbits teeth then." Jenn said.

"Its like 'Fatal Attraction' all over again. And why does the rabbit always get the raw end of the deal!?" Dean asked as a drop of blood from its mouth drapes into a small puddle full of blood.

"Poor little guy." Sandra said.

"You know what I don't get? If she was so bent on revenge why do this?" Dawn asked.

"Well, She got Janet Dutton, thought she finished off Paul, decided to cap herself off and make it a spurred lovers hat trick." Jenn said.

"Maybe."

"I mean this doesn't look like tv room of a bright and stable person. You know?" Dean said.

"No, but.." Jenn said, looking under the table and pulls out another hex bag, and stands up. "There is this." She tosses the bag to Dean.

"Another hex bag! Come on…" Sandra and Dean said in unison.

Dean unfolds the bag and looks at the bones then tosses it down onto the table..

"Looks like we got hit, huh." Dean said, pulling out his cell. "A little witch on witch violence."

"I guess." Dawn said.

"I'd like to report a dead body. 309 Mayfare Circle." dean said on the phone. "My name? Yeah sure my name is..." He hangs up.

"Why are witches ganken eachother?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. But I think there might be a coven." Sandra said.

They all give each other a look, and they take off before the police got there.

They got back to the motel and figured out that Amanda was apart of a bookclub. They figured that they should start with those ladies. Everyone got dressed into their suits and headed over to a woman, named Elizabeth's place.

As they get there, Dean, Jenn, Sandra and Dawn walk up to Elizabeth, who is tending to her garden.

"You must have a greeb thumb." Jenn said.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said startled.

"Getting all these herbs to grow out of season like this. Its quite impressive. I'm sorry I should have introduced myself first." Jenn and Dean pull out their badges. "Im detective Bachman, this is detective Turner. and they are Detectives Hyde and Foreman."

"Hi-ya." Dean said as Elizabeth stands up nervous.

"We're following up on Amanda Burns' death. Going around the neighborhood and talking to her neighbors and stuff like that." Sandra said.

"But didn't she- I mean she killed herself right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe. Maybe."

"We heard you were friends with the deceased is that right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Do you have any idea about her practices?"

"I-I'm sorry what kind of practices."

"Well you see her house was ridden with Satanic Parafanilia." Dawn said.

"It was a regular Black Sabbath." Dean finished.

"But she was an episcapalian." Elizabeth said.

"Well, then we're pretty sure she was using the wrong bible." Jenn said.

"Elizabeth!" A woman said, walking up with another. All 4 hunters look back at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Renee these are detectives. They say Amanda was practic..." Elizabeth started.

"Sorry Detectives. You can tell that Elizabeth is a little upset."

"Of course Miss..." Dean said.

"Mrs. Renee Van Alan. Would you like me to spell it for you?"

Jenn gave her that I-wanna-punch-you-so-bad look. Not just because she talked back to Dean, but because she seemed like she was all high and mighty.

"I'll get by. Thanks." Dean countered.

"This Amanda buisness has been hard on Liz. For all of us."

"Yeah, I-I mean you think you know a person..." The other woman, who they figured was Tammi said.

"Well, I guess we all have secrets, don't we?" Sandra said.

"Well Thanks. We'll be in touch." Jenn said.

"Have a nice day." Dawn said.

"Bye." Tammi was the only one to reply.

They get back into the impala. They get back to the motel and get dressed and drive back to watch Elizabeth. It was night time, so on their way, Dean pretty much had it figured out.

"Well I'm already sold on that Elizabeth chick. You see that victory garden of hers. Belladonna, Wolfsbane, Mandrake. Not to mension that little flit she had when we mensioned the occult." Dean said.

"Well she's deffinately had a good run lately. I've got a few tax brakets, won almost too many rafles. Gotta think a little black magic helps a little." Sandra said as she and Dawn go through some news articles.

"Yeah."

"I don't think shes alone either. It looks like Mrs. Renee Van Allen has won almost every craft contest that she's been in, in the last 3 months." Dawn said.

"A regular Martha Stewert huh, except for the Devil worship. Im thinkin that's the coven we met back there minus one member." Jenn said.

"Amanda was clearly goin off the reservation. Think they killed her to keep up apperences." Dean said.

"Seems like the appearance kinda croud don't you think?"

"Yeah." Sandra answered.

"They killed a nut job, should we thank them or what?" Dean said.

"Theyre workin black magic too, Dean. They need to be stopped." Dawn said.

"Stopped like, Stopped. Their human Dawn."

"Their murderers."

"Burn witch, burn." Dean shakes his head. He realized that she was right.

Suddenly the car slowes down and the headlights flicker.

"What the Hell?" Dean said as the car stops just short of hitting someone.

"Ruby!" Jenn said. Her, Dean, Sandra and Dawn get out of the impala.

"Jenn, listen to me. There isnt much time." Ruby said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to get out of town."

"So this is Ruby, huh?" Dean asked and he raises the cult and aims it at her. "Havent had the pleasure."

"Dean!" Sandra said. She knew Ruby was good because she would have killed Mia a while back.

"I was hoping youd show your face again."

"Point that thing somewhere else." Ruby said.

"Yeah right."

"Jenn please, go. Get in the car and don't look back." Ruby told her. She knew she didnt have a chance at saving Jenn, but she was gonna keep her safe for as long as possible. She was just as important as Sam, considering theyre the last 2 of the 'special' kids left standing.

"Why, I don't understand.." Jenn said.

"Hey, hotstuff we can take care of a few witches ourselves, Thanks." Dean interrupted.

"Im not talking about witches you jackass. Witches are whores! Im talking about who they serve." Ruby said.

"Demons. They get their power from demons." Dawn said.

"Yeah. And theres one here, now."

"Oh what, you mean besides you?" Dean said.

"Jenn, it knows your in town and its gonna come after you. And its way more than you can handle."

"Aw, Come on! What is this huh. Please tell me your not listening to this!"

"Put your husband on a leash Jenn if you wanna keep him."

"Dean, look. Just chill out." Jenn said.

"No, No, she's messing with your head. God knows why that's who they are." Dean said.

"Im telling you the truth." Ruby said.

"And I'm telling you to shut up bitch!"

"I'm sorry why are you even a part of this conversation."

"Oh, I don't know maybe because shes my wife you black-eyed Skank."

"Oh, right, right. You care about your wife so much, that's why your checking out in a few months, with her in tow, leaving Sam all alone!"

"Shut up."

"At least let me try to save Sam since you and Jenn wont be here to do it anymore."

"I said shut up!" Dean pulls the trigger.

"Dean no!" Jenn said, pushing the colt aside, so that the bullet shot out into the empty field. They both fight to be let go and then look back to see that Ruby is gone.

"What the hell Jenn?" Dean said.

"Look, Ruby is a good guy ok. Shes gonna be there with Sam when we die. Leave her alone." Jenn said, letting go of his arms and getting into the car.

Sandra and Dawn were quiet, and just got into the car. Dean stood out a little longer, pissed off still. He got in slamming the door closed, heading back to the motel. The ride to the motel was silent, and tension was high.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean asked Jenn, irritated. Sandra and Dawn figured they would go in with her.

"What? What the hell was I thinking?" Jenn asked in the same tone.

"She's a demon, Jenn, period. Alright? They want us dead. We want them dead."

"Oh, that's funny. I remember that demon chick in Ohio...Casey...You didn't want her dead."

"Yeah, well, she wasn't stringing me along like a fish on a hook."

"No one's stringing me along! Or Sam, or Mia, Or Dawn or Sandra! Look, I know it's dangerous. That she is dangerous. But like it or not, she's useful."

"No! We kill her before she kills us."

"Kill her with what? The gun she fixed for us?"

"Whatever works."

"Dean, if she wants us dead, all she has to do is stop saving our lives. Look, we have to start looking at the big picture, Dean. Start thinking in strategies and…and moves ahead. It's not so simple. We're not…we're not just hunting anymore. We're at war."

Dean splashed water on his face, as Sandra and Dawn put their hands on Jenn's shoulder and arm, to calm her a bit..

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Why are you always asking me that? Hell you've been asking Sam the same.

"Because you're taking advice from a demon, for starters. And, by the way, Sam seems less and less worried about offing people, you know? It used to eat him up inside."

"And what has that gotten him?"

"Nothing, but it's just what he's supposed to do, okay? We're supposed to drive in the freaking car and freaking argue about this stuff! He goes on about the sanctity of life and all that crap." Dean added before putting a hand to his stomach as if he was feeling queasy.

"Wait, so you're mad because Sam and I are starting to agree with you?"

"No, I'm not mad! I'm...I'm...I'm worried." Dean says sitting down on the bed next to Jenn as Sandra and Dawn watch on. "Jenn, I'm worried because you and Sam arent acting like yourselves."

"Yeah, you're right. We're not. But Sam doesnt have a choice."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sandra asked before Dean could.

"Look, Dean, we're leaving, right?" Jenn counters while Dean starts grimacing because of the pain. "And Sam has got to stay here, in this crap hole of a world…alone...well, not alone, ut he'll feel like it. So, the way I see it, if he's gonna make it, if he's gonna fight this war after we're gone, then he has to change."

Sandra and Dawn sense where this is going, and they put their hands over their mouths.

"Change into what?" Dawn asked.

"Into him." Jenn pointed to Dean. "He has to be more like you." Jenn told Dean while he is doubled up with pain. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know. Something's wrong."

"What?"

"A bunch of knives inside of me."

"Dean?"

"Son of a bitch."

"Dean."

"The coven. It's got to be the coven."

Dawn and Sandra immediately starts searching the room while Dean writhes in pain and spitting blood. Jenn rips the mattress up but still nothing.  
"Dean, we can't find it!" Sandra said. Dean collapses on the floor.

"No." Dawn said. Jenn goes into the duffle bag they brought inside.

"Jenn, what are you doing?" Dean asks when he sees Jenn with the colt.

"Jenn...Jenn!" Dean shouted while Jenn heads for the door and leaves Sandra and Dawn with a dying Dean. They get around him, and sit him up, trying to find a way to help him.

**Jenn**

Jenn gets her car and floors it. By the time she gets to Renee's place, she immediately breaks down the door and takes aim with the colt.

"Oh, my God!" All 3 exclaim.

"Let him go." Jenn orders.

"Let who go?" Renee asked. "What are you doing? You're insane. Get out!"

"Look, if you know about me, then you know about this gun. You're killing my husband. Now let him go. Get away from the altar."

"What?"

"Now!"

The 3 witches obey and move away from the altar.

**Dean, Dawn and Sandra**

At the motel, Dean is still suffering agony and spitting blood, Sandra and Dawn trying the best he can. Just then, Ruby breaks the door down.

"You want to kill me? Get in line, bitch." Dean said.

Ruby picks him up and pushes him on the bed.

"Hold him down for me." Ruby told the girls. Sandra and Dawn did as they were told, knowing she could probably help Dean.

Ruby holds his mouth open and pours a strange liquid in it.

"Stop...calling me bitch." Ruby said as soon she was sure Dean swallowed the liquid.  
**Jenn**

"Go." Jenn said as the witches gather in front of the chimney.

"What? We weren't hurting anyone." Elizabeth said.

"Please, we don't even know your husband." Renee added.

"Stop the spell or die. Five seconds." Jenn said before cocking the colt.

"What?!" 

"Four."

"No, please. Please don't kill us."

"We were just getting Renee a lower mortgage rate." Elizabeth explained which left Jenn perplexed.

**Dean, Dawn and Sandra**

"Next time you point that gun at me, I'm not gonna just disappear, understand?" Ruby said as she threw Dean a shot gun. Sandra and Dawn went into the duffle and began loading their own.

"You...saved my life." Dean said.

"Don't mention it."

"What was that stuff? God, it was ass. It tasted like ass." Dean said, causing Sandra and Dawn to look at him like he was an idiot.

"It's called witchcraft, short bus." Ruby answered and walks out the door.

"You're the short bus. Short bus." Dean said, repeating Ruby after she shut the door. By the way he repeated, Dawn and Sandra laughed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Thats the best you could come up with?" Dawn asked.

"Get in the car."

The girls obeyed and took the duffle with them into the car, meeting Ruby outside.

**Jenn**

"Okay, maybe it's not you." Jenn said pointing the colt at Elizabeth "...or you." Jenn points it at Renee. "Maybe it's you." She tells Tammi.

"I don't even know what she's talking about. What are you even talking about?" Tammi asked in a trembling voice.

"I mean, all of you, everyone in your little coven. You've all had runs of good fortune...Newsworthy good fortune. Except for you, Tammi. Now, tell me, why is that? You didn't want anything for yourself, or is it because you're already getting what you wanted, like these women's souls?"

"I can't... I'm not...I don't..." Tammi sighs and her eyes turn black. "Nice dick work, Magnum."

"Let...my husband...go."

"What's wrong? Couldn't find my hex bag? Sorry, sweetheart, but your husband's lungs should be on the floor by now." Tammi smiled and Jenn pulls the trigger. Tammi stops the bullet by telekinesis to her friends' surprise. "You're in a lot of trouble, Jenn." She puts her hand back up and pins her against the wall.

"Tammi, what's wrong with your eyes?" Elizabeth asked in fear.

"Tammi, what are you doing?" Renee asked.

"Renee, shut your painted hole." Tammi responded.

"What? I…I will...You can't...Not in my house, Tammi Benton..." Renee managed to say but, with a mere wave, Tammi literally wrings her neck.

"Look! You got me! Let the girl go." Jenn said.

"Wait your turn, young lady." Tammi said.

"Ohh, God!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Lizzy, it's okay."

"You're not Tammi?"

"No. But I'm wearing her meat. I had to break the ice with you girls somehow."

"You killed Renee."  
"Renee, Amanda. That's what happens to witches who get voted off the island."  
"Who are you?"

"Funny story, actually. You remember all those dark, demonic forces you prayed to when you swore your servitude? Just who did you think you were praying to?"

"This...This isn't...It can't be."

"What did you think it was? Make-believe, positive thinking, the secret? No. It was me. You sold yourself to me, you pig. All I had to do was bring one good book to book club, and you ladies lined up to kiss my ass."

"No. No. We didn't know..."

"Oh, yes, you did. You knew every step of the way, and now your ever-living souls are mine. Comments, questions?" Tammi asked turning towards Jenn, who's still pinned against the wall. "Hmm, Jenn Santos-Winchester, wow. Right here in our little town. You know? My friends and I, we've been looking for you...Sam too."

"Why? Oh, right, because me or Sam is supposed to lead some piss-poor demon army." Jenn replied.

"No, not at all. Niether of you are not our messiah. We don't believe in you. But there's a new leader rising in the West. A real leader. That's the horse to bet on, Jenn, the one who's gonna tear this world apart. Thing is, this demon, it doesn't like you or Sammy very much. It doesn't want the competition." Using her powers, she lifts her up on the wall. "Nothing personal. It's a P.R. thing. So, bye-bye."

Then Tammi exerts a pressure on Jenn to crush her against the wall. Dean, Sandra and Dawn then burst into the room and Tammi sends them at the other end of the room. Barely up, they find themselves pinned against the wall.

"Four for one kiddies." Tammi said.

"Wait." Ruby said, walking inside. "Please. I just...came to talk."

"You made it out of the gate. Impressive. It was a bitch of a fight, wasn't it?"

"Doors out of hell only open for so long."

"What do you want, Ruby?" Tammi asked.

"I've been lost without you. Take me back. That's why I led the Dean and Jenn here. These 2 are a bonus." Ruby said as Dean murmurs"_I told you so_" to Jenn. "They're for you...as a gift."

"Really?"

"Let me serve you again. I've wanted it. I've wanted you for so long." Dean can't help raising his eyebrows after hearing that.

"You were one of my best. Tammi said as Ruby pulls out her knife, but Tammi caught it. "But then again, you always were a lying whore."

Tammi makes her drop the knife and they start fighting. Ruby throws a punch, but Tammi counters with 3 puches of her own, and throwing her into the tv. She was about to grab Ruby, but Ruby kicked her in the stomach. As Ruby was running to Tammi, Tammi clotheslines Ruby sending her to the ground. Tammi picks Ruby up and throws her into the shelves, Dean, Dawn, Sandra and Jenn watching in horror. Tammi picks up a fire poker and gives Elizabeth a look before heading to Ruby.

"You're really telling me you threw in your chips with these fools?" Tammi asked, and then hits Ruby with the fire poker. Elizabeth returned to the altar, spilling some pins on it.

"Come on. Get up. I said get up!" Tammi said and she grabs Ruby by the collar of her jacket to bring her to a sitting position. "We've been here before, haven't we? She didn't tell you?" Tammi turned towards Jenn. "Pretty mortifying, I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course, that was when you were human, and she lets go of her. Didn't want your friends to know that, all those centuries back, you sold yourself to me? Embarrassing, I guess. But don't worry, love. No secrets where you're heading, remember?"

Tammi starts an exorcism that doesnt effect her, but does Ruby. In the middle, she starts coughing and spitting blood and pins out under the effect of the incantation recited by Elizabeth, this distracts her enough to make her lose the grip she had over Jenn, Dean, Sandra and Dawn. Tammi reacts immediaetly by clenching her fist and then Elizabeth feels a strong pressure to her heart and dies. Dean takes advantage of Tammi's inattention to stab her several times with Ruby's knife, killing her. He then goes over to the girls and helps them up gets the colt back.

"Go. I'll clean up this mess." Ruby said, wiping the blood away from her nose. Jenn, Dean, Sandra and Dawn seem to hesitate. She shows them her demon eyes. "Go."

As they head out, they hear Ruby take the knife out if Tammi's lifeless body. They get into Jenn's and Dean's cars and head back to the motel. As they get there, Sandra and Dawn immediately get to bed, as Jenn sat inside the room. Dean stayed outside so he could get some air.  
**Dawn and Sandra**

"So, we finally did it." Sandra said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah...our first hunt." Dawn said, laying down, pulling the covers over her.

"Dean and Jenn took over most of it, but at least they let us do some stuff."

"Yeah, they were pretty good to work with. Especially since this was the first time."

"So do you think you would wanna keep doing this?" Sandra asked, getting into her bed.

"Definietely. You?"

"For sure."

"Night Sandra."

"Night Dawn."

**Jenn**

Jenn sat on the bed, taking off her shoes and getting undressed so she could take a shower. She sat there thinking about what Tammi had said. There was someone out there that doesnt want her and Sam in the picture. She wanted to know who, and hopefully take care of it before she and Dean left. She turned the water on in the shower, and stepped in. She didnt wanna tell Dean yet, but she would tell Sam.

**Dean**

Dean is outside the motel when suddenly, the lights start flickering. He turns around to look around a couple times, until he finally sees Ruby.

"So, the devil may care after all." Dean said. "Is that what I'm supposed to believe?"

"I don't believe in the devil." Ruby replied.

"Wacky night. So, let me get this straight. You were human once. You died, you went to hell, and you became a..."

"Yeah."

"How long ago?"

"Back when the plague was big."

"So, all of them, every damn demon, they were all human once?"

"Everyone I've ever met."

"Well, they sure don't act like it."

"Most of them have forgotten what it means...Or even that they were. That's what happens when you go to hell, Dean. That's what hell is...Forgetting what you are."

"Class of philosophy from a demon. I'll pass, thanks."

"It's not philosophy. It's not a metaphor. There's a real fire in the pit, agonies you can't even imagine. Jenn knows what I'm talking about."

"No, I saw _Hell Raiser_. I get the gist.

"Actually, they got that pretty close...Except for all the custom leather. The answer is yes, by the way."

"Sorry?"

"Yes, the same thing will happen to you and Jenn. It might take centuries, but sooner or later, hell will burn away your humanity. Every hell-bound soul, everyone, turns into something else. Turns you into us, so, yeah...Yeah, you can count on it."

"There's no way of saving us from the pit, is there?"

"No."

"Why'd you tell Sam that you could?"

"So he would talk to me. You Winchesters can be pretty bigoted, and I needed something to help him get past the..."

"The demon thing? That's pretty hard to get past."

"Look at you...Trying to be all stoic. My God, it's heartbreaking."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"With Sam. The way you stuck that demon tonight, it was pretty tough. Sam's almost there, but not quite. You need to help me get him ready...For life without you and Jenn. To fight this war on his own. Mia cant help him, since she has Isabella, and Jenn has already started helping without knowing." Ruby said and started walking away.

"Ruby." Dean said, stopping her. "Why do you want us to win?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not like them. I don't know why. I…I wish I was, but I'm not. I remember what it's like."

"What what's like?"

"Being human."

Dean looks down for a brief moment, and when he looked back up, she was gone. Dean stood outside to think for a little longer, and he went back inside. As he walked in the room, he had saw Jenn already asleep. He got ready for bed, and laid down next to her, noticing her hair was wet. He held her close, and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Okie dokie!! There's another one!!! Hope u enjoyed the chapter!!! By the way, dont forget to read Bree's story, "Sometimes My Life's A Mystery, Even To Me" !!!

xoxo Marina


	18. Where Is The Love?

Unfortunately, i still dont own Sammy or Dean...but I do own Jenn and I co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5. So yay us!!! Lol

It has been a few months since the witches incident. Jenn told Sam what Tammi had said about the 'new up and comer'. He decided it would be best for both of them not to tell Mia and Dean…yet at least. Sam, Jenn, Dean and Mia have been staying in Austin, Texas, Mia's hometown, with baby Isabella. Mia's mom bought a house for the 4 hunters, so now they have a place to go whenever they finish a hunt.

"Sam, hurry up!!!" Mia yelled from downstairs. Isabella was with Mia's mom, so she yelled.

"Hold on!" Sam yelled back.

"Whats going on?" Dean asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"I have a doctor's appointment. Today there's a chance that we get the 'ok' from the doctor." Mia answered.

"The 'ok' for what?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Ummm…sure."

"Well, it's the ok to have crazy, kinky sex w/ Sam…"

"UGH!!!! I don't wanna know anymore." Dean said, walking upstairs.

Jenn passed by Dean, who had the look of disgust on his face. As she got to the bottom, by the look of humor on Mia's face, she knew why.

"So you told him huh?" Jenn asked.

"Yup." Mia laughed.

A few minutes later, Mia was getting fed up with waiting for Sam.

"Sam, hurry up or I'm leaving you here!!" Mia yelled to the upstairs.

"Hold on!!! Let me finish!!" Sam replied.

"Youre worse than a girl, I swear!!"

Finally Sam walked downstairs, jacket in his hand.

"Geez, what took you so long? You know what I had to listen to?" Jenn asked.

"A lot. Lets go." Sam answered with a smile on his face.

"Don't start smiling until you get some, jerk." Jenn joked as Sam and Mia walked out the door.

Dean walked downstairs.

"Sam leave already?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…." Jenn answered.

Jenn went to sit on the couch and watch some tv. Dean walked over and sat next to her.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jenn replied.

"Well, you've been acting a bit different since the whole witch thing…"

"Oh no..Im fine. You know, pregnancy hormones."

"Ok, just making sure." Dean said, putting his arm around her.

**Sam and Mia**

"Well, Mia, everything looks good. You guys can go ahead and start having sex again." Dr. Jackson said.

"Thank you so much doc." Mia said.

"No problem. I would like to schedule an appointment for 6 months from now. Just to keep up and make sure everything is going according to plan."

"Definitely. When would that be?" Sam asked.

"I would say….we'll go six months on the exact same day today. So the 15th in six months."

"Great. Thanks doc."

"No problem. You guys have a great day."

"Thanks, you too." Mia said.

"Thanks." Dr. Jackson said, walking out the door.

As soon as the doctor was out of the room, Mia laughed.

"What?" Sam asked, smiling.

"You do know we don't have Isabella tonight." Mia said seductively.

"Yeah…"

"And I told you that you could ravage me as soon as we got the ok and a babysitter for Bella…"

"Yeah……OH!!!!!"

"Yeah Sammy." Mia laughed.

"Geez…I've been acting really slow lately."

"No kidding. Let's go home."

Mia grabbed her purse and they took off back home.

**Dean and Jenn**

"No there is no way." Dean said.

"Oh yea, there is a way." Jenn said.

"How? I don't understand."

"Its just simple. Superman is better than Batman. Whats there to understand?"

"No, Batman is way better than Superman. End of story."

"No, not end of story. Superman doesn't wear a funny outfit with little ears on top of his head like Batman."

"Hey, those ears represent the batness factor!!"

Mia and Sam walked in the house, hearing the argument.

"What are we arguing about now?" Sam asked, putting the keys to Jenn's car down.

"Batman and Superman." Jenn answered.

"Who better?" Mia asked.

"Yup." Dean said.

"We all know who's better….Batman." Mia said.

"Thank you!!"

"No, Superman is better." Sam said.

"HA!!"

"Dude, no." Dean said.

"Yea. Superman can so beat Batman in a fight." Jenn said.

So the 4 went on for another hour arguing about the better superhero.

"Im hungry." Jenn said.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Mia asked.

"Umm….food…."

"No need for the sarcasm." Dean said.

"Ok, then, anything. As long as I get food."

"Ok. I'll go get some. Anyone wanna come?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I need to get outta the house today." Dean answered, grabbing his jacket.

"Alright then, we'll be back ladies."

"Bye." Mia and Jenn said in unison as they walked out the door.

"Hey, I haven't heard from Sandra, Tori and Dawn in a while…" Jenn said.

"Yeah, they all have been getting better at this hunting thing. And, they've been trying to find ways out of yours and Dean's deal…and looking into our cases…" Mia said.

"What cases?"

"You know how we're wanted by the FBI…."

"Oh yeah. Good times huh?"

"When its behind us…yeah." Mia and Jenn laughed.

"Until then, hiding from Henrickson."

"True…so have you and Dean thought of names for the baby?"

"Yeah. If it's a boy, Alexander Samuel…and a girl would be Jaslene Mia."

"Me and Sam get middle names!!!!!"

"Yeah. Since you and Sammy did that for us."

**Dean and Sam**

"So Sammy…you seem in too good of a mood since you got home…." Dean said, driving.

"Yeah. We got the ok." Sam said.

"Good to hear…but that doesn't mean you can keep me and Jenn up at night."

"We wont."

"You will. So do me a favor…."

"What?"

"Stop for every 2 or so hours so me and Jenn can at least get some sleep."

"Dean…never mind….fine."

"What?"

"Nothing, just keep driving."

Dean left it alone, and did as he was told; he kept driving.

**Jenn and Mia**

"You got the ok? How awesome!!" Jenn said.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous." Mia said.

"Why?"

"Because. Its been forever since me and Sam slept together. What if I'm bad at it?"

"Let me tell you something Mia. Sex is like riding a bike. The moment you learn, you never forget."

Mia paused for a moment and thought about it.

"Damn, I hate it when youre right Jenna."

"There are candles around here. Take some, put them in the room, and light them before Sam goes in later. It'll be perfect, I promise."

"What about you and Dean? Don't you wanna sleep?"

"You wont bother us. I'll keep him preoccupied, since I can still have sex cause the stomach wont be in the way."

"True. Your stomach is still small."

"Exactly, so…we'll all enjoy tonight." Jenn said, smiling.

"Very very true. Even though I hate it when youre right, I love it too."

"I know…"

Sam and Dean walked in the house, carrying the bags of food.

"FOOD!" Jenn exclaimed. She got up and ran into the kitchen. Leaving Mia to laugh.

So the 4 ate their food. An hour later, the boys were watching tv while the girls ran upstairs. They went into cupboard, and found some candles. Jenn was gonna help Mia set up for her night with Sam.

They set everything up, lighting the candles, which was pretty much it.

"Ok. Wait…" Mia said.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"I don't have any lingerie."

"You're so lucky that you have a friend that does. Come on." Jenn led her to her and Dean's room.

Jenn pulled out a few for Mia to pick from.

"Theyre all clean, so don't worry." Jenn laughed.

Mia carefully looked over her choices and picked one. It was a black and red set; black corset with red ties, and black panties with a red band, tying the panty part around her hips. They into the Sam and Mia's room, Jenn waiting for Mia to try it on and come out of their bathroom.

"Ok, here I come." Mia said, opening the door, showing Jenn.

"Hell yea. Girl, you look so good." Jenn said.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You cant even tell you had a baby."

"Ok awesome. Can you send Sam up here?"

"Sure. Have fun." Jenn said, walking out the door and downstairs.

"Hey Sammy." Jenn said, sitting next to him.

"Hey Jenny." Sam replied.

"Mia wants you upstairs. She's in the bathroom, but she said to meet her in your room."

Sam got up, and headed upstairs.

"They're gonna do something freaky huh? Dean asked as Jenn scooted closer to him.

"Yeah." Jenn replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

**Sam**

Sam headed upstairs. As he opened the door to his and Mia's bedroom, he saw lit candles everywhere.

"Mia?" Sam called out.

"Just a sec Sam. Have a seat." Mia said from inside her and Sam's bathroom.

Sam sat down, knowing what this was about. He wouldn't admit it outloud to anyone other than Mia, but he was excited. It's been way too long since he and Mia made love. And tonight, he wanted it to be about her. She had to be the one to carry the baby, and he wanted her to get as much pleasure out of it than he did.

His thoughts were interrupted as Mia opened the bathroom door, revealing her in some lingerie.

"Wow Mia…you look amazing…" Sam said.

"Thank you Sammy." Mia said, walking over to him. "You like it?"

"You have no idea." Sam said, grabbing her by the waist and standing up.

Mia put her arms around his neck and they kissed. Sam kissed her with all the passion in the world, causing Mia to let out a soft moan into his mouth. He moved to her neck, kissing her gently. She took off his shirt while he turned them around and gently laid her down on the bed. Sam never broke the kiss between him and Mia. As the kiss got deeper, Sam slid his tongue into Mia's mouth, causing her to moan. He broke form the kiss, moving to her neck, kissing her in that special spot.

"Sammy…" Mia moaned softly.

Sam sucked and kissed her neck a little more and then sat Mia up a little so I could undo her corset. She held on to his back and then started kissing his neck. Sam let out a soft moan when Mia kissed him in his special place on his neck. He finished getting the corset off and flung it somewhere on the floor. He took her right breast in his hand and softly sucked on her nipple and then rubbed her left one. She let out a soft moan as Sam did the same to the left. He then laid her back down, kissing her on the lips and working his way down her body, making a quick stop to flick his tongue on her nipples. He began to pull down her panties, and she lifted herself up a bit so it would be easier to get off. He gently kissed the inside of her thighs, moving his way to her pussy. In the middle of kissing, he started to run his index finger up and down the slit of her pussy.

Mia moaned and begged for him to give her what she needed. Sam smirked at her and then put her thighs on my shoulders and continued kissing her inner thighs, working his way up to her wet pussy. He separated her lips with his index and middle finger and started flicking his tongue over her clit.

"Oh, Sam…" Mia moaned.

She began to moan louder when he started to suck on it and hum so she could feel the vibration. After a few moments, he slid his finger into her as he was licking at her. Her moans got louder with each thrust of his finger. He placed another finger in her pussy and then did circles around her clit. The more she moaned, the more Sam was determined to make her cum. Her clit started to throb and he could tell she was gonna come soon. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue.

"Oh god, Sam…." Mia moaned.

She started shaking and Sam knew she was gonna cum anytime. He stopped using his tongue and just rubbed her clit.

"Come for me Mia." Sam said watching her.

She started to bite her bottom lip and then she moaned louder, feeling her orgasm rip through her. Sam kept his slow and steady strokes as the aftershocks wore off. Sam kissed his way back up to her and she rubbed her hands over his shoulders, down his chest, to the top of his pants. He slipped some more tongue in during the kiss. Mia pulled his pants down and he kicked them off. Mia moaned as she felt how hard he was for her. Sam broke from the kiss and opened up the drawer on the side of the bed to grab a condom. He quickly put it on and slowly inserted himself into her, both Mia and Sam moaning in ecstasy. He held himself for a moment, allowing Mia to adjust to his size. After that, he moved within her, slowly picking up the pace with each thrust.

"God, faster Sam." Mia moaned.

Sam picked up the speed, going faster and harder into her. Sam stopped, getting on his kness and lifting Mia's hips up. He started stroking slowly and deeply.

"Sammy…" Mia moaned.

"God, Mia." Sam moaned as he speeded up.

Mia was moaning like her life depended on it. Sam felt so good inside her and it drove her crazy. Sam held her with one hand and then rubbed her clit with his thumb. Mia's body started to shake, another orgasm ripping through her. After a few more strokes, Sam leaned down and kissed Mia so passionately. After a few minutes of kissing her, Sam flipped her over on her hands and knees He held her waist and slowly slid himself back into her. After awhile of his slow, deep, and long strokes he sped up. Mia moaned, letting him know it felt good. He started to slow down a little bit and Mia stood up on her knees so her back was against his chest. Sam kissed her neck and continued his long deep thrusts. Mia put her hand on the back of his neck and started to rub it, causing Sam to speed up again.

Mia moaned louder, falling back on her hands and knees. This was the first time Sam has taken so much control over her, and she enjoyed it. Sam put his hand under Mia's stomach and pulled her up back to him. He put one of his hands on her waist and slid the other down to rub her clit.

"Oh yeah Sam. Just like that baby." Mia moaned.

Sam started to kiss Mia's neck and by then, her moaning was uncontrolable. After awhile, Mia got this sensation and her body started to shake again. Sam moaned in her ear to let her know to let go. He started to rub her clit faster and thrust harder. Mia moaned louder as another orgasm ripped through her body. Sam thrust into her one last time before his own orgasm followed. After Sam came, they collapsed, Sam kissing Mia's shoulder and neck. He got to throw the condom away and they both got under the covers. Mia laid her head on his chest, Sam wrapping his arms around her.

"Wow…." Mia said.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"We have never done it like that. That was amazing."

"I would say." Sam and Mia laughed.

"Good night baby." Mia said.

"Night." Sam said, kissing Mia on the forehead before drifting off to sleep.

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean and Jenn were upstairs. After hearing Sam and Mia from downstairs, they couldn't take it anymore.

Dean started kissing down Jenn's neck and slowly making his way to that special spot. Jenn let out a moan as soon as he reached it, Dean kissing and sucking it. He took off her shirt and bra, and she took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Dean and Jenn haven't made love in a while either, and they didn't waste anytime, only spending brief time on foreplay. He kissed down Jenn's neck again and then he got to her breasts. He made circles around her nipples with his tongue, sucking on them after a while.

"Oh Dean." Jenn moaned.

Dean kissed down Jenn's stomach and unbuttoned her jeans. He pulled them down and threw them to the side. He started to kiss the inside of her thigh, moving his way to her pussy. Jenn moaned softly ran her fingers through his hair. He licked down my the slit of her lips and then started to flick his tongue against her clit. Moments later, he started to suck on her clit and thrust his fingers in her. She couldn't take it any more, so she pulled him up to her. Jenn kissed him roughly and passionately. While they kissed, she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down a little and he kicked the rest off. He took off his underwear, and lifted her thigh. Dean slowly entered Jenn, stroking nice and slow. She moaned softly, kissing his shoulder. After a while, he sped up and kissed her collarbone.

"Go faster baby…" Jenn moaned.

Dean did as he was told, so he picked up the pace and was thrusting faster and harder into her. Jenn moaned as Dean grunted and moaned. A couple minutes later he pulled out, taking himself and rubbing it over her.

"Mmmm…don't tease me Dean." Jenn moaned.

Dean smiled and then inserted himself back into her, only to pull himself back out and rub himself on her. He guided himself back into her, thrusting back into her hard and fast. Jenn moaned as he continued his hard and fast thrusts, only for him to speed up. A few thrusts later, Jenn felt her body tingle.

"Dean…" Jenn moaned as Dean slowed down and then sped up again.

"Jenn, damn…" Dean moaned into her ear as her climax took over.

Dean cam a few thrusts later, pouring himself into her. When the aftershocks wore out, Dean lifted his head from her shoulder and kissed Jenn softly and passionately. He pulled himself out and rolled to the side, taking Jenn with him. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you Jenn." Dean said.

"I love you too Dean." Jenn said.

Dean kissed Jenn on the forehead before falling to sleep. He would try and make most of his time with her while they had the chance.

Well, I hope you all liked it!!! I had 2 sex scenes to make up 4 almost 20 chapters without one lol. I realized, the more I read, the better I get at writing them lol. I had 2 make Sam and Mia's longer, considering they haven't gotten any…in forever lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

xoxoxoxo Marina


	19. Dream A Little Dream of Me

Although I had a dream I did, I dont own Sam and Dean...and it breaks my heart 2 say that every freakin chapter. But freakin heck yes, I own Jenn and I co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5...soo...WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

So, since the 'lovin' started, it has been a month. Jenn is about 6 months pregnant and starting to show. Since she's 6 months along, her and Dean have 4 months left to live, and Sam, Mia, Sandra, Dawn, Tori and Mia's mom Angela haven't been able to find a way to save Dean and/or Jenn.

Sam has been upset since no one could find anything. Sitting alone at the bar, Sam seems lost in thought. Dean walked in seeing Sam drinking a little bit.

"There you are. What are you doing?" Dean asked, joining Sam.

"I'm having a drink." Sam answered.

"It's 2:00 in the afternoon and you're drinking whiskey?"

"I drink whiskey all the time."

"No, you don't. "

"Hey, what's the big deal? You get sloppy in bars. You hit on chicks all the time. Why can't I?"

"It's kind of slim pickings around here. What's going on with you?"

"I tried, Dean…"

"To do what?"

"To save you…and Jenn."

"Can I get a whiskey? Double, neat." Dean asked to the bartender and then focuses on Sam.

"I'm serious, Dean."

"No, you're drunk…"

"I mean, where you're going…what you're gonna become. I can't stop it. I'm starting to think

maybe even Ruby can't stop it. But, really, the thing is, no one can save you."

"What I've been telling you."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, no one can save you because you don't want to be saved. I mean, how can you care so little about yourself? What's wrong with you?" Sam asked before Dean's phone starts ringing.

"Hello? Yes, this is Mr. Snyderson. What? Where?" Dean answered. "I'll be right there. Thanks."

He hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Some hospital. We gotta go, come on."

Sam and Dean head to the impala and go back home to pick up the ladies. Mia and Sam left Isabella with Angela and took off. The next day, they make it to the hospital holding Bobby.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked the doctor.

"We've tested everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy." The doctor answered.

"Except that he's comatose…" Dean pointed out.

"Mr. Snyderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

"No, he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch a cold."

"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" Mia intervened.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it, so we don't know how to treat it. He just...went to sleep and didn't wake up."

After talking to the doctor, they headed to the motel room Bobby was staying at.

"So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" Jenn asked as they entered the room.

"Unless he's taken an extremely lame vacation?" Dean answered.

"I mean, he must have been working a job, right?"

"Well, you'd think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know?" Dean said as they look through the room. "Research, news clippings, a friggin' pizza box or a beer can."

"How about this?" Mia asked after opening the closet and parting the clothes hung on the hangers, discovering on the wall the documents related to the case Bobby was working on.

"Little old Bobby, always covering up his tracks." Jenn said as they all walked over to the closet.

"You make heads or tails of any of this."

""Silene Capensis", which, of course, means absolutely nothing to me." Dean said looking at a document about a plant.

"Here, obit." Sam said unpinning a little article from the wall. "Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist."

"How'd he bite it?"

"Um, actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up."

"That sound familiar to you?" Mia asked.

"All right, um...So, let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death, you know, hunting after something..."

"That started hunting him."

"Yeah."

"Alright, stay here. See if you can make heads or tails of this." Dean said.

"What are you gonna do?" Jenn asked.

"I'm gonna look into the good doctor myself. Mia do you wanna come?" Dean asked, walking to the door.

"Yeah, sure." Mia answered, leaving with Dean.

**Dean and Mia**

Dean and Mia go to the university, dressed in suits. They entered the doctor's office along with a young woman.

"So, you're Dr. Gregg's lab assistant?" Dean asked.

"That's right." The assistant answered.

"Well, his death must have come as a shock to you."

"Yeah, it did. But, still, go in your sleep, peaceful…it's what you wish for, right?"

"Yeah, right. Dr. Gregg, uh, studied sleeping disorders? Dreams?" Mia asked showing a book written by the deceased.

"I don't understand. I went over all of this with the other detective."

"You already spoke to another detective?" Dean asked.

"Yes, a very nice older man with a beard." The assistant said, gaining more attitude with each word.

"Well, I'd love to hear it again, if you don't mind."

"Thing is, I'm sort of busy. Maybe we could do this later?"

"Sure. Yeah. I'll just bring you down to the station later this afternoon and get your statement on tape, do it all official-like." Mia said. 

"Look, okay, I didn't know about Dr. Gregg's experiments…not until I was cleaning out his files."

"His experiments…the ones he was conducting on sleeping?"

"No one knew, okay? Not the university, not anybody. I already spoke with a lawyer, and he told me that I can't be held liable for anything."

"Maybe you couldn't, but that was before the new evidence came to light." Dean said.

"New evidence?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"What new evidence?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Look, I'm just a grad student. This was a gig to cover tuition."

"Maybe so, but, still, this…this…this could go on your permanent record. Unless you hand over the doctor's research to me…All of it."

_**Later**_

Dean knocks on the door of a student and when he and Mia each show a badge of the Pittsburgh police department.

"Look, I don't know what the R.A. said, but, uh, I was growing ferns." The young man said.

"Take it easy, fish. That's not why I'm here." Dean said.

"Really? Oh, thank God. Okay."

"We want to talk to you about Dr. Gregg's sleep study." Mia said.

"Yeah. Dr. Gregg just died, right?"

"You were one of his test subjects, right?"

"Yeah." The young man said before opening his fridge and taking two beers from it. He offered it to Dean and Mia. "Unless you're on duty or whatever?" 

"I guess I can make an exception." Dean said, taking a sip of beer, Mia refusing hers. "Now, Dr. Gregg was testing treatments for a Charcot-Wilbrand syndrome, which means..."

"Um, I, uh, I can't dream. I had this bike accident when I was a kid, and I banged my head pretty good, and I haven't had a dream since. Till the study...Uh, sort of."

"What'd the doc give you?" Mia asked.

"It's this yellow tea. It smelled awful…tasted worse."

"What did it do?"

"Just passed right out. And I had the most vivid, super intense dream. Like a bad acid trip, you know?"

"Totally." The young man said eying Mia and smiling. "I mean, no…" He corrected right away. "That was it. I dropped out of his study right after that. I didn't...like it. To tell you the truth...it kind of scared me."

**Sam and Jenn**

"Hey you got anything?" Jenn asked, sitting on one of the beds and looking through papers.

"Not yet…you?" Sam answered.

"Nope…nothing."

The room fell silent for a bit.

"Hey Jenn, can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whats up?" Jenn answered, not taking her eyes off the papers.

"Why isn't Dean caring whether or not he dies?"

Jenn looked up and put her pen down.

"You know Sam, I don't know. You know him, he wont talk about his feelings."

"Yeah…What about you?"

"Im not gonna lie. I haven't told Dean or Mia this but um….im terrified."

"Why?"

"Because, when you and I died, I ended up in hell, so I know what its like."

"How did you end up there?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with my dad…but I don't know."

"Jenn…I promise you that we're gonna try to save you."

"I know Sammy."

Silence fell between them again.

"Got something." Sam said.

**Dean and Mia**

At the hospital, Dean and Mia are at Bobby's bedside when Jenn and Sam walk in.

"How is he?" Jenn asked.

"No change. What you got?" Dean replied.

"Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments, Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense." Sam said.

"How so?"

"This plant, 'Silene Capensis', also known as 'African dream root', it's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries."

"Let me guess. They dose up, bust out the didgeridoos, and start kicking around the hacky."

"Not quite. If you believe the legends, it's used for dream-walking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads."

"I take it we believe the legends."

"When don't we? But dream-walking is just the tip of the iceberg." Jenn said.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"I mean, this dream root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with enough practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger. You can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good. You could turn good dreams bad."

"And killing people in their sleep."

"For example. So, let's say…let's say this doc was testing the stuff on his patients Tim Leary-style." Sam said.

"Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night."

"But what about Bobby? I mean, if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?" Jenn asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered.

Dean and Mia get up and decide to head back to the motel.

"So, how do we find our homicidal little sandman?" Dean asked

"It could be anyone." Mia said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone who knew the doctor, had access to his dream mushrooms." Jenn said.

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something?"

"Possible, but his research is pretty sketchy. I mean, we don't know how many subjects he had or who all of them were. What?" Dean said after Sam sighed.

"In any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now." Sam said.

"Know what?" Dean said grabbing hold of his brother by the arm for him to stop walking. "You're right."

"What?"

"Let's go talk to him."

"Sure. I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided." Mia said.

"Not if we're tripping on some dream root."

"What?" Jenn asked.

"You heard me."

"You want to go dream-walking inside Bobby's head?"

"Yeah, why not? Maybe we could help."

"We have no idea what's crawling around in there." Sam said.

"How bad could it be?"

"Bad."

"Dude, it's Bobby."

"Yeah, you're right. One problem, though. We're fresh out of African dream root. Unless you know someone who can score some..."

"Crap."

"What?"

"Bela."

"Crap…" Mia and Jenn said in unison.

"Bela? Crap. You're actually suggesting we ask her for a favor?"

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah." Dean said, walking away leaving Mia, Sam and Jenn dumbfounded.

They got into the impala ad headed to the motel to do some research and call Bela.

_**Later**_

"Ok, I'm gonna go for a drive. Get something to eat. Anyone coming with?" Dean said, putting down some papers.

"Dear god yes!" Jenn said, doing the same with her papers.

"Yeah." Mia answered.

"I'm gonna stay here…Keep looking." Sam said.

"Alright. Later." Dean said, grabbing his keys and jacket. Mia gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Sam continues working on his laptop when somebody knocks on the door of his motel room a few minutes later. He goes to answer it and sees who it is, looking like he doesn't wanna see them.

"Hey, Sam." A woman's voice said.

"Bela. I didn't think there was a chance in hell you'd show up." Sam said, backing away from the

door.

"Well, I'm full of surprises. Though, truthfully, you want to know why I'm here?" Bela said, closing the door behind her.

"Okay."

"Because of you." She takes off her coat revealing a small, sexy black gown.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sam asked, backing up a little.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Bela stroked Sam's cheek.

"What?" He asks surprised and Bela kisses him. "Are you sure?"

They go on kissing each other, landing on one of the beds. Sam kissed her and began moving down.

"Sam. Sam. Sam. Oh…" Bela moaned.

"Sam, wake up!" Dean shouted.

Sam realized quickly that it was just a dream, a very pleasant dream. He woke up with a smile on his face and drool on his hand. He wipes the drool away while Mia, Jenn and Dean were sitting down behind him and smiling.

"Dude, you were out. And making some serious happy noises. Who were you dreaming about?" Dean said.

"What? No one. Nothing." Sam answered.

"Come on. You can tell me. Angelina Jolie?"

"No."

"Brad Pitt?" Jenn asked.

"No! No. Dude, it doesn't matter."

"Whatever." Dean said.

"Whatever."

"I called Bela."

"Bela? Yeah? What…What'd she, you know…say? She's...gonna...help us?"

"Shockingly, no, which puts us back to square one. I've been trying to decipher the doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than you do. You gonna come help us with this stuff?" Dean said and Mia punched him in the arm when he mentioned the handwriting.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec." Sam said, starting to stretch until there was a knock on the door. Mia got up and answered it.

"Bela, as I live and breathe!" Mia exclaimed, shutting the door behind her.

"You called me, remember?" Bela replied.

"I remember you turning me down." Dean said getting up

"Well, I'm just full of surprises."

"Hey, Bela. What's going on?" Sam asked, still sitting in his own little corner.

"I brought you your African dream root." Bela gives a jar to Mia. "Nasty stuff. And not easy to come by."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Jenn asked.

"What, I can't do you a little favor every now and again?" Bela takes off her coat and Sam seems relieved that, this time, she's fully dressed.

"No, you can't." Dean countered. "Now, come on. I want to know what the strings are before you attach em."

"You said this was for Bobby Singer, right? Well, I'm doing it for him, not you."

"Bobby? Why?"

"He saved my life once...in Flagstaff. I screwed up, and he saved me, okay? Are you satisfied?"

"Maybe." Jenn said from where she was still sitting.

"So, when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" Bela asked.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, much less Bobby's head. No offense." Dean said, placing the jar in a safe where the colt is already there.

"None taken. It's 2:00 a.m. Where am I supposed to go?"

"Get a room. Oh, they got the "magic fingers", a little "casa erotica" on pay-per-view. You'll love it."

"You..." Bela said angrily, picking up her bag before heading for the door.

"Nice to…s…seeing you...Bela." Sam added as she walks out slamming the door behind her, Jenn, Mia and Dean turning to look at him, confused.

_**Later**_

Sam walks towards the beds with Mia, both of them holding two cups of the African Dream Root mixed with water.

"Well, shall we dim the lights and sync up_ Wizard of Oz_ and _Dark Side of the Moon_?" Dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"What did you do during college?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" He stops Dean who's about to drink. "Whew. Can't forget this." Sam takes a little bag out of his pocket and puts a little of its content in his Dean, Jenn and Mia's hands.

"Here."

"What the hell is that?" Jenn asked.

"Bobby's hair."

"We have to drink Bobby's hair?" Mia asked.

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You got to drink some of their, uh...some of their body."

"Well, guess the hair of the dog's better than other parts of the body. Bottoms up." Dean said, all for of them clanking their cups together and they drink the mixture.

"Yeah." Sam answered after drinking it.

"Feel anything?" Jenn asked.

"No. You feel anything?" Mia replied.

"No. Maybe we got some bad schwag." Dean said.

"Hey, when did it start raining?" Sam asked and Dean headed for the window.

"When did it start raining upside down?" Dean asked. As he turned around towards Sam, Jenn and Mia, the setting has changed. "Okay, I don't know what's weirder. The fact that we're in Bobby's head or that he's dreaming of better homes and gardens."

"Wait. Wait a second. Imagine the place, uh, without the paint job, more cluttered, dusty, books all over the place." Jenn said.

"It's Bobby's house."

"Yeah."

"Hey Jenn, when did you lose your baby belly?" Mia asked, just noticing. Jenn looked down and put her hands over her stomach.

"I don't know." Jenn answered.

"Bobby?" Dean called out.

"Bobby? Dean. I'm gonna go look outside." Sam said.

"No, no, no. Stay close."

"Dude, I'll be fine. Just look around in here. Look, we got to find him."

"Don't do anything stupid. Jenn, go with him."

**Sam and Jenn**

Sam and Jenn walk outside and they discover a house in perfect condition with a nice lawn and flowers. But suddenly, the door slams shut and Sam finds them locked outside. Jenn knocked on the window but his Dean or Mia dont hear her.

**Dean and Mia**

Dean and Mia continue looking around the house and see a door.

"Bobby? Bobby?!" Dean called out. He turns around as if he has felt something behind Mia and himself, but he doesn't see anything.

"Who's out there?" Bobby's voice heard.

"Bobby, you in there?" Mia asked, both her and Dean walking to the door.

"Mia?"

"Yeah, it's me. Open up." Bobby comes out of his hiding place and looks around.

"Hey. How the hell did you find me?" Bobby asked.

"Sam, Jenn, Mia and I got our hands on some of that dream root stuff." Dean answered.

"Dream root? What?"

"Dr. Gregg? The experiments?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" They see the lights flicker. "Hurry."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on?"

"She's coming."

"Okay, you know this is a dream, don't you?" Mia said.

"What…What you crazy?"

"It's a dream, Bobby! None of this is real!"

"Does that look made up?" Bobby points to the woman who has several knife inflicted wounds over her chest.

"Bobby, who is that?" Dean asked.

"She's...she's my wife."

"Why, Bobby? Why did you do this to me?" Bobby's wife asked.

"I'd have rather died myself than hurt you." Bobby replied.

"But you did hurt me. You shoved that knife into me...again and again. You watched me bleed...watched me die."

"Bobby, she's not real." Dean warned him.

"How could you?" Bobby's wife asked.

"You were possessed, baby. You were rabid. And I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know how to save you."

"You're lying. You wanted me dead. If you'd loved me, you would have found a way!!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on." Mia said and Dean grabbed Bobby out of his wife's reach.

**Sam and Jenn**

Sam and Jenn are walking around the house, looking around until someone strikes Sam with a baseball bat. Jenn grabbed a hold of his arms before he can swing at her, but he puts his foot on her stomach and pushes her to the ground next to Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam asked him.

"Who are you? You don't belong here." The guy said. It was the guy Dean and Mia talked to.

"You're one to talk. You're in my friend's head."

"Well, you got a poor choice in friends. This is self-defense. He came after me. He…he wanted to hurt me."

"That may be because you're a killer." Jenn said.

"You should be nicer to me. In here, you're just an insect. I'm a god."

**Dean and Mia**

"I'm telling you. All of it, your house, your wife…it's a nightmare!" Dean said, he and Mia trying to keep the door shut so that Bobby's wife doesn't get in.

"I killed her." Bobby said.

"Bobby, this is a dream and you can wake up. Hell, you can do anything." Mia said.

"Just leave me alone. Let her kill me already."

"Look at me. Look at me. You got to snap out of this now. You got to snap out of this now! You're not gonna die. I'm not gonna let you die. I'm not gonna let you die. You're like a father to me. You've got to believe me. Please!" Dean said.

"I'm dreaming?"

"Yes! Now, take control of it!" Dean said as Bobby closed his eyes. And suddenly, the howlings stop.

"I don't believe it." Bobby said seeing his wife is no longer behind the door.

"Believe it. Now, would you please wake up?" Mia said.

**Sam and Jenn**

Sam and Jenn are still on the ground, with the guy about to swing the bat again. As his bat is in the air, all 5 hunters all wake up abruptly.

_**Later**_

Dean and Jenn were at the hospital going over some documents with Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby...that, uh…that stuff…all that stuff with your wife...that actually happened?" Dean asked.

"Everybody got into hunting somehow." Bobby answered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you and Mia, I'd still be lost in there...or dead. Thank you."

"So, uh, stoner boy wasn't in his dorm." Sam said, he and Mia walking in. "My guess is he's long gone by now."

"He ain't much of a stoner." Bobby said.

"No?" Mia asked.

"No. His name's Jeremy Frost. Full-on genius. 160 I.Q. Which is saying something, considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head. Here's father of the year…" Bobby said showing a picture to the 4 young hunters. "He died before Jeremy was 10."

"Looks like a real sweetheart." Jenn said.

"Injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand. He hasn't dreamt since."

"Till he started dosing the dream drug." Dean pointed out.

"Yep."

"How did he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" Mia asked.

"Hey, he was rooting around in my skull. God knows what he saw in there."

"Yeah, how'd he get in there in the first place?" Sam asked. "Isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, your DNA, or something?"

"Yeah. Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer, Bobby explains. I drank it. Dumbest

friggin' thing."

"Oh, I don't know. It wasn't that dumb…" Dean said, nervously smiling. Mia gave him the oh-crap look.

"Dean, you didn't?" Sam and Jenn say in unison.

"I was thirsty."

"That's great. Now he can come after either one of you." Sam said.

"Well, now we just have to find him first."

"We better work fast...and coffee up." Bobby added. "Cause the one thing we cannot do is fall asleep."

_**Two Days Later**_

"I mean, this Jeremy guy's not a friggin' ghost. Where the hell could he be?" Dean asked, upset and driving.

"Dean, you sure you don't want me to drive? You…you seem a little...caffeinated." Sam said.

"Well, thanks for the news flash, Edison!" Jenn and Mia quietly laugh in the back seat and his phone rings. "Jeez! Tell me you got something!" Dean answered the phone.

"_The strip club was a bust, huh_?" Bobby said on the other line

"Yeah."

"_That was our last lead_."

"What the hell, Bobby?!"

"_Don't yell at me, boy. I'm working my ass off_ _here_."

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm…I'm tired."

"_Well, who ain't_?"

"What's Bela got?"

"_What do you got, Bela_?" Dean heard Bobby ask.

"_Sorry. Sometimes the spirit world's in a chatty mood, and sometimes it_ _isnt_." Bela told him.

"_She's got nothing_." Bobby replied.

"Great! Well, I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now!" Dean said hanging up.

"Alright, that's it. I'm done." Dean said parking the car.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Taking myself a long overdue nap."

"What?! Dean, Jeremy can come after you." Jenn said.

"That's the idea."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on. We can't find him, so let him come to me."

"On his own turf, where he's basically a god?"

"I can handle it."

"Not alone you can't." Sam said, pulling some hair out from his head.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Coming in with you."

"No, you're not."

"Why not? At least then, it'll be two against one."

"Cause I don't want you digging around in my head."

"Too bad."

"Wait what about us?" Mia said.

"You two stay here." Dean said.

"Youre kidding right?"

"Nope."

Jenn and Mia sit back, upset that they cant go. Dean falls asleep and Sam takes some of the dream root with Dean's hair and was knocked out.

**Sam and Dean**

Sam wakes up and shakes Dean awake.

"For the love of God. What are we still doing here?" Dean asked realizing they're still in the impala. He looks in the back seat and Jenn and Mia aren't there.

"I have no idea. There's someone out there." Sam answered after hearing a noise.

The boys get out of the car and suddenly, Lisa appears. She's sitting on a blanket and glasses of wine in her hands.

"Hey. You gonna sit down? Come on. We only have an hour before we have to pick Ben up from baseball." Lisa told Dean.

"I've never had this dream before." Dean told Sam. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry." Sam said.

"Dean. I love you." Lisa said before she vanishes.

"Where'd she go?"

"Dean." Sam said to warn him of Jeremy's presence and the boys start running after him through the woods.

They split up and while Sam is still in the woods, Dean finds himself in some kind of hallway and one of the doors opens.

**Jenn and Mia**

Jenn and Mia sat in the back of the car.

"So what do we do?" Mia said.

"I have no idea." Jenn answered.

"Well…sleep?"

"Might as well. Dean has been keeping me up these past two nights. He wouldn't shut up."

"Fair enough." Mia laughed.

Both ladies got comfortable in the back seat and fall asleep.

**Dean**

"Jeremy?" Dean asked, walking in the room.

"Hey, Dean." The guy turns around and Dean finds himself in front of his double.

"Well, aren't you a handsome son of a gun?"

"We need to talk." Dream Dean said.

"I get it. I get it. I'm my own worst nightmare. Is that it? Huh? Like the _Superman III_ junkyard scene. A little mano y mano with myself?"

"Joke all you want, smartass. But you can't lie to me. I know the truth. I know how dead you are inside...how worthless you feel. I know how you look into a mirror...and hate what you see.

"Sorry, pal. It's not gonna work. You're not real."

"Sure I am. I'm you."

"I don't think so. Cause, see, this is my see-esta...not yours. All I got to do is snap my fingers, and you go bye-bye." Dean snaps his fingers several times but nothing happens.

"I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you." Dream Dean said and the door shuts, locking itself.

"Like I said...we need to talk."

**Sam**

Sam woke up in the car again and shakes Dean to wake him up. But it turns out Jeremy is sitting in his place, striking Sam who falls out from the car.

"Boy, you just don't know when to leave well enough alone, do you?" Jeremy said.

"You're a psycho." Sam recoiled.

"You're wrong."

"Yeah? Tell that to Dr. Gregg." Sam said, still on the ground and trying to move away from Jeremy.

"The doc? No, no, the doc's the one who got me hooked on this stuff, and then he took it away. But I needed it, and he wouldn't let me have it."

"So you killed him."

"I can dream again. You know what that's like, not to be able to dream? You…you never rest. Not really. It…It's like being awake for 15 years."

"And let me guess…That makes you go crazy."

"I just want to be left alone. I just want to dream."

"Sorry. Can't do that."

"That's the wrong answer." Jeremy said and Sam finds himself tied on the ground. "I'm getting better and better at this. Stronger and stronger all the time. But you and your brother... you're not waking up... not this time. I'm not gonna let you."

**Mia**

Mia woke up in the impala, finding herself alone.

"ok, seriously, what the hell?" Mia said out loud, getting out.

Mia took a walk around the impala, being very aware of her surroundings. She heard a noise from behind her and quickly turned around, seeing a man.

"Who are you?" Mia asked after the man stood there staring at her.

"So, you don't remember me?" The man said and his eyes turned yellow.

**Jenn**

Jenn woke up in the impala, and like Mia, she found herself alone. Again, her baby belly gone. She got out and just looked around. She thought since she was dreaming, maybe she can find Sam or Dean…but wait…she didn't take the dream root. She walked around the woods, never leaving sight of the car until she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to receive to punch to the face. As she hit the ground, she caught a glimpse at the person who punched her……………………………………………………………………………………….her dead father.

**Dean**

"I mean, you're going to hell, and you won't lift a finger to stop it. Talk about low self-esteem. Then, again, I guess it's not much of a life worth saving, now, is it?" Dream Dean went on, antagonizing real Dean.

"Wake up, Dean…Come on. Wake up." Dean repeatedly tells himself.

"I mean, after all, you got nothing outside of Sam, Jenn and Mia. You are nothing. You're as mindless and obedient as an attack dog."

"That's not true."

"No? What are the things that you want? What are the things that you dream? I mean, your car…that's Dad's. Your favorite leather jacket…Dad's. Your music…Dad's. Do you even have an original thought? No. No, all there is 'watch out for Sammy. Look after your little brother, boy'. You can still hear your dad's voice in your head, can't you? Clear as a bell."

"Just shut up."

"I mean, think about it. All he ever did was train you...boss you around. But Sam...Sam, he doted on. Sam, he loved. Hell, he treated Jenn a lot better than you."

"I mean it. I'm getting angry…"

"Dad knew who you really were…a good soldier and nothing else. Daddy's blunt little instrument. Your own father didn't care whether you lived or died. Why should you?"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yells and violently pushes Dream Dean against the wall. "My father was an obsessed bastard! All that crap he dumped on me about protecting Sam…that was his crap! He's the one who couldn't protect his family!" Dean punches Dream Dean "He's the one who let Mom die! Who wasn't there for Sam! I always was! It wasn't fair! I didn't deserve what he put on me! And I don't deserve to go to hell!"

Dean takes the shotgun and shot at Dream Dean. When he remains lifeless, Dean slowly makes his way to Dream Dean a little and suddenly, Dream Dean sits up and his eyes are totally black.

"You can't escape me, Dean. You're gonna die. And this…this is what you're gonna become!" Dream Dean yelled as Dean looked shocked.

**Mia**

"You cant be…you're dead." Mia said to the Yellow Eyed Demon.

"Relax. I am dead, but it doesn't mean I cant live through dreams." The Yellow Eyed Demon said.

"What do you want?"

"Well, to be surprised, its not about Sam. I heard Ruby is taking care of him."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you guys. By the way, around baby Isabella's sixth month, watch out for her."

"I swear, if anything happens to my daughter…"

"Oh I'm not doing anything. I just don't know if anyone can do what I did. Hell, it could even be Sammy who takes my place in that."

"Sam isn't like you. He's not a demon or evil."

"That's what you think."

"What?"

"Either A. youre right, or B. youre wrong. I know what Sam is. Do some homework on your boyfriend Mia. He could be what you don't think he is."

**Jenn**

"Oh hell no." Jenn said, backing up on the ground.

"Oh hell yes. Don't worry, youre lucky I cant kill you." Jeremy said.

"Then how are you here? Youre dead."

"Well, lets just say im still in your mind. The more I am there, the more I can visit you."

"What do you want?"

"To finish what I started. At the crossroads, that was a fluke. You are so lucky Mia shot me, I would have easily killed you."

"Oh yea…looks like Mia killed you first."

"You think that's funny?"

"Actually…..yea."

Jeremy kicked her in the stomach, causing Jenn to lose her breath. Jeremy straddled her, holding her shoulders down with his knees, and repeatedly began to punch her.

**Sam**

Sam is tied in the woods still, being struck by Jeremy with a baseball bat several times.

"You can't stop me. There's nothing I can't do in here." Jeremy taunted Sam.

"Because of the dream root." Sam replied.

"That's right."

"Yeah? Well, you're forgetting something."

"What's that? He says raising his bat."

"I took the dream root, too."

"Jeremy?! Jeremy!" A voice came from in the woods.

"No. No. Dad?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"You answer me when I'm talking to you, boy!" Jeremy's dad yelled.

Sam was able to get himself out of the ties and strikes Jeremy with the baseball bat, killing the young man in his dream and, that way, he gets rid of him once and for all.

Dean and Sam awake in the impala abruptly. They take in their surroundings, breathing heavily. Sam looks in the back seat to make sure the girls are back their. Dean does the same and sees them sleeping, both if them tossing and turning as if they were having nightmares. Sam wakes up Mia since she was closer and Dean does the same with Jenn.

Mia wakes up abruptly, looking around.

"You okay?" Sam and Dean ask in unison.

"Yeah….im fine." Mia said after taking a few breaths.

Dean woke up Jenn and she woke up with a gasp, breathing harder than the rest.

"Jenn? You okay baby?" Dean asked, adjusting himself so he was able to reach in the back and cup her face.

She looked at Dean, then at Sam, and then at Mia.

"Yeah. Im ok." Jenn answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

_**Morning- Hotel**_

"So, you did a little dream-weaving of your own in there, huh?" Bobby asked Sam while they walked towards the motel room.

"Yeah, uh, I just sort of concentrated, and it happened, you know?" Sam answered.

"Didn't have anything to do with...you know, your psychic stuff?"

"No. I mean, I don't think so."

"Good. Good."

"Hey, you guys seen Bela?" Dean asked as Sam and Bobby walk in the room. "She's not in her room. She's not answering her phone."

"She must have taken off or something." Sam answered.

"Just like that? That's a little weird." Jenn said.

"Well, if you ask me what's weird, it's why she helped us in the first place." Bobby said.

"I thought you saved her life…." Mia said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The thing in Flagstaff."

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal. That's all."

"Well, then, why did…" Sam started.

"You guys better check your pockets." Bobby said and they do so. "Not literally."

"No, no, no, no…" Dean said after thinking a little and when he opens the safe, it's empty.

"The colt. Bela stole the colt." Sam exclaimed.

"Damn it, guys!" Bobby said.

"Pack your crap." Dean told Jenn, Mia and Sam.

"Why? Where are we going?" Mia asked.

"We're gonna go hunt the bitch down."

_**Later**_

"Hey, Sam, I was wondering…When you were in my head, what did you see?" Dean asked, both he and Sam loading the impala.  
"Uh, just Jeremy. He kept me separated from you. Easier to beat my brains out that way, I guess. What about you? You never said." Sam answered.  
"Nothing. I was looking for you the whole time. Sam..." Dean said as they gone in the car.  
"Yeah?  
"I've been doing some thinking. And...well, the thing is...I don't want to die. I don't want to go to hell. I don't want Jenn to go either."  
"Alright, yeah. We'll find a way to save you guys."  
"Okay, good."

Jenn and Mia watch from the backseat and wonder what Dean's change of heart was coming from.

_"You can't escape me, Dean. You're gonna die. And this…this is what you're gonna become." _Dream Dean's voice rang through Dean's ears.

Dean started the impala and drove out of the parking lot. As they were driving, Mia's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Mia answered.

"_Hey Mia, are you guys done with the case_?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"_Youre coming home_?"

"Yeah…."

"_Ok, there is something that I think its about time you know_."

"What is it Mom? Is Bella ok?"

"_She's fine…I'll tell you when you get here_." Angela said and hung up.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…ummm…Dean, we gotta go home." Mia said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"My mom said she needed to tell me something."

"Is Isabella ok?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah. But it sounded important. We can track Bela from wherever we are."

"Alright, we're heading back home." Dean said, speeding up the impala.

The next day, Dean drove back home to Austin, Texas. They dropped everything off at their house and headed to Angela's place. Mia was the first one out and knocking on the door by the time Sam, Jenn and Dean were just getting out. Angela answered the door and let them in.

"Hey Bella." Mia said, picking up her daughter.

"Hey Mrs. Alexander." Jenn said as they walked in.

"Hello Jennifer, how are you feeling?" Angela asked.

"Good, really good."

"Has the baby been keeping you up?"

"Not lately."

Sam, Dean, Mia and Isabella sat at the table, waiting for Angela. Jenn was next to sit down while Angela followed.

"What did you need to talk about mom?" Mia asked, handing Isabella to Sam.

"Its about your dad…" Angela said.

"What about daddy?"

"Ive been carrying this secret ever since I became pregnant with you…"

"Mom…just say it…"

"Nick Alexander is not your father."

"What?" Mia, Sam, Dean and Jenn said in unison.

"I'm so sorry honey."

"Then who is?"

"Can I just tell my story first?"

"Fine." Mia said, tears in her eyes.

"When I was 22, I was in a relationship with a married man. I broke up with your Nick a week before the relationship. And when I was in that 3 week relationship, I fell pregnant. Nick and I got back together and I found out after. I went to the doctor and found out I was 1 month pregnant, and exactly one month ago, I was sleeping with the married man. So I told Nick that I was pregnant and he married because he thought I was having his child." Angela said in tears.

"So you tricked daddy into marrying you?" Mia said, crying. Sam, Dean and Jenn were in shock.

"Yes. I'm so sorry honey."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I couldn't…I just couldn't."

"Who is the married man?"

"Ummm….Let me try to remember his name…."

Jenn, Dean and Sam exchanged looks, not knowing whether or not to say anything. Sam was so thankful that Isabella was asleep on his shoulder. Anytime Isabella sees Mia crying, she begins to cry.

"Oh, I got it…it was Jeremy Dominguez." Angela said after thinking.

Jenn and Mia exchanged a look.

"What?!" Jenn exclaimed. She immediately looked over to Isabella to make sure she was still sleeping.

"Why? Does that name mean something to you Jennifer?" Angela asked.

Jenn looked at her for a moment and got up, walking out of the house, Dean immediately following.

"What just happened?" Angela asked.

"Jeremy Dominguez was her father." Sam said.

"Oh my god….why did she leave like that instead of staying?"

"Well one…she found out her dad cheated on her mom with my mom. Two, he was an abusive alcoholic who would beat on her senselessly until he passed out." Mia said, raising her voice. She nodded over to Sam to take Isabella out of the house.

"Mia, don't you talk to me like that." Angela retorted.

"No Mom! Do you just realized that I am now declared as Jenna's half sister? How could you do that not only to daddy, but to Jenna's mom?"

"He's not your father, Mia. Nick is not your father, so stop calling him daddy!"

"I will call him daddy!! He took care of me when I was sick, he took care of me like I was his own because he believed I was his! I know, deep in my heart that even if he knew I wasn't his, he would treat me the same…that there is a father, just because Jeremy screwed you and knocked you up, doesn't make him my father."

Angela looked at Mia and slapped her across the face.

"Don't you ever talk like that to me Mia Joanna Alexander. I am your mother and you will not talk to me like that." Angela said.

"Don't change the subject. As far as you and I are concerned, I am not your daughter anymore. You can not see Isabella anymore because I don't want a lying and cheating woman near mine and Sam's daughter." Mia said as Sam walked in. She and Sam and walked upstairs, packing all of Isabella's stuff and whatever she had left there.

**Jenn**

Jenn got into the impala pissed off. Dean opened the door and sat next to her, putting his arm around her. Even though the tears threatened to fall, she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Her and Dean sat like this for a few minutes until Sam came outside with Isabella.

"Guys, can you take her while I keep Mia from killing someone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Jenn said.

Sam handed Isabella to Dean and he went inside. A few minutes later, he and Mia walked out with a few bags, including Isabella's car seat. They fastened Isabella in her seat and they drove back home.

Wooooo!!! Ok, I'm gonna leave it off there…next chapter will wrap up some of this and next chapter…its Mia's birthday!!!!

xoxoxo Marina


	20. Aftermath and Birthdays

Nope, I still dont own Sam and Dean...but I do own Jenn and I co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5...Woot!

And im gonna dedicate this chapter to my friend Bree because its her birthday! Happy Birthday Breezy!

As Dean drove home, Mia, Jenn and Sam were silent. Jenn and Mia couldnt look each other in the eye because Jenn feels bad and Mia does too. 

Jenn feels bad because she felt that it was her fault. Even though she was only 3, she felt like she could have and should have been able to stop it. Even though she always wanted a sister, she didnt want one in this way. Her dad cheated on her mother, and she didnt even know if her mother knew about it.

Mia felt bad because she felt that she could have easily ripped not only her family apart, but if Jenn's mom was still alive, her's too. If Nick had only known that Mia was Jeremy's, would he have married Angela? Would Mia have even gotten the chance to know Nick? If she didnt know Nick, would Jeremy have taken her in as his own? She sat and even wondered if he knew that she was his daughter...but then, she didnt think so.

Dean parked in the driveway and as soon as the car stopped, Jenn got out and went to unlock the front door and walked in. Dean, Sam and Mia gave each other a look, and continued on. Mia took Isabella out of her car seat and they headed inside.

**Jenn**

Jenn couldnt help but let the tears fall from her eyes. She was sitting on the bed and crying alone in her and Dean's room. She couldnt believe that her dad could cheat on her mom like that. She knew Jeremy was a douche anyway, but that was only after the supposedly 'ove of his life' died...before then, he was perfect...the perfect husband, and at one time, the perfect dad.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Jenn?" Dean said softly. Jenn wiped away the tears from her eyes quickly.

"Yeah?" Jenn replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure..."

Dean walked in, closing the door behind him. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. Dean held her close as she cried, no words spoken between them. He knew that she had reasons to hate Jeremy, but if it involves him doing something to her mom, he didnt know how she would take it. 

**Mia**

Mia brought Isabella inside with Sam following her. As she walked inside, she put down Bella's baby bag.

"Hey, I'll put Bella in her crib. It's late, she's asleep, and go ahead and sit down, ok?" Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy." Mia answered, handing Isabella to Sam.

Sam went upstairs, putting Bella in crib. He kissed her on the forehead and turned on her nightlight and baby monitor. Walking to the door, he turned off the light to the room and walked downstairs to Mia.

Mia was sitting on the couch, hands in her lap, lost in thought. She was thinking 'thank god im not going to put Isabella through something like this'. She was glad that her daughter would never feel the pain she currently is. Sam sat next to her and grabbed her hands. She leaned against him and cried.

"Why did she do that to my daddy? Why?" Mia cried, keeping her voice at normal volume.

"I dont know baby...I wish I did..." Sam answered.

"And I know Jenn feels upset too. Her and I should be happy, but we cant be with how we became sisters happened."

"I know she does. But dont worry. Everything is gonna be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise Mia. And besides, its your birthday tomorrow. We'll have some fun."

"Ok. Thanks Sam."

Mia kissed him and then laid her head back on his shoulder for a bit longer. They went upstairs and decided to get some sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

**Mia**

Mia woke up, and she felt better...maybe all she needed was a good cry. But she knew that Nick wasnt her biological father, but she didnt care. He was her father because she was his daughter. Genetics didnt have to make that connection. She looked to her side and notcied Sam was gone.

She got up, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Sam**

Sam was downstairs with Isabella, who was sitting in her high chair. She was playing with her toys while Sam made breakfast for Mia. Sam wasnt one to cook much, but he wasnt that bad. He figured Jenn and Dean would be hungry when they came down, so he made more. Every few pancakes, he would cool some off and feed it to Isabella. 

He was so amazed at how Isabella looked like Mia. She had her nose, her lips, and her smile. Only thing Sam saw in Bella that resembles him is her green eyes. Thats in his opinion at least.

**Dean**

Dean knocked on the door to the bathroom. The door opened and a fully dressed Mia was drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh, sorry." Dean said.

"No, its ok. Did you need to brush your teeth or anything?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, that would be great. If I'm not in the way..."

"Oh no, you wont be in the way. This bathroom is huge."

"True..."

Dean walked in and began brushing his teeth.

"So...hows Jenna?" Mia asked.

"Well, shes sleeping like a baby." Dean muffled, never taking the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"How was she last night?"

"She was upset..but I think shes ok now."

"Yeah...I hope so."

"Yeah me too...how are you?"

"I'm doing a lot better now."

"Good. That was shocking to all of us, and you know, everything is gonna be ok."

"Yeah. I know, Dean." Mia said, smiling.

Dean rinsed out his mouth and his toothbrush.

"Ok, now that I have no morning breath, Happy Birthday Mia." Dean said, hugging her.

"Wow, you remembered?" Mia asked, suprised.

"Yup. I remember."

"Thanks Dean."

Dean smiled at her and walked out of the bathroom. He took a trip downstairs and smelled the food.

"Thank you God, I am gonna be fed." Dean said, giving Isabella a kiss on the cheek.

"Not until Mia gets first dibs." Sam said.

"Just cause youre kissing her ass, doesnt mean your gonna get some tonight."

"Its her birthday Dean, im not kissing her ass."

"Sure, whatever you say sparky." Dean sat down after getting a cup of coffee.

**Jenn**

Jenn woke up, noticing Dean wasnt next to her anymore. She laid there thinking for a bit, then got up. She headed to the bathroom and started up the shower. She looked in the mirror and saw her eyes were puffy and red.

She stepped into the shower, letting the hot water soothe her muscles. She knew she shouldnt stress out because its bad for the baby, but she didnt understand why she was so stressed. She felt better about the whole situation, but there was just something...she didnt know what it was, but she felt that something didnt seem right.

**Sam, Dean and Mia**

Mia walked downstairs and kissed Sam.

"Happy Birthday baby." Sam said.

"Thanks my love." Mia replied.

She picked Isabella out of her high chair and sat her on her lap. They all ate their breakfast and realized that Jenn hasnt come down yet.

"Shes probaby still sleeping. She was exhausted." Dean said.

"Ok, I'll go check on her." Mia said.

"Ok."

Mia went upstairs and saw Jenn sitting in her room. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Jenna?" Mia said.

"Hey." Jenn said, turning around.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course."

Mia walked in and closed the door.

"Are you ok?" Mia asked.

"You know what? Yeah. Im fine." Jenn answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Im better than last night."

"Good. Because I want you to feel good on this day. Happy Birthday Mia." Jenn said, getting up and hugging her.

"Thank you." Mia said, hugging her back.

The girls pulled away and smiled at each other.

"And heres another hug because we're half sisters." Jenn laughed.

"Heck yes." Mia laughed, both hugging again. They pulled away and laughed again.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Mia asked.

"Just thinking." Jenn answered.

"About what?"

"Nothing. But you and I, are going out today. Just me, you and Bella."

"That would be great."

Mia packed up some stuff for Isabella and her car seat. She went downstairs and grabbed Isabella.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" Sam asked when he saw the stuff.

"Me and Jenna are gonna go hang out." Mia replied.

"When are you gonna be back?"

"Ummm...maybe not until 4..is that cool?"

"Yeah, sounds awesome."

Jenn walked downstairs with her purse and the keys to her car.

"Be careful you." Dean said, kissing her forehead.

"This is so unlike you, but ok." Jenn said smiling.

Mia put Isabella in her car seat and the 3 ladies took off.

**Sam and Dean**

Sam cleaned up and Dean sat at the table on the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Trying to track down Bela. We need to look for her." Dean said.

"Yeah, but not on Mia's birthday, Dean. Remember Jenn was gonna take out Mia while we call the other ladies to throw her a suprise party."

"Sam, youre more womanly than I thought."

"It wasnt my idea."

"Whos was it then?"

"Sandra, Tori and Dawn's."

**Jenn, Mia and Isabella**

Jenn and Mia spent the day doing some shopping, eating and just hanging out. They bought Isabella some new clothes and more stuff she needed. They also did some shopping for when Jenn's baby gets there.

They went to the movies and then to the arcades, just for the ticket games. They wanted to win stuff for Isabella to play with and for maybe Dean...considering he got caught playing with some of Bella's toys one time.

Jenn drove Mia and Isabella back home. They walked in the house and it was dark.

"Ok, seriously, what the hell..." Mia said, and turned on the light.

"Suprise!" Sam, Tori, Dawn, Sandra and Dean yelled.

"Dude you guys suck! You scared the crap out of me!" Mia laughed.

"Happy Birthday Mia!" Tori and the rest of ther girls said, hugging her.

"Thanks!" Mia replied. "And Dean, I didnt expect you to yell 'suprise'."

"Sam made me. If I didnt, he would have...never mind, dont worry about it." Dean replied.

"Fair enough." Mia hugged her brother-in-law. Since she was Jenn's sister and Jenn was married to Dean, that was her brother-in-law now.

They spent the whole night hanging out and playing cards and drinking games, minus Jenn. And guess who lost...yup, Dean. They played quarters, and whenever anyone made it, no matter what, all of them chose Dean.

"Well, Im gonna put him in bed now. Hes royally tore up from the floor up." Jenn said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Thats such a funny thing to say." Dean slurred, laughing.

"I know." Jenn said walking towards the stairs with him.

"Jenn, your such a great wife." Dean touched her hair with his loose arm.

"Thank you Dean." Jenn tried to hold in her laughter.

She got him to their room and laid him down on the bed. She took off his shoes and covered him up.

"Mmmmm...I love you Jenn." Dean continued as she took care of him.

"I love you too Dean." Jenn replied, holding in laughter.

"Youre...the...greatest..." Dean said, slowly falling asleep.

"You are too Dean."

"mmmm...good...night..." Dean fell asleep.

"Good night." Jenn whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

She changed into her pajamas, laying next to him and fell asleep.

**Sam and Mia**

"Well, guys, looks like we should call it a night." Sandra said.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming guys." Mia said, hugging them.

"Hey, want me to take Bella tonight so you and Sam..." Dawn whispered in Mia's ear.

"Yeah. Please?"

"No problem."

Dawn helped Mia gather Isabella's things and took her. In the mean time, Sam was upstairs lighting candles and getting the room ready ofr he and Mia's night. He went downstairs after he was done to say bye to his daughter. Dawn, Sandra and Tori said their goodbyes and took off.

Mia and Sam went upstairs and she saw the candles and everything lit.

"Oh, Sammy..." Mia said, taken aback by it.

"I wanted it to be special...since the first time ssince the birth." Sam said.

Mia grabbed Sam by the shirt and kissed him. Sam put his hand on her waist and held her. He slipped his tongue making the kiss more passionate and deeper. Sam picked her up and Mia wrapped her legs around his waist and then put her arms around his neck. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her on her neck and took off her top. She lightly pushed him up off her and got up and then told him to sit down. Sam did as he was told so he sat on the bed and then she started to strip. She took off the rest of her clothes, causing Sam to smirk a little. She went back to him and straddled him. Sam kissed her and then went down to her neck, finding her special spot.

"Sam..." Mia moaned lightly. 

As Sam kissed her neck, he rubbed all over her body, taking one of her breasts and sucking on her nipple. Mia arched her back and rubbed the back of his neck. He gave her other breast the same attention and went back to kissing her. She seperated from the kiss and then lifted his shirt over his head. She leaned in towards him and kissed his ear and licking and nibbling on it a little bit. 

"Mmmm." Sam lightly moaned. 

Mia moved from Sam's ear to his lips then to his neck. She kissed and sucked on his neck a little, like he did to her. She got off his lap and then got on her knees. She ran her hands down his chest and unbuckled his belt. She unbuttoned his jeans and then pulled down his zipper, pulling down his jeans. She kissed her way up to his chest as he rubbed her back. She pulled off his boxers, seeing how hard he was for her.

Mia reached over to the side drawer and pulled out a condom. Opening the condom wrapper, she placed the tip of the condom in between her lips and held the base of his dick. She slid the condom on with her lips and the rest on with her hands. Sam hissed at the sensation, causing Mia to smile. She kissed back up his body and to his lips as he held her waist. He flipped Mia on her back, causing Mia to squeal a bit. As he kept kissing her, he began to rub her clit with his thumb. Mia moaned in his mouth and started rubbing his back and the side of his body. 

"Oh Sam..." Mia moaned as he rubbed her clit a little bit faster and harder. 

A couple seconds later, she felt to fingers going in and out of her pussy fast and hard. She felt the familiar tingle in her body and she let out a loud moan when she hit her climax. Sam kissed her as she calmed her body. Mia was lost in the kiss when he slowly entered her. She gasped and then moaned. He moved slowly and gently, beginning to speed up with each thrust. He placed her leg over his shoulder as he held my waist and thigh. 

"Oh yeah, baby" Mia moaned as he was stroking in all the right places. 

"Mmmm..." Sam groaned. 

With each thrust, he would hit her spot, causing her to moan louder and louder. After a few more thrusts, Mia felt like she was gonna lose it again. Her body started to shake a little as Sam continued his deep and powerful strokes. 

"Oh god, Sam!" Mia moaned as she came a second time. 

Sam leaned down to her and kissed her, both trying to catch their breaths. Mia flipped him over so she was on top of him. They moved up to the headboard so Sam's back was up against the board as he sat up. Mia started to kiss him again as he held my waist. She pulled away, moving her hips back and forth to ride him. Right away, Sam started to move her a little faster so she would pick up speed a little. 

"Just like that Mia..." Sam grunted. 

A couple minutes later, Mia put her hand on the bed and leaned back on it, enjoying the sensation from the nre angle. A few thrusts later, she came back up and kissed Sam with all the passion she had for him. They continued kissing, moaning in each other's mouths as both of them felt the end near. 

"Ohhh...Sammy!" Mia moaned as she threw her head back in ecstacy, letting her climax take over.

The only thing coming out of Sam's mouth was Mia's name as he his his climax, both of them riding the waves of their aftershocks. 

"Wow..." Mia said, still on top of him.

Sam and grinned and kissed her. Mia got off him, allowing Sam to go throw away the condom. They settled in the bed, both of them on their sides and facing each other.

"I love you." Sam said, stroking her face.

"I love you too." Mia said with a smile.

Sam put his arm around her waist, and they both fell into a deep sleep.

There's another one for y'all! That one was for Bree! Happy Birthday!

xoxoxo Marina


	21. Could Things Possibly Get Any Crazier?

Still a no on the ownership of Sam and Dean

Still a no on the ownership of Sam and Dean. But I can still say I own Jenn and co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5. Woot! lol

**Sam and Mia**

Sam woke up, smile on his face. He remembered what happened the night before...her birthday present was a hell of a present. He looked towards her, seeing her stir. A few moments later, she was awake.

"Mmm...Morning." Mia said sleepily.

"Morning." Sam said, kissing her on the forehead.

"What time is it?"

Sam glanced over at the clock next to their bed. "9:30."

"Wow, thats kinda late..."

"Late?"

"Well, for you and me at least. Jenna and Dean...well...early."

Both Sam and Mia laughed. They laid there in each other's arms for a while longer and then they got up to shower and all of that. Sam was the first out, and went to the kitchen to make coffee. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw a full duffle bag on the floor, which made him back up. He knew it wasn't Mia's, because he was with her all morning...

"Oh great...what did he do now?" Sam asked out loud.

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean woke up with a humongous headache. He groaned and rolled over to find the other side of his bed empty. He looked around and saw a cup of water, some aspirin and a note.

_Dean,_

_Trust me, youre gonna need the aspirin. Take it. Theres something we need to talk about. Meet me downstairs when you feel ready to walk again..._

_and im not gonna wait all day...smartass...I know how you think Winchester._

_- Jenn_

Dean let out a quiet laugh because he could imagine the tone if voice she would use for the last part. He took the aspirin and laid there for a few more minutes. When he felt ready to get up, he did so and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He knew his breath had to smell bad. He woke up various times during the night and threw up. Of course, Jenn being his angel, stood with him and helped him back to bed, staying awake until he fell to sleep.

He finished up and walked downstairs to see Mia and Sam in the dining room, both on laptops. Dean was hoping that they were trying to track down Bela. She had the colt...and they need the colt. He walked into the living room to see Jenn sitting down, hands around her growing pregnant belly protectively, watching tv. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"You needed to talk about something?" Dean said, kissing her forehead.

Jenn liked it when he was like this. He let his tough exterior down often now, but keeps it up around Sam and Mia more than Jenn.

"Yeah. Ummm...I have something I gotta do." Jenn said.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Im gonna go out of town...alone."

"Wait, why?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I gotta go to San Bernardino."

"Whats in San Bernardino?"

Jenn paused, turning off the tv and looking at the remote.

"My mother." Jenn answered.

"You wanna see your mom?"

"Yeah. And its something I have to do alone."

"Jenn...I dont want you out there alone."

"I know, but...I need to go visit her grave. After what happened, I need to go. You can trust me to be ok. I will call everyday."

"I dont know..."

"Dean...this is my mom. She meant the world to me...please, let me do this." Jenn said, tears forming.

Dean looked her in the eyes, knowing she was dead serious. He didnt want her to be alone, but he couldnt say no. He appreciated that she talked to him first instead of leaving...like she usually would...

"Could you at least take Sam or Mia? Or me? I just...I dont want you alone out there..." Dean said.

"I'll take Mia, if you want me going with someone." Jenn negotiated.

"Then talk to her about it. You know how I get..."

"Yeah..."

**Sam and Mia**

"Got anything?" Mia asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing...you?" Sam answered.

"Nope...nothing..."

Jenn walked into the dining room, sitting at one of the chairs.

"Hey Mia, can I ask you a favor?" Jenn said.

"Sure, what you need?" Mia replied.

"I'm going to San Bernardino. Dean wants me to take somebody with me. Do you wanna go?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, thats fine. Sandra or someone will help me with Isabella." Sam said.

"Ok..then I'll go pack up." Mia said, getting up.

"Any luck finding Bela?" Jenn asked Sam.

"None." Sam answered.

"She'll slip up...dont worry."

"I hope so Jenn- Jenn..."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"That you like it and I can call you that?"

"No...I hate it...I can tolerate Jenny, but not the other one."

"You mean, Jenn-Jenn?"

"I swear, if I wasnt pregnant, I would totally kick your ass."

"Sure you would...sure.."

_**Later**_

"Dean, I swear if you wanna say goodbye to me, now would be a good time!" Jenn yelled from the living room.

"Geez woman, im hungover! take it easy with the volume." Dean said, walking downstairs holding his head.

"Oh my bad..." Jenn quietly started. "Hurry up!" She yelled.

"I swear, youre gonna be the death of me before time is up."

"What are you talking about, Im a joy to be around."

"Sure whatever." Dean hugged her. "Be careful out there. Call me when you get there."

"Ok mom." Jenn replied, hugging back. They shared a kiss and then walked outside to Jenn's car, seeing Sam and Mia saying goodbye.

"Drive carefully out there Jenny." Sam said, handing her the keys.

"I swear, youre acting like this is your car Sammy." Jenn said, taking the keys.

"It will be one day...even if it means I steal it and drive to Las Vegas to gamble, then so be it."

Sam and Jenn smiled and then hugged. Jenn got into her car and rove off.

**Jenn and Mia- **_**Later**_

"So, you never did tell me why we're going to San Bernardino…" Mia said.

"Theres someone I need to see." Jenn replied, never taking her eyes off the road.

"Would it be prying if I asked who?"

"My mom. I need to visit her grave."

"Is it about what happened?"

"Yeah. But I don't regret it happened. Cause now I have a sister…who just happened to walk into my life by accident."

"No kidding. But, I wish I could have met your mother. I remember seeing a picture you had of her. She was really beautiful."

"Thanks."

**Sam and Dean**

"Dude, please tell me you found something." Dean said, frustrated.

"Nope…I got nothing." Sam said.

"Seriously, what the hell? Its not like she fell off the face of the earth…wow that sounds great about now…"

"She can do that when we find the colt…it does sound awesome though…"

"Look, I'll call Bobby. Maybe he found something we didn't."

**Jenn and Mia- **_**Later **_(yes again)

Jenn stopped in front of the cemetery, sitting in the car.

"You want me to go with you?" Mia asked.

"No…im ok..thanks." Jenn answered.

"Ok, im here if you need me."

Jenn got out of the car and slowly made her way to Camille Santos's grave. She hasn't seen it since she was 14. She never went back before because she hated to remember that she didn't have a mom anymore. She wanted to forget all the bad things that happened in her life. She sat cross legged in the grass, since her belly wouldn't allow her to squat very well. Cleaning the dirt off her mother's tombstone, she read what it said.

_In Memory of Camille Santos-Dominguez_

_Loving Wife and Mother_

"_They that love beyond the world cannot be separated by it. Death cannot kill what never dies."_

Jenn read the quote and cried to herself.

"Mom…I really don't know whats true or what to do anymore. Dad cheated on you when I was young. He got her pregnant, and gave Angela Alexander, Mia. What bothers me so much is that I don't know if you knew about the affair." Jenn said, unable to hold back her tears.

"I don't know what to do anymore Mom. I feel like a lost child. All I want is to have my mommy and daddy. I want life before you died back. I want my old daddy back. Why did my life have to end up this way? Why me? Why our family?" Jenn heavily sobbed. This was the first time in her entire life she actually said those feelings out loud.

"I'm scared. I know that there is no way to save me and Dean from going to hell. Sam, Mia, Bobby and everyone have been looking, and theres nothing. I know what you would think. You would probably be disappointed in me, and I wouldn't blame you. But I also know if it were dad, you would have done the same thing. But, what am I supposed to do now? I'm supposed to give birth in 3 months, and die in 4. My baby probably will not have a mother and father, unless you count Sam and Mia. I will only give birth to my baby only to be taken away from him or her. I just feel like giving up Mom. I'm gonna lose everyone eventually anyways. Dad always told me, no matter what I do, im gonna screw everything up in my life. I feel that he's right this time."

Jenn sat there a bit longer and cried. Mia was in the car, watching Jenn. She felt helpless. She knew Jenn was hurting a lot and she couldn't help her. Jenn got to the car and decided to make the drive back home. It took the 8 hours to get there (yes its possible!!), and she would drive 8 hours back.

**Sam and Dean**

"Bobby get anything?" Sam asked as Dean hung up his phone.

"All he found was her alias name in Oregon. She was there for a day and she left." Dean answered.

"So what now?"

"I don't know about you, but im done for the day."

"Dean…"

There was a knock on the door before Sam could finish. Dean got up to answer it, looking through the peep hole. Opening the door, the first person he laid eyes on was Isabella.

"Hey Dean." Sandra said, bringing everything inside.

"Hey Sandra." Dean answered, taking Isabella out of her car seat. "Sam, your daughters back!"

Sam walked out of the dining room and went to the front were Dean, Isabella and Sandra were.

"Hello beautiful!" Sam cooed to Bella. "Thanks for watching her."

"No problem. Dawn was gonna bring her, but she had work." Sandra said.

"Its ok. Thanks so much."

"Anytime. I love that little girl. Where's Mia and Jenn?"

"San Bernardino." Dean answered.

"What for?"

"Jenn had something she needed to do. I had Mia go with her."

"Got it. If you fellas need any help with Bella, let me know."

"In that case, you mind staying, I don't wanna be alone with Bella and Dean." Sam said.

"Whats wrong with me?" Dean said.

"You're a bad influence. And, I cant ask you to watch her or anything cause I know I will end up with a severely injured baby…"

"Oh come on, im not that bad."

"I feel sorry for Jenn…that's all im gonna say."

"Ok, I know what im do…."

"Fellas? Ok, youre done." Sandra interrupted before Dean could finish. "I'll stick around. Not like I have anything better to do anyway."

**Jenn and Mia- **_**Later**_

"Jenna, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Mia asked, walking out of the diner.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need this to think…" Jenn answered.

"Speaking of…you've been quiet since we left."

"I know."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, im good." Jenn said, starting the car and pulling out of the drive way.

"Youre starting to sound like Dean." Mia reluctantly said.

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Jenna, don't shut everyone out like this. I know you don't have much time left, and I don't wanna not know how youre feeling…its gonna bug me."

"Im not shutting everyone out Mia. I just need to keep somethings to myself."

"But if its something big, it will eat away at you. Please…"

"Im sorry Mia."

Jenn kept her eyes on the road. Mia looked out her window. As Jenn continued to drive, she felt a pain in her stomach, causing her to swerve a bit.

"Whoa, you ok?" Mia asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Im ok." Jenn said, concentrating on the road more.

"Where are we?"

"2 hours outside of Austin."

"Ok, let me drive the rest of the way. We're back in Texas, just…please."

"Mia, im fine." Jenn insisted. She then felt another pain, causing another swerve.

"Ok, that's it pull over Jenna." Mia said.

"I said im fine."

"No youre not, now pull over." Mia raised her voice.

Jenn finally pulled over, turning off the engine. She felt another pain in her stomach, this time, she cried out in pain.

"Jenna? Whats wrong?" Mia asked, unbuckling her seat belt and getting closer to Jenn.

"Mia, these feel like contractions. But its 3 months early…" Jenn said before crying out in pain.

Mia got out of the car and helped Jenn out, putting her on the passenger side.

"Ok, we need to decide now. Try to make the drive to Austin to get back to Sam and Dean, or go to the hospital." Mia said, starting the car and driving on the road.

"We need to get back to Austin." Jenn replied.

Mia pushed on the gas, going faster.

**Sam and Dean**

"Dude, you look like a smurf." Dean said when Sam came out of the room dressed in his blue tee shirt and pajama pants.

"Whatever." Sam replied. He walked over to Isabella and gave her a bottle.

"Hey what time is it?" Sandra asked.

"Ummm…8:30."

"Wow…have Jenn and Mia called?"

"Yeah, earlier." Dean said.

At the moment, Dean's cell phone rang. He walked over to it, seeing Mia's name pop up.

"Hello." Dean answered.

"_Dean, get dressed and head to the hospital._" Mia's voice said.

"What happened? Are you guys ok?"

"_We're fine. We made it back to Austin. Jenna is in labor._"

"Wait, but its 3 months too early."

"_I know, but her water broke a few minutes ago. I'm taking her to the hospital_.'

"Ok we'll meet you there." Dean hung up.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Get dressed. Jenn went into labor."

"How? Shes 3 months early…"

"I know, but just do it."

Sam did as he was told. He ran upstairs to get in his other clothes.

"You wanna come?" Dean asked Sandra.

"Yeah. I'll get Isabella in her car seat." Sandra answered.

A few minutes later, Sam was dressed, Dean was getting Isabella in the back seat of the impala and Sandra was grabbing some diapers and stuff. They got in the impala and sped off.

**Jenn and Mia**

"I swear, if I live after this whole deal thing, I am never having anymore kids." Jenn said after another contraction passed.

"Jenna. Just concentrate on this. Some how you went into labor early, and youre gonna think differently later." Mia said.

The doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Jennifer. I'm Dr. Jackson, I took care of Mia's pregnancy." Dr. Jackson said.

"Why am I going into labor 3 months early?" Jenn immediately asked.

"Lets find out right now."

Dr. Jackson grabbed an ultrasound machine and checked Jenn.

"Well Jennifer, it looks like your baby is fully developed." Dr. Jackson announced.

"Wouldn't I be bigger?" Jenn asked, and cried in pain as another contraction went through her body.

"Not necessarily. Its possible the gynecologist got your conception date wrong. There are some women out there who don't get really big in their final stages."

Dr. Jackson checked Jenn. She was 8 cm dilated.

"You should be ready to give birth from a half hour to an hour. I'll come and check on you in 10."

"Thanks doc." Mia said as he walked out.

"I swear im gonna kill the dumbass who messed up." Jenn said.

"Calm down. Its almost over." Mia said.

"I take that back…I'm gonna kill my dumbass for even getting pregnant."

"Jenna, youre over reacting…its not as bad as you think…"

"Well, you already had your baby dammit!" Jenn exclaimed going through another contraction.

**Dean, Sam, Isabella and Sandra**

"Dammit, you said left!" Dean said, frustrated.

"No, I said right Dean." Sam replied.

Dean quickly turned around, going in the right direction towards the hospital.

"Jesus, guys chill out. Everything is fine." Sandra said from the backseat.

Dean and Sam gave each other a look, and Dean continued driving. A few minutes later, Dean, Sam, Sandra and Isabella made it to the hospital. Sam pulled out his cell phone and called Mia.

"_Hello_." Mia's voice rang through the line.

"Hey, we're here." Sam said.

"_Ok, I'll meet you in the waiting room_." Sam hung up.

They headed to the waiting room, Mia already there.

"How is she?" Dean asked.

"Shes giving birth…how would you feel Dean?" Mia replied.

"Ok, fine. Where is she?"

"I'll take you. Come on guys."

Mia led the group to Jenn's room. As they walked in, Dean was the first to her side.

"Jenn... How are you feeling?" Dean asked, taking one of her hands.

"Im gonna be pushing a baby out of me. I'm in pain." Jenn said, going through another contraction.

"How is she giving birth 3 months early?" Sandra asked.

"Well, the doc said the baby was fully developed and the other doctor misdiagnosed her birth time." Mia explained, taking Isabella from Sandra.

"They can really miss 3 months?" Sam asked.

"Obviously this doctor can."

"Holy freakin hell!!" Jenn yelled, going through another contraction.

Just at that moment, the doctor walked in and checked on her.

"Ok, Jennifer, youre fully dilated. You ready?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"No…" Jenn said.

"I know youre in pain, but its almost over. We're gonna have to clear the room. I can let two people stay with her."

In the end, Dean and Mia stayed behind, and Sam, Isabella and Sandra waited outside.

**Sam, Isabella and Sandra**

Sam was changing Isabella's diaper while Sandra sat there, looking in the distance.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." Sandra answered.

"About what?"

"Just everything. You know, Jenn and Dean, Mia and you…you guys having kids…I just wish I had something like all of you have."

"Whats that?"

"True love…your own families."

"Sandra, don't worry. Love will find its way to you. Just don't force yourself to find it. It will find you."

"Wow…that was very…thoughtful."

"Yeah..." Sam blushed.

"Now I see why Mia fell in love with you." Sandra said, realizing that she was getting feelings for her best friend's boyfriend.

"Yeah...and im taking that as a compliment…so thanks."

"Sure…"

Sam and Sandra smiled at each other while Sam pulled out his phone to call Bobby and Ellen.

**Dean, Jenn and Mia**

"Ok Jennifer, push." Dr. Jackson told Jenn.

Jenn did as she was told and pushed. She cried out in pain, squeezing the life out of Dean and Mia's hands.

"Oww. Jenn, youre doing great baby." Dean said.

"Dean…after this, you aren't touching me anymore." Jenn said.

"Oh trust me, that's what I said when I was here." Mia said.

Jenn continued to push, listening to the doctor's orders. Finally, the baby came out crying. Jenn lay back against the pillow, exhausted from the work she did. At that very moment, Dean and Mia had tears in their eyes. Dean never imagined himself to be a father. But now that his baby was brought into the world, he's never felt better.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Jackson asked Dean.

"Yeah." Dean answered, amazed at the sight of his newborn son. He grabbed the scissors and cut the cord. The nurses took the baby to get cleaned off. Dean sat at Jenn's bedside and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank god its over." Jenn whispered.

"Yeah. Now we have our son, and life couldn't be better." Dean said.

"No kidding."

"Congrats Jenna." Mia said, hugging her half sister.

"Thanks."

"You too, Dean. Come here."

Mia went over to Dean and hugged him. At that moment, one of the nurses brought in Dean and Jenn's son. The nurse handed the baby to Jenn, all 3 hunters with tears in their eyes.

"So, have you 2 come up with a name for the little fella?" The nurse asked, smiling.

"Yeah we did." Dean smiled at his son.

"Ok, whats the name for him?"

"Alexander Samuel Winchester."

The nurse wrote it down on the birth certificate. She also got the names of baby Alex's parents. They knew that Bobby would make sure no one could find them.

Mia brought Sam, Sandra and Isabella with her to meet the new baby.

A few hours later, Sam, Mia, Isabella and Sandra went home so that Dean, Jenn and Alex to rest.

**Sam, Mia, Isabella and Sandra**

Sam took the car seat from Dean's car and put it into Jenn's. He dropped Mia and Isabella off at home, since they needed their rest. He took Sandra home also. He stopped in front of her house to drop her off.

"Thanks for the ride Sam." Sandra said.

"Yeah, no problem." Sam said.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Make sure to call Tori and Dawn to see if they wanna come by tomorrow."

"I will. Bye Sam."

"Bye Sandra."

Sandra opened the car door, and she took a step out. Before she got out all the way, she got back in really quick and kissed Sam. Sam was taken aback by that, so he wasn't sure if he should kiss back or not. Sandra pulled away, gave a small smile and got out. As she walked into the door, Sam sat there, shocked by what just happened.

Okay, he kinda thought Sandra was beautiful, but he was in love with Mia. Mia was the one who he loved. He started the car and headed back home.

**Sandra**

Sandra walked into the house and leaned against the door as soon as it closed. She knew it was wrong of her to kiss her best friend's boyfriend, but she couldn't help it. She's liked Sam for a while now and wasn't sure if she should do what she did. She was glad she did though.

She has been crushing on Sam since the first day they met. Normally she wouldn't do anything because that is her best friend's boyfriend, but there was something about Sam that she couldn't stay away from. He was tall, cute, had really nice eyes, a nice smile and he was a great guy.

Sandra thought a little bit more and came to a conclusion. She really truly loved Mia like a sister, but she knew she couldn't stay away from Sam. So maybe she would do whatever it took to be with the man of her dreams, screw the code of best friends. Growing up, Mia knew Sandra always got what she wanted…and now, she wanted Sam…and she would get him.

Theres another one for y'all!! So Sandra…back stabber huh? What and effing whore!! Lol Hope u liked it!! After im done with my homework, I'll try my best 2 get another chapter done 4 u!!

xoxoxo Marina


	22. Mystery Spot

Ok, still a huge no on ownership of Sammy and Dean. But i do own Jenn and I co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5!! WOOT!!

Since the birth of Alex, Jenn, Dean, Sam, and Mia have been trying to look for Bela. Its been a week since the birth and the kiss between Sam and Sandra.

Sam walked into Alex and Isabella's room to see Jenn putting Alex down for a nap and keeping Isabella asleep. Dean and Mia went out to get groceries, so Sam wanted to talk to Jenn.

"Hey Jenn?" Sam quietly said.

"Hey." Jenn whispered.

"When youre done here, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Give me 2 minutes."

Sam walked out of the room and went downstairs. A few minutes later, Jenn went downstairs,

bring a baby monitor with her.

"So, whats up Sammy?" Jenn said, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Can I as you a question?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

"Ok, its hypothetical."

"Ok."

"What should I do if one of Mia's friends kissed me?"

"Can we be specific as to which one?"

"Sandra…"

"Oh hell no!! Im gonna snap that bitch like a twig!!" Jenn raised her voice, getting up.

"Jenny, its hypothetical!!"

"Oh…right…" Jenn back down, calming herself.

"So…?"

"Well, first, if it were true, I would beat her ass…then you would have to tell Mia…and I wouldn't be mean about that…and then, Mia would tear Sandra's ass apart."

"Ok…one without violence?"

"You would have to tell Mia…but this is hypothetical, right?"

"Yeah…" Sam lied.

"Ok…then, tell Mia… its better to hear it from you than someone else."

"Thanks Jenn."

"Sure, no problem."

Dean and Mia walked through the door, groceries in hands.

"So Bobby called Mia after we left." Dean said.

"About what?" Jenn asked.

"He's got a hunt for us." Mia answered.

After a half hour, Mia told Jenn and Sam about the hunt. Dean wasn't so sure. They heard cries over the baby monitor.

"I'll get it. Just relax. You need it." Dean told Jenn.

"Thanks." Jenn said.

"Me too." Sam said to Mia.

Both brothers walked upstairs and got their babies while Jenn and Mia sat at the table.

"I'm gonna call Dawn. See if her or one of the girls will take the kids." Mia said.

"Good idea." Jenn said, getting up.

_**Later**_

Dean, Sam, Mia and Jenn finally arrived in Broward County, Florida. It was nearly a day drive, but they made it. Mia called Dawn to check up on Alex and Isabella.

All the rooms were full, so they all had to share a room. After spending forever in the impala, everyone relaxed and then fell asleep.

_**Morning**_

The radio turns on, waking up Sam and Mia.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, sitting on his bed and tying his shoes. Jenn is right behind him, watching tv.

"Dude. Asia?" Sam asked.

"Come on. You love this song and you know it."

"Yeah, and if I ever hear it again, I'm gonna kill myself."

"What? Sorry. I can't hear you." Dean turned up the volume and he starts miming the song.

_**Later**_

In the bathroom, while Sam is looking at the dirty toothpaste tube, Dean is gargling, visibly pleased with himself. Dean spit out his toothpaste and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Sam to brush his teeth. Mia was tying her shoes and Jenn was still watching tv, fully dressed and ready. A few moments later, leaning against the door frame, Sam, Jenn and Mia start losing patience.

"Whenever you're ready, Dean." Mia said.

"This yours?" Dean asked showing Sam and Mia, Jenn's bra. Jenn wondered how that got into his bag, considering she has her own, and grabbed it from him. He laughed a little. "Huh! Ah! Bingo. Dean finds his gun. "Now, who's ready for some breakfast?" Dean walked out the door, the other 3 following.

They get in the impala and drive to a diner. A few minutes later, they arrive at the diner. When they walk in, they over hear the waitress and waiter talking to two people. They sit down and look at the menu.

"Hey. Tuesday… Pig 'n a poke." Dean said, taking a look at the choices.

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Are you kids ready?" The waitress asked, them arriving at their table.

Yes. I'll have the special, a side of bacon, and a coffee." Dean answered her.

"Make it two coffees and a short stack." Sam added.

"I'll take the same as him." Jenn said, referring to Sam.

"I'll take a short stack, side of bacon and sausage. With a coffee." Mia said.

"You got it." The waitress named Doris replied.

"I'm telling you, guys, this job is small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela." Dean said.

"Okay, sure. Let's get right on that. Where is she again?" Mia asked.

"Shut up."

"Look. Believe me, we wanna to find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this…" Sam said, taking a sheet of paper from his jacket.

"Alright, so this professor..."

"Dexter Hasselback. He was passing through town last week when he vanished."

"Last known location?" Jenn asked.

"His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot."

"Where the laws of physics have no meaning!?" Jenn read the leaflet about the Mystery Spot.

"Four coffees...black." Doris walked up, putting down their cups. "And some hot sauce for the..." the bottle falls to the floor and breaks. "Oops! Crap. Sorry. Clean up!"

_**Later**_

While they're walking down the street, Dean, Sam, Mia and Jenn pass a dog who's barking.

"Sam, you know, joints like this are only tourist traps, right?" Dean said, snatching the leaflet out of his hands. "I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling. The only danger's to your wallet."

"Okay, look. I'm just saying there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people…the Bermuda Triangle, the Oregon vortex." Sam said.

"Broward County Mystery Spot?"

"Well, sometimes these places are legit."

"Alright, so if it is legit...and that's a big ass "if"…What's the lore?"

"Well, the…" Mia started.

"_Excuse me_." A young woman holding papers said after bumping into Dean.

"The lore's pretty freaking nuts, actually. I mean, they say, in these places, the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend space-time, sending victims no one knows where." Mia continued.

"Sounds a little _X-Files_ to me." Dean answered skeptical.

"Alright, look, we're not saying this is really happening, but if it is, we got to check it out, see if we can do something." Jenn said.

"Alright, alright." Dean replied. "We'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice, long look."

_**Later**_

That night, they go to the Mystery Spot. When they open the door, they discover, painted on the walls and on the doors of the hallway, a huge spiral reminding of the one from _The Time Tunnel_.  
"Wow. Uncanny." Dean said after seeing a table hanging from the ceiling. "Find anything?"

"No." Sam, Jenn and Mia reply.

"Do you have any idea what you're looking for?"

"Uh…yeah. No." Sam admitted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The owner exclaimed taking aim at Dean and Mia with his rifle and, turning around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We can explain." Dean answered, moving his gun away.

"You robbing me?" He asks pointing his weapon at Sam and Jenn.

"Look, nobody's robbing you. Calm down…" Sam added.

"Don't move. Don't move!" The owner pointed his rifle at Dean and Mia again.

"I'm just putting the gun down." Dean said, but the rifle goes off, hitting Dean.

"Dean!" Sam, Mia and Jenn yell, rushing towards Dean, who's lying on the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey. Call 911." Jenn yelled at the owner.

"I didn't mean..."

"Now! No. No. No. No. No, not like this. Dean." Sam said just as Dean died in his arms, Mia and Jenn crying.

The radio turns on, waking up Sam and Mia.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed tying his shoe laces, Jenn watching tv. Sam and Mia can't get over the fact that Dean is sitting on the bed beside his. "Dude. Asia."

"Dean." Sam started.

"Oh, come on. You love this song and you know it." Dean said, seeing Sam and Mia's expressions, turning up the volume, he starts miming the song.

_**Later**_

In the bathroom, Dean is gargling when he notices Sam is observing him.

"What?" Dean asked after spitting out his mouthwash.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"You all right?"

"No. I think I…Man, I had a weird dream."

"Yeah? Clowns or midgets?"

Sam ignores Dean's comment and they head to the diner, like the day before.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig 'n a poke." Dean exclaimed taking a look at the choices.

"It's Tuesday?" Mia asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Are you kids ready?" Doris asks them.

"Yes. I'll have the special, side of bacon, and a coffee." Dean answered.

"I'll take a short stack and coffee." Jenn said.

"Uh, nothing for me. Thanks." Sam said.

"Me neither." Mia said.

"Let me know if you change your mind, Doris said and walked away.

"I'm telling you, guys, this job is small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela." Sam and Mia don't answer. "Hey!" Dean snapped his fingers. "You with me?"

"What?" Sam said.

"You sure you feel okay?"

"You don't…You don't remember any of this?"

"Remember what?"

"This. Today. Like... Like it's... Like it's happened before?"

"You mean like déjà vu?" Jenn asked.

"No. I mean like it's...like it's really happened before."

"Yeah. Like déjà vu."

"No. Forget about déjà vu. I'm asking you if it feels like...like we're living yesterday all over again."

"Okay, how is that not déjà..."

"Don't! Don't say it! Just don't even…" Mia said.

"Coffee...black." Doris said putting down Dean and Jenn's cups. "And some hot sauce for the…Oops. Crap." When the bottle falls, Sam catches it. "Oh! Thanks!"

"Nice reflexes." Dean said.

_**Later**_

They are walking down the street, Dean, Sam, Mia and Jenn go past a dog who's barking, which doesn't leave Sam and Mia indifferent.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Dean said.

"Okay, look. Yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday, too." Sam said.

"Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced."

"So you don't believe me?" A young woman holding flyers apologizes after bumping into Dean.

"Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, you know? Even-for-us crazy. Dingo-ate-my-baby crazy. Hey, maybe it was another one of your psychic premonitions."

"No. No way. Way too vivid. And Mia had the same dream. Okay, look. We were at the Mystery Spot, and then…"

"And then what?"

"Then I woke up." Sam answered

"Wait a minute! The Mystery Spot. You think maybe it…" Mia started.

"Maybe what?"

"We got to check that place out. Just go with me and Sam on this."

"Alright. Alright. We'll go tonight after close, get ourselves a nice, long look."

"Wait. What?" Sam exclaimed and stopped walking. "No."

"Why not?" Jenn asked.

"Uh…let's just go now. Right now. Business hours. Nice and crowded."

"My God, you're a freak." Dean said.

"Dean…"

"Okay! Whatever! We'll go now."

Dean goes to cross the street, but then gets run over by a guy.

"Dean! Dean! No. No. No. Come on. Dean. Hey. Dean. Dean. Dean." Sam exclaimed just as Dean dies in his arms again, Jenn and Mia crying.

Once again, the same thing all over again. Asia on the radio, Dean shouting "Rise and shine, Sammy!" etc.

_**Diner**_

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig 'n a poke." Dean exclaimed.

"Okay. Would you listen to me, Dean? Cause me and Mia are am flipping out." Sam said.

"Are you kids ready? Doris asked them.

"He'll take the special, side of bacon, coffee...black. And she'll take short stack, coffee…black. Nothing for me and him. Thanks." Mia answered pretty dryly.

"You got it." Doris walked away.

"Mia, I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean joked.

"Quit screwing around, Dean." Jenn said.

"Okay. Okay. I'm listening. So...so...Now, you think that you're in some kind of a what?"

"Time loop." Sam said.

"Like _Groundhog Day_?"

"Yes. Exactly. Like _Groundhog Day_."

"Huh-huh."

"So you don't believe me?" Sam said, causing Dean to laugh.

"It's…it's a little crazy. I mean, even-for-us crazy. You know, like…"

"…Dingo-ate-my-baby crazy?" Mia said, using his Dean's words.

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?"

"Because you've said it before, Dean. That's our whole point."

"Coffee...black. And some hot sauce for the...Oops! Crap…Thanks." Doris told Sam, who caught the bottle.

"Nice reflexes." Jenn said.

"No. I knew it was gonna happen."

"Okay, look. I'm sure that there's some sort of an explanation." Dean said.

"You're just gonna have to go with me on this, alright, Dean? You just have to. You owe me that much."

"Calm down." Mia told her boyfriend.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I can't calm down! I can't because…"

"Because what?" Jenn said.

"Because Dean dies today, Jenn."

"I'm not gonna die. Not today." Dean added..

"Twice now, we've watched you die. And I can't. I won't do it again, okay? And you're just gonna have to believe me and Mia. Please."

"Alright. I still think you're nuts, but...Okay. Whatever this is, we'll figure it out."

_**Later**_

Again, inn the street, there is a dog who's barking and the young woman who runs into Dean.

"And you think this cheesy ass tourist trap has something to do with it." Dean said.

"Maybe it's the real deal, you know? The…the magnetic fields bending space-time or whatever." Sam said.

"That all seems a little too _X-Files_ for me."

"Well, I don't know how else to explain it, Dean!"

"Alright! Alright. We'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice, long look."

"No, no, no, no. We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you…"

"I what? I die there?"

"Blown away, actually."

"Huh! Okay. Let's go now." Dean said. Dean walks into the street and Sam and Mia save him before her get ran over.

"What, did he…?" Jenn asked, after seeing the expression on Sam and Mia's face.

"Yesterday. Yeah." Mia said.

"And?" Dean said.

"And what?"

"Did it look cool like in the movies?" Dean said.

"You peed yourself."

"Of course, I peed myself. A man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!"

_**At the Mystery Spot**_

"Guys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. We could use all the good ink we can get." The owner told Sam, Jenn, Dean and Mia.

"How long have you owned the place, Mr. Carpiak?" Sam asked.

"Well, my family's been guarding the secrets here since you don't want to know when."

"So you'd know if anything strange happened?"

"Strange? Strange happens here all the time. It's a mystery spot."

"What exactly does that mean?" Jenn asked.

"Well, uh...It's where the laws of physics have no meaning."

"Okay. Like how?!" Sam said, getting irritated.

"Take the tour." The owner smiled.

"The guy who went missing... Dexter Hasselback...Did he take the tour?" Dean asked.

"Hold on a minute. What kind of article is this?"

"Just answer the question." Mia replied.

"The police scoured every inch of this place. They couldn't find that man. I'd never seen him before. We're a family establishment."

"Listen to me." Sam said, walking up to him. "There's something weird going on here. Now, do you know anything about it or not?"

"Okay, look. Guys, um, give it a break." The owner said, lowering his voice. "I bought the joint at a foreclosure auction last March, alright? Hell, I used to sell bail bonds."

"Okay, Kojak. Let's get some air." Dean said to Sam after seeing how irritated he is.

_**Street**_

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia are walking down the street, talking about the case.

"I hate to say it, but that place is exactly what I thought….It's full of crap." Dean said.

"So what is it, then, Dean? What the hell is happening to us?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. Alright, let me just...So, every day I die."

"Yeah."

"That's when you guys wake up again, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, let's just make sure I don't die. If I make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out."

"Do you think?"

"It's worth a shot. I say we grab some take-out, head back to the motel, lay low until midnight. Alright, good. Who wants Chinese?"

Dean walks away and is crushed to death by the piece of furniture some movers had decided to pass through the window since they couldn't make it pass through the entrance door. Sam and Mia have the 'Crap' look, while Jenn has her hands over her mouth.

Once again, waking up with a start for Sam and Mia. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean exclaims and this time, Sam and Mia look at each other and lay down again, Sam shaking his head.

_**Diner**_

"I still think you're nuts. But...whatever this is, we'll figure it out." Dean said.

"Thanks." Sam answered.

"So, uh...If you're stuck in _Groundhog day_, why? What's behind it?" Jenn asked.

"First I thought it was the Mystery Spot. Now I'm not so sure."

"What do we do?"

"Well, we keep Dean breathing, try to make it to tomorrow. I mean, that's the only thing I can think of."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Dean said.

"Yeah, right. Dean, we've watched you die a few times now, and I can't ever seem to stop it."

"Well, nothing's set in stone. You say Jenn and I order the same thing every day, right?"

"Yeah. Pig 'n a poke, side of bacon, and a short stack."

"Excuse me, sweetheart." Dean called to Doris. "Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

"Sure thing, hun." Doris replied.

"See? Different day already. Cause if you and I decide that I am not gonna die, I'm not gonna die." Dean said. Doris brings over Jenn and Dean's food, setting it down. "Thank you." Dean and Jenn say in unison. Dean eats a piece of sausage and starts chocking on it.

"Dean. Dean." Sam started.

Sam and Mia wake up…

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean asked, while taking a shower.

"You'll thank me when it's Wednesday!" Sam said.

"Whatever that means."

Sam looks out the window while Mia is tying her shoes and Jenn is going through her bag. They all glance up and look at each other after they hear Dean breaking his neck slipping in the shower.

Sam and Mia wake up…

"Do these tacos taste funny to you?" Dean asked biting into his…

Sam and Mia wake up

This time, Dean is plugging his cell phone charger and is electrocuted in the bathroom.

Here we go for another Tuesday!

_**Mystery Spot**_

Sam and Jenn are taking down the walls with an axe while Carpiak is gagged and tied up to a chair.

"Everybody's fine…Nobody's gonna get hurt here, okay? Sammy? Maybe you should drop the axe and let this guy go. What do you say?" Dean said, squatting next to the owner.

"Something's got to be going on here. I intend to find out what." Sam said. Jenn stopped, agreeing with Dean.

"Place is torn up pretty good, dude. Time to give it a rest."

"No! I'm gonna take it down to studs."

"Sammy, that's enough." Dean said, heading for Dean and Jenn, Mia right behind him. "Give me the axe."

"Leave it, Dean!" Sam said.

"Give it!"

"No, you give it!"

"Guys, stop!" Mia said.

"Cut it out!" Jenn said.

"No, let it go!" Dean said.

Sam twisted the axe a weird way, and the axe hit Dean, blood splattering all over Jenn, Mia, Sam and the owner's face.

"Dean?" Sam said as the owner screamed through his gag.

Another Tuesday starts…

_**Diner**_

While heading for a table, Sam runs into an old man and then puts something in his pocket.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig 'n a poke." Dean exclaimed as Sam puts down some keys on the table. "What are those?"

"The old man's. Trust me. You don't want him behind the wheel." Sam answered, dead pan.

"You kids ready?" Doris asked, walking up.

"Yes, we are. I'll have the special, a side of bacon, and a coffee." Dean said.

"Short stack and a coffee." Jenn said.

"Hey, Doris. What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot." Mia said.

"How do you know…?" Doris asked.

"Lucky guess." Sam interrupted.

"Okay, so, you…you think you're caught in some kind of what again?" Dean asked.

"Time loop."

"Like _Groundhog Day_?" Jenn asked.

"It doesn't matter. There's no way to stop it."

"Geez. Aren't you grumpy?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I am. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because this is the 100th Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So, yeah, I'm a little grumpy. Hot sauce."

"What?" Jenn and Dean asked, confused.

"Coffee…black. And some hot sauce for the...Oops! Crap.." Sam catches the bottle. "Thanks!" Doris said.

"Nice reflexes." Jenn said.

"He knew it was gonna happen, Jenn. We know everything that's gonna happen." Mia said.

"You don't know everything." Dean said.

"Yeah. we do."

"Yeah, right. Nice guess." Dean and Sam say in unison, Dean and Jenn loking surprised, and Sam and Mia already knowing what Dean was going to say.

"It wasn't a guess." Mia said.

"Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam! Sam! You think you're being funny, but you're being really, really childish. Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed, and every morning, when he wakes up…Okay, enough!" Sam and Dean said, in perfect unison.

"That's not all." Mia added. "Randy, the cashier? He's skimming from the register. Judge Meyers? At night, he puts on a furry bunny outfit. Over there…that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home."

"What's your point?" Jenn and Dean ask in unison. They give each other a look when they realized Sam copied Dean a few moments ago.

"My point is we've lived through every possible Tuesday. We watched you die every possible way. Jenn and I ripped apart the Mystery Spot, me and Mia burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your life, and I can't. No matter what I do, you die, and then I wake up. And then it's Tuesday again." Sam said.

_**Street**_

After breakfast, Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia are walking down the street.

"The dog." Sam said, and the dog barks.

"There's got to be some way out of this." Jenn said.

"Where's my dang keys?" Mia said as they go past an old man who's wondering "_Where's my dang keys?_" "Excuse me." A young woman says "_Excuse me._" After bumping into Dean.

"She's kind of cute." Dean said after turning around. Jenn hit him on the shoulder. "Hey. All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?" Dean runs after the young woman. "Excuse me. Miss?"

"No…" Sam said after Dean left. A little while a little further, the young woman gives Dean one of her flyers.

"100 Tuesdays, you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" Dean asked, after Sam, Mia and Jenn joined him. "This the guy who went missing?"

"Yeah." Mia answered.

"That's his daughter back there."

"Ma'am! Miss!" Sam said running towards Hasselback's daughter.

"Hey, buddy. Somebody need a friend?" Dean asked the dog and going up to him. The dog bites him, causing Dean to scream, and later, being mauled by the dog.

Another Tuesday. At the diner, while Dean and Jenn are eating, Sam is going through some documents on the laptop, Mia watching on.

"So, the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is." Sam said.

"What is he?" Jenn asked.

"I talked to his daughter. The guy's quite The journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog. He writes about tourist attractions, mystery spots, UFO crash sites. He gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here."

"'Dexter Hasselback: Truth warrior'? More like a pompous schmuck, if you ask me." Dean said.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written. He must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself."

"When did you have time to do all this research?"

"Come on." Mia said, and they get up from the table. "What?" She asked Dean, who was laughing.

"It's funny, you know. I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on mystery spots and then he vanishes in one. It's kind of poetic, you know? Like just deserts."

"You're right. That is just deserts." Sam stopped when something draws his attention.

"What's wrong?" Jenn asked.

"Guy has maple syrup for the past 100 Tuesdays and all of a sudden, he's having strawberry?" Sam said watching the guy, who was sitting at the bar, leave.

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" Dean said.

"Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes...Ever. Except me."

…and Sam and Mia wake up once again. At the diner, Sam and Mia don't take their eyes off the guy sitting at the bar.

"So, you think you're caught in some kind of what again?" Dean asked.

"Eat your breakfast." Sam answered.

When the man leaves the bar, Sam gets up from the table holding a paper bag and he starts following him, Mia on his tail. After asking what was in the bag, Dean puts down some money on the table and leaves the diner, Jenn following just as confused as he is.

Sam and Mia catch the guy and Sam pins him against the fence and puts a stake against his throat.

"I know who you are. Or should I say "what"?" Sam said.

"Oh, my God. Please, don't kill me." The man begged.

"Uh, Sam..." Dean intervened.

"It took me a hell of a long time, but I got it."

"What?" The man asked.

"It's your M.O. that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just deserts. Your kind loves that, don't they?"

"Yeah, sure. Okay. Just put the stake down."

"Sam, maybe you should..." Jenn intervened this time.

"No! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing…Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops. In fact, you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a trickster." Sam said.

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman. My wife's name's Amelia. I got two kids. For crying out loud, I sell ad space!" Ed said.

"Don't lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!" Sam yelled as the man's face turns into the trickster's.

"Actually, bucko, you didn't." The trickster said.

"Why are you doing this?" Mia asked.

"You're joking, right? You chuckle heads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?"

"And Hasselback...What about him?" Dean asked.

"That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one, and it makes him laugh. Huh? Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town."

"So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?" Sam asked.

"One...yes, it is fun. And two...this is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on all 3 of you…Jenn, Mia, Sam. Watching him die every day. Forever."

"You son of a bitch." Jenn said, making her way to him, Dean grabbing her arm.

"How long will it take you to realize you can't save your brother…or Jenn…no matter what?"

"Oh, yeah? I kill you, this all ends now." Sam said, pressing the stake against the trickster's neck.

"Oh, hey! Whoa. Okay. Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you wake up, it'll be Wednesday. I swear." the Trickster said.

"You're lying."

"If I am, you know where to find me...Having pancakes at the diner."

"No. Easier to just kill you."

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that."

The trickster snaps his fingers and Sam and Mia wake up again but this time, on the radio, it's Huey Lewis' _Back in Time_ instead of Asia.

"What, are you gonna sleep all day?" Dean asked Sam and Mia. Jenn was behind Dean, going through her bag.

"No Asia." Sam said, looking at Mia. They exchange a look.

"Yeah, I know. This station sucks."

"It's Wednesday!" Mia exclaimed looking at the clock radio.

"Yeah, which usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off, would you?"

"What, are you kidding? This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?" Sam asked.

"No. Jeez. How many Tuesdays did you have?" Jenn asked.

"I don't know. I lost count. Hey, wait. What do you remember?"

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday, then I remember running into the trickster. But, no, that's about it." Dean said.

"How about you Jenny?"

"Same." Jenn answered.

"Alright. Pack your stuff. Let's get the hell out of town...now."

"No breakfast?" Dean asked.

"No breakfast."

_**Later**_

"Are you sure we should just let the trickster go?" Dean asked packing the stuff in the trunk of the car but when he turns around, he finds himself in front of Cal who's holding a gun.

"Give me your wallet." Cal said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy. Just relax." Dean said.

"I am relaxed!"

"Okay. Alright. Nobody wants this to end the wrong way. Let's talk about it a sec."

_**Hotel Room**_

In the hotel room, Sam, Jenn and Mia are checking the room for anything they might have left. Just then, they hear a shot. They all exchange a look.

"Dean!" They all shout and rush outside.

They find Dean lying on the ground.

"No. No, no, no, no. No, no. Hey. Hey. Come on. Not today. Not today. This isn't supposed to happen today. Come on." Sam closes his eyes and concentrates but nothing happens "I'm supposed to wake up." Sam said holding his brother's lifeless body. This time, Dean is really dead. Jenn and Mia start crying when they realized this is for real.

_**Three Months Later**_

Sam, Jenn and Mia keep hunting. Sam is obsessed with the idea of finding the trickster and not answering the different messages Bobby leaves on his voicemail.

"_Sam, it's Bobby. Heard about that demon thing you guys took care of in Death Valley. Nice job. It's been about three months we talked, though. It'd be nice to hear your voice. Give a call. I'm here_." Bobby's voice echoed through the voicemail.

Since Dean died, Sam has turned into a real war machine. He's able to patch up his own wounds, including taking bullets out of his own body and sewing them back up.

"You know Sam, would you just talk to me?" Jenn said.

"There's nothing to talk about. I got nothing to say." Sam said, cleaning his guns.

"Sam…this isn't like you."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Talk to me! You haven't said more than 2 sentences in 3 months."

"How am I supposed to react then huh?" Sam yelled, getting up from his chair. Jenn got up too, showing she wasn't gonna back down from him.

"What happened to you?"

"Jenn, Sam…stop." Mia said.

"What happened to me?! Dean is dead, Jenn! And in a month so will you!"

"It doesn't mean you need to be like this!! Do you know how this is gonna effect your daughter!?"

"Shut up. Don't you bring her into this."

"Guys, stop!" Mia yelled, trying to break up the fight.

"No, Sam. This is gonna effect her!! I don't even know if I should leave my son with you when I die! Do you think this is what Dean would want for you?"

"I said shut up!" Sam yelled, slapping Jenn across the face.

Mia looked on in shock. Sam would never hit Jenn. That was his best friend. Jenn held her face, keeping her head to the side for a second before moving to face Sam. She looked him in the eyes and what she saw wasnt Sam…it wasn't Dean either. It was something far worse than both Dean and Jenn combined when they were mad. It was something shes never wished she'd seen.

Mia was shocked by what happened. She knew what was standing in front of her wasn't Sam. She didn't know what to say when Jenn grabbed her bag and started packing her things. She watched as Sam sat down and continued doing what he was doing earlier, as if nothing happened.

Jenn walked out the door, leaving Mia and Sam alone.

"You wanna explain what the hell that was about?" Mia said.

"Mia, don't."

"No Sam! You know what you just did?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Ok then tell me."

Sam ignored her and continued cleaning the guns.

"Ok fine. You just threw your life away. Jenna was your best friend and you just slapped her! She misses Dean as much as you do, but she didn't end up like this!!" Mia said.

Sam stopped what he was doing and gave her that like-i-give-a-shit look.

"Fine. You wanna be alone, ok." Mia started packing all of her things. "When youre done being an asshole, go ahead and let me know, and maybe I'll consider letting you see Isabella again."

"You wouldn't dare take her away from me." Sam warned, getting up and walked over to her.

Just as Mia finished packing, she looked up at Sam.

"Watch me. Like I said, when youre done being an asshole, let me know. And then maybe you'll see **my** daughter again."

They intently stared at each other for a few moments and then Mia walked out the door. As soon as Mia walked outside, she called Jenn to find out where she is. As soon as she caught up with Jenn, they called Dawn, Tori, Sandra and Bobby. They figured out that they were gonna stay with Bobby, along with Alex and Isabella.

**Sam**

"_Sam? Bobby again. Look, I'm worried about you. Just tell me you're not sitting alone somewhere, obsessing over this damn trickster, and we can see that the wall of his hotel room is covered with documents related to his search. Call me, Sam. We can find it together. No one man should take something like this on alone. You hear me? By the way, that vampire nest in Austin...Hell of a job_." Bobby's voice rang over the phone line.

Sam hung up and knew what Bobby meant by being worried about him. It's been 2 days and he knew that the girls told Bobby what happened. An hour later, Sam's phone rang again, and another message was left.

"_Sam? It's Bobby. I found him_."

_**Mystery Spot**_

When Sam arrives at the Mystery Spot, Bobby is busy preparing a ritual, Jenn and Mia helping him.

"It's good to see you, boy." Bobby said, hugging Sam, but he doesn't hug back. Jenn and Mia exchange a look, unsure of what happened to him.

"What are we doing here, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"This is the last place, for sure, the trickster worked his magic." Bobby said.

"So?"

"So, you want this thing? I found a summoning ritual to bring the trickster here."

"What do we need?"

"Blood." Mia answered, just as coldly as Sam.

"How much blood?"

"Ritual says near a gallon. And it's got to be fresh, too." Bobby said.

"Meaning we have to bleed a person dry."

"And it's got to be tonight, or not for another 50 years."

"Then let's go get some." Sam said as if it was a natural thing to do.

"You break my heart, kid."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna let you murder an innocent man."

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

"Why? Cause it was the only way you'd see me. Cause I'm trying to knock some sense into you. Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man."

"Well, you thought wrong. Leave the stuff. I'll do it myself."

"I told you, I'm not gonna let you kill anyone."

"It's none of your damn business what I do!"

"Yell at him again Winchester, and see what I do to you." Jenn threatened. Sam gave her a death glare.

"You want your brother back so bad…" Bobby said, taking a knife out of his bag. "Fine."

"What are you talking about?" Jenn, Sam and Mia said.

"Better me than a civilian."

"You're crazy, Bobby. I'm not killing you." Sam said.

"Oh. Now I'm the crazy one. Look, Sam. I'm old. I'm coming near the end of my trail. But you can keep fighting, saving folks. But you need your brother. So let me give him back to you."

"Bobby..." Sam said, showing some emotion at last.

"You, Mia, Jenn and Dean, you...you kids are the closest thing I have to family. I want to do this." Bobby said, holding out the knife to Sam.

"Okay." Sam reluctantly said. Jenn and Mia had tears in their eyes.

"Sam, no…don't do this." Mia said, calmly, gently touching his arm.

"Bobby, don't let this happen." Jenn said, to Bobby after he kneeled down on the floor.

"Good. Just make it quick." Bobby said, ignoring Jenn's plea. "Do it, son."

"Yeah, okay, Bobby." Sam said, also ignoring Mia's plea. But instead of using the knife, Sam takes a stake out of his jacket. "But you want to know why? Because you're not Bobby." He stabs him with the stake and the hunter collapses flat on his stomach. Jenn and Mia begin to sob. "Bobby. Bobby. Bobby!" Sam calls, no longer that sure he killed the trickster, but his friend.

Suddenly, the body vanishes and using telekinesis, the trickster picks up the stake.

"You're right. I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, Sam. Smart. Let me tell you. Whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Oh oh oh! Holy 'Full Metal Jacket'." The Trickster said, as Jenn and Mia move to his side. Sam realized quickly that since Bobby wasn't real, neither were the Jenn and Mia standing in front of him.

"Bring him back." Sam begged.

"Who? Dean? Didn't my girl send you the flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak. Jenn's will join him next month." The Trickster said as he made Jenn and Mia disappear.

"Just take us back to that Tuesday…or Wednesday, when it all started, please. We won't come after you. I swear." Sam had tears in his eyes.

"You swear?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. Even if I could..."

"You can."

"True. But that don't mean I should. Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish, Cro-Magnon skull of yours."

"Lesson? What lesson?"

"This obsession to save Dean…and even Jenn. The way you all keep sacrificing yourselves for each other. Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. Dean and Jenn are your weaknesses. Mia too. The bad guys know it, too. One of them is gonna be the death of you, Sam. Sometimes you just got to let people go."

"He's my brother, she's my best friend and the other is my girlfriend."

"Yep. And like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without him. It could only get worse after Jenn dies if you let it."

"Please…Just...Please."

"I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall. Okay, look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You're Travis Bickel in a skirt, pal. I'm over it."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that's for me to know and you to find out." The Trickster said, snapping his fingers.

Sam and Mia wake up to the song _Back in Time_.

"What, are you gonna sleep all day?" Dean said.

Sam looked around and saw Mia next to him and Jenn going through her bags.

"I know. No Asia. This station sucks." Dean said after a pause.

"It's Wednesday." Sam said in tears after checking the clock radio.

"Yeah. Which usually follows Tuesday. Turn that thing off." Dean got up.

But instead of doing so, Sam goes to hug his brother. Jenn and Mia watch on in confusion. Jenn has no idea what is going on, while Mia remembers all the Tuesdays, just not the last Wednesday they had.

"Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?" Dean asked.

"Enough. Wait…" Sam said, letting go of him. "What do you remember?"

"I remember you were pretty whacked out yesterday. I remember catching up with the trickster. That's about it."

"Jenn?"

"Same…" Jenn answered.

"Let's go."

"No breakfast?" Dean asked.

"No breakfast."

"Alright. I'll pack the car." Dean said.

"Wait. You're not going anywhere alone."

"It's the parking lot, Sam."

"Just...just trust me."

Sam rushes to his bags, grabbing some clothes. On the way to his bag, he goes to hug Mia.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Mia asked, hugging him back.

"Lets just say you missed the last Wednesday we had." Sam whispered, holding him.

"If I don't remember it, then I did miss it."

_**Later**_

"Hey, you don't look so good." Dean said, opening the door of the room. "Something else happen?"

"I just had a really weird dream." Sam said.

"Clowns or midgets?"

Sam half-smiles but his heart is not into it. Tears in his eyes, he takes a last look at the room before turning off the light and then he shuts the door. They pack everything into the impala and take off. They made it back home a day later, deciding to pick up their kids the next day, so they could get some sleep.

As they got home, Dean and Mia went straight to bed. Jenn went to get a glass of water before she went to sleep.

"Hey Jenny." Sam said.

"Hey Sammy." Jenn replied.

"Look, you know how everything was weird right?"

"Yeah."

"We had a Wednesday before the one yesterday. And Dean died for real. We went three months without him, and I became someone I never wished or dreamt of."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…that person I became…got mad when you wanted to try to help…and I slapped you."

"You did?"

"Yeah…and you left. Mia did too after. Just...as long as theres time left for you…please don't leave me." Sam said with tears in his eyes.

Jenn got tears in her eyes just hearing that, and she hugged him. They held each other for a long time, Jenn whispering promises into his ear that she will never leave him as long as she has time. They pulled away, but they were still entangled in each other's arms. Jenn kissed him on the cheek and leaned her head against his chest. Sam rested his chin on her head and they stood there like that for a while.

Moments later, they went upstairs and went to sleep.

The next morning, Mia called Sandra, Tori and Dawn so she and Jenn could get their kids back. They all came over to catch up and hang out.

"Hey guys, we're gonna go to the mall. Wanna come?" Tori asked. Her, Isabella and Mia were gonna go to the mall, so she invited everyone.

"Yeah, I'll go!" Dawn said.

"Sorry. Me and Dean were gonna take Alex to get some clothes…wait, that means going to the mall…ok, we're in!!' Jenn laughed.

"Sammy?" Mia said.

"No…im still kinda tired." Sam answered.

"You sure babe?"

"Yeah."

"Ok…you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No I'm cool. Thanks."

"Alright. Sandra?"

"No im cool. I had the kids last night, so im kinda tired too." Sandra replied.

"ok, well, see you guys later."

"Bye." Sam and Sandra said in unison.

They heard Dean coming down the stairs, smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Jenn asked, putting on a jacket for Alex.

"Im heard im going to the mall with a group of women…me and my little man are gonna look like freakin pimps."

"A pimp, Dean? Ive never heard that come from your mouth."

"Whatever, lets go."

Dean, Jenn, Mia, Dawn, Tori, Isabella and Alex left, leaving Sam and Sandra alone.

"So…" Sandra said.

"Well, im gonna go…look for a hunt or something. See ya."

Sam got up and went upstairs to his and Mia's room. He turned on his laptop and sat down. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps in the hallways. He acted like he didn't notice and kept doing what he was doing. Next minutes Sandra is behind him, rubbing her hands all over his chest and hugging him from behind.

"So what are you doing?" Sandra asked seductively.

"I told you downstairs." Sam said, grabbing her hands and taking them off of him.

"Don't be like that Sammy." Sandra put her hands back where they were and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Look, only Dean, Mia and Jenn…maybe Isabella and Alex in the future…can call me Sammy." Sam took her hands off him again.

She returned them back again, this time kissing all over his neck. He started to lose control when she found his spot on his neck. He tried to hold in his moans, but then one slipped out causing Sandra to smile. She walked around the chair Sam was sitting on and straddled him.

"Sandra, no…" Sam said, trying to get up.

"Come on Sam. You know you want me. I can feel it." Sandra said, and then she kissed him while grinding on his lap.

A few moments later, Sam kissed her back, unable to control himself. A few minutes later, both their shirts were off, and Sam was kissing her neck.

"Oh, Sammy…" Sandra moaned.

Reality sunk into Sam. He realized what the hell he was doing. He pulled away and picked her up off him. He grabbed his shirt off the ground.

"Whats wrong Sammy?" Sandra said.

"I told you…Dean, Jenn and Mia calls me Sammy. And I don't want you. I love Mia." Sam said, putting his shirt back on.

"That's not how you felt when you were kissing me."

"Well, it doesn't matter. In the end, I wanna be with Mia…not you. So do everyone a favor and get out."

Sandra realized that she wasn't gonna get what she wanted today, so she took off. Sam went downstairs and sat on the couch. He turned on the tv, just hoping Sandra wouldn't come back. As he watched tv, he fell asleep, waiting for everyone to come home.

Ok, theres another!! So Sandra…what a whore huh? Ugh, what do you think is gonna happen?! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! I'll try 2 update again soon!!

xoxoxo Marina


	23. Jus In Bello

I dont own Sam and Dean still...but I own Jenn and co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5!! Yay!! lol

Sam sat on the couch waiting for everyone to come home. Sandra went home, and he was unsure of what just happened. He was so close to having sex with her...but in his mind, he thanked god he didn't. If he did, all hell would have broken loose, not only on Sam...but both Jenn and Mia would beat the holy hell out of Sandra.

Just a few minutes later, everyone walked through the door, disturbing his thoughts. The tv was on, but his mind wasn't paying attention to whatever was on, which happened to be That 70's Show.

"No!! FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME!!" Dean said, walking in the house.

Jenn walked in after him, laughing and holding some ugly looking shirt. And let me say…it was hella ugly!!

"Come on Dean!! If you wear this shirt and go out in public, you get 250 dollars!! We wont have to hustle anyone for money for a few days!!" Jenn said, laughing in between the words.

"Face it Jenna, he aint gonna do it." Mia said, bringing in Isabella, and Dawn behind her with Alex and Tori behind them.

"Oh he will. I want 250 dollars…I'll bribe him with sex…be right back." Jenn ran upstairs after her husband.

"Not in front of the kids!!" Tori said.

They all set down some bags and sat down.

"Jesus…you guys buy the whole mall?" Sam asked.

"Looks like we did." Dawn said, Alex in her lap.

"So whats the whole thing with the shirt?"

"Well, we saw this shirt. And as you saw…its really ugly. We all know how Dean gets, and Jenn wants him to wear it. Me and Dawn offered 250 dollars if he wore it out in public…even if its just for 2 seconds. But nope…no success." Tori laughed.

"Hes hard headed. He wont do it."

"I know. But it never hurts to try."

"True." Sam scoots closer to Mia and Isabella, putting his arm around Mia.

"So, how was your day?" Mia asked.

"It was…boring…I caught up on a little sleep though." Sam lied.

"Good. Well, Bella looks tired. Im gonna put her down for a nap."

"Yeah, Alex too." Tori said, taking him from Dawn.

**Jenn and Dean**

"Come on Dean!" Jenn said.

"No!!" Dean said from their bedroom.

Jenn walked in, holding the shirt in her hand.

"Please?"

"No." Dean was sitting on the bed, his back facing her.

She knew something was wrong. He was looking at his hands and sitting the way he was. She put the shirt down and sat next to him.

"You ok?" Jenn asked.

"Not really…" Dean said.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok..im not gonna force you. But you know if you need to tell me anything, you can."

"I know you are." Dean looked her in the eyes. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Jenn said, leaning in, so their foreheads were pressed together.

She wasn't gonna kiss him, but she tried to get close to him without making physical contact…and when I say physical, I mean the 'sex' physical. She then laid her head on his shoulder and looked out the window.

"Can I tell you something then?" Jenn said, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Dean answered.

"To this day, I'm scared. I mean, we're gonna be gone in a few months…Alex wont remember us, and he wont have his real parents…im scared to leave him alone in this world."

"I know. But Sam and Mia can take care of him if we don't make it. We can count on them."

"Yeah…"

_**Mia and Tori**_

They finally got the kids to sleep when they heard the phone go off downstairs.

"Hey you ok?" Tori asked when she saw Mia tense.

"Yeah, just hope the kids don't wake up…and cause im just tired…not only that, I just wanna find that chick Bela…the thief Bela, not my baby." Mia whispered.

Mia and Tori quietly walk out of the room and walked towards the living room.

"Ok, you know how I worry."

"I know. Thanks for caring."

They get downstairs and Sam is on the phone.

"Ok, thanks Bobby." Sam said, hanging up.

"What did Bobby call for?" Dawn asked.

"Well, we gotta go. He found Bela." Sam answered.

"Are you serious? Where?" Mia asked.

"Monument, Colorado. Get Jenn and Dean. We gotta go."

Mia started packing and Tori ran upstairs to get Jenn and Dean to tell them the good news. About a half hour later, everyone was packed and ready to go. Dawn and Tori were taking Alex and Bella.

"Hey, wheres Sandra? I haven't seen her since we left." Mia said.

"She left earlier. She seemed upset about something." Sam answered.

"Oh. Ok."

Everyone packed everything in, said goodbye to their kids and took off.

_**Next Day- Evening**_

Mia called Bobby to make sure they got the right place before the bust in. They had just arrived a few minutes ago, and everyone was more than wide awake. Everyone loaded up and got into the hallway of the hotel she was staying at.

They get to the door and bust in, searching every room they can find. The more they look, the more they realize that shes not there.

"Any sign of it?" Dean asked everyone.

"Nothing. Are you sure this is Bela's room?" Sam asked Mia.

"I'd say so." Dean answered before Mia, showing the wigs he found.

Suddenly, the phone starts ringing. After hesitating, Dean ends up picking up the receiver but without saying a word.

"_Dean? Sweetie, are you there?_" A voice echoed on the line.

"Where are you?" Dean asked.

"_Two states away by now_." Bela said.

"Where?"

"_Where's our usual quippy banter? I miss it_."

"I want it back, Bela...now."

"_Your little pistol, you mean? Sorry. I can't at the moment_."

"You understand how many people are gonna die if you do this?"

"_What exactly is it that you think I plan to do with it_?"

"Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder."

"_You know nothing about me_."

"I know I'm gonna stop you."

"_Tough words for a guy who cant even find me_."

"Oh, I'll find you, sweetheart. You know why? Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than to track you down."

"_That's where you're wrong. You're about to be quite occupied. Did you really think I wouldn't take precautions_?"

Dean gives Sam, Jenn and Mia a look. They give him a look back until police officers break into the room.

"Hands in the air! Down on your knees!" The officers shout taking aim at them

"That bitch!" Dean and Jenn exclaim at the same time.

"Turn around! Now!" The 4 hunters do as they are told and get handcuffed.

"Mia Alexander, Jennifer Santos, and Sam and Dean Winchester, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." One officer starts when a man enters the room. "You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense…"

They all look up at the pair of legs that just walked in…and they see who it is.

"Hi, guys. It's been a while." Special Agent Victor Henrickson said.

They all exchange another look before setting their heads down on the floor in defeat. They all get ushered to separate cars and taken to the local police station. Henrickson leaves to go inside, making sure that everything is ready for his 4 fugitives.

"_Reidy, bring them in. I guess we're as ready as we're gonna be_." Henrickson said over the radio.

"Alright, lets go." Reidy said to Jenn, and grabbed her while everyone else got Sam, Dean and Mia.

As they got out of the cars, they chained Sam and Dean together and Mia and Jenn together. The police station doors open and Dean starts with his usual quip.

"Why all the sourpusses?" Dean asked after seeing the expression of all the people in the station. Sam and Jenn notice the receptionist, whose name plate says 'Nancy Fitzgerald' picking up her rosary.

"I'll show you to the cells." The sheriff said.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the merchandise!" Dean exclaimed when Reidy pulls his arm. "We're not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy."

They are shown to their cells, splitting them up. Sam and Dean in one, and Mia and Jenn in one across from them. They are still chained together, and Sam and Dean attempt to go in different directions, while Jenn and Mia just sit down.

"Dean, come on!" Sam said after losing his balance.

"Alright. Alright. Sit?" Dean proposed.

"Yeah." Sam accepted. Without difficulty, they manage to sit down on the bed.

"How we gonna Houdini out of this one?" Jenn asked from her and Mia's cell.

"Good question." Sam answered.

Henrickson then enters the room, he stands next to the boy's cell. Sam is sitting on the bed ignoring Henrickson while Dean looks up to the ceiling.

"You know what I'm trying to decide?" Henrickson asked.

"I don't know. What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?" Dean answered, causing Jenn and Mia to laugh.

"What to have for dinner tonight. Steak or lobster. What the hell. Surf and turf. I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you four in chains..."

"You kinky son of a bitch. Me and Sammy don't swing that way."

"Now, that's funny."

"You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank…Couldn't keep us in that jail..."

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart. But now, I'm ready."

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?"

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a super maximum prison in Nevada till trial." Henrickson said, catching Sam's attention and most of the girl's attention. "Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell so small that, between you and me...Probably unconstitutional. How's that for ready?" But this time, Dean remains silent. "Take a good look at Sam. Take a good look at Mia and your wife Jenn. I know you guys are married now, I'm not stupid. Anyway, you four will never see each other again. Now, where's that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it."

"You got the wrong guys." Dean answered, shaking his head.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place. That's all. That's reality."

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" Jenn interfered. He walked over to the girl's cell, and starts on Jenn.

" And what about you Jenn? Youre daddy too? But wait, he was abusive, so he'll make you believe anything considering how fragile you really are. Hell, Dean even convinced you to marry him. Or what about your mom?"

"You leave her the hell out of this."

"From what I know, she brainwashed you too. Hell, before she met your dad, she tried to make me believe."

"What?" Jenn, Mia, Dean and Sam ask in unison.

"Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet. Cause everybody's got a sob story, but not everybody becomes a killer." Henrickson said as they hear the helicopter coming. "And now I have two less to worry about. It's surf-and-turf time." He looks at his watch and then he leaves laughing.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Jenn asked.

"I have no idea Jenna." Mia said.

Jenn forced herself to sit down and not punch anything. A few moments later, another man walks into the cellblock.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." The man said, and turned to the women. "Jennifer Santos and Mia Alexander. I'm deputy director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure."

"Well, glad one of us feels that way." Dean answered.

"I've been waiting a long time for you four to come out of the woodwork." He turned towards the boys.

He suddenly, he shoots Dean in the shoulder. He turns to shoot at the ladies, both of the ducking out of the way. Sam rushed to the bars and deflects Groves' gun so that he doesn't hurt them again, when he turned back around. Seeing his eyes turning black, Sam realizes Groves is possessed and he starts reciting an exorcism.

"Sorry. I've got to cut this short. It's gonna be a long night, kiddies." the Demon says before leaving the body of Groves who collapses unconscious to the floor.

"Put the gun down!" the Sheriff shouted when he arrived at the cell and saw Groves lying on the ground while Sam's holding a gun.

"Wait. Okay, wait." Sam said.

"He shot him!"

"I didn't shoot him. Okay? I didn't shoot anyone."

"He shot me!" Dean shouted, referring Groves.

"Get on your knees now!" Henrickson orders them, Jenn and Mia watching on.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't shoot. Please. Look. Here. Here…." Sam said putting the gun down on the floor. "Okay. Look. We didn't shoot him. Check the body. There's no blood. We did not kill him."

"Go ahead. Check him." Henrickson told Reidy.

"Vic, there's no bullet wound." Reidy confirmed.

"He's probably been dead for months." Mia pointed out.

"What did you do to him?" Henrickson asked.

"We didn't do anything!" Dean exclaimed.

"Talk, or I shoot." Henrickson pointed the gun at both Jenn and Mia.

"You won't believe us." Jenn said.

"He was possessed." Sam explained.

"Possessed? Right. Fire up the chopper. We're taking them out of here now." Henrickson said.

"Yeah. Do that." Dean replied.

"Bill? Bill, are you there?" Reidy called by radio but as he gets no answer, Henriksen motions him to go and see what's going on.

A few moments later, Reidy tells Henrickson that everyone was dead and they hear an explosion. Henrickson tries to contact Reidy but there is no answer. Henrickson and everyone leave the cellblock and try to find out what to do.

"That can't be good." Dean pointed out when the lights shut off.

"Alright, don't be such a wuss." Sam said, trying to apply pressure to his brother's wound.

"What's the plan? Kill everyone in the station, bust you four out?" Henrickson asked, not even making a sound when he walked in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mia asked.

"I'm talking about your psycho friends. I'm talking about a bloodbath."

"Okay, I promise you, whoever's out there is not here to help us."

"Look, you got to believe us. Everyone here is in terrible danger." Sam said.

"You think?" Henrickson sarcastically asked.

"Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?" Dean countered.

"From what? You gonna say 'demons'? Don't you dare say 'demons'. Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me." Henrickson then left.

"How's the shoulder?" Jenn asked.

Dean took off the sheet they used, and saw some blood on it.

"It's awesome. I'll live. You know, if we get out of here alive. So, you got a plan? Hey…" Dean said, and then they all notice Nancy's presence.

"Hey. Hey. Uh, please. Please. We need your help. It's...it's Nancy. Nancy, right? Nancy, my...my brother's been shot. He's...he's bleeding really bad. You think maybe you could get us a towel? Please? Just one clean towel? Look. Look at us. We're not the bad guys, I swear…" Sam said to Nancy, and Dean smiles to confirm. She looks over at the girls, and they give a soft smile but she leaves.

"Nice try." Mia said, but Nancy reappears holding a towel.

"Thank you. It's okay. Thank you. Thanks…" Sam started in a soft voice.

When Nancy passes her hand through the bars to give him the towel, Sam catches her arm and she starts yelling.

"Let her go! Let her go!" Amici, the deputy sheriff, exclaimed arriving with a shotgun. "You okay, Nance? Try something again, get shot. And not in the arm."

"Okay." Sam said as they leave.

"What the hell was that?" Dean, Jenn and Mia asked, Dean slapping Sam, but Sam shows them it was actually a trick to steal Nancy's rosary.

"Forget I ever doubted you." Jenn said.

_**Later**_

"We're like sitting ducks in here." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. Would it kill these cops to bring us a snack?!" Dean yelled.

"How many you figure are out there?" Mia asked from her cell.

"I don't know."

"However many there are, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could just walk right in." Sam said.

"It's kind of wild, right? I mean, it's like they're coming right for us. They've never done that before. It's like we got a contract on us. Think it's because we're so awesome?" Dean asked smiling. "I think its cause we're so awesome." he added all proud but he stops smiling seeing his brother's expression. "Well, howdy, there, sheriff." Dean told him when the man opened their cell.

"Uh, sheriff?" Sam started when he went to the women's cell.

"It's time to go, guys." The Sheriff said.

"Uh...you know what? We're just comfy right here. But thank you." Dean said as he entered the boys cell.

"What do you think you're doing?" Henrickson said, walking in.

"We're not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it." The Sheriff answered.

"It's safer here."

"There's a SWAT facility in Boulder."

"We're not going anywhere."

"The hell we're not." the Sheriff said, causing Henrickson to shoot him.

So, the boys rush at him, and then disarm and keep his head in the toilet bowl where they've placed the rosary, making holy water. Sam starts exorcising him while Jenn and Mia make their way to the boys cell and Jenn grabs the Sheriff's gun.

"Stay back!" Dean commanded the deputy Amici and Nancy as he and Jenn point guns at them.

"Hurry Sam." Mia said.

"It's too late. I already called them. They're already coming." the Demon that possessed Henrickson said.

A few moments later, the exorcism works and the demon leaves the body of Henrickson who collapses unconscious.

"Is he...Is he dead?" Nancy asked. Suddenly, Henrickson regains consciousness coughing.

"Henrickson. Hey. Is that you in there?" Sam asked.

"I…I shot the sheriff." Henrickson said.

"But you didn't shoot the deputy." Dean added smiling, referring to Bob Marley's song I Shot the Sheriff, which earns him a dark look from Sam and Mia.

"Five minutes ago, I was fine, and then..."

"Let me guess...some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?"

"You were possessed." Sam said.

"Possessed like...Possessed…"

"That's what it feels like. Now you know."

"I owe you the biggest 'I told you so' ever." Dean said before giving him his gun back, Jenn handing her gun to Amici.

"Officer Amici. Keys." Henrickson said and uncuffed the hunters, theiur shackles falling to the ground. "Alright. So, how do we survive?"

_**Later**_

Sam and Jenn are painting protective circles at every entrance, while Mia and Dean study a plan of the place while Nancy is taking care of Dean's shoulder wound.

"Well, that's nice." Dean said when he sees Henrickson and Amici arriving with shotguns and ammunition. "It's not gonna do much good."

"We got an arsenal here." Amici replied.

"You don't poke a bear with a bb gun. That's just gonna make him mad." Mia said.

"What do you need?" Henrickson asked.

"Salt. Lots and lots of salt." Dean said.

"Salt?" Amici repeated.

"What, is there an echo in here?"

"There's road salt in the storeroom." Nancy intervened.

"Perfect. Perfect. We need salt at every window and every door." Henrickson and Amici walk away.

"How you holding up, Nancy?" Mia asked.

"Okay. When I was little, I would come home from church and talk about the Devil. My parents would tell me to stop being so literal. I guess I showed them, huh? That should hold." Nancy said, directing the last part to Dean as she finished the bandage.

"Thank you." Dean said.

"Sure." They both exchange a look until Amici walks in the room with the salt.

"Hey, where's my car?" Dean asked Amici.

"Impound lot out back." Amici answered.

"Okay."

"Wait. You're not going out there?" Mia said.

"Yeah. I got to get something out of my trunk."

"Im going with you. If Jenn know you went out alone, she would kill me for letting you, and kill you for doing it."

**Dean and Mia**

Dean and Mia safely make it to his car, remaining on their guards. While Dean is retrieving various weapons from the trunk, Mia can see the black demon smoke spreading. When the lights of the parking lot start flickering, Mia lets Dean know that they need to get back inside. Just then, they see the thick black cloud heading for them. They run inside where everyone is spreading salt in front of all the doors and windows.

"They're coming! Hurry!" Mia yelled as they ran inside.

The police station is entirely covered with the black smoke, as if it was searching the slightest possible entrance, and then it clears.

"Everybody okay?" Sam asked.

"Define 'okay'." Henrickson replied.

"Alright, everybody needs to put these on. They'll keep you from being possessed." Dean said giving amulets to everybody.

"What about you, Jenn, Mia and Sam?" Nancy asked.

They all show the tattoo they got. The boys had it on their chests and the girls on their hip bone, to be sure not to get possessed.

"Smart. How long you had those?" Henrickson asked them.

"Not long enough." Mia answered.

_**Later**_

"Hey, that's Jenna Rubner!" Nancy said.

"It's not Jenna anymore." Jenn pointed out, seeing a group of people outsie possessed.

"That's where all that black demon smoke went?"

"Looks like."

_**Later**_

Sam and Mia are finishing up the devil's trap at each door of the police department. As for Jenn and Dean, they are with Henrickson in sheriff Dodd's office.

"Shotgun shells full of salt…" Henrickson said.

"Whatever works." Dean replied.

"Fighting off monsters with condiments. So, turns out demons are real."

"F.Y.I...ghosts are real, too. So are werewolves, vampires, changelings, evil clowns that eat people."

"Okay, then."

"If it makes you feel better, Bigfoot's a hoax." Jenn said.

"It doesn't. How many demons?" Henrickson added while loading shotguns with rock salt.

"Total? No clue. A lot." Dean said.

"You know what my job is?"

"You mean besides locking up the good guys? I have no idea."

"My job is boring. It's frustrating. You work three years for one break, and then maybe you can save...a few people. Maybe. That's the payoff. I've been busting my ass for 15 years to nail a handful of guys, and all this while, there was something off in the corner so big. So, yeah. Sign me up for that big, frosty mug of wasting my damn life."

"You didn't know." Jenn said.

"But, now, I do. What's out there, can you guys beat it? Can you win?"

"Honestly, I think the world's gonna end bloody. But it doesn't mean we shouldn't fight. We do have choices. I choose to go down swinging." Dean answered.

"Plus, you got nothing to go home to but your brother, Jenn and Mia. But then again that's nice too. By the way, congrats on your guys' marriage."

"Thanks." Jenn said.

"Yeah. What about you? You rockin' the white picket fence?" Dean asked.

"Empty apartment, string of angry ex-wives. I'm right where you are." Henrickson said, laughing.

"Imagine that."

Suddenly, they hear a window breaking. They run to the source of the noise and see that Ruby has indeed taken advantage of the broken salt line to get into the police station.

"How do we kill her?" Henrickson asked.

"We don't." Sam answered, lowering Henrickson's shotgun.

"She's a demon."

"She's here to help us."

"Are you kidding?" Amici aked.

"Are you gonna let me out?" Ruby asked Sam.

Sam scraped off the paint on the floor to allow Ruby to get out of the protective circle. "

And they say chivalry's dead. Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here." Ruby said, walking out of the room.

As Ruby heads for the main room, she is followed by Dean and the others, while Sam puts back in its place the salt on the windowsill.

"How many are out there?" Jenn asked.

"30, at least. That's so far." Ruby answered.

"Oh, good. 30. 30 hit men, all gunning for us. Who sent them?" Dean asked.

"You guys didn't tell Dean?" She asked Sam and Jenn. " I knew Jenn would tell Sam…Oh, I'm surprised."

"Tell me what?"

"There's a big new up-and-comer. Real Pied Piper."

"Who is he?"

"Not he. Her. Her name is Lilith."

"Lilith?"

"And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. She knows Jenn is dead in a few months, so, she could care less about her. Guess she sees Sam more as competition."

"You knew about this?" Dean asked Jenn and Sam who remained silent. "Well, jeez, guys, is there anything else I should know?!"

"How about we talk about this later? We'll need the colt. Where's the colt?" She asks seeing Mia, Dean, Jenn and Sam's expressions.

"It got stolen." Sam finally admitted.

"I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands. Fantastic! This is just peachy!" Ruby said, getting up.

"Ruby..."

"Shut up! Fine. Since I don't see that there's any other option, there's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" Mia asked.

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius...myself included. So, you let the colt out of your sight, and now, I have to die. So, next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?"

"Okay. What do we need to do?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue."

"I got virtue."

"Nice try. You're not a virgin."

"Nobody's a virgin." Dean laughed. Ruby looked towards Nancy, causing everyone to look at her too. "No. No way. You're kidding me. You're...you're…"

"What? It's a choice, okay?" Nancy said.

"So, you…you…you've never..." Dean started. Jenn was standing next to Nancy, and ever time he continued, she would hold up her hand as if to tell Dean to stop and shut up. "Not even once? I mean, not even...wow…"

"So, this spell...What can I do?" Nancy asked Ruby.

"You can hold still while I cut your heart out of your chest." Ruby answered.

"What?"

"What are you, crazy?" Mia asked.

"I'm offering a solution." Ruby answered.

"You're offering to kill somebody!" Dean exclaimed.

"And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?"

"We're gonna protect her. That's what…" Henrickson intervened.

"Excuse me…" Nancy said even though nobody paid attention.

"Very noble." Ruby replied. "You're all gonna die. Look, this is the only way…"

"Yeah, yeah. There's no way…" Dean started.

"Trust me…" Ruby overlapped Dean.

"…that you're gonna..." Dean continued.

"Would everybody please shut up?!" Nancy shouted, this time, everybody listens to her. "All the people out there...Will it save them?"

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are okay...yeah." Ruby answered.

"I'll do it."

"No, no. You don't need to do this." Dean and Mia intervened.

"Hell no!" Henrickson exclaimed.

"All my friends are out there." Nancy stated.

"We don't sacrifice people. We do that, we're no better than them." Henrickson added.

"We don't have a choice." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, well, your choice is not a choice." Dean said.

"Sam…Jenn… you know I'm right." Ruby told Sam and Jenn, but they both remain silent.

"Sam…Jenn…What the hell is going on? Guys, tell her." Dean said.

"It's my decision." Nancy intervened.

"Damn straight, cherry pie." Ruby replied.

"Stop! Stop! Nobody kill any virgins! Sam, Mia, Jenn, I need to talk to you guys." Dean said, and and they talk in a different room.

"Please tell me you both are not actually considering this. We're talking about holding down a girl and cutting out her heart." Mia said.

"And we're also talking about 30 people out there, Dean. Innocent people who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here." Sam said.

"It doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans. I'm not gonna let that demon kill some nice, sweet, innocent girl who hasn't even been laid. I mean, look, if that's how you two win wars, then I don't want to win." Dean said.

"Then what? What do we do, Dean?" Jenn asked.

"I got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good one. I'm not even saying that it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" Jenn and Sam ask in unison.

"Open the doors let them all in...And we fight."

_**Later**_

"Get the equipment to work?" Jenn asked Sam as he walks into the room.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"So?"

"So, this is insane."

"You win understatement of the year." Ruby interfered.

"Look, I get it. You think..." Dean started.

"I don't think...I know. It's not gonna work. So long, guys."

"So, you're just gonna leave?" Mia said.

"Hey. I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose. And I'm disappointed...because I tried. I really did. But, clearly, I bet on the wrong horse. Do you mind letting me out?"

They lead Ruby to the door and Sam scrapes off the painting of the protective circle and breaks the salt line in front of the door so that she can get out. When she opens the door, she finds herself in front of a group the possessed people and pulls out her knife.

"I'm leaving. Who wants to stop me?" They heard Ruby say outside.

They all get to the 3 entrances to the police station. Sam and Mia at one, Dean at another, and Henrickson and Jenn at the last. Sam, Dean and Henrickson each scrape off the painting of the protective circles, open the doors and break the salt lines.

**Jenn and Henrickson**

Waiting for them to come inside, Henrickson looks outside before getting kicked by one of the demons. The kick causes him to fall on Jenn, some demons rushing inside. Two demons grab a hold of Henrickson and Jenn, and throw them against the walls.

**Dean**

A demon runs in and the first thing Dean does is shoot at it with the salt rounds. The demon falls down as more continue to run in after it. Dean backs up and continues shooting.

**Sam and Mia**

Demons begin running into the police station. Sam and Mia each let off a shot at the demons. As Sam cocks his shot gun, a demon runs inside and knocks down Sam.

"Sam!" Mia yelled as she shot another demon.

She shot and ran towards Sam, trying to help him up before she was caught by a demon herself, falling down.

**Jenn and Henrickson**

Henrickson struggled with a demon holding him up on the wall. Jenn was being choked by a demon on the opposite wall. Both of the were struggling for the holy water in their pockets.

"I hope this works." Henrickson said before he threw holy water on the demon.

The holy water splashed on the demon holding Jenn caused him to let her losse and she grabbed flask of holy water. Both Henrickson and Jenn were splashing holy water as they grabbed their shotguns and continued shooting, both backing up.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam manages to fight his way back up and grabs his gun to shoot the demon that Mia is struggling with. He helps her up and they she begins shooting while Sam tried to reload.

**Dean**

Dean continued to back up until he hits a corner and bumps into Henrickson, realizing he found him and Jenn. Henrickson takes shots on Dean's side of the hall while Dean reloads and Jenn keeps watch on her and Henrickson's side of the hall. Dean reloads and takes shots while Henrickson reloads.

"Go, go, go!!" Dean yelled.

Jenn and Henrickson go to their part of the hall while Dean continues down his way.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia are surrounded by demons but continue to fight. Sam hits one with his shotgun while another grabs Mia from behind. Another demon is coming at her but she kicks him, and elbows the demon's stomach (the one that has her from behind) and punches him as he lets loose.

Sam hits a demon behind him in the face with the shotgun and another in the stomach and face.

While this continues, more and more demons continue to enter the police station.

Sam and Mia meet up with Dean, all 3 of them splashing holy water all over the demons following them. They finally stop when they see that they are surrounded. They exchange a look and see a girl walking towards them. She puts up her hand which sends Mia, Sam and Dean flying to be pinned against the wall. They struggle against the invisible force while the demons move in on them.

"Henrickson!! Jenn!! Now!!" Dean yelled.

**Jenn and Henrickson**

Jenn and Henrickson fought their way to the room they needed to. Jenn fought with a few demons at a time so Henrickson could hit the play button on the tape player. Henrickson does hit the play button which plays Sam's voice reciting an exorcism

Demons all over the station grabbed their heads and tried to escape. They couldn't get out because outside, Nancy and Amici salted all the doors when they got inside. A few moments later, all the demons are successfully exorcised, causing the invisible force holding Mia, Sam and Dean to go away.

_**Later**_

"I better call in." Henrickson said. "Hell of a story I won't be telling."

"So, what are you gonna tell them?" Sam asked.

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes."

"Good luck with that." Dean replied. "Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?"

"I'm gonna kill you. Mia Alexander, Jenn Santos-Winchester and Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing's left. Can't even identify them with dental records. Rest in peace, guys." Henrickson said with a small smile on his face.

Sam and Dean shake his hand, all 3 men with smirks on their faces. Mia and Jenn hug Henrickson, both kissing him on the cheek. They silently thanked him.

"Now get out of here." Henrickson said.

"Yeah." Dean said.

_**Later**_

Once again, everyone has to share a motel room. There is a knock on the door, so Dean answers it and its Ruby.

"Turn on the news." Ruby said as she walked in.

Sam grabbed the remote control and turned it on like she asked.

"The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured, causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including Sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald, as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henrickson. Four fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim." The new reporter said.

Mia turned off the tv, everyone looking guilty.

"Must have happened right after we left." Jenn said.

"Considering the size of the blast...smart money's on Lilith." Ruby said, throwing each of them little bags.

"What's in these?" Dean asked.

"Something that'll protect you, throw Lilith off your trail...for the time being, at least."

"Thanks." Sam told her.

"Don't thank me. Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin, plus a half a dozen other people. So, after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan was the one with the body count. Do you know how to fight a battle? You strike fast, and you don't leave any survivors, so no one can go running to tell the boss. So, next time...we go with my plan." Ruby scolded.

Ruby gave all of them one last look before she left. They all sat there staring at each other in silence.

"So it sounds like one got away then huh…" Jenn said.

"Yeah. Now what the hell do we do now?" Mia asked.

"I really don't know." Dean said, looking at the floor.

Sam just sighed and laid back down, looking up at the ceiling.

"So, we're leaving tomorrow to get back home. I'll call Dawn and see which one of them have the kids." Mia said.

Mia got up and walked outside with her cell phone.

"Hey guys, when she gets inside, do you mind leaving for a bit?" Sam asked.

"Whoa, I don't wanna know that you wanna get laid…" Dean said.

"No…theres something I have to tell her, and I don't think I should do it in front of you guys…she'll end up saying something anyways."

"Sam…you sound upset. What happened?" Jenn asked.

"Nothing…just could you guys take off for maybe a half hour?"

Jenn and Dean exchanged a look and nodded.

"Yeah…ok."

Mia walked back in and sat next to Sam.

"Well, me and Dean are gonna go for a drive. Want us to bring you guys back anything?" Jenn said.

"No I'm cool." Mia said.

"Nope." Sam answered.

"Ok. See you guys in a half hour.'" Dean said, grabbing his jacket and keys.

Dean and Jenn walked out of the room, leaving Sam and Mia alone.

"Hey Mia…theres something I need to talk to you about." Sam said.

"Ok. Whats on your mind?" Mia said, facing her boyfriend.

"When you and Jenn took everyone to the mall…you guys left me and Sandra alone…and I tried to avoid her, but she followed me…"

"Sam…please don't tell me what I think youre gonna say…"

"She kissed me…and I was really close to sleeping with her…"

"How close is close Sam?!" Mia yelled, getting up.

"Mia…"

"Answer my question! Did you do everything but stick your dick in her?! Tell me!"

"She kissed me, and our shirts came off…but then I snapped back into it and realized what I was doing. I pulled her off of me and she got mad and left."

Mia looked at him with tears in her eyes. The man she loved almost cheated on her. But he still almost slept with her best friend and she wasn't willing to forgive him or her for that matter. Sandra…she would kill her ass too. Mia grabbed her shoes and jacket.

"Mia…don't leave…lets talk…please…" Sam said.

"I don't wanna talk Sam. I need some time to think." Mia said, holding in her tears.

She opened the door and walked out, finally letting the tears fall. She didn't want to cry in front of Sam because she didn't want him to see how weak she felt.

Alright I'm gonna leave you here to think about what might happen!! HAHAHAHA!! Lol. Hope u guys enjoyed the chapter!!

xoxoxo Marina


	24. Fights

Nope, I dont own Sammy and Dean!! But i own Jenn and co-own Mia w/ Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5...so yay!! lol

**Jenn and Dean**

"So what do you think Sam and Mia are doing?" Dean asked.

"I know what youre thinking you little nasty. And no, its not that. Sam sounded a little too serious for that." Jenn answered.

"Well, we dont know how long its been since Sammy and Mia got any. If hes super horny, he can get serious."

"Dean...i dont wanna know that. Ok, maybe i dont care if you mention it, but...i didnt know you knew him like that..."

"Whoa, dont even go there."

"Im just saying." Jenn put her hands up in defense.

**Sam**

Sam sat in the room, unsure of what he just caused. He felt guilty and he needed to tell Mia because it would have been bad to find out from Sandra.

Either way, Mia would beat the crap out of Sandra.

**Mia**

Mia was walking down the street, and saw a bar. She sat there and thought, what is the fascination with everyone and bars? Both Dean and Jenn went and got drunk, and she wouldnt be suprised if Sam went. She wouldnt give into the temptation of drinking. She continued down the street and thought of what she was gonna do.

She knew she would definietely get her hands on Sandra. That was a given. But, in reality, she should have saw it coming. In high school and as long as Mia can remember, Sandra always got what she wanted, which included boys. Mia was suprised that Sandra didnt go after Dean...she remembered when she came back, Sandra was the first to say how hot Dean was. For all we know, Sandra will be after Dean when they get back.

**Jenn and Dean**

Jenn and Dean drove back to the motel. They gave Sam his time. They walked in the door laughing but they see Sam sitting with his head in his hands.

"Sam?" Jenn said, rushing over to him. Dean did the same thing.

"I messed up." Sam said in between tears.

"What are you talkking about?"

"I made Mia mad at me..."

"What did you do?"

"Remember when I told you the hypothetical question?"

"Oh Sammy..."

"Well, and that day you went to the mall. I tried to avoid her, but she followed me. As far as we got was taking off the shirts..."

"and this was Sandra?"

"Yeah..."

"Wanna tell me whats going on?" Dean asked Jenn, confused.

"Later. Look, Im gonna go find Mia ok Sam?" Jenn said.

"Ok." Sam said.

Jenn stood up, and before she could turn around, Sam got up and pulled her into a hug, crying into her shoulder. Dean watched on with a shocked and confused look on his face.

"Its gonna be fine Sammy. We can fix this ok?" Jennn said, rubbing his back.

"But how can we fix this?" Sam asked, crying into her shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet. But it will be ok." Jenn pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I promise."

Sam looked into her eyes and saw how she meant it. He nodded his head and let Jenn go. She kissed him on the forehead, and walked towards the door. She turned around.

"Sammy. I can swear to you that Sandra will pay for this. That is a promise you know I can keep." Jenn said and walked out the door.

"You know shes gonna do it too." Dean said, breaking the silence."

"Yeah...now im worried..." Sam said.

"About what?"

"How bad Jenn is gonna jack her up."

"You know its gonna be bad..."

"Yeah..."

**Mia**

Mia continued walking until she heard the roar of the impala behind her. SHe stopped as it pulled up next to her.

"Hey." Mia said.

"Hey." Jenn said. "Come on. Get in."

Mia let a smile out and got into the passenger seat. Jenn drove off towards the motel.

"You ok?" Jenn asked.

"Not really..." Mia said.

"Mia, Sam didnt sleep with her."

"Either way, he did something."

"Look, im not gonna argue, but you do what you want. You know im right."

"Whatever." Mia know she was right, but she wanted to be right too.

_**Later**_

Everyone was packed up and ready to head back home. There was an uncomfortable silence between the 4 hunters, all of them unsure of what to say.

_**Next Day**_

The next day, everyone made it back home. Mia called Dawn to get Isabella and Alex. Dean and Jenn sat in the living room in silence as they watched Mia pace, waiting for the kids to come home. Dean and Jenn looked as if they were teenagers in trouble with their parents because they got caught having sex or something. Sam was upstairs and since Mia was mad, he wasnt gonna piss her off.

There was a knock on the door and Mia answered it. Tori and Dawn were at the door with Isabella and Alex.

"Wheres Sandra?" Mia asked in deadpan.

"At work..." Dawn said, handing Isabella to her.

"Are her clothes still packed?"

"Yeah." Tori answered.

"Good."

Mia gave Isabella back to Dawn and went into the kitchen. She came out with car keys.

"Those better not be mine..." Jenn said, referring to the keys in Mia's hand. Dean had Alex on his lap.

"So what if they are?" Mia said. Jenn got up and walked over to her.

"Mia, youre not going anywhere. You need to stay here and work things out with Sam."

"I dont have to do anything. Im taking Isabella and Im leaving." Mia started to walk away. Jenn grabbed her by the arm.

"Mia, it was just kissing. Youre over reacting. Youre not going anywhere."

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I can and cant do?"

"Well, for one im youre best friend. and 2, in case you forgot, im your older half sister."

"You cant hang that over my head. When Dean fucked up, you left."

"Dont you bring that up. We have nothing to do with this. and plus, i fucked up and Dean left."

"Same difference. Either way, im leaving." Mia started to walk away.

"No, youre not." Jenn said, grabbing her by the arm again. Mia slapped her hand away.

Mia and Jenn looked into each others eyes, niether of them backing down. Dean, Dawn and Tori watched on in shock. Sam walked downstairs and saw what was going on. They never fought like this before.

"Youre going no where. Work things out with Sam, now." Jenn said.

"Or what? What are you gonna do Jenna?" Mia asked.

Jenn didnt answer and just stared.

"Thats what i thought." Mia said.

"Dont push your luck with me. Sister or not, I will beat the crap out of you."

"Then do it."

"Give me a reason to, then i will. This isnt reason enough. I'll push you around, but i wont hit you...yet."

"Ok, heres reason enough. Remember in Atlantic City when Dean told you that it was your fault that Jocelyn died?"

"Dont you bring her into this."

"I agree. I remember everything you told me about it. Thinking about it now, i agree. Its your fault shes dead."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Dean interferred, giving Alex to Tori.

Jenn got pissed and slapped her. Mia knew what she said was messed up, but she was pissed off enough to fight with someone, so why not Jenn? Jenn said she wouldnt hit her unless she had a reason, so she gave her one.

Mia turned her face back to face Jenn, and slapped her back. They both got mad enough, and Jenn tackled Mia to the ground. They rolled all over the floor, pulling at each other's hair and punching and slapping each other. Sam and Dean ran to the fighting girls and tried to pry them apart. Sam grabbed Jenn, and as soon as she was pulled apart from Mia, she got out of Sam's grip and went back to Mia and knocked her down. Dean got out of the way before Jenn got Mia. He knew she would probably beat the crap out of him if he got in the way.

The boys finally pulled the girls apart, both of them struggling to get out of Sam and Dean's grips.

Tori and Dawn took Alex and Isabella upstairs as soon as the fight broke out. They came back down since the kids were asleep.

"Stop it!" Dean said harshly, knowing the kids were upstairs. He didnt want to scare them by yelling.

The girls finally stopped struggling and breathed heavily. Sam and Dean didnt let them go, fearing they would keep going.

"You two need to relax." Dean continued. "Jenn, fighting in front of your son? You know better than that. You know Mia was saying just anything so you would hit her. So what if she brings up Jocelyn? I know she was our daughter but what happened, happened. So we have to deal with it."

Dean turned his attention to Mia.

"And you. You fought your sister in front of your daughter. Bringing up Jocelyn was a fucked up thing to do. You need to realize that shes right, and work things out with Sam. Leaving isnt gonna solve anything and fighting sure as hell wont."

Dean let Mia go. She went upstairs so Sam let Jenn go. Mia went into the bathroom and saw her lip was split and she had a few scratches on her face. She finally came back downstairs with Isabella and another bag.

"Just where the hell do you think youre going?" Jenn started.

"You already know. Im taking Isabella and your car." Mia said, walking out the door after grabbing Isabella's other bag and her own.

Mia managed to get out of there pretty fast, because by the time they all got outside, she was already driving away. They all went back inside and sat down. Dean went upstairs.

"Sorry guys." Jenn said.

"What for?" Dawn asked.

"You having to see that. And for it happening."

"It happens Jenn." Tori said.

"Hey, do you know when Sandra gets out of work?"

"Umm..." Tori looked at her watch. "In an hour."

"Ok."

Dean came downstairs with a wet towel, q-tips and peroxide. He sat next to Jenn and cleaned up her split lip and a few scratches on her face.

"Dean, im gonna borrow your car ok?" Jenn said after he finished.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I just need to think. Please."

"Yeah sure."

Jenn got up and grabbed the keys to the impala. She kissed Dean on the cheek and did the same for Sam.

Ok guys!! What do you think is gonna happen? Is she really gonna go for a drive? or is she gonna go after Sandra? Find out next time!!

xoxo Marina


	25. Leaving

I think everyone knows who owns who lol. So lets get this thing cracking!!

**Sam and Dean**

Sam and Dean sat in silence with Dawn and Tori.

"So...what happens now?" Dean asked.

"Wish I knew Dean. Wish I knew." Tori said.

"I cant believe she took Bella..." Sam said, his voice shaking. Dawn sat next to Sam and put her arm around him.

"I know Sam. But, we can fix this ok?" Dawn said.

"Ok."

Dean watched as his little brother cried and felt terrible. He could save Sam from a lot of things, but the pain he was going through wasnt one of them. Now he was wondering...what was Jenn really gonna do?

**Mia**

Mia continued down the road, Isabella in the back. She was sleeping and Mia was thinking. What did she just do? She could have possibly ruined any chance of making up with Jenn before time was up. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"_This is Jenn. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you_." Jenn's voice rang and the line beeped.

Mia hung up. She wanted so badly to tell Jenn how sorry she was. She dialed another number.

"_Hello_." A male voice said.

"Hey Bobby, its Mia."

"_Mia, what can I do for you honey?_"

"Do you mind if me and Isabella stay with you for a while?"

"_Yeah. Sure. I'll have you tell me when you get here_."

"Thanks Bobby." Mia hung up.

**Jenn**

Jenn drove Dean's impala down the street. She leaned her head against her left arm and the window while the other hand is on the wheel. She just sat there lost in her thoughts.

Everything that happened between her and Mia got out of hand. She knew Mia didn't mean the things she said, but she just let her anger take over. Times like this made Jenn think about the time she and Dean had left. This is not how she wanted to spend her last couple months. She was supposed to spend it with Sam, Dean, Mia, Isabella and Alex, and everything was supposed to be okay. Maybe the occasional hunt and all.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello." Jenn answered.

"_Jenn…_" Dean's voice rang on the other line.

"Yeah Dean?"

"_I think you should come back. Sam is a mess and he needs you._"

"Ok. Be right there."

Jenn hung up and stared driving back home.

**Sam and Dean**

"Hey Sam? Maybe me, you and Tori should go for a walk with Alex. You should get some fresh air." Dawn said.

"Yeah, take your mind of things." Tori said.

Sam looked at the girls and decided. "Sure, that would be ok." Sam said.

Sam got to the closet and grabbed Alex's stroller while the ladies got things ready to take Alex with them. Dean sat and watched them as they left. He wanted Sam to try to get his mind off Mia for a bit.

Just a few minutes after they left, there was a knock at the door. Dean opened it revealing Sandra on the other side.

"What do you want, Sandra." Dean said.

"Where's Sammy?" Sandra asked.

"First off, its Sam, and hes not here."

"Oh, then you don't mind if I wait here for him then, do you?" Sandra pushed her way in the house and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I do mind. And so does everyone else. Now leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"We all know what you did to Sam's relationship with Mia."

"Mia should know better. She knows that I always get what I want."

Dean grabbed her by the arm and led her to the door. He opened it and led her outside.

"What happened to you? You used to be such a nice girl." Dean said.

"I've always been like this Dean. You just never knew." Sandra said, becoming seductive and trying to cup his face.

"Stop."

"Dean…come on. I know you don't want me to stop. I know youre sick of just having Jenn in bed. You want someone new and more adventurous."

"No. I love Jenn, and I don't want you." Dean pushed her hands away from his face.

"Come on Dean…"

"You heard the man…Sandra." Jenn said from behind them.

Dean and Sandra look behind them and finally notice that shes there. While Dean is thinking 'thank god', Sandra is thinking 'son of a bitch'.

"Look, I know when a man means yes. His mind says no, but his body says yes." Sandra said, trying to cup his face again.

"One more move on him Sandra, you will be using your intestines as jump rope." Jenn said calmly.

"Jenn, we both know your all just talk. No action."

"You wont be saying that when my foot is in your ass. And not only that, Mia is on the war path. So, if you were smart, you would just walk away and leave everyone here alone."

"And if I don't?"

"Like I said…intestines equals jump rope."

Dean was looking at Jenn proudly. After years of hanging out together, she finally started acting like him a bit.

"Fine…" Sandra started to walk away. "But know this…If I cant have Sam…then its Dean…but then again, Sam really was great in the sack. He really knows how to please a woman…" Sandra started.

"Shut your mouth…" Dean said.

"You would know Jenn…right? I mean after all, who knows for sure if he's Alex's daddy. I mean, sleeping around with Sam behind Dean and Mia's back…that's pretty messed up."

Jenn pounced on Sandra, knocking her down. They rolled over, both of them trying to get the upper hand on each other. Finally, Jenn managed to pin her down. She punched her in the face once.

"That was for Mia." Jenn said.

Jenn punched Sandra again.

"That was for Sam."

Then she punched her one more time.

"And that…was for touching Dean."

Jenn got off of her. She knew Sandra would've been smart to know she had enough. Jenn walked over to Dean and he put his arm around her as they walked away.

"Wow…I didn't know you could be so violent." Dean said, laughing.

"You know me…I can surprise you a bit." Jenn said.

They continued walking until they heard a click behind them.

"Where do you think youre going?" Sandra asked, gun aimed at them.

**Mia**

A while later, Mia made it to Bobby's. She grabbed Isabella and knocked on his door.

"Hey Mia." Bobby said, giving her a hug and Isabella a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bobby." Mia replied.

They went inside and got her settled in.

"So whats going on between you two?" Bobby asked as they sat down at the table.

"Sam…he, uh…made out with my best friend…so he claimed. I really don't know how far they really went and I just…" Mia paused.

"Just what?"

"I trust Sam… its her I cant trust anymore you know? He told me that they almost did it but then he came back to his senses, but I don't know if hes really lying. So I don't know if whether or not I can really trust him like I just said I do."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you need to believe him. He loves you back and he would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. He has a big conscience."

Mia sat there and took in all the things he said.

"And taking Isabella isn't a smart way to hurt him, Mia." Bobby added.

"I know but…I just want him to hurt like I am." Mia said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you do. But Sam is trustworthy. Its better that he told you about it, instead of hearing it from someone else. He wouldn't have told you if he didn't love you or anything."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Anything for you."

**Sam**

"Thanks for the walk guys. I really needed it." Sam said.

"Sure, anytime. We used to do this all the time with anyone who was feeling down." Dawn said.

"Yeah, just do some fun stuff and get your mind off things." Tori added.

"Definietly. Thanks again. You guys are awesome."

"Welcome." Dawn and Tori smiled.

Sam and the ladies walked up towards the house with Alex, and saw Sandra pointing a gun and Jenn and Dean.

"Whoa, Sandra, what are you doing?" Sam asked, getting in front of Tori, Dawn and Alex.

"Sam, theyre trying to keep us apart. And they cant do that." Sandra answered.

"He wasn't yours to begin with!!" Jenn shouted.

Sandra cocked and aimed the gun at Jenn, causing her to put her arms up in defeat.

"Look, Sandra, I don't love you. I'm with Mia and I need you to understand that." Sam said.

"No, she doesn't deserve you Sam."

"Jesus…" Jenn and Dean whispered.

"Face it Sandra…Sam doesn't want you." Dawn said.

Sandra looked to the ground and lowered the gun. She walked to her car and drove off.

"I thought that wouldn't even work." Dawn said.

"Thank god it did." Dean said.

Jenn walked over to Alex and held him.

**Sandra**

Sandra drove down the road and realized that maybe she was going about this all wrong. If she wanted to get revenge on Mia, simply for Sam loving her, she would have to dig deeper. She wanted Sam and she was gonna get him some how…and she knew exactly how to get him to do what she wanted.

_**Next Morning**_

**Mia**

Mia woke up this morning feeling better. She planned on going back to Austin to talk things out with Sam and Jenn. As she was getting coffee, she checked on Isabella, who was still asleep. Bobby was already in the kitchen.

"Morning Mia." Bobby said, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Morning Bobby." Mia replied, kissing him on the cheek and taking the cup.

"How you feeling?"

"Good…better."

"Good. "

Just as they were gonna continue, they heard a strange noise coming from inside the house. They both quickly got into hunter mode and checked out the house. The first place Mia went was Isabella's room. As she walked in, she saw her crib empty. Mia frantically went around the room. She managed to stay quiet just in case the person was still in the house.

"Its all clear Mia." Bobby said, finding her.

"Bobby, Isabella's gone." Mia said, panicked.

"What?"

"Shes gone, I came in here and she was here earlier. Bobby, someone took my daughter!!"

"Its ok. Look, we'll find her ok? I promise." Bobby said as he held a crying, hysterical Mia.

_**Later**_

**Sam, Jenn and Dean**

"Ok…ok we'll be right there ok?" Sam said as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Someone kidnapped Isabella…" Sam answered.

"What?!" Jenn said.

"Yeah…we gotta get to Bobby's, Mia was staying with him."

"Ok, I'll get Alex. Dean call Tori and see if she can take him."

Sam went to pack up and Dean went to call Tori.

"Dean!! Sam!!" Jenn yelled from upstairs.

Dean ran upstairs as fast as he could while Sam ran down the hall.

"What?" Both men asked.

"Alex…hes gone." Jenn said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked himself.

"Oh my god, my son is missing." Jenn panicked.

"Its ok." Dean said as he grabbed Jenn who was crying. "We're gonna find him ok?"

Sam looked around the room, knowing that this had to be the same person…and probably one person.

Ok, im sorry its short, but I had to give you all an update!! Its been a while!!

xoxo Marina


	26. Hunting Sandra

Here comes another!! I think we all know who owns who!! Lol. So here we go.

Sam, Jenn and Dean made it to South Dakota where Mia was with Bobby. Jenn walked in the house and went straight to the room, locking herself in.

"Whats wrong with her?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"Alex was taken too…" Dean said.

"What? How…?"

"We don't know."

"Well, your handling it better than I thought…" Mia said.

"Im trying to…at least stay calm for Jenn."

Mia went up to Dean and hugged him.

"We're gonna find the kids ok?" Mia whispered in his ear.

"I know." Dean returned the hug.

Mia then let go of Dean and walked over to Sam. She looked him in the eyes and then hugged him. He hugged her back, knowing that she silently forgave him. Dean let off a small smile and walked to see Jenn.

He knocked on the door.

"Jenn…can you open up, its me." Dean said.

Dean heard the door unlock and then silence. He took it as a sign to go in so he did. He walked in and saw Jenn sitting on the bed with a computer and tears in her eyes. He silently sat next to her.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"I will be when we find Alex and Isabella." Jenn answered.

"I know. But all we can do right now is look. We will find them and everything is gonna be ok."

"Dean, we have 3 months left. What if we don't find him in that time?"

"Don't worry because we will."

Jenn leaned her head on his shoulder and Dean put his arm around her.

"So, what are you looking at?" Dean asked after a moment of silence.

"Remember when we were with Henrickson and he told me that my mom 'tried to make him believe'?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, since then its been bugging me. And I found out what he meant by that. Recently my mom's high school had a reunion, and they put up pictures with captions on the school website for memories. I checked some out and…"

"And?"

"Henrickson dated my mom back in high school."

"No way…"

"See right here?" Jenn showed Dean the picture and read the caption. "Senior Class Couple Victor Henrickson and Camille Santos look super excited for graduation."

"Wow…yeah. So…"

"So…"

_**2 Days Later**_

"_Jenn, Dean!_" They heard Bobby call.

Jenn and Dean got up and went to the living room to meet Bobby, Sam and Mia.

"Whats going on Bobby?" Jenn asked.

"We've been trying to track down two possible people that could have taken Alex and Isabella. Bela and Sandra." Bobby answered.

"Why would Bela be stupid enough to take the kids?"

"Its Bela…"

"…True. Continue."

"And we tracked down the one that took your kids."

"Sandra…" Sam said.

"Yeah. She's in Ohio."

"Whats she doing in Ohio?" Mia asked.

"Who knows. But we know she has them, so you guys need to get going."

Everyone packed it up and headed to Ohio, where Bobby managed to track down Sandra. On the way, they called Tori and Dawn to meet them there, since they were hunters in training still. Until they got there, Sam and Dean staked out where Sandra had the kids.

**Jenn and Mia**

There was a knock on the door of Jenn's motel room. Jenn opened it and Mia was on the other side.

"Hey…" Mia said.

"Hey." Jenn replied. She moved over so Mia can come in.

"Jenna…im sorry for everything that happened."

"Mia…"

"No Jenna. Its not ok. Everything I said to you was out of line and completely stupid. The whole thing I said about Jocelyn was…way beyond the boundaries. I didn't mean any part of it."

"I know. And I accept your apology. Both of us were really…juvenile and I just want everything to go back to normal."

"Me too."

Jenn and Mia smiled at each other and hugged. There was another knock on the door. Jenn opened the door and Tori and Dawn were on the other side.

"Hey!" The girls said.

"Hey!" Mia and Jenn said.

**Sam and Dean**

"Sam, I don't know why we just bust in there." Dean said.

"Dean, if we do, Isabella and Alex could get hurt. We don't need that." Sam said.

Dean just sat back and tried to relax. His phone rang a bit later.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"_Tori and Dawn are here. Come on back. We need to plan this out_." Jenn said.

"On our way."

Dean hung up and started the car.

_**Later**_

"Ok, so Jenn and Dawn are gonna enter in through here." Dean said, looking at the layout of the place Sandra was at. "Then Sam and I will enter through the front door and Mia and Tori will take the back door."

Jenn, Sam, Mia, Tori and Dawn then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Jenn, don't forget that you have your powers. Use them if you need too." Dean said.

"Got it." Jenn said.

Everyone got up from the table and started loading their guns. Everyone had a pistol on them and Dean carried the duffle full of extra ammo and weapons. Dean took Sam and Mia in his car, and Jenn took Tori and Dawn in hers.

They parked 2 blocks away from the house Sandra was at. They all knew she was inside so they had to be careful. Everyone got into position at each entrance.

As they were set, everyone busted in at the same time, guns drawn. They all saw Sandra get up really fast, heading for her gun.

"Don't even think about it." Dean said.

Sandra stopped what she was doing and put her hands up, backing away from the gun she was reaching for.

"Where are the kids, Sandra?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, stop acting like youre so tough…" Sandra said.

"Where are they?"

Sandra then started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at, bitch?" Mia asked.

"You're attempt at saving your kids is hilarious. I have them, but youre not gonna find them." Sandra said.

"You either tell us where they are, or I blow your fucking head off." Jenn said, cocking her gun.

"If you want Alex and Bella back, you wont do anything to me."

"True. But it doesn't mean I wont pin you to that damn wall and chop pieces of your body off. And trust me, they will be things you will miss."

"Jenn, stop acting like youre so tough. Youre like Sam. You wont do anything to hurt me."

"You took her and Mia's kids. Trust me, she will." Dawn said.

"You got me there. But theres something she doesn't know."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I have a partner. If she doesn't hear from me tonight, both of your kids will die."

"You bitch…" Mia said.

"Whos your partner?" Tori asked.

"Tori, why are you acting like you don't know." Sandra said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. I mean, come on, you were the one that helped me take Alex."

"What?" Jenn and Dean said in unison.

"Guys she's lying." Tori said in defense.

"Am I really, Tori?" Sandra asked.

"No…Tori wouldn't do that. I know her better than anyone. And she loves Isabella and Alex. She wouldn't give them to you." Dawn said.

Sam, Jenn and Dean believed Dawn. She never gave them any reason to not trust her and Mia always trusted her with everything.

"Ok, fine, its not Tori." Sandra said.

"Then who is it, Sandra."

"Fine, I'll give you a hint. She walked out on us a while back, a little before Isabella was born."

"Oh hell no." Mia said.

"That's right."

"Rory…"

"Exactly."

"Fine. I'm gonna kill you right now and find that bitch, and get the kids back."

"Think again, Mia." Sandra said and her eyes turned black.

Everyone looked at her like she grew three heads. Before anyone can react again, they were pinned against the wall. They all struggled against the invisible force holding them there.

"Ok, im gonna admit that the whole kidnapping the kids thing was all Sandra. I kinda just possessed her an hour ago. As soon as I heard the Winchesters were in town, I had to come and see you."

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. So funny how you can forget me so easy."

"We've gone through a lot of demons…Its easy to forget."

"Ok, fair enough. But you've gotten rid of me…twice…I mean, even the joy ride in Sam's body was fun while it lasted."

"Meg…" Sam said.

"Yeah, but for now…its Sandra…Cassandra, whatever u wanna call me."

Jenn tried to use her powers to pry everyone off the wall.

"Jenn, don't even think about it. My powers are stronger than yours so…youre not gonna get free." Meg/Sandra said.

"Fine." Jenn said.

"But, for some mild entertainment, I'll let you and Mia free." Mia and Jenn came out of the hold. "Go ahead and try to pull them off. They wont come off."

"Whats the point. We know they wont come off." Mia said.

"Ok, sorry. Im just a little giddy that I finally got you where I want you."

Jenn used her powers to open up the duffle Dean brought and take out the paint that was in there. While Meg/Sandra continued to taunt them, she drew a devil's trap on the ceiling.

"So, Mia…Jenn…youre free. What do you want to do? I can see it in your eyes. You wanna kill me don't you."

"Well, 'wanna' in an understatement. Its not wanna kill you. We're gonna kill you." Mia said.

"Jenn youre a little quiet over there…"

"I don't have anything to say to you." Jenn said.

"Come on…I know you do."

"Ok, fine. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica…"

Meg/Sandra groaned in pain but managed to compose herself. At the wave of her hand, Jenn was flung across the room. Jenn crashed into the bookcase and cried out in pain.

Uh oh!! What do you think is gonna happen to them? I had to leave it here cause I gotta go!! Hoping to update soon!!

xoxo Marina


	27. Hunting Sandra: Part 2

I dont own anyone you recognize!! Like Sam and Dean...sniff sniff...but I own Jenn and co-own Mia with Bree!! yay!!

Jenn rolled on her side, her back in pain from the bookcase she hit. Meg/Sandra advanced on Jenn, picking her up by the collar. Dean, Sam, Tori, Mia and Dawn watch in horror.

"Do it again and next time, I'll kill you." Meg/Sandra said.

"You hurt her again, I swear…" Dean started.

"You'll do what, Dean? Send me back to hell again? If it turns you on, then go ahead. But, I will crawl back on out, just like last time. And since you and Jenn are dead anyway, chopping Sam, Mia, Baby Isabella and Baby Alex will be the first thing that I do." Meg/Sandra told Dean, walking to him and letting Jenn fall back to the ground.

Mia then ran to Jenn's side while Sam never took his eyes off the two women that meant the most to him.

"Sammy…It's been a while." Meg/Sandra turned her attention to Sam.

Sam never made eye contact with her. But he saw behind him that Jenn was still making the devil's trap, though she was interrupted by being thrown across the room.

"You're the one making Sandra like this?" Sam asked.

"I already told you Sammy. I barely possessed her an hour ago. Everything she did, the seduction, the kidnapping…was all her."

"Then what do you want with her?"

"First off, it was obvious from the get go that you all would come after her. It's the most perfect time to get all of you together than individually. Second, she was wide open to possession. Anymore dumb questions Sam?"

"Yeah, I got one. Where's Rory?" Mia asked, getting in Meg/Sandra's face.

"Real cute Mia. Come on, we all know you're not so tough."

"And we all know what a possessed hooker you are. Why worry about us when you got your own crap to take care of."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, Ive been waiting to tell you this since we realized you're alive. Your dad, ol' yellow eyes, is dead."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"Of course. Jenn and Sammy wouldn't have their powers anymore then."

"That's where you're wrong. Man, Meg…you should have been there. You should have seen when he begged for his life. And then we put a bullet from the colt in his head." Mia antagonized Meg/Sandra.

Meg/Sandra lifted her hand to slap Mia, but before any contact was made to Mia's face, Meg/Sandra's hand froze.

"You touch her, **I** will be the one killing someone." Jenn said, getting up.

"How did you do that?" Meg/Sandra asked angrily.

"Lets just say…my powers are stronger than you think."

"Let me go or Dean dies ahead of schedule."

"Go ahead. Try and see what happens."

Dean and Sam looked at her with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look. Meg/Sandra turned towards Dean, her eyes turning black. She tried to rip Dean's heart out from the inside, but she couldn't get to him. Something was in the way.

"A shield? Well, Jenn…you're a lot better than I thought." Meg/Sandra said, looking impressed. "Now, why isn't Sammy so advanced?"

"You know I don't know. But I'm a lot better than you thought. And by the looks of it…Smarter too." Jenn said.

Holy water was splashed on Meg/Sandra from behind, causing her to scream in pain. Mia took this as a cue and she ran to the bag that Dean had brought with them and grabbed a flask of holy water of her own. Mia continued throwing holy water on Meg/Sandra while Jenn worked on getting through Meg/Sandra's power and getting Sam, Tori, Dawn and Dean free.

After a few moments, Jenn managed to get Sam, Tori, Dawn and Dean free from the wall, and Mia managed to push Meg/Sandra under the devil's trap.

"You really think this is gonna hold me?" Meg/Sandra asked, out of breath.

"No…see, we learned from last time." Sam said.

"That's right. So what you're gonna do, is stand there like a good little soldier…and no latin chanting to get yourself out either." Jenn finished.

Meg/Sandra involuntarily did as she was told. The human part of Meg, which was Sandra, had no choice but to obey Jenn. Somehow, Jenn managed to gain the same power as Andy Gallagher.

"Whoa…since when have you been able to do that?" Dean asked.

"2 weeks now…that's not the point. We'll talk about it some other time." Jenn answered.

"Ok then…who wants the honor?" Mia asked.

"Hold on…where's Rory, Meg?"

"I honestly don't know." Meg/Sandra said.

"We'll ask Sandra when your ass is back in hell." Jenn said and looked at Sam. "You wanna do it?"

"Gladly." Sam answered. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio…"

"Wait!" Meg/Sandra said.

"What now?" Dawn asked, annoyed.

"Jenn…don't you want to know why your powers are so far advanced? Why you can do more than you thought?"

Jenn just stared her in the eyes.

"No." Jenn said.

"Wait, yes. Yes we do." Mia said.

"No we don't Mia. I don't care anymore. Keep going, Sam."

"…Omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica, Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos." Sam finished.

A big cloud of black smoke erupted from Sandra, which meant Meg was blown out of her body and sent back down to hell. Sandra regained conciousness and slowly got up to the sound of a click.

"Where's Rory, Sandra?" Tori asked, Mia with her gun aimed at her.

"Like I'm really gonna tell you." Sandra said.

"Jenn?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

"You're gonna tell us where Rory is, Cassandra. Right now." Jenn said.

"She's in Detroit. Detroit, Michigan." Sandra said involuntarily.

"Give us an address."

"1431 Oakland Avenue."

Everyone gave Mia a nod. Mia nodded back and pulled the trigger.

**Later**

Dean managed to make it to Lansing, Michigan, a few hours away from Detroit. They wanted to get some sleep and make it to Detroit tomorrow. Since there weren't enough rooms, Dean and Jenn shared a room with Sam and Mia. They went ahead and sent Tori and Dawn home, since they had to go. Both of them had jobs they needed to go to, so Jenn let them take her car.

Sam and Mia went into the bathroom to brush their teeth and stuff so they could get some sleep. Jenn was sitting on the bed, cleaning out one of her guns, while Dean was sitting at the table, doing the same thing.

"So, are you gonna tell me now?" Dean asked.

"Tell you what?" Jenn replied, never taking her eyes of the gun she was cleaning.

"How you became so powerful. How you got mind control powers…"

"What do you want me to say, Dean?"

"Well, starting with why you didn't tell me about it when you got it." Dean tried to stay cool.

"I didn't tell you or anyone else because I'm a freak." Jenn yelled.

"You're not a freak, Jenn…"

"Yes I am!" Sam and Mia walked out of the bathroom. "I can move things with my mind, I can control people with my mind, and I can make little brick walls or something to shield people. God knows what else I can do."

Dean didn't know what to say.

"Exactly Dean. Hunters are gonna find out about this, and instead of being a hunter, I'm gonna be the hunted." Jenn said.

Sam, Mia and Dean stood quiet. None of them knew what to say or do. There was a knock on the door. Sam went over to look through the peep hole. He saw who it was and opened it. And in walked Ruby.

"So by the sound of you yelling, I'm assuming you know that you have more powers." Ruby said.

"No…" Jenn said sarcastically.

"Look, you are so liberated about dying. The closer you get to your due date, the more powerful you're gonna become. Sam is not even close to dying, so nothing is gonna happen to him…yet."

"Why her?" Mia asked.

"Think about it. She was special, just like Sam. Closer to the time she dies, she gets stronger and stronger. When she dies, shes going to hell…and we all know what that means."

Jenn looked down, while Sam and Mia nodded their heads. Dean had no idea.

"What?" Dean asked.

"She can control the army of demons." Sam said.

"But then why let her die…doesn't that Lilith chick know this?"

"Lilith has been around since the gates opened. I just now figured this out from someone, which means, that Lilith will find out soon." Ruby said.

"When she finds out, she's gonna want to make a deal…" Mia whispered to herself.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"Think guys. The more powerful Jenn gets, when she dies, she can control the demon army. Some way, some how, Jenn will take control, even though she wont want to. When Lilith finds out, she wont want that to happen. She's gonna find a way to keep Jenn alive. Which means, Jenn having her powers becoming stronger is a good thing."

"How is that a good thing?" Jenn asked, annoyed.

"You get to live. You're out of Dean's deal."

Sam, Dean and Jenn look at each other in realization.

"That's right. But something you should know, if she is the one to kill Jenn, she gets her power, and Jenn dies, powerless and armyless." Ruby said.

"Then we have to make sure that if Jenn dies, Lilith doesn't kill her." Mia said.

"Look, lets worry about this when the time comes." Jenn said.

"Shes right. You all better keep an eye on her. Mia, you play a big part in this, remember that." Ruby said.

"Wait, how?" Dean asked.

"Mia is Jenn's half sister. Lets just say, that there are many different outcomes…but all the outcomes are determined by Mia's actions."

"How?" Jenn asked.

"Well, some of us can see what happens. If things go the way I think they will, everything will be fine. But, if Mia acts or does something wrong, the outcome of Jenn's death varies. So Mia…choose your actions and decisions wisely." Ruby walked out of the room.

Everyone stood in silence, trying to figure out what they should do.

"Ok, I got a solution." Jenn said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We need to get Lilith away from Sam right?"

"Yeah…" Sam and Mia said in unison.

"The only way to do it…"

Sam, Dean and Mia waited for Jenn to finish. They prayed that it wasn't what they were thinking.

"Is what?" Sam asked.

"You have to kill me." Jenn finished.

"No." Dean was the first to say.

"I die with powers, which means I take over the demon army. Which means we take out Lilith and Sam lives."

"No."

"Dean, listen to me…"

"I'm listening, and I'm still gonna say no."

"Dean…I hate to say it, but…Jenna's right." Mia said.

"If I take over the army, not only does Sammy live…Dean I can find out who holds the contract and take them out." Jenn said.

"Jenn….I cant. I cant let you die." Dean said.

"I'm dead either way. Lilith will find a way to kill me, and this way…we actually have a chance at something going right."

"Jenn…" Sam said.

"Either way, we have to do it. If none of you do it, I will."

"No…please Jenn…no…" Dean whispered, walking over to her and grabbing her.

He cupped her face, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Dean finally broke down. There was so much he could take, and if it meant losing his wife to save him, he didn't wanna be saved.

"I'm sorry Dean. We have to do this." Jenn said.

"No…I cant have you leave me again."

Jenn just cried, and let go of Dean and walked out the door. Mia and Sam didn't know what to do. Sam agreed to go after Jenn and Mia would stay with Dean.

**Sam and Jenn**

Sam walked outside to see Jenn sitting on the hood of the impala, crying.

"Jenn…" Sam said, sitting next to her.

Jenn didn't say anything, she stopped crying and sat up. She all of a sudden became emotionless.

"Jenn…you know we're gonna find another way." Sam continued.

"I don't want another way." Jenn said.

"Come on. Dean doesn't want you to go."

"I know…Sam." Jenn raised her voice, like Dean would when he was annoyed.

"He's not the only one that doesn't want you to go."

Jenn finally turned and looking him in the eyes.

"I have to. Saving Dean is all I can think about." Jenn said, her voice breaking.

"I know. But there are other ways, and I promise you we will do what we can. Just promise me you wont do anything until we're sure."

"Ok…" Jenn whispered.

Jenn laid her head on Sam's shoulder and cried.

**Dean and Mia**

As soon as Sam went after Jenn, Dean sat on the bed, not caring that Mia was still there, and cried like he did when he lost both Sam and Jenn. Mia sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Dean turned towards her and just hugged her. Mia hugged him back as he cried on her shoulder.

"I don't want her to leave Mia." Dean said.

"I know Dean. But she feels like she has to. I dont want her to leave either but I'm convinced she has to." Mia said.

"Mia, please don't let her go through with it."

"I wont. We'll find a way to work things out. We wont do anything unless we know for sure that's the only way."

"Ok." Dean whispered, just like Jenn did.

Mia never moved from her hug with Dean. She knew he needed a hug right now, and she was gonna be there when he needed her.

A while later, Dean calmed down.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Dean said.

"It was bound to happen sometime, Dean." Mia replied.

"Yeah…" Dean tried to make light of the situation. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Dean and Mia exchanged smiles.

_**Next Morning**_

Dean woke up in his bed, realizing Jenn wasn't there. She didn't come back last night, and neither did Sam. He got up and looked out the window to see if Jenn or Sam were in plain sight. He saw them in the impala, Jenn's head resting on Sam's shoulder, both asleep. He went to his bag to get some clothes and take a shower.

Mia woke up to the sound of the shower running. She saw her side of the bed empty, which meant Sam didn't come home last night. She also saw Dean's bed empty, so it was probably him in the shower. She got up and decided to get dressed, since she showered the night before.

**Sam and Jenn**

Sam woke up, remembering where he was. He looked to see Jenn was still asleep on his shoulder. He smiled a little and stretched as much as he could so Jenn could stay asleep.

Jenn woke up to Sam stretching. They slept in the impala because Jenn didn't wanna face Dean. She knew how badly she hurt him and she couldn't see how hurt he was. She realized that she was sleeping on his shoulder, and let out a sigh.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey." Jenn said.

"Sleep well?"

"A lot better than you think."

They both got out of the car, and went into the room to get ready.

**Later**

"Everyone ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam, Jenn and Mia said in unison.

"Alright, lets go."

Everyone got in the impala and drove to Detroit to get back their kids.

_**Next Morning**_

Sam held his daughter for the first time in what felt like forever.

I bet you're wondering what happened? Well, Rory was human if that's what you're asking. They obviously got their kids back, and Rory explained her part. She did it because in reality, she was like Sandra. She wanted Sam and Dean, and knew she couldn't have them. So she wanted both women, especially Mia, to suffer. And who was the one to pull the trigger? Mia, of course. These were her friends, but she knew that in reality, they weren't.

"Guys, we need to talk." Mia said.

Jenn and Dean looked up from Alex to Mia, and Sam looked up from Bella to Mia.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"I thought about this a lot…and…we cant have the kids."

Jenn, Sam and Dean exchanged looks. They hated it, but they knew she was right.

"We cant just give them away though." Sam said, calmly.

"I called Bobby. And he said he would take them."

Later, they all came to an agreement. Bobby would take them. They were much safer with him. But, the parents could come to visit whenever they wanted, so they could stay in their kids lives.

They hated to leave their kids, but they felt it was the right choice. It was to keep Isabella and Alex safer. Just as they went to leave the kids with Bobby, he had something to tell them.

"I found a hunt for you guys." Bobby said.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"The old Morton house."

"Really?" Jenn asked surprised.

"Yeah. It's a known place, but it's a good thing that they didn't make it a museum or something."

"Awesome. Lets hit the road." Sam said.

The 4 hunters kissed their kids goodbye and left. They planned on seeing Bobby right after the hunt.

Ok, I know it jumps around a lot, but I had major writers block…I hope this was good!! And next chapter will continue right into the series :) yay!! Lol

xoxo Marina


	28. Ghostfacers

Ok, you all know who owns who so I dont think I have to repeat it lol.

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia finally made it to their destination. Since they left, Jenn has been on Sam's laptop or reading. It was a 2 days worth of searching. For what? They didn't know what she has been looking for.

Dean pulled over and they all got a motel room. Sam and Mia in one, Jenn and Dean in the other.

**Sam and Mia**

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked, noticing Mia spacing off.

"The closer and closer we get to the deadline, everything becomes more intense." Mia answered.

"I know." Sam sat next to her.

"I mean, Jenna asked us to kill her…she wants to die…"

"She wants to save Dean."

"I was okay with it before but…now…I don't want her to die Sam."

"Me neither, but she doesn't just wanna save Dean, she wants to save all of us."

"Yeah… I just found out she's my sister, and…I can't let her die."

"I know how you feel. I really do. But I can promise you that we will do everything we can to make sure no one dies. Jenn means a lot to me too. Everything will be ok."

Mia gave Sam a sad smile, and Sam hugged her. Mia hoped Sam would be right. Sam hoped what he said was true.

**Dean and Jenn**

As Dean got out of the shower, he saw Jenn still reading a book.

"You're still reading huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Jenn answered, putting the book down and rubbing her eyes.

"So…what are you looking for?"

"Well, since Ruby mentioned the whole Lilith taking my powers and the demon army thing, I've been looking some of it over. So you know that Lilith can have my powers if she kills me right?"

"Yeah…"

"After looking for these last couple days, that rule doesn't apply to just Lilith."

"Wait, what?"

"Okay…if any of you were to kill me, whoever is the one that kills me, is the one who gets my powers."

"You're kidding…"

"Nope. Wish I was. So now, our best bet in me keeping these powers is: the hell hounds tear me to shreds, I get killed during a hunt, or I kill myself."

Dean gave her a look as soon as she mentioned the whole killing herself part.

"Promise me something." Dean said, sitting next to her.

"What?" Jenn asked curiously.

"We don't make a move or anything until we know for sure that you dying is the only option."

Jenn looked Dean in the eyes.

"I promise." Jenn said softly.

Dean just gave her a smirk.

"Okay, let me go get Sam and Mia. We have a case to discuss."

_**Later**_

"So we know that anyone who enters the Morton house on February 29 either ends up missing or dead." Mia said.

"Right, now so far, I got nothing on where his body was buried, so a salt and burn is out of the question." Dean said.

"Maybe he wasn't buried." Sam said.

"What?"

"What from me and Sammy read, the last house owner's body was cremated in 1964. Maybe the last owner is the one whos got the place haunted out." Jenn said.

"You got a name?" Mia asked.

"Freeman Daggett."

"Alright, we'll take a look tomorrow, considering its February 29th…and that's the only time we can get to his spirit. " Dean said.

"Dean, why even do this hunt? We have to search for more ways out of your deal." Sam said.

"Dude, this is like…our Grand Canyon. This house is kinda legendary."

Sam sighed. "Ok."

"Alright, im going to bed..."

_**Next Day: Evening**_

It's almost nightfall. Sam and Dean packed up some supplies while Jenn and Mia did some last minute research to see if they missed anything.

A while later, they got in the impala and the first thing Dean did was blast his music. They drove past the Morton house, and checked it out from the outside, just to check it out.

_**Later**_

Dean parked the impala outside and grabbed the duffle bag. The 4 hunters headed inside and the first thing they heard were voices.

"That sound like a spirit to you?" Dean asked, gun and flashlight in hand.

"Nope." Sam, Jenn and Mia said in unison.

They continued to hear the voices more and more, so they followed them. Soon they found two guys, with these small camera strapped to their heads and flashlights. They decided to pretend to be cops so these guys wont get in the way of their hunt.

"Freeze! Police officers! Don't move!" Dean said as they walked up to them.

"Alright. Alright. Alright. Take it easy." Sam told them. "Let's see some identification. Come on. Let's see some I.D."

"What...are we under...under arrest?" One of the guys asked.

"Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr. Corbett?" Dean asked, Corbett, while looking at his I.D.

"Wow, I know you." A guy with the glasses said.

"Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification."

"Yeah, ho...whoa, hold on a second. I know the both of you guys…and the girl back there… Yeah. And the other one is a major hottie."

"What?"

"Holy shit…" Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"Uh, west Texas...The... the...the tulpa we had to take out, those two goofballs that almost got us killed...the hellhounds or something?"

"You fucking me?" Dean asked after lighting up Ed's face with his flashlight.

"Yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test that well." Ed said.

"Ed, what's going on?" Corbett asked.

"They're not cops, buddy...no, not at all."

"Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you? A different guy?" Jenn asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"Is he around here somewhere?"

"He's running around, chasing ghosts."

"Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here." Dean said.

"Alright. Listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you."

"They were here first." Dean repeated to Sam, Jenn and Mia, laughing.

"Oh, God!" Ed exclaimed when Dean pinned him against the wall.

"Ed..."

"Yeah?"

"Where's your partner?"

"I don't know. We can meet them at base camp."

Dean let Ed go, and he and Corbett led Sam, Jenn, Dean, and Mia to base camp.

"What are you doing in the Morton house, Ed, huh? On leap year...what are you thinking?" Jenn asked.

"We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show." Ed answered.

"What? Great. Perfect." Mia said.

"Yeah, nobody's ever spent the night before." Corbett said.

"Uh…actually, yeah, they have…" Dean said.

"Uh, we've never heard of them." Ed said.

"Yeah, you know why? Cause they're the ones that have haven't lived to talk about it."

"Oh, come on, I don't believe you."

"Look." Sam said rummaging through his bag. "Missing-persons reports going back almost a half century. Uh…John Graham stayed on a dare...gone. Julie Wilkerson...gone. There are tons more. All of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett."

"These look legit."

"They are legit. Look, Ed, we ain't got much time here, buddy. Starting at midnight, your friends are going to die."

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Guys! Guys! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! We got one! Corbett! Corbett, we saw one! We saw one! It was a full apparition! It was like a class four. It was a spectral illumination! It..." Harry and a girl and another guys came down the stairs.

"Hey, aren't those the assholes from Texas?" Harry asked when he finally notices the Sam and Dean's presence.

"Yes." Ed answered.

"And its Jenn right? You're still a hottie…and theres another one…thank you god."

"Alright, let's have this reunion across the street, guys. Come on, come on. We'll get you ice cream...our treat. What do you say? Let's go." Dean said as soon as he had enough.

Nobody pays attention to what Dean said and the group called the Ghostfacers, become too busy putting on the computer what they filmed on 2nd floor. After watching the apparition scene, Sam and Mia take Jenn and Dean into another room.

"Think we were off on this? I mean, that was just a death echo." Sam said.

"Yeah, but what's it doing here? Did anybody get shot here?" Dean asked.

"No, not that we could find." Jenn answered.

"What's a death echo?" the guy named Spruce asked as he was listening on their conversation.

"We got a problem here. That ghost ain't it." Mia said as they walked back into the room with everyone else.

"What's a death echo?" Spruce repeated.

"Echoes are trapped in a loop, okay? They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again, usually in the place where they were ganked. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie." Dean explained.

"Maybe the echo's not dangerous, but maybe something else is." Sam said.

"You're right. Alright, we need to get out of here, guys." Mia said.

"Come on. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go." Dean and Jenn said.

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia urge the Ghostfacers to leave the Morton house, but they don't want to leave their material behind and even offer to make them recurring guest stars in the show so that they let them stay. Suddenly Ed interrupted them and asks where Corbett is. Suddenly they hear Corbett scream and they rush upstairs. While they're exploring the floor searching for Corbett, the Winchester/Alexander group joins them and orders them to leave despite the protests of Harry who's recognized Corbett's voice.

"Well, it's 12:04, Dean. You good? You happy?" Sam asked at the end of the staircase, and away from the group.

"Yeah, I am happy." Dean replied.

""Let's go hunt the Morton house", you said. "It's our Grand Canyon.""

"Guys…" Mia and Jenn said in unison.

"Sam, I don't want to hear this." Dean said.

"You and Jenn got two months left, Dean. Instead, we're gonna die tonight." Sam said and started banging on the door.

"What the hell is going on, guys?" Spruce wanted to know.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house... They're all sealed." Mia explained.

"Why are they sealed?" The only girl of the Ghostfacers, Maggie, asked.

"It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother, and it wants us scared." Jenn said.

"Or it just wants us…"

"Uh, guys, the camera's fritzing again." Spruce pointed out.

"Guys, the EMF's starting to spike. This is a big one." Ed said.

"Everybody,stay close. There's something coming." Sam warned them and suddenly a ghost appears.

"Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?" Dean asked.

"No, it's a different guy." Harry said.

"Multiple echoes? What the hell's going on?" Dean asked Sam.

"Beats me." Sam answered.

"Okay. Jenn, help me. Alright. Alright. Alright. Uh, hey, buddy!" Dean exclaimed going up to the ghost.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up. You're dead! Hello!" Jenn yelled at the death echo.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked.

"It's rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human, but usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased." Sam explained.

"Come on! Wake up! Be dead!" Dean continued to yell.

"You guys hear that?" Mia asked.

"What's that sound?" Sam asked.

"You guys hear that?" Maggie asked in panic.

"What is that?" Ed asked as Sam and Mia tried to recognize the sound.

"Snap out of it, buddy, huh? Come on, what are you waiting for?" Dean continued to yell.

"Hey! Come on wake up!" Jenn yelled.

"You're gonzo! You're dead! Hey!"

There is a bright light on the ghost and the noise of a train comes and hits the ghost away.

"Where the hell did it go?" Spruce asked.

"Dude, there's no records of any of this here. No one got shot here. Obviously, no one got run over by a freaking train." Dean said as they all head for another room.

"Stay close." Sam told the Ghostfacers.

"Did the echoes take Corbett?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. We don't know what's doing what. That's what we're trying to figure out, okay?" Dean answered.

"Alright, stay close. Okay, look, um…death echoes are ghosts, okay? Now, ghosts...they usually haunt places where they lived or where they died." Jenn explained.

"Except these mooks didn't live or die here." Dean intervened.

"Right." Jenn confirmed.

"So, what are they doing here?" Maggie asked.

Hey, give the lady a cigar. Alright, seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something? I mean..." Dean asked Maggie, causing Jenn to hold in laughter, while Sam and Mia look around.

"Well, yeah. Uh, yeah. I think so."

Rummaging through the room where they are, Sam finds a document about Daggett.

"Freeman Daggett, who was the house's last owner, officially commended for 20 years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital." Sam said.

"He's a doctor?" Mia asked.

"Janitor."

"This looks like his den. When'd you say he died, 64?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Yeah, heart attack." Sam answered.

"What are these, c-rations?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, army-issued, three squares...like a lifetime supply." Mia said to Maggie.

"God, is that all he ate?"

"One-stop shopping."

"Hello. Locked." Dean said about a safe, getting excited about finding it, but sad when it was locked.

"Oh, come on, guys. This is ridiculous. I mean, how the hell is this supposed to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the friggin' floorboards right now." Ed said.

"Huh! "Survival under atomic attack. An optimist." Jenn said, showing them a leaflet.

Dean breaks open the safe and takes a metal box out of it.

"Crap. Crap. Taxidermy. Okay." Dean said, going through various papers that are inside the box. "You said Daggett was a hospital janitor?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Got three toe tags here...One death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide."

"Ewwww." Jenn, Sam and Mia say in unison.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here. They're here because their bodies are here…somewhere in the house." Sam explained.

"Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue to play." Jenn added, looking at the camera Spruce was holding.

"Ewwwwww." Harry and Ed said, visibly disgusted.

"That's nasty dude." Spruce added.

"Right. Wait a minute..." Dean said.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"Where's Maggie?

Jenn and Dean gave each other a look, and they look to Sam and Mia.

They go off to look for her. When they find Maggie, her back is facing them. When she turns around, she gets startled by Dean. The group is all together again.

"Harry. Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look. Something big is coming." Ed exclaimed.

Spruce's camera starts fritzing again and suddenly, Sam and Mia disappear. Dean and Jenn immediately notice and go looking for them. As they look for them, they hear arguing from the Ghostfacers.

"My best friend...and my best sister." They hear Ed say.

"Ed…" Maggie said.

"Harry."

"Ed." Harry said.

"Harry." Ed repeated.

"Listen, Ed…"

"Are you banging my sister?"

"No! No!"

"Hold my glasses." Ed told Spruce, and Ed goes to attack Harry.

Jenn and Dean exchange a look and go to the room they were in and break up the fight.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Dean yelled when he and Jenn come to separate them.

"Cut it out! We're down by three people!" Jenn yelled at them.

They walked off and continued to look for Sam and Mia.

"I won that Spruce." Ed said.

"Yeah." Spruce agreed.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia wake up to find themselves tied to chairs are sitting at a table where the other guests happen to be cadavers. Across the table, they saw Corbett, and heard the birthday song 'Its My Party".

"Corbett? Corbett. Corbett. Hey, wake up, man. Corbett. Hey. Corbett. Hey." Sam said.

"Sam? Mia?" Corbett said.

"Corbett, you got to keep listening to our voices, okay? I'm right here. Stay awake."

"Don't listen. It stops hurting, so don't worry." The spirit of Freeman Daggett said picking up a metal rod on the table.

"Corbett, stay with us. Stay with us, you got it? I'm right here. Hey. Stay with us." Mia said.

"Don't. Don't. No!" Sam and Mia yell as the spirit pierces Corbett's throat with the metal rod.

"No! Corbett! No! Corbett!" Sam continued.

But it was no use. Corbett was dead.

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean, Jenn and the Ghostfacers go back to the room where Daggett's personal things are.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Ed asked.

"Okay. So Daggett was a cold war nut, okay? He was...he was an amateur taxidermist." Dean said, rummaging through the box. "He liked to slow dance with cadavers, and all he ate were c-rations, so what the hell are we looking for?!"

"Horrible little life." Maggie said.

"Yeah, a lonely life. A cold war life. He was scared. He was scared. He was scared…" Jenn said to Dean. They exchange a look and leave.

"Scared of what? What? Dean, Jenn, where are you going?" Harry asked, following them.

"Wait, don't leave me in here, you guys." Maggie exclaimed.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia are still tied, trying to get free while "Its My Party" is still playing. Freeman Daggett walks towards Mia and Sam.

"Get away from her." Sam told Daggett.

"This won't hurt. It's okay. It's okay. Relax. Relax." Daggett said as he placed a little birthday hat on Mia's head. He did the same to Sam.

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean and Jenn head down to the basement, followed closely by the Ghostfacers.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"Guys like Daggett back then, the ones who were really scared of the russkies...they built bomb shelters. I'm guessing he's got one. I'll bet you it's in the basement." Dean said as he, Jenn and Spruce goes through but the door shuts right behind him.

"Um, who closed the door?" Spruce asked Dean and Jenn.

"It did. It wants to separate us. Ed! Listen to me!" Jenn said.

"What?" Ed asked through the door.

"There's some salt in the duffle bag we brought. Make a circle and get inside."

"Inside your duffle bag?" Ed asked after hesitating a little.

"In the salt, you idiot!" Dean yelled from the inside, looking around

"Oh, okay. Yeah. Yeah."

Jenn and Spruce go down the stairs, while Dean is already looking around downtstairs.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Spruce said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Earlier, you guys, Mia and Sam...He said you guys had two months left?"

"Yeah, it's complicated. A while ago, Sam and...No. No. No. I'm not gonna whine about my fucking problems to some bullshit reality show. I'm gonna do my fucking job."

Jenn smiled, knowing if they made it out alive, and the Ghostfacers were for real, those words would be bleeped out. That's what made her smile.

"Is it cancer?" Spruce asked.

"Hush." Jenn said.

"You hear that?" Dean asked, hearing music.

**Sam and Mia**

"I've been waiting for some more friends. I get lonely. But you're coming to my party, aren't you?" Daggett told Sam and Mia, and they continued to struggle against their ropes.

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean tries to move a cupboard that was blocking the entrance.

"Jenn, help me." Dean said.

As Jenn went to go help him, Dean managed to move the cupboard by himself.

"Wow, youre strong." Spruce said.

Dean wipes his hands and flips off Spruce. He then breaks down the door of the room where Sam and Mia are kept and Dean shot at Daggett with rocksalt. Then they discover the table where there's the birthday cake, the other guests and Corbett's lifeless body.

"Oh Corbett." Spruce said sadly.

_**Moments Later**_

"What's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?" Spruce asked as they're leaving the 'birthday party'.

"Loneliness." Sam answered.

"He's never heard of a real doll?" Dean asked.

"No, no, no, Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely. That's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue, threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, so, at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and OD'd on horse tranqs." Mia said.

"How do you know this?" Jenn asked.

"Cause he told us."

"Oh." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Okay, so now that he's dead, what? Same song, different verse, trying to get people to come to his party?" Jenn asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. Stay forever."

"Are those real bullets?" Spruce asked as he saw Dean reloading his gun.

"It's rock salt." Dean answered.

The Winchester/Alexander group and Spruce head to the basement door and Dean tries to break it down.

"Seriously...you're still shooting?" Sam asked Spruce.

"It makes him feel better. Don't ask." Dean said.

"Ah, hell, guys. Get in your ghost-role thing. Something's coming." Spruce said when the camera starts jamming.

And suddenly, Daggett's spirit appears in front of him and throws him to the floor. Dean throws Mia the gun, since she was closer, and she and shoots, which makes the ghost disappear. Dean continued to try to break down the door, and Daggett's spirit comes back. He picked Mia up by the throat and threw her into Sam. Just as Jenn picked up the shotgun, he does the same to Jenn and Dean. Daggett went to attack Spruce, but he couldn't touch him. Jenn still on the ground, but she put a shield around Spruce to protect him. Out of no where, Corbett's spirit appears in the room and rushes at Daggett. They both disappear.

Sam, Dean, Mia and Jenn get up and open the door. They get the rest of the Ghostfacers head outside and see that its morning. They all walk down the steps and Spruce continues filming. Sam gives Ed his, Mia's, Dean's and Jenn's cell phone numbers and they get into the impala.

"_Leap year, February 29th, the Morton house. A tragic day...a day of souls bound in torment, of lives held in cruel balance. But the Ghostfacers...they did the best that they could. We lost a beloved friend, but we gained new allies. We know this much...that every day, including today, is a new beginning. We learned more than we can say in the brutal feat of the Morton house." Ed said._

"_The Ghostfacers were forced to face something far more scary than ghosts. They were forced to face themselves." Harry added._

" _War changes men."_

"_And Maggie…"_

"_War changes men...and one woman. You know, Corbett, we just...Oh, gosh, we just like to think that you're out there watching over us."_

"_As far as we're concerned, you're not an intern anymore. You have more than earned full Ghostfacer status. Plus, it'd be cool to have a ghost on the team."_

"_Yeah. You know, and here we were, thinking that, you know, we were teaching you, and all this time, you were teaching us...about heart, about dedication, and...about how gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day. Thank you, Alan J. Corbett."_

"_Go well into that starry night, Young Turk. Go well."_

The episode ends with a tribute to Corbett. Ed and the Ghostfacers give a look to Jenn, Sam, Dean and Mia who are watching the pilot with the team.

"So, guys, what do you think? You all right?" Ed asked.

"You know, I kind of think it was half awesome." Dean answered.

"Half awesome...that's full-on good, right?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it's…it's bizarre how y'all are able to...to honor Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death. Well done." Sam added.

"Yeah, that's a real tight rope you guys are walking." Ed said.

"Yeah. Alright, guys." Mia said.

"No, that's reality, man." Ed replied as they started to leave. "Yeah. Corbett gave his life searching for the truth, and it is our job over here to share it with the world."

"Right. Well, um, our experience...You know what you get when you show the world the truth?" Jenn asked.

"A straightjacket or a punch in the face...sometimes both." Dean finished for her.

"Right." Sam and Mia agree.

"Oh, come on, guys, don't be Facer haters because we happen to have gotten the footage of the century." Harry said.

"Oh, yeah." Mia said.

"You got us there." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, well, we'll see you guys around." Jenn said, and they left.

"We clean?" Sam asked when they make it at the Impala.

They hear screams coming from inside.

"OH NO!! NO!!" The screams inside said.

They all smiled at each other and got in the impala quickly.

"Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive they have." Dean said.

"World just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers." Mia said.

"That's too bad. I kind of liked the show." Dean said.

"Had its moments." Sam agreed.

"Dean only liked it cause he was in it." Jenn laughed.

Dean smiled and started the impala, and skidded onto the road.

Ok everyone!! There goes another chapter in my Season 3 installment of Supernatural called "When You're Gone"!! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!

xoxo Marina


	29. Long Distance Call

We all know who owns who...so lets get this started lol.

Dean continued down the dark roads. He, Sam, Mia and Jenn left the 'Ghostfacers' without their footage. It was a cool show, but it was the right thing to do. Since then, they got to the motel, grabbed their stuff, and left.

Dean hasnt been this content since...forever. He and Jenn had 2 months left, but they were making they best of them. He really hadnt wished to give up Alex, but he felt it was the right decision. If someone like Sandra and Rory could easily get ahold of him and Isabella, imagine how easy and more dangerous a demon would do. But he trusted Bobby, he wouldnt leave his son with anyone else other than him.

Dean glanced to his left, seeing Sam asleep. He then glanced in his review mirror. He saw Mia asleep on Jenn's shoulder; Jenn also asleep. He took a deep breath and continued driving.

**Next Morning**

"Wake up, Sammy." Dean said, shaking his brother awake.

"What do you want?" Sam asked groggily.

"You to wake up. Jenn and Mia are already good to leave."

Sam looked around the motel room, seeing Mia on his laptop and Jenn looking through books. He got up, grabbed his bag and went to take a shower. Dean just smiled and walked over to the table.

"Got anything?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Mia said.

"Well…I got the same thing I got when you last asked me that a few days ago." Jenn said, frustrated.

"Truthfully, I don't think we're gonna find any answers in a book or the internet." Dean added, taking the book from Jenn.

Jenn just gave him a look and sighed. She wanted so hard to break the promise, but she couldn't do that. She hasn't slept much in the past few days, except last night for a few hours. She's been up since then looking.

"Whoa…" Mia said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I didn't find anything on our problem, but supposedly theres this professor who is a supposed expert on the kinds of folklore we know and hunt."

"So?"

"Dean, he teaches a class on the supernatural. And the area of expertise…the devil at the crossroads."

Dean and Jenn got up and moved over to the laptop. The read the article about this professor guy, how he had a class that some of the kids would take as an extra curricular activity.

"Who seriously teaches a class like that?" Jenn asked.

"I don't know, but, for all we know, he could know ways to break a deal...I mean, his specialty is teaching about making deals at crossroads…" Dean said.

**Next Day**

Dean drove Sam, Mia, and Jenn to see the professor. Since they went to the college campus, Sam was more comfortable looking around, so he and Mia went to talk to the professor while Jenn and Dean waited outside on a bench.

**Sam and Mia**

"So professor. You know about the crossroads deals right?" Mia asked casually.

"Yes, people would go to a center of a crossroads and bury some things to summon the devil and make deals." The Professor answered.

"So, do you know if there are ways out of a deal?" Sam asked.

"You both do understand that this is all myth. It hasn't been proven real…"

"We know, but its just a curious question."

"Well, unfortunately, there have been no known ways to break a deal. The pacts themselves are made with the devil, and my guess, he wont let something like a person's soul go."

"But Professor, what if its just a demon making the deals? Not the actual devil himself?" Mia asked.

"I would say, same rules apply…why do you ask?"

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean and Jenn sit on the bench, Dean talking on his phone.

"Okay, got it." Dean said and hung up.

A few moments later, Sam and Mia walk up to them.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So… the professor doesn't know crap." Sam said.

"Shocking." Dean replied, everyone heading back to the impala. "Anyway, pack your panties guys, we're hitting the road."

"Why?" Mia asked.

"Bobby called and told me that some banker guy blew his head off in Ohio and he thinks there's a spirit involved."

"So you two were talking a case?"

"No, actually we were talking about our feelings. And our favorite boy bands. Yeah we were talking a case."

"So a spirit?" Sam asked.

"Well the banker was complaining about some electrical problems at his pad for like a week – phones going haywire, computers flipping on and off, huh?"

Sam and Mia look uninterested.

"This not ringing your bell?" Jenn asks for Dean.

"Yeah, sure, but, we're on a case." Sam said.

"Whose?" Dean asked.

"Yours and Jenn's." Mia said.

"Yeah, right. Well could've fooled me," Dean said, turning to walk away.

"Here we go…" Jenn whispered to Mia, knowing what Dean said would piss off Sam.

"Well what the hell else have we been doing lately other than trying to break your deal?" Sam asked irritably.

"Chasing our tails, that's what!" Dean answered in the same tone. "Sam, we've talked to every professor, witch, sooth-sayer… nobody knows squat. And we can't find Bela, we can't find the Colt, so until we actually find something? I'd like to do my job."

"Well there's one thing we haven't tried." Sam said.

"No." Jenn said immediately.

"Jenn, Dean, we should summon Ruby!"

"I'm not gonna have this fight." Dean began.

"She says she knows how to save you guys!

"Well she can't."

"Oh and you know that for sure," Mia replied sarcastically. She remembered when Sam told her that Ruby said she could.

"I do." Dean argued right back.

"How?"

"Because she told me. Okay? Flat out, that she cannot save me. Nobody can."

"And you just somehow neglected to tell this to us?" Sam started.

"Well I really don't care what that bitch thinks, and neither should any of you," Dean turned away.

Jenn and Mia stood there, taking in that Ruby isn't an option anymore.

"So now you're keeping secrets from me, Dean?" Sam asked, following Dean.

"You really want to talk about who's keeping secrets from who?" Dean countered.

It was Sam's turn to walk away.

"Now where're you going?" Dean asked.

"I guess I'm going to Ohio." Sam answered. Dean, Jenn and Mia followed him.

**2 Days Later**

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia head to Milan, Ohio. First thing on the list to do it question Ben's (the banker) widow.

**Sam and Dean**

"I found him...there…" Ben's widow said as they enter Ben's study.

"Why don't you just tell us everything you saw, Mrs. Walters?" Dean asked.

"You mean besides my dead husband?"

"Well, just everything else...you saw, please." Sam finished.

"There was, uh, blood...everywhere. The phone was ripped from the wall, his favorite scotch on the desk. What else could you possibly want to know?"

"Why was the phone ripped from the wall?"

"I don't know."

"You mind if I take a look?" Sam asked and Mrs. Walters motions him to go ahead.

"I already went over all this with the other detectives." Mrs. Walters said.

"We'll be out of your hair in no time, ma'am." Dean replied.

"Ma'am, what time did your husband die?" Sam asked after seeing "SHA33" on the phone's caller I.D.

"Sometime after 11." Mrs. Walters answered.

"What about strange phone calls? Receive any of those lately…Weird interference, static, anything like that?" Dean asked.

"No. No."

"Mrs. Walters, withholding information from the police is a capital offense…in some parts of the world, I'm sure…"

"A couple of weeks ago, um, there was this..." She started.

"This what?" Sam asked.

"I woke up one morning, I heard Ben in his study. I thought he was talking to a woman."

"What made you think that?"

"Because he kept calling her Linda. The thing is...I picked up the other line, and...nobody was there. Ben was talking to nobody."

"There was nothing?"

"Just static."

"Did you ever speak to Ben about this phone call?"

" No. I should have, but, no."

"Did he ever say who Linda was?"

"What difference does it make?! There was no one on the other end!"

Dean and Sam nodded. They thanked Mrs. Walters and left.

**Jenn and Mia**

"Hey, you got anything?" Mia asked.

"Nothing…I swear, ever since I tried to look for certain things, I can never find anything anymore." Jenn answered.

"You just need to chill. Just relax, and you'll find it."

Jenn gave a small smile at Mia and her phone rang.

"Yeah?" Jenn answered.

"_Do some research on some woman named Linda. From here, and she had a husband or boyfriend or whatever by the name of Ben Meyers. Also, some number on the caller ID. Its SHA33."_ Dean said on the other line.

"Got it." Jenn hung up.

"They get anything?" Mia asked.

"Kinda. Find some woman named Linda, who is from here and a connection to Ben Meyers. And something they found on the caller ID."

"Ok."

Later, Sam and Dean walk through the door.

"You guys find anything?" Sam asked, taking off his tie.

"Yup." Jenn answered.

The girls gave the boys sometime to get dressed before letting them know what they found. Dean walked over to Jenn's computer and looked at the picture on it.

"Linda's a babe...or was." Dean said.

"Find her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Linda Bateman. She and Ben Meyers were high school sweethearts." Mia answered.

"So what happened?"

"Drunk driver hit 'em head-on. Ben walked away."

"So, what then? Dead flame calls to chat?"

"You would think, but Linda was cremated. So why is she still floating around?"

"Uh, you got me."

"What about that, uh, caller I.D.?" Dean asked.

"Turns out it's a phone number." Jenn answered.

"It's no phone number ever seen."

"Yeah, because it's about a century old from back when phones had cranks."

"So why use that number to reach out and toss someone?"

"You got me there, too, but either way, we should run a trace on it."

"Well, how the hell are we gonna trace a number that's over 100 years old?" Sam asked.

"Its simple. Go to the phone company." Mia said.

Jenn and Mia exchanged a smile. Dean and Sam give a look, like 'crap we gotta change again'. That look didn't go unnoticed.

"Look, if you boys don't wanna, me and Jenna can handle it." Mia said.

"Thank god." Dean said, flopping down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Definitely." Jenn answered.

Jenn and Mia got dressed and headed to the phone company.

**Jenn and Mia**

"We don't get too many folks from H.Q. down here." A man named Clark told the ladies as he leads them to the computer room.

"Yeah, that's why the main office mentioned that there would be a lunch." Jenn replied.

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange something. The man you ladies want to be speaking to is right this…I know. Sorry…" Clark said as they see flies flying around. "Got something of a hygiene issue down here, if you ask me. Stewie? What did I tell you about keeping this place clean?"

"Spam mail. Spam mail." Stewie said to justify the pages from adult sites popping up on his screen.

"Stewie Meyers, this is Ms. Campbell and Ms. Remy."

"I don't know how all this got here." Stewie continued as he is still busy closing all the pages.

"From head quarters." Clark insisted so that Stewie eventually deigns to turn towards their visitors.

"Oh." Stewie replied.

"You give these ladies whatever they need."

"Thank you." Jenn and Mia say in unison as Clark left.

"So, can I help you?" Stewie asked, looking them up and down.

"Is that, uh, ? Jenn asked, remembering when Dean visited that website when they were hunting the trickster.

"No. Maybe."

"I don't know why im saying this, cause this is my husband's words kicking in, but he would probably say that the platinum membership is worth every penny."

"Right. Anyway, um, we're here to trace a number." Mia said holding out a paper to him with SHA33 written on it.

"Where did you get this?" Stewie asked.

"Off caller I.D."

"Oh, no. That's impossible."

"Hasn't been used in a few years…We know." Jenn said.

"A few years? It's prehistoric. Trust me. Nobody's using this number anymore."

"Sure. Could you run it anyways?" Mia asked.

"Sure. Why don't I just rearrange my whole life first?"

"Listen, uh, Stewie. You got like six kinds of employee-code violations down here, not to mention the sickening porn clogging up your hard drive. When my partner says run the number, I suggest you run the number." Jenn said.

Stewie turns around and runs the number. Jenn, all proud, gives Mia a broad smile.

"Holy crap." Stewie said after seeing the results displayed on his screen.

"What?" Mia asked.

"I can't tell you where the number comes from. But I can tell you where it's been going."

"What do you mean?"

"10 different houses in the past two weeks. All got calls from the same number." Stewie hands Mia a copy of the results. "So, are we done here? 'Cause I was sort of busy."

"Right." Jenn replied smiling.

**Sam and Dean**

Dean was laying on the bed, while Sam was on the computer.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Well, since we have nothing to do, trying to find a way to save you and Jenn." Sam answered.

Before Dean could reply, his phone rang. Mia called and told them what they found.

A few minutes later, the girls walked in the room, changing as they got there.

"Hey, whatcha doing Sammy?" Jenn asked, looking over Sam's shoulder.

"Just…uh…looking for ways to save you and Dean." Sam answered.

"Sam, we got a case." Jenn said calmly, sort of like a mother.

"I know, but, I figured I might as well since we had nothing to do earlier."

Jenn gave him a small smile and nodded. She kissed his cheek and went to go lay down and sleep.

**Next Morning**

**Sam and Jenn**

In the morning Sam and Jenn head to one of the addresses that received a call from SHA33.

"Yeah?" A man with the last name Greenfield answered the door.

"Hello, sir. We're with the phone company." Sam explained.

"Uh, we didn't call the phone company."

"Oh, no, sir. No, see, we're calling you. See, we've had a lot of complaints from the neighborhood lately."

"Complaints?"

"Yes, sir, uh, dropped calls, static, maybe even strange voices on the other end of the line?" Jenn said as Mr. Greenfield's daughter appears.

"No, we haven't had any of that here."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Okay, uh, great. Just thought we'd check. Thanks."

"No problem." Mr. Greenfield answered with a smile. Before he shuts the door, Sam noticed that the daughter seemed perturbed by their questions.

Sam and Jenn go back to their rental car and as he's about to get inside, they hear a voice.

"No way you work for the phone company." The daughter said.

"Sure, we do." Sam said.

"Since when does a phone guy or girl drive a rental or wear a cheap suit?"

"Yeah? Well, maybe we're both keeping secrets."

"Why did you ask my dad if we heard strange voices on the phone?"

"Why? Did you hear something?"

"No."

"My mistake. Thought maybe you did."

"Well, I didn't, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry to bother you." Jenn replied and paused. "Because, you know...if you did, then I would have told you that I've been right where you're standing right now. Hearing things, even seeing things that couldn't be explained. Maybe I would have been able to help out a little bit. Anyways…"

"Hey, wait. Maybe...maybe I've been talking on the phone...with…with my mom."

"Well, that's not so strange." Sam said.

"She's dead...like three years now dead."

"How often does she call you?"

"A few times. It started a week ago. I thought I was, like, crazy or something."

"Well, I can tell you one thing for sure, and you're gonna have to go with us on this, okay? You're not crazy." Jenn said.

**Dean and Mia**

Dean and Mia walk away from a house they went to, which was also on the list of addresses. Dean called Sam to let them know what they found.

"_Yeah_?" Sam answered.

"Dude, stiffs are calling people all over town." Dean said.

"_Tell me about it_."

"Mia and I just talked to an eighty years grandmother who's having phone sex with her husband...who died in Korea."

"_Ugh_." He heard Jenn say.

"Completely rocked my understanding of the word "necrophilia"."

"_So, what the hell's going on here, Dean_?" Sam asked,

"Beats me, but we better find out soon. This place is turning into spook central."

"_Yeah. Alright, I'll call you later_."

"Yep." Dean hung up but his phone rang right away. "Yeah, what?...Sam?"

"Dean. Dean, is that you?" The familiar voice said on the other line.

"Dad?"

Mia turned to face Dean. John was dead, and why was he calling Dean? Then she remembered the case. Those who tend to get called by their dead loved ones end up dead themselves. But then, what if it really John?

"Dean…hang up." Mia whispered.

Dad…" Dean continued, but then hung up.

**Later: Motel**

"I mean…Dad?" Sam asked, not able to get over it. "You really think it was Dad?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Dean answered.

"Well, what did he sound like?"

"Like Oprah. It was Dad. He sounded like Dad. What do you think?"

"What did he say?"

"My name."

"That's it?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, the call dropped out."

"Why would he even call in the first place, Dean?"

"I don't know, man. Why are ghosts calling anybody in this town? But I mean, other people are hearing from their loved ones. Why can't we? It's at least a possibility, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Mia said.

"Okay, so what if...what if it really is Dad? What happens if he calls back?"

"What do you mean?" Sam, Mia and Jenn say in unison.

"What do I say?"

""Hello"?" Sam answered.

""Hello"?" Dean repeated, pretty surprised by his brother's answer. "That's what you come back with? "Hello"?"

"Uh…"

Dean headed for the door.

""Hello"?!" Dean repeated once again and then he left the room.

Jenn got up.

"I'll go after him." Jenn said.

Just as Dean started the impala, he heard the passenger door open. He then saw Jenn get in.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Going with you." Jenn answered.

"Why?"

"I just…I don't feel like you need to be alone."

Dean nodded and pulled out of the driveway.

**Few Hours Later**

"Find anything?" Dean asked as he and Jenn walk through the door.

"After three hours, we have found no reason why anything supernatural would be going on here." Sam answered.

"Wow, you know, you'd think a Stanford education and a high-school hookup rate of 0.0 would produce better results than that."

"Hilarious."

"Guys, you're just looking in the wrong places."

"And what are the right places, Dean?"

"Motel pamphlet rack." Jenn answered as Dean took a leaflet out of his jacket. "Milan, Ohio – birthplace of Thomas Edison."

"Yeah, right. So what?" Mia said.

"Keep reading."

"You're kidding." Sam asked smiling.

They get in the impala and head to the place on the pamphlet. They decide to go on a guided tour.

"And we're walking." the Guide said. "And here we have one of the museum's most unique and treasured possessions…Thomas Edison's "spirit phone". Did you know that Mr. Edison, while being one of America's most beloved inventors, was also a devout "occultist"? Ooh-Ooh."

"What's with the quotey fingers?" Jenn asked Dean while the guide goes on with her explanations.

"He spent years working on this, his final invention, which he was convinced could be used to "communicate" with the "dead". Pretty spooky, huh? And we're walking. We are walking. We're walking and we are not touching that. And we're walking. And stop."

"Anything?" Mia asked while Sam held the EMF close to the "spirit phone".

"Nothing." Sam answered.

"What do you think?" Jenn asked.

"Honestly? It kind of looks like an old pile of junk to me."

"It's not even plugged in."

"Maybe it doesn't work like that."

"Okay. Maybe it's like a radio tower. You know, broadcasting the dead all over town." Dean said.

"Could be." Mia said

"Well, you know, the caller I.D.'s 100 years old, right? Right around the time this thing was built."

"Yeah, but why would it all of a sudden start working now?" Jenn asked.

"I don't know. But as long as the moldy are calling the freshies around here, it's the best reason we got."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam said.

"So maybe it really is Dad."

Dean, Sam, Mia and Jenn head back to the motel and decide to get some sleep. The first ones to fall asleep were Sam and Mia. Dean wanted to wait up for the phone call.

"Dean, you should go to sleep." Jenn whispered, sitting next to him at the table.

"I cant. I just want to talk to my dad." Dean whispered back.

Jenn put her hand on top of his.

"Ok. I'll wait up with you, ok?"

"You don't have to…"

"I want to. We're in everything together, no matter what."

Dean gave her a small smile and they sat and waited. A few minutes later, Dean's phone rings.

"Dad?" Dean answered, signaling for Jenn to go in the bathroom with him..

"_Dean_." John's voice said on the other line.

"Is it really you?"

"_It's me_."

"How can I be sure?"

"_You can't. Dean, how could you do it_?"

"Do what?"

"_Sell your soul_."

"I was looking after Sammy like you told me to." Dean said. Jenn stared at him when he said this, paying more attention.

"_I never wanted this…Never. You're my boy. I love you. I can't watch you go to hell, Dean_."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to stop it."

"_Because if you break the deal, Sam and Jenn die__,_ _right_?"

"What?"

"_Well, I know a way out...for all of you_."

"How?"

"_The demon who holds your contract…He's here...now."_

"Where?"

"_Let me talk to Jenn._"

"Dad…"

"_Let me talk to her._"

Dean looked at Jenn and handed her the phone.

"He wants to talk to you." Dean said.

Jenn stared at the phone and then took it from Dean.

"John?" Jenn said.

"_Jenn? Its so good to hear from you._"

"You too."

"_Why would you do it Jenn?_"

"Do what?"

"_Try to trade yourself for Dean?_"

"I couldn't let him die. Im sorry…"

"_Look, either way, it seems you're dead. If the deal is broken, you die. The deal comes due, you die."_

"I know…John, im sorry…"

"_Watch out for the boys ok? Especially Sam. I told Dean the demon that holds your deal is here._"

"Where?"

"_I cant tell you yet._" The line on the other side went silent.

"John?" Jenn got no answer. "John?"

She took the phone away from her ear and saw the call was dropped.

"What did he say?" Dean asked.

"He cant tell us where the demon is yet."

"What else?"

"Nothing."

"He did say something before all of that."

"He just asked me why I did what I did."

Jenn opened the door to the bathroom and laid down on the bed. Dean followed her and they both fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia were in the car, on their way back to the motel. They went to a diner and they got a call from the Greenfield girl, who's name is Lanie. She called Sam and told him what happened. They are half way there when Mia's phone rings.

"Hello." Mia answered.

"_Mia…_" The strange voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?"

"_Mia…_"

Mia froze. She knew who it was.

"Dad?"

"_I was hoping you would remember._"

"But…you're dead…"

Sam turned and stared at her. He forgot her dad was dead.

"Hang up." Sam whispered.

"_Mia, I need you to do me a favor._" Mia's dad continued.

"What?" Mia asked.

"_I want to see you_."

"How?"

The line went silent, and the call dropped. Mia hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"He wanted to see me." Mia answered.

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean is working on Sam's laptop, while Jenn is watching tv.

"What are you looking for?" Jenn asked.

"Just anything to help us out." Dean answered.

Jenn nodded and turned off the tv. She was mad cause there was nothing good on. She walked over to Dean and looked to the computer screen, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Find what you're looking for?"

"Not yet. But I know there's something."

Dean scrolled down the page.

"Wait, wait." Jenn said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Go back up." Dean scrolled back up. "Ok, stop."

Dean saw what she was looking at. "Well, I'll be damned."

**Later**

"What's up?" Dean asked as Sam and Mia walked in.

"Girl Lanie…Her mom's ghost spooked her out pretty bad last night. And Mia got a call from her dead father." Sam answered.

"What did he say?" Jenn asked.

"Just that he wanted to see me." Mia answered.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"I don't know."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does. What are you doing?"

"I think Dad's right. I think the demon is here. Check it out." Dean handed Sam some documents.

"What is this? Weather reports?" Sam asked.

"Omens. Demonic omens…Electrical storms everywhere we've been for the past two weeks."

"I…I don't remember any lightning storms."

"Well, I don't remember you studying meteorology as a kid, either. But I'm telling you…That bastard's been tailing us, wearing some poor dude's meat."

"And it's following you because..."

"I guess I'm big game, you know? My ass is too sweet to let out of sight." Dean smiled. Mia and Jenn just shook their heads.

"Okay, sure." Sam replied.

"Don't get too excited, Sammy. You might pull something." Dean snatched the documents out of Sam's hands.

"Dean, look, I want to believe this, man. I really do."

"Then believe it! I mean, if we get this sucker, it's miller time."

"Yeah, that's another thing. Dad rattles off an exorcism that can kill a demon…I mean, not just send it back to hell, but kill it?"

"We checked it out. This is heavy-duty dark ages. 15th century." Jenn answered.

"Yeah, I checked on it too. And so did Mia and Bobby."

"Okay. And?"

"Look, it definitely is an exorcism, okay? There's just no evidence that it can kill a demon." Mia answered.

"No evidence it can't." Dean interfered.

"Dean, come on."

"Hey, as far as I know, the only one of us that's actually been to hell is Dad, okay? Think maybe he picked up a couple of tricks down there…like which exorcisms work?"

"Maybe it does, okay? Look, I hope it does, too, but we just got to be sure." Sam said.

"Why aren't we sure?"

"Because I don't know what's going on around here, Dean. I mean, some guy blows his brains out, a little girl is scared out of her wits."

"Wow, man! A couple of civvies are freaked out by some ghosts. News flash, Sam! People are supposed to be freaked out by ghosts!"

"Dean…" Jenn said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Did Dad tell you where to find the demon?" Sam asked.

"I'm waiting on the call!"

"I told Lanie I'd stop by." Sam turned away.

"Oh, good, yeah. Now, you go hang out with jailbait. Just watch out for Chris Hansen. Meanwhile, I'll be here, you know, getting ready to save mine and Jenn's lives. You are unbelievable, you know that? I mean, for months we've been trying to break this demon deal. Now Dad's about to give us the freakin' address, and you can't accept it?! The man is dead, and you're still butting heads with the guy!"

"That is not what this is about." Sam walked to Dean, taking somewhat the same tone as his brother.

"Then what is it?!"

"The fact is, we got no hard proof here, Dean! After everything, you're still just going on blind faith!"

"Sammy…" Mia said, doing the same as Jenn

"Yeah, well, maybe! You know, maybe that's all I got, okay?!"

There was a pause after Dean said what he did. No one knew what to say.

"Please. Just please don't go anywhere until I get back, okay, Dean? Please." Sam said.

Dean just rolled his eyes and sat at the table. Mia nodded to Jenn. She walked over to Dean.

"Dean. Im gonna go with Sam okay? Lanie knows who I am, and Mia's gonna stay with you." Jenn said.

Dean didn't move, let alone look at her. Jenn sighed and kissed him on his head. As Sam and Jenn left, Mia sat next to him, both of them waiting for the phone call.

**Sam and Jenn**

Sam and Jenn talk to Lanie

"Have you told your father about any of this?" Sam asked Lanie.

"And bother him at work? No. He wouldn't believe me anyway. He'd just chuck me into therapy." Lanie answered.

"So what did your mother say?"

"That she wanted to see me. So, at first, I thought I was supposed to go to the cemetery."

"Did you?" Jenn asked.

"Nothing happened. But then she started asking me to do other things."

"What sort of things?"

"Bad things.""

**Dean and Mia**

Dean and Mia sit in silence until Dean's phone rings.

"Dad?" Dean answered.

"_Dean_." John said.

"Where's the demon?"

Mia grabbed the pad of paper the motels usually leave and handed it to Dean.

**Sam and Jenn**

"Lanie, please. Tell us what happened. It's very important." Sam said.

"Mom told me to go to Dad's medicine cabinet." Lanie said.

"And?"

"Take his sleeping pills…Take all his sleeping pills!"

"She wanted you to kill yourself?" Jenn asked.

"Why would my mom want me to do that?" Lanie asked crying.

"I don't know."

"I mean, just so I could come to her?"

"What'd you say?" Sam asked.

"She wanted me to come to her."

"No, no, no, no, no. How did she say it exactly?" Jenn asked.

""Come to me". Like, a million times."

"Lanie, that's not your mother." Sam said.

**Dean and Mia**

Dean and Mia get out of the impala, looking at the house that John told them to go to.

"Dean, you sure we should be doing this? I mean, why not wait for Jenn and Sam?" Mia asked.

"Knowing Sam, he'll come up with an excuse not to go. We're already here. Might as well get this over with." Dean said.

Mia nodded, and they headed to the house.

**Sam and Jenn**

"Alright, listen to me. Don't answer the phone. Don't use the computer. Don't do anything unless I say to, alright? Lanie?" Sam said.

He noticed Lanie wasn't listening.

"Where's Simon?" Lanie asked, looking in her brother's room.

**Dean and Mia**

Dean picks the lock to the house and Mia enters first.

"Hello?" Mia said, her voice echoing through the empty house.

She gives Dean and nod and he puts the duffle down. Dean moves the carpet an draws a devil's trap while Mia prepares a canister of holy water.

**Sam and Jenn**

Sam and Jenn look around frantically in the streets and see Simon walking in the middle of the road. They see a truck heading his was and Sam gets there in time to pull him out of the way. Lanie and Jenn run toward the two, Lanie crying and hugging her little brother.

**Later**

Sam and Jenn are in the car, Jenn calls Dean.

"Dean, it's not your Dad." Jenn said as soon as Dean picked up, putting it on speaker.

"_What is it_?" Dean asked.

"A crocotta."

"_Is that a sandwich_?"

"Some kind of scavenger. Mimics loved ones, whispers "come to me", and loses you in the dark and swallows your soul."

"_Crocotta. Right. Damn, that makes sense."_

"Dean, look. I'm sorry, man. I…I know…" Sam said.

"_Hey, don't these things live in filth_?"

"Yeah."

"_Guys, the flies at the phone company_."

Jenn and Sam exchange a look and Sam speeds up, heading to the phone company.

**Later**

Sam and Jenn head for the parking lot. Sam tries to call his Dean but only gets his voice mail. He goes ahead and tells Dean where he is. Jenn notices Stewie getting into his car, so she and Sam rush and pin Stewie against his car threatening him with a knife.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Stewie said.

"I know what you are." Sam said.

"Wait, mister, please."

"And I know how to kill you."

"Okay, wait, wait. If we're overcharging you for the call-waiting or something, I…I can fix that. I'm your friend... Just…Just don't kill me. Don't kill me, please!" Stewie begged.

Jenn heard a noise behind her, but as soon as she turned around, she was knocked out by Clark with a baseball bat. Clark does the same to Sam.

A little later, Sam and Jenn wake up in the computer room, tied to chairs. They see Stewie begging to Clark.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Clark. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. I'm sorry. Please." Stewie said.

"Wait! Wait. Don't do it…" Sam intervenes.

"You're awake." Clark turned his attention to Sam and Jenn.

"You're not a killer, Clark. No! There's a…There's a good man inside of you. I know it." Stewie said.

"What do you think, Sammy? Am I a good man?" Clark asked.

"Just let him go." Sam said.

"How about you Jenn?"

"Let him go." Jenn answered.

"I would. I really would. If only I'd had more than a salad for lunch. See...I'm starving." Clark said.

"No!" Sam and Jenn exclaim together but Clark stabs Stewie and feeds off his vital force.

"Our last call with Dean…It was you. You led us here." Jenn said.

"Some calls I make, some calls I take. But you have to admit, I had you fooled for a while. All that Edison phone crap...Oh, well." Clark laughed before placing his hands on the control board.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm killing your brother and your little girlfriend. Or maybe I'm killing another guy. We'll just have to see how it goes."

After he finished, Clark removed the knife from Stewie's lifeless body.

"You know, mimicking Dean's one thing. But my dad…that's a hell of a trick." Sam said.

"Well, once I made Jenn and Mia as hunters, it was easy. Found Dean's number, then all your numbers, then your father's numbers, then to emails, voice mails…Everything." Clark said, now walking up to Sam and Jenn who are trying to free themselves from their ties. "You see, people think that that stuff just gets erased. But it doesn't. You'd be surprised at how much of yourself is just floating out there, waiting to be plucked."

"Dean's not gonna fall for this. He or Mia arent gonna kill that guy."

"Then the guy kills them."

**Dean and Mia**

Dean and Mia hear a car stopping in front of the house. They hide away from the door's view with a can of holy water in their hands. They wait but the front door never opens. They hear the back door open and a shotgun go off. Dean and Mia throw themselves to the floor to avoid the shot, dropping the holy water in the process, the holy water emptying itself. Dean checks to see if Mia's ok and sees the man reloading his shotgun, so he takes the advantage.

**Sam and Jenn**

"Technology...makes life so much easier. It used to be I'd…I'd hide in the woods for days, weeks, whispering to people, trying to draw them out into the night. But they had community. They all looked out after each other. I'd be lucky to eat maybe one, two souls a year. But now when I'm hungry, I simply make a phone call. You're all so connected...but you've never been so alone." Clark said as he's about to kill Sam.

Jenn and Sam work together and succeed in freeing themselves. Sam gets out and goes to attack the crocotta.

**Dean and Mia**

Dean manages to gain the upper hand on the man. He grabs the gun from the man's side and tosses it to Mia. Mia unloads it by taking out the clip and throwing it at him. Dean lifts a corner of the carpet and reveals the protective circle.

"What is this?" The man asked, seeing the devils trap.

"Your funeral." Dean answered. He nods to Mia and she starts reading the exorcism John gave them.

"Did you do this to my daughter, too?" The man asked, stepping out of the circle.

"How the hell did you get out?" Mia asked.

"Did you do this to my daughter, too?!" The man attacked Dean.

"Wait. This is a mistake." Dean yelled.

Mia tried to get the man off Dean, but then the man turned on her, knocking her down.

"You killed her! You killed her, you bastards!"

**Sam and Jenn**

The crocotta gets the upper hand on Sam, so Jenn stepped in. She gave the crocotta a punch before the crocotta punched her back, Jenn landing on a table. He goes after Jenn, but Sam recovers and goes after him. Sam sees a spike on the wall, so he pushes him towards it. Sam struggled when pushing the crocotta against the spike on the wall. Jenn ran over to push Sam and help him. The spike went into the crocotta's head, killing him.

**Dean and Mia**

Mia put her arms over her face to protect her head.

"She was 9 years old!" The man yelled.

"Stop! We didn't! You got to believe me!" Mia yelled and Dean grabs the guy and hits him with the shotgun.

"Why did you kill her?" The man asked crying.

"I'm sorry. We didn't kill your daughter." Mia said.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Dean answered.

**Later**

Dean and Mia enter the motel room, both of them cleaning up the cuts or anything else they got in the fight. Moments later, Jenn and Sam walk through the door.

"I see they improved your face." Dean joked when Sam and Jenn join him in the bathroom, both grabbing a washcloth and soaking it in water. Jenn walked out and sat on one of the beds and cleaned the cut on her lip.

"Right back at you." Sam said.

"So, crocotta, huh?"

"Yep"

"That would explain the flies." Dean said he and Sam join Mia and Jenn sitting on their beds.

"Yeah, it would. Hey, um...look, I'm sorry it wasn't Dad."

"I gave you a hell of a time on this one."

"Ah…"

"No, you were right."

"Forget about it."

I can't. I wanted to believe so badly that there was a way out of this. I mean, I'm staring down the barrel at this thing...you know, hell...for real, forever, and I'm just..."

"Yeah."

"I'm scared, guys. I'm really scared."

"I know." Jenn said.

"I guess I was willing to believe anything…You know, last act of a desperate man."

"There's nothing wrong with having hope, Dean." Mia said.

"Hope doesn't get you jack squat. I can't expect Dad to show up with some miracle at the last minute. I can't expect anybody to, you know? And the only person that can get me or Jenn out of this thing is me."

"And us." Sam said.

""And us"?" Dean said, unable to believe that Sam said what he said.

"What?"

"Deep revelation, having a real moment here, that's…that's what you come back with. "And us"?"

"Do you want a poem?"

"Moment's gone." Dean said, grabbing a beer and turning on the tv. He hands a beer to Sam, Jenn and Mia." Unbelievable."

Jenn looked over to Sam and Mia and held in laughter. Dean wasn't one to have moments like this, but Sam really did make it sorta corny.

Ok guys!! Theres another one for you!! Hope you liked it!!

xoxo Marina


	30. Time Is On My Side

Everyone knows who owns who lol. Im gonna keep it moving now lol.

Jenn walked into Sam and Mia's room looking for Mia. When she walked in, she saw Mia on the computer.

"What are you looking at?" Jenn asked.

"Ok, I cant shake this feeling I have. Ok, remember back when we had the dream root stuff?" Mia said.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I had a dream with the yellow eyed demon."

"Ok…"

"And he told me that I need to do my homework on Sam."

"What for?"

"I don't know, but its something big."

"Mia…look…you've been with Sam for what…going on almost 2 years now? You know how he is, and you would have noticed a change in him."

"Thats true…but… I don't know, forget it."

"But what?"

"What if when Dean brought back Sam…what if its not 100 Sam?"

Jenn stood quiet, remembering what the yellow eyed demon told Dean right before he died. "_How can you be sure that what you brought back is 100 pure Sam?_" The demon's voice in her head kept repeating.

"I'm sure its nothing." Jenn told Mia.

"You know…youre probably right." Mia said.

"You sure its nothing else?"

"Jenn…you and Dean have 3 weeks left."

"I told you…everything is gonna be okay. If him and I die, then that's how it goes. But you still have Sam and things will go just fine."

"I GOT SOMETHING!!" the ladies heard Dean yell from his and Jenn's room.

They rolled their eyes and went downstairs.

"What do you have?" Mia asked.

"I found the mystery person that one demon we've been hunting is possessing." Dean answered.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Christopher Parsons. He's from Canaan, Vermont, which is where we are…"

"Gee thanks Captain Obvious." Jenn said.

"Anyway, I got an address."

"Ok, lets go."

_**An Hour Later**_

"Stop!" The demon possessing Chris Parsons shouts as he's tied to a chair when Dean throws holy water at him.

"You ready to talk?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything!"

"Oh, you hear that, guys? He doesn't know anything."

"Yeah, we heard." Sam replied.

"I'm telling you the truth." The demon said.

"Oh, you are? My God, then we owe you an apology. Allow Dean to make it up to you." Jenn said as Dean took his cue and poured holy water straight into his mouth.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time! Who holds mine and Jenn's contract?!" Dean said.

"Your mother. Yeah, she, uh, showed it to me right before I bent her over." The demon laughed.

"I want a name or else..."

"Or what, hmm? You're gonna squirt your holy water in both ends? Please. Brother, that's like a fleabite compared to what's coming to me if I tell you jack. Do what you want. The only thing I'm scared of is the demon holding your tickets."

Sam and Dean exchange a look and Dean nods.

"Exorcizamus te. Omnis immundus spiritus…" Sam started.

"How does that feel? Does that feel good?" Mia asked.

"Go ahead. Send me back to hell. Cause when you get there, I'll be waiting for you both…" the demon referred to Jenn and Dean. "…with a few pals who are dying for a nice little meet and greet with the famous Dean Winchester and Jennifer Santos."

"Should he?" Mia asked.

"Stick him someplace he can't hurt anyone else." Dean answered.

"Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio. Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio, omnis congregatio. Et secta diabolica..." Sam continued as the demon started screaming in pain.

Jenn and Dean watched on, both of them becoming more and more terrified about where they are going.

__

_**Later**_

"You ran the prints twice? Are you sure? Okay. Yeah, just chalk it up to lab error. Don't I know it. Okay. Thanks. Yeah, I'll tell the lieutenant." Sam said on the phone, hanging up.

Dean and Mia join him and Jenn in the room.

"Bury the body?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah. Poor schmuck. Looks like these demons ride 'em hard just for kicks. What was the phone call about?" Dean answered.

"Remember that thing in the paper yesterday?" Sam asked.

"'Stripper suffocates dude with thighs'?"

"The other thing, Dean." Jenn said.

"Right, the guy that walks into the E.R. and kneels over dead his stomach's ripped out." Mia said.

"His liver, actually. Anyways, we just found out something pretty damn interesting." Sam continued.

"What?"

"The dead body covered in bloody fingerprints…not the victim's."

"Okay, great. My man Dave Caruso will be stoked to hear it." Dean said.

"Those fingerprints match a guy who died in 1981." Jenn said.

"Really?" Dean asked, suddenly interested. "So, what are we talking? Uh, walking dead? Walking, killing dead?"

"Maybe." Sam said.

"Zombies do like the other white meat. Uh! Speaking of, what do you care about zombies?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been on soul-saving detail for months now. And we're three weeks out, and all of a sudden, you're interested in some hot zombie action?"

"Hey, man, you're the one who's been all gung ho to hunt. I just thought I'd be doing you a favor."

"Hey, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't say I didn't want to do it, okay. I mean, obviously, I want to hunt some zombies."

"Okay, fine, whatever."

"Fine."

"Ugh, guys, shut up…" Mia said. "You both have been acting like this for the past few days, give it a rest." Mia got up and went in the other room.

"Whats wrong with her?" Dean asked.

"Shes stressed." Jenn said, following Mia.

So the 4 headed to Erie, Pennsylvania. As soon as they got there, they head straight to the morgue where the victims body was kept.

"Yeah, the rest of the body was intact. The liver was the only organ missing." The forensic surgeon said.

"Now, where the liver was ripped out, did you happen to notice any teeth marks?" Dean asked.

"Can I see your badges?"

"Of course, sure." Sam answered.

All 4 of them pulled out their fake badges show him.

"Fine. So you're cops and morons." The forensic surgeon said.

" Excuse me? No, no. We're very smart." Dean said.

"The liver was not ripped out." The surgeon goes to open the drawer containing the corpse. "It was removed…surgically." He lifted the sheet to show the incision. "By someone who knew their way around a scalpel. Didn't you read my report?"

"Of course we did. Oh, it was riveting. It was a real page-turner, just delightful." Jenn answered.

"You done?"

"I think so." Mia said.

"Please go away."

"Okay."

"Sure." Sam said.

They walk out the room

"What?" Dean asked, walking in the hallway.

"Nothing. So, that kind of punches a hole in our zombie theory, huh, that scalpel thing?" Mia said.

"Yeah, zombie with skills. "Dr. Quinn, medicine zombie."

"Maybe we're on the wrong track, you know, looking for hacked-up corpses."

"What should we be looking for?" Jenn asked.

"Survivors. This isn't zombie lunch. This is organ theft."

Next, they head to a man who was a victim of this sort of thing.

"I told the cops all of this yesterday. I don't want to talk about it anymore." The man said.

"It's just a couple of questions, sir." Sam said.

"Hey, man. I just got my kidney stolen. I'm tired."

"We'll be out of here quick. Don't you want to get the guy?" Dean asked him.

"Will it get me back my kidney?"

"Sir, what's the last thing you remember?" Sam continued.

"Feeding my meter. Jumped from behind. And then I wake up strapped to a table. And then the worst pain you could possibly imagine, only worse. And then I black out again…thank God. And then I wake up screaming in some no-tell motel in a bathtub full of ice."

"Do you remember anything about the surgery…you know, what the guy looked like, any details about the room?" Mia asked.

"Let me think about that. Yeah. One thing is coming back to me. You know what I remember? Getting my kidney cut out of my body!"

**Later**

Dean is eating a hamburger and Sam, Mia and Jenn are doing research on medical procedures.

"So, I got a theory." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"Yeah, I talked to Mr. Giggle's doctor. Turns out his incisions were sewn up with silk."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, nowadays it is, but silk used to be the suture of choice back in the early 19th century." Sam said turning the laptop so that Dean can see the images. "It was really problematic. Patients would get massive infections. The death rate was insane."

"Good times."

"Right, so doctors, they had to do whatever they could to keep infections from spreading. One way was maggots." Mia continued.

"Dude, I'm eating."

"It actually kind of worked because maggots…they eat bad tissue, and they leave good tissue. And get this…when they found our guy, his body cavity was stuffed full of maggots."

"Hello, I'm eating." Dean repeated. "Alright, let me get this straight. So, people are getting ganked, right?"

"Yeah." Jenn answered this time.

"A little "antiques roadshow" surgery, some organ theft. But why does this all sound familiar?"

"Because you heard it before…when you were younger. From John." Jenn added and placed John's journal in front of Dean.

"Doc Benton…real-life doctor, lived in New Hampshire. Brilliant and obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. So, in 1816, doc abandons his practice and…"

"Right, yeah, nobody hears from him for like 20 years, and all of sudden, people start showing up dead."

"Dead or…or missing an organ or a hand or some other kind of part."

"Cause whatever he was doing was actually working. He just kept on ticking. Parts would wear out, he'd replace them. But I thought Dad hunted him down and took his heart out."

"Yeah, we guess the doc must have plugged in a new one." Sam took over.

"Alright, where's he doing the deed?" Dean asked before starting to eat again.

"According to this, Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He likes dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of freshwater."

"Why?" Dean took a bite of his hamburger.

"Because that's where he likes to dump the bile and intestines and fecal matter." Sam, Mia and Jenn smiled. "Lost your appetite yet?"

Dean just stared at the hamburger for a second. "Oh, baby, I can't stay mad at you."

"Pssh…I wish he could say that to me." Jenn said to Mia.

**Next Morning**

As soon as Dean woke up, he heard Sam, Jenn and Mia talking about some jogger who got kidnapped last night and the heart was removed. As soon as everyone was more awake, they began to study a map of a certain area.

"These are all old hunting cabins. They've mostly been abandoned for years." Mia said.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Dean asked before his phone rings. "Bobby?"

"_Hey. Think I finally got a bead on Bela."_ Bobby's voice rang on the other line.

"I'm listening."

"_Rufus Turner_."

"Is that, like, a Cleveland steamer?"

"_He's a hunter, or used to be_."

"And now?"

"_Hermit, mostly. Does a little selling on the side. Anyway, I put the word out on Bela months ago. He just called. Said a woman got in touch, wanted to buy some things_."

"And he thinks it's Bela?"

"_British accent, went by the name Mina Chandler_."

"She's used that before. Well, that's kind of a sloppy move, isn't it…getting in contact with one of your old friends?"

"_Friend? Haven't laid eyes on him in 15 years. He's not the Christmas-card type. I doubt she knows I know him. Canaan, Vermont_."

"Thanks, Bobby. We're on our way."

"_One other thing…take a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue_."

"Okay…" Dean hung up. "Come on, we're going after Bela."

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second." Mia said.

"Come on, get your stuff. Clock's ticking." Dean puts on his jacket.

"I…I think we should stay here and finish the case." Sam said.

"Are you insane?"

"Dean, there's no way she still has the colt. That was months ago. She probably sold it the second she got it."

"Then I'll kill her…win-win."

"Dean…" Jenn said.

"Guys, we're going."

"No." Sam and Mia said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Dean, this…this here, now…this is what's gonna save you and Jenn." Mia said.

"What, chasing some Frankenstein?"

"Chasing immortality. Look, Benton can't die. We find out how he did it, we can do it to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to die before you go to hell, right? So, if you can never die…"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait a second. Did…did you know that this was doc Benton from the jump?"

"No. Look, Mia and I were hoping…" Sam started.

"So, the whole zombie thing, you were just lying to me?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, Dean. All I'm trying to do is find an answer here."

"No, all you're trying to do is…is chase Slicey McHacky here. And to kill him? No, you want to buy him a freakin' beer. You want to study him."

"I was just trying to help."

"Well, you're not helping. You forget that if I welch on this deal, you die. Guess what? Living forever is welching."

" Well, so was what Jenn did….but whatever the magic pill is, I'll take it, too."

"Aw, what is this, "Sid & Nancy"? No, it's just like Bobby's been saying. We kill the demon that holds the contract, and this whole damn thing wipes clean. That's our best shot."

Jenn and Mia just sighed, and let this whole thing continue.

"Even if you had the colt, Dean, who are you gonna shoot? We have no idea who holds the ticket."

"Well, I'll shoot the hellhounds, then, before they slash us up! Now, are you coming or not?"

"I'm staying here."

"No, you're not. Cause I'm not gonna let you wander out in the woods alone to track some organ-stealing freak."

"You're not gonna let me?"

"No, I'm not gonna let you."

"How are you gonna stop me? Look, man. We're trying to do the same thing here."

"I know. But I'm going. So, if you want to stay, stay." Dean waits for a response but Sam stays silent. "Mia?" Mia doesn't answer either. "Jenny?" Jenn nodded at him, indicating that she was going. "Sammy, Mia… be careful." Dean opened the door, holding his bag in his hand.

"You too." Sam said.

Then Jenn and Dean leaves on their own.

_**Later**_

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean and Jenn walk to the door of Rufus Turner, the ex-hunter Bobby mentioned.

"What?!" The voice rang as Jenn notices a security camera points at them.

"Hi, uh, uh, Rufus?" Dean said.

"Yeah, even if I am, the question is still the same…what?!"

"Uh, I'm Dean Winchester and this is Jenn Santos-Winchester. We're friends of Bobby Singer's."

"So?"

"You called him this morning."

"So?"

"Uh…you told Bobby about a British chick who made contact with you."

"And so?"

"You know where she is?" Jenn asked, taking over for Dean since he was getting nowhere with this guy.

"Yeah."

"Great. Could you tell me where I could find her?"

"No."

"Course not…" Dean mutters. "Look, Rufus, man..." he started but the door opens.

"Look, let me point something out to you. You are knocking at my door, so don't "look, man" me. I'm not your man." Rufus said.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Alright, I'm gonna tell you a little story. See, once upon a time, Bobby called me, asked me to call him if I got a whiff of this Bela Talbot. I got a whiff. I called. The end."

"Okay, yeah, if you could just tell us where she is, I mean, that would be great."

"Dean Winchester and Jenn Santos-Winchester, right?"

"Yeah." Jenn answered.

"Dean, do I look like I'm here to help you?"

"I'm gonna say no." Jenn smiled, saying for Dean.

"Then get the hell off my property."

"Alright, hey, fair enough. I got one more question for you, though. See, I got this, uh this bottle of scotch, and, uh. Is this considered good?" Dean asked. Rufus smiled an assuring yes.

A few minutes later, Rufus, Jenn and Dean are sitting inside and savoring the famous beverage.

"Well, bottoms up!" Dean said.

"You know, I don't even bother drinking unless it's this stuff. Nectar of the Gods, I'm telling you." Rufus said.

"Hey, it's a nice change, you know. Most of our whiskey's from a plastic jug." Dean's sentence made Rufus laugh. "So, Bela was here because…"

"She wanted to buy a couple of things…which is gonna take me some time to round up."

"Where is she now?" Jenn asked.

"Can…can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure."

"You both got three weeks left. Why are you wasting your time chasing after that skinny, stuck-up English girl?"

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked.

"Because I know things. I know a lot of things about a lot of people."

"Is that so?"

"I know ain't no pea shooter gonna save you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cause that's the job, kid. Even if you manage to scrape out of this one, there's just gonna be something else down the road. Folks like us. There ain't no happy ending. We all got it coming."

"Well, ain't you a bucket of sunshine?" Jenn said before Dean.

"I'm what you've got to look forward to if you survive. But you won't."

Dean looks at whats behind Rufus, breaking eye contact while Jenn just lowers her head and looks at the table.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia got a rental car a decide to go search the woods to find Doc Benton's cabin.

**Dean and Jenn**

"So, Bela…" Jenn continued.

"Hotel Canaan. Room 39. But watch your back." Rufus warned them.

"I think we can handle Bela."

"Oh, don't be so sure about that. There are things that you don't know about her."

"Oh, and you do? Right. Because you know things."

"Yep."

"And let me guess…you lift her fingerprint?" Dean asked.

"Yep."

"And that got you jack."

"Yep. She burned them off. Probably years ago."

"Yeah, so you're right where we are."

"Nope…" Rufus answered, puzzling Dean and Jenn. "You do her ear?"

"Sorry?"

"You do her ear?"

"Hey, man, I'll try anything once, but I don't know. That sounds uncomfortable." Dean said as Jenn decided to punch him in the shoulder.

"Ears are as unique to humans as fingerprints."

"No kidding." Jenn said.

"Of course, that don't fly in the courts over here, but in England, they're all over it. A friend of a friend of a friend faxed me 10 pages of confidential files within a day. All I had to send him was one clean shot off the security camera."

"Right. One clean shot of her ear."

Rufus rised from his chair and got the file he mentioned, dropping it in front of the 2 hunters.

"The so-called Bela Talbot." Rufus said.

Dean and Jenn looked through it for a few moments before exchanging a look.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia find a cabin and enter it. The first thing the do is search the room, ending with Sam finding a book on which there's the same symbol as the one drawn in his father's journal. Mia nodded at him and he placed the book in his jacket. They next head for the cellar. After looking around for a moment, Mia finds the dead jogger's body. They then explore the rest of the basement, finding a woman whose arm is 

covered with maggots. As Sam moves his hand close to the young woman's neck to check if she's alive, she regains consciousness. Mia told her to keep calm, that they're there to help her. Sam takes a piece of cloth to wrap her arm. As he finished, they hear the noise of the door opening and Mia places his hand over the woman's mouth to silence her groaning of pain.

Sam looks around and finds an exit, picking up the woman and heading out the window. They continue to the car, Sam putting the woman in the backseat with Mia and immediately started the car. As he's about ready to shift the car in drive, Doc Benton punched through the window, trying to knock out Sam.

The woman is in the back screaming while Mia goes up front to try and help Sam. He scratches Mia arm and she falls back against the seat.

"Put it in reverse!!" Mia yelled.

Sam did as he was told and continued until Benton loses his grip. He falls in front of the car, and Sam stopped. He put the car into drive and ran him over as he left.

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean and Jenn waited in the room as Bela got back. She opened the door and walked into Dean pinning her against the wall, gun in his hand, and Jenn taking aim with her's.

"Where's the colt?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Bela said.

"No extra words."

"It's long gone…across the world by now."

"You're lying." Dean grabbed her handbag.

"I'll call the buyer. Speak Farsi?" Bela stiffened as Dean drew himself closer to her. "What the hell are you…?" Bela started but then noticed he took her gun.

"Now, look...don't flatter yourself. Don't move."

Dean and Jenn began searching the room.

"I told you I don't have it." Bela said

"Oh, yeah, we're definitely gonna take your word for it." Jenn said she and Dean continued searching.

Dean noticed Bela moving so he shoots close to her head, hitting the door.

"Don't move." Dean said.

"It's gone. Get on a plane if you must. Track down the buyer. You might catch up to him eventually." Bela said, and Dean remained silent. He walked up to her and took aim at her. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You're not the cold-blooded type… Jenn might be but…"

"You mean like you? That's true. See, I couldn't imagine killing my parents." Dean said, cutting her off.

"I don't know what you're talking…"

"Yes, you do…You were, what, 14? Folks died in some shady car accident. Police suspected a slashed brake line, but it was all too crispy to tell." Jenn said. "Letting little Bela…oh, I'm sorry, Abby…inheriting millions."

"How did you even...?"

"Doesn't matter."

"They were lovely people. And I killed them. And I got rich. I can't be bothered to give a damn. Just like I don't care what happens to you."

"You make me sick." Dean said, pinning her up against the wall again.

"Likewise."

Dean moved away from her, gun still aimed at her. Jenn looks up and notices a little bouquet of dried herbs tucked above the door. Bela had closed her eyes, and Dean looked over to Jenn, as if to get the okay. She looked up at the herbs and Dean saw them too.

"You're not worth it." Dean said, moving Bela out of the way and he and Jenn leave.

_**Later**_

**Sam and Mia**

"Jenn?" Sam answered the phone, putting it on speaker for Mia.

"_Yeah_." Jenn said.

"Did you get the colt?"

"_What do you think_?"

"So, does that mean Bela is...?"

"_No, no, she deserves to die a dozen times over, but Dean couldn't do it_."

"Jenn..."

"_Dean and I are just…really screwed, Sammy_."

"No, you're just…"

"_But you were right. Bela was a goose chase. The colt's gone, and this time we're really screwed, Sam._" Dean's voice rang on the other line.

"Maybe not. Dean, we found Benton's cabin." Mia said.

"_You okay? Was he there_?"

"Yeah."

"_Did you kill him_?"

"No."

"_What do you mean, "no_"?"

"Dean, please just listen for a second. We found his lab book, and it has the formula."

"_What, the live-forever formula_?"

"Yeah."

"_Great, let me guess. We got to drink blood out of a baby's skull?"_

"No, that's the thing…It's not black magic. There's…there's no blood sacrifice or anything. It…it's just science. Very, very extremely weird science, but…" Sam said.

"_Wait, wait, wait. What are…what are you saying? You think_…?" Jenn started.

"I think it might be doable. I mean, I know we've hit a lot of walls, but I…I think this formula…I think it might be it. This could save you both."

"_Okay, so, this formula_…"

"Well, I mean, look, look, we're not in the clear yet. There are still things that I don't get…" Sam started.

Benton attacks Sam by surprise. Mia and Sam tried to fight him off, but he had a cloth full of chloroform to their noses in a second.

"_Sam? Sammy_?! _Mia?!_" Dean yelled through the phone.

**Dean and Jenn**

Jenn hung up her phone and Dean drove faster, trying to get to his brother and sister-in-law before anything can happen to them.

_**Later**_

**Sam **

Sam regains consciousness in Benton's cabin, tied to a table and his eyes kept wide open by pieces of adhesive tape.

"Hey. You can relax. It's all gonna be okay. Ain't nothing gonna happen here that you got to worry about, Sammy. Your chances of coming out of this procedure alive…very, very high." Benton said.

"How do you know my name? and wheres Mia?" Sam asked.

"Oh…I know. You think I'm some kind of monster, don't you? Well, I got to tell you, I have never done one thing that I did not have to do. This whole eternal-life thing is very high-maintenance. If something goes bad…like my eyes here…you got to replace them. And sometimes things get damaged, like when your father cut out my heart. Now, that…that was very inconvenient. So, I'm sure that you can understand all the joy I felt when I read all about myself here in his journal." Benton showed the page of the journal that's devoted to him. "Kind of makes this whole thing just feel like some kind of family reunion, don't it? And Mia…she's safe… Well, I guess it's about time that we get this thing started."

Benton then moves a utensil, looking like a spoon. He is about ready to try and scoop it out but then gun shots are fired. He turned around and saw Dean and Jenn, guns aimed at him.

"Shoot all you want." Benton said, dropping the utensil.

Dean and Jenn continue shooting as Benton walked up to him, taking no effect. Benton grabs them both and sent them flying across the room. Benton walked back up to them, and Dean stabs Benton in the heart.

"A knife? What part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart, though. It was a brand-new one." Benton laughed.

"Good. It should be pumping nice and strong. Sending this stuff throughout your whole body." Dean said, showing him a bottle of chloroform. "See, I picked up your little bottle upstairs and dipped the knife in it."

Benton looked at him in shock and he collapsed. Jenn and Dean got up and untied Sam. They immediately went to find Mia and found her unconscious downstairs, where she and Sam found the woman earlier.

_**Later**_

A little later, Benton finds himself tied to his operating table.

"Oh, hiya, doc. " Dean said as he regains consciousness. "Wakey-wakey, eggs and bac-y."

"Please…" Benton started.

"Please what? You've been killing poor bastards for over 150 years and now you got a request? Shut up."

"No, you don't understand. I can help you. I know what you need."

"We might have to cut him up into little bits. You know, this immortality thing is a bitch."

"I can read the formula for you. The whole immortality…forever young, never die."

"Dean…" Sam said.

"Sam?" Jenn said.

Sam motioned for everyone to follow him.

"What?" Dean said.

"I mean, we're talking hell in three weeks. Or needing a new pancreas in like half a century." Mia said before Sam could.

"Yeah, well, you can't exactly get those at a Kwik-E-Mart."

"It's not perfect, but it buys us more time to think of something better. We just need time. I mean, please, just…just think about it."

"No."

"Dean, don't you want to live? Do you want Jenn to live?"

Jenn quickly threw a look at Mia telling her to not bring her into this.

"What he is isn't living. Look, this is simple." Jenn said for Dean, mostly in retaliation to Mia.

"Simple?"

"To me and her it is, okay? Black or white…human, not human. See, what the doc is is a freakin' monster. I can't do it. I would rather go to hell." Dean said.

"You don't understand. We can help you!" Sam said.

Dean just walked away and placed a piece of cloth soaked in chloroform on Doc Benton.

"Now, I'm gonna take care of him. You can help me or not. It's up to you."

_**Later**_

The 4 hunters figure that Doc Benton woke up when the chain they used to lock him in a refrigerator rattled. They decided to bury him and his book since they cant kill him.

"No! Don't do that! I can help you!" Doc Benton yelled, trying to free himself.

Dean and Jenn exchange a look as if hes asking her if there are no regrets. She nods back, answering him no.

"Enjoy forever in there, Doc." Jenn said.

Sam and Mia reluctantly helped Dean and Jenn bury the doc, but they had no choice.

_**Later**_

Dean is driving the impala, everyone inside.

"You think she's there yet?" Jenn asked Dean from the backseat.

"Let's see." Dean said, taking out his phone, dialing the number to the motel they stood at.

As soon as someone picked up, he put it on speaker so that Jenn, Sam and Mia could listen. Sam and Mia had no idea, so they figured to let them in on it.

"Hiya, Bela. Here's a fun fact you may not know. I felt your hand in my pocket when you swiped that motel receipt." Dean said.

"_You don't understand_." Bela said on the other line.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly. You see, Jenn noticed something interesting in your hotel room, something tucked above the door. An herb…devil's shoestring. Well, there's only one use for that…holding hellhounds at bay. So, you know what we did? We went back, and took another look at your folks' obit. Turns out they died 10 years ago today. You didn't kill them. A demon did your dirty work. You made a deal, didn't you, Bela? And it's come due. Is that why you stole the colt, huh? To try to wiggle out of your deal? Our gun for your soul?"

"_Yes_." Bela said, sounding like she was in tears.

"But stealing the colt wasn't quite enough, I'm guessing."

"_They changed the deal. They wanted me to kill Sam, and if I was lucky, Mia too_."

"Really? Wow! Demons untrustworthy…Shocker. That's kind of a tight deadline, too. What time is it? Oh, look at that. Almost midnight."

"_Dean, listen, I need help_." Bela begged, crying more apparent in her voice.

"Sweetheart, we are weeks past help."

"_I know I don't deserve it_."

"You know what? You're right. You don't. But you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would have just come to us sooner and asked for help, we probably could have taken the colt and saved you."

"_I know, and saved yourself. I know about your deal, Dean. I also know about how Jenn tried to save you but got caught in the deal herself_."

"And who told you that?"

"_The demon that holds it. She holds mine, too. She says she holds every_ deal."

"She?"

"_Her name's Lilith_."

"Lilith?" Dean repeated exchanging a look at Sam. "Why should I believe you?"

"_You shouldn't, but it's the truth_."

"This can't help you, Bela. Not now. Why are you telling me this?"

"_Because just maybe you can kill the bitch."_

" I'll see you in hell." Dean finished, hanging up the phone.

Jenn and Mia sat back, unsure of what would happen now. Dean and Jenn got rid of any chance of them living by getting rid of the doc…so, what where they gonna do now?

Sorry this took so long guys!! Here's another chapter in the installment of When You're Gone!!

xoxo Marina


	31. Enjoying Whatever Time Was Left

Everyone knows who owns who lol. So Im gonna get this started.

Dean, Sam, Mia and Jenn arrived at a motel to stay at for a while. They all had a lot on their minds considering Dean and Jenn only had 3 weeks left.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia set everything down and relaxed for a bit.

"Hey Mia…" Sam said.

"Yeah Sammy?" Mia replied.

Sam sat up and had her sit up with him.

"Look…You know how much you mean to me right?"

"Yeah, you mean a lot to me too."

"The thing is, after Jessica, I never thought that I would find someone else. I always thought that Jess was the only one out there for me. But then I met you. Everything changed, and I always told myself to never get close to you like I have. But you always pushed me to move on and helped me get through it. You were so patient with me and I really love you for that."

"Am I forgetting an anniversary? Cause our 2 years was last week."

"I know. But I just…"

Sam got up and walked over to his bag and grabbed out a box. He stood Mia up and got down on one knee.

"Mia Joanna Alexander…will you marry me?" Sam asked.

Mia put her hand to her mouth, shocked. A few moments later, she was able to get her words out.

"Yes…" Mia whispered.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Yes!!" Mia exclaimed, jumping in his arms.

Sam held her in his arms, with the most content feeling he hasn't had since she gave birth to Isabella. He put her down and put the ring on her finger before they shared a kiss. As they pulled away, they looked into each others eyes.

"You know, we're gonna have to get married within these next 3 weeks…" Mia said.

"Yeah. But I wanna get married to you as soon as I can." Sam smiled.

Mia smiled back and they kissed again. A few moments later, Sam called Bobby to see if he could get Pastor Dave Meltzer to do another wedding for them.

**Dean and Jenn**

Dean and Jenn relaxed in their room. Both of them stared at the ceiling, the silence between then comfortable. Their silence was broken when they heard a scream of 'Yes!' from the other room.

"Ewww…" Dean said.

"I know, keep your love sounds to yourselves!" Jenn said, raising her voice, hoping Sam and Mia heard.

"Like youre any quieter…"

"I know im not, but I know not only do we not wanna hear that, I think the people next door to them don't wanna hear it."

"Fair enough…"

The silence was there again.

"You scared, Dean?" Jenn asked.

"I already told you I was before…" Dean answered.

"I know but…it just sounded like you wanted to say what we wanted to hear."

"Yeah…Im scared. You?"

"You have no idea. If I could turn as white as a sheet, I would."

"Yeah, well, im sitting in my diarrhea right now."

Jenn and Dean laughed.

"Im gonna miss this." Jenn said.

"Me too. But we're gonna get out, and everything is gonna be fine." Dean replied.

"I hope so."

There was a knock on the conjoined door. Jenn went to answer it, and on the other side was a very happy Mia.

"Jenna!" Mia pulled Jenn into a hug.

"Whoa…I don't wanna know how youre so happy cause Sam gave you the best sex of your life…" Jenn said.

"No, not that, Im engaged!!"

Jenn immediately grabbed her left hand and looked at the ring. Dean immediately sat up at the news.

"Oh my god..." Dean and Jenn said in unison.

Jenn then pulled Mia in for another hug. Dean walked over to them and gently and playfully pushed Jenn away to get his turn.

"Congrats, you!" Dean said.

"Wheres Sammy?" Jenn asked.

"Calling Bobby. We're gonna have the wedding before time is up." Mia said.

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look.

"Mia, we don't want you both to rush the wedding because of us." Jenn said.

"I know, but we wanna do this while we still have you here."

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"Ugh!! I cant get this stupid tie on!!" Sam said.

"Now you know how nervous I was on my wedding day, huh?" Dean laughed.

"Forget you man, its not funny."

"Sam calm down. Everything is gonna be just fine. Youre getting married to Jenn's hot half sister, so chill."

"Quiet Dean. Sam, this is a great day, don't let anything ruin it." Bobby said.

**Mia**

"Oh my god, oh my god…" Mia said.

"Mia, calm down…I swear the more you say 'oh my god' youre gonna have a panic attack." Jenn said, zipping up her sister's dress.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow…"

"No Mia…I said that a lot the morning I woke up of my wedding. Everything is gonna be fine, is just pre-wedding jitters."

"Shes right Mia. Everything is perfect. Today is already a wonderful day." Ellen said.

"Yeah…thanks guys." Mia said.

"Anytime." Ellen and Jenn said together.

"Hey Jenn, isn't it time to get the groom his gift?" Jo asked.

"Sure is." Jenn said.

She walked out of the tent and went into Sam's.

"I swear Dean, you don't fix this the right way, I'm gonna tighten your tie to tight, when you regain consciousness, youre gonna need a new hair cut." Sam said.

Jenn laughed.

"Wow Sammy. No need for violence on such a special occasion." Jenn said.

"Jenny…." Sam whined, puppy dog look on his face.

"Ok…" Jenn walked over to Sam and made his tie for him. "There."

"Thanks." Sam kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure. This is your groom gift delivered by the maid of honor."

Sam opened the box and it was a rolex watch…the one he saw and wanted when he was shopping with Jenn before Stanford.

"Wow…the one I always wanted." Sam said.

"Yup." Jenn said, proudly.

Sam pulled her into a hug. "Thanks."

"Anything for you."

"Well, guess I'll head back with you." Dean said.

"Ok. See you out there Sammy." Jenn said, kissing his cheek

Jenn and Dean made their way back to Mia's tent.

"Well, well, well. Doesn't Mia clean up well?" Dean said.

"Doesn't Dean clean up well when he has to?" Mia said, smiling.

"Ouch…very ouch."

Dean kissed Mia on the cheek and gave her the present. She opened it up and saw a diamond necklace, sort of like Jenn's diamond bracelet she got on her wedding day.

"Thanks Dean." Mia hugged him.

"Sure…Well, see you ladies soon." Dean said, making his way out of the tent.

_**Moments Later**_

"We're ready for you Sam." Pastor Dave said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

Everyone took their places at the alter. Sam and Mia decided to get married where Dean and Jenn did, considering that was their way of remembering them after they were gone. Just as Sam did on Dean's wedding day, Dean patted Sam on the shoulder for reassurance before he left. Jo, Tori and Dawn took their seats with Isabella and Alex as the wedding began. Dean walked down the aisle with Jenn and Ellen on his arms, holding his head high and an indescribable smirk on his face. They took their places and Sam held his breath, waiting for Mia.

Bobby walked down the aisle with Mia, preparing to give her away. Bobby was the closest thing she had to a father since she met the Winchesters, and same for Ellen after her and real mom stopped talking. Sam felt the breath he held leave his body, realizing that the beautiful woman he's about to marry took his breath away. He knew this is how Dean felt. He smiled at her, Mia doing the same. Mia made it to the gazebo and the ceremony started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union between Samuel Winchester and Mia Alexander. Let us pray." Pastor Dave started and everyone bowed their heads.

"Lord, we give thanks to Samuel and Mia, for their willing spirits and open hearts, and for the example of the love they share to grace in our presence. Please be with them on this joyous occasion. Please be with them on their journey no only in holy matrimony, but also in their quest to make this earth safer from harm. They, along with Dean, Jennifer, Robert (Bobby), Ellen, Joanna, Dawn and Victoria (Tori) help you do your work in the world involving evil. Please guide them through their hardships. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

"Who here, gives this woman to this man?"

"We do." Bobby and Ellen announce.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, one earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread and forgive us of our trespasses; as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

"Sam, Mia, I believe that there were some things you would like to say to each other before we continue on. Sam, why dont you start."

"You know Mia. I'm gonna stick by everything I told you when I asked you to marry me. I never thought I could move on after Jessica, but you had the patience and love to help me through. I never thought I could feel something like this, but you helped show me that. This is one of the happiest days of my life, adding the birth of our little Isabella. Every moment we have and will ever spend together, it will always be with me in my heart and mind. Everytime I say 'I love you'…words cannot express how much I feel. All the love I have for you will always be there, and even after death, you will always be the one I love. My love for you will be for eternity, and just like Dean's love for Jenn, my love for you will never die." Sam said.

Mia tried to hold in her tears, but the ladies made it a bit difficult. She swore she saw Dean tear up for a moment.

"Sam. You have no idea what you mean to me. We've had our problems, but you were always by my side. You saved me from a lot of pain, and even a certain someone who wanted me away from you. Just like you, I lost someone I loved dearly. Just like you, I never thought I could find love after Dylan. But you managed to match my patience and love to help me through. You have no idea how much I want to find a phrase better to say to you than 'I love you' because I love you more than you can every believe. Sam, you mean the world to me and I don't know what I would have done if I had never met you. Nothing in this world could ever change how I feel about you. And referencing Jenn's wedding to Dean like you did, I love you Sam Winchester…with everything that I have." Mia said.

Sam and Mia then heard the harder cries of all the ladies except for Jenn, since she wanted to stay strong for Mia. She knew how hard it was not to cry at her wedding.

"Samuel Winchester, do you take Mia Alexander to be your wedded wife? To love, honor and cherish, through richer or poorer, and sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?" Pastor Dave asked.

"I do." Sam said.

"And do you Mia Alexander, take Samuel Winchester to be your wedded husband? To love, honor and cherish, through richer or poorer and sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mia answered.

"Sam, place this ring on Mia's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. This is my pledge to you with love, loyalty and devotion."

"With this ring, I thee wed. This is my pledge to you with love, loyalty and devotion." Sam said, putting the ring on Mia's finger.

"Mia, place this ring on Sam's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. This is my pledge to you with love, loyalty and devotion."

"With this ring, I thee wed. This is my pledge to you with love, loyalty and devotion." Mia said, placing the ring on Sam's finger.

"Sam, Mia, wear these rings forever as a symbol of your love, loyalty and devotion. Lord, please guide these two souls as they join together as one. May all that is genuine, honest and beautiful remain with you two always. May you two keep your vows kept close to your hearts. May you two learn from each other and may the time together bring you wisdom and greater love. As Sam and Mia pledge their love in this holy union with all of us present, I now present them to you as husband and wife. Sam, you may kiss your bride."

Sam smiled as he cupped Mia's cheek and leaned in, gently kissing her with all the passion he had.

"Family, friends, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Winchester." Pastor Dave said as they pulled away, both Mia and Sam smiling. Ellen, Jenn, Dean, Tori, Dawn, Bobby and Jo started cheering as Sam and Mia made their way to the impala that Dean let them borrow.

Dean and Jenn brought Tori, Dawn, Alex and Isabella back to their room. Its been awhile since they got to see the kids, and they figured Bobby might want a break for the night.

It was only a week till the deal was due. They all made sure that they could enjoy the time they could have as much as they possibly could.

Ok, heres another one!! Short, I know, but we're entering into the last chapter of the story!! This extra chapter was to make up for about 3 weeks of not updating.

xoxo Marina


	32. No Rest for the Wicked

Sorry this took so long. My internet has been acting lame but I have the final chapter for the story!! And then...another sequel!! lol

_In the woods, Dean runs as fast as he can to get away from what's following him. Suddenly, he stops because he sees what's in front of him. He hears the growl of a hellhound. After a moment of consideration, Dean turns and starts running again with the hellhound close on his tail. Dean continues running but is tripped. He turned over to see what it was, he saw Jenn's mutilated body, and the hellhound. Dean puts his arm up in defense as the hellhound sinks his teeth into his arm, Dean at the mercy of the hellhound. _

Dean abruptly wakes up. He breathes for a few seconds before looking at the book he's reading. He sees the page devoted to hellhounds. He looks across the table to see Jenn asleep on her book. Before he can put her to bed, Sam walked up.

"Dig up anything good?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean answered, shutting the book. "Nothing good."

Mia sat next to Jenn and woke her up.

"Well, Bobby has, finally."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. A way to find Lilith."

"Wow. With just, uh, 30 hours to go. Hey, why don't we just make a T.J. run, you know? Some señoritas, cervezas? We could…what's Spanish for "donkey show"?"

"Demostración del burro." Jenn answered.

Dean just smiled at her.

"So, if we do save you...let's never do that." Mia interrupted.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Hey, hey, guys..." Sam started sitting next to him. Mia brought Jenn so she can sit next to Dean, and Sam could talk to them both.

"Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes, guy. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you. I swear. Everything's gonna be okay." Sam continued.

Dean and Jenn look at him like they understand but both stop when they have a hallucination, where they see Sam's face decomposing...sort of like a demon.

"Yeah, okay." Dean said once the hallucination was over.

A few minutes later, they join Bobby who's putting up some kind of pendulum over a map.

"So, you got a name? That's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, the right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out." Bobby explained.

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Mia asked.

"Kid, when I get it done, we'll know the street."

Bobby started the mechanism and recited some Latin.

"New Harmony, Indiana." Bobby said when the pendulum stops turning. "Now we have a winner."

"Alright. Let's go." Sam said.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on. Just holster it up, there, Tex." Dean said.

"What's the problem?"

""What's the problem"? Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith actually holds our deal. We are going off Bela's intel? Now, when that bitch breathes the air comes out crooked, okay? Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?"

"Ain't you just bringing down the room?" Bobby intervened.

"For him, it's a gift." Jenn said.

"I'm sorry. So, then, what are we supposed to do, Dean?" Mia asked.

"Well, just cause me and Jenn have to die doesn't mean you have to, okay? Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Okay, fine. That's the case, I have the answer." Sam said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. A surefire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing Ginsu."

"Damn it, Sam, no."

"We are so past arguing. Dean, I am summoning Ruby."

"The hell you are! We got enough problems as it is."

"Exactly. And we got no time and no choice, either."

"Come on, man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay? She told you that she could save me, huh? Lie! She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention…oh, right…Lilith owns my soul!"

"Okay, fine, she's a liar. She's still got that knife."

"Dean..." Bobby tried to intervene.

"For all we know, she works for Lilith." Dean continued.

"Give me another option Dean. I mean, tell me what else." Sam asked.

"Sam is right." Bobby interrupted.

"No! Damn it! Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again. You guys want to save me and Jenn, find something else." Dean said and sat down.

"Where are you going, Bobby?" Mia asked.

"I guess…to find something else..." Bobby answered.

Jenn gave a sigh and walked into the other room. Dawn and Tori were in the room with Alex and Isabella.

_**Later**_

Sam and Mia prepare the basement for the summoning ritual.

"Ad constringendum, Ad ligandum eos pariter Et solvendum." Sam started. He stopped when he heard and noise, but Mia motioned for him to move on. Et ad congregantum eos coram me."

"You know, phones work, too." Sam and Mia hear Ruby say. "Hey, Sam, Mia. How's tricks?"

"How do you get around so fast?" Mia asked.

"I got the Super Bowl jetpack. So? You called?"

"Did you know?"

"I'm gonna need a tiny bit more."

"About Jenn and Dean's deal? That Lilith holds the contract?" Sam took over.

"Yes. I did."

"And, what, you didn't think that was important?"

"You weren't ready."

"For what?"

"If I'd told you, you four yahoos would have just charged after her half-cocked, and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your pretty, pretty faces."

"Well, we're ready now. We want your knife."

"You're right about one thing. You are ready." Ruby said, walking around them, measuring them up. "And now's the time, too. Lilith's guard's down."

"Is that so?" Mia asked.

"She's on shore leave, a little R&R."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. You didn't lose those hex bags I gave you?"

"We got 'em." Sam answered.

"Good. Then she won't sense you're coming."

"So, you'll give us the knife?"

"No."

"But you've just said…"

"You want to charge in with one little pig sticker? It's a waste of a true-blue window, like hitting Hitler with that exploding briefcase. Forget it."

"Ok, then how?!"

"I know how to save your brother and best friend, Sam."

"No, you don't. You told Dean you couldn't. You have been lying to me all along! So, just give me your damn knife!"

"You're not the one that I've been lying to."

"Oh, so you can save them?"

"No. But you can. You and Jenn together would be more effective."

"What?" Mia asked.

"Sam, you and Jenn got some God given talent. Well, not God given, but you get the gist."

"All that psychic crap? That's gone ever since Yellow Eyes died." Sam said.

"Not gone. Dormant. Jenn discovered nearly all hers. And not just visions, either. Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you guys?"

"Right, she's scared of us."

"If you wanted, **you** could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle. You're more powerful than Jenn."

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth."

"And you decided to tell me and Mia this just now?"

"Um...demon. "Manipulative" is kind of in the job description. The fact is, is that you never would have considered it, not until you were…"

"Desperate enough?"

"You don't like being different. You hate the way Dean looks at you sometimes, like you're some sort of sideshow freak. But suck it up because we got a lot of ground to cover, and we got to do it fast. But we can do it. Look, call me a bitch and hate me all you want but I have never lied to you, Sam. Not ever. I never lied to Mia either. Hell, not even Jenn. And I'm telling you…you can save your brother and best friend. And I can show you how."

"So, that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda." Dean said as he and Jenn walk up behind Ruby.

"Dean. Charming as ever."

"Oh, I knew you'd show up…cause I knew Sam or Mia wouldn't listen! But you're not gonna teach him anything. You understand me? Over my dead body."

"Oh. Well, you're right about that."

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife. Then you can go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me, my wife, sister-in-law or my brother again. Are we clear?"

"Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him, and we'd be stupid not to use it."

"Dean, look, just hold on…" Mia said.

"Mia, don't. Come on, man. What are you, blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?"

"That's not true." Ruby retaliated.

"She wants you and Jenn to give in to this whole demonic, psychic whatever, okay? Hell, she probably wants you to become her little "antichrist superstar"."

"I want Lilith dead. That's all."

"Why?"

"I've told you why!" Ruby said, raising her voice.

"Oh, right, yeah. Because you were human once, and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach."

"Whoa, Dean…" Jenn interrupted.

"You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you. You want to save yourself and your wife, this is how, you dumb, spineless dick!" Ruby replied, overlapping Jenn.

Dean just gives a small smirk before punching Ruby. It doesn't take her long to react and she hits him back. Sam, Mia and Jenn try to intervene but she knocks them down before going back to Dean again. He lands a punch but is quickly overpowered by the demon. After kicking him in the stomach on several occasions while he is on the floor, she sees him picking himself up smiling.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Ruby asked.

"Missing something?" Dean asked, showing her the knife.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch."

Ruby goes after Dean but she's stopped by and invisible force. She looks up and sees she's stuck in a devil's trap.

"Like I said...I knew you'd come." Dean continued, motioning for all of them to leave the basement.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?" Ruby asked, almost in a panic.

"Let's go, Sam…"

"Oh, so, you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine. You deserve hell. And I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I wish I could be there to hear you scream!"

"And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want." Dean said as they headed upstairs.

_**Later**_

Sam, Dean and Mia load up their weapons, while Jenn fell asleep with her arms folded on the table.

"What, you gonna let Ruby rot down there?" Sam asked.

"That's the idea." Dean answered. He looked over to Jenn. "Why is she sleeping so much?

"She hasn't slept for 3 days straight. She did a little last night. She's been working with us in trying to find a way to save you guys." Mia answered.

"Dean, what if, uh...what if Ruby is right? What if I can take care of Lilith?" Sam said, changing the subject. Dean just stares at Sam. "Quit looking at me like that."

"What, are you gonna give her the "Carrie" stare, and Lilith goes poof?" Dean said.

"I don't know what Ruby meant. You know, maybe we should just go and ask her."

"Sam, you wanted the knife. I got you the knife."

"Dean, just listen to me for a second. Last time, Lilith snapped her fingers and put 30 demons on our ass, and all we got is one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Well, this ain't smart."

"We got one shot at this, Dean…Just one. So, if there's a surefire way, then maybe we should just talk about it." Mia said before Sam could.

" No, we are not gonna make the same mistake all over again."

"You said that, but what does that even mean?"

"Don't you see a pattern here? Dad's deal, my deal, Jenn's deal, now this? I mean, every time one of us is…is up to the crick the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, man. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what's it's paved with, and you know where it's going.

"Dean. What are you afraid's gonna happen? This is me. I can handle it. And if it'll save you…" Sam said.

"Why even risk it?"

"Because you're my brother. Because you did the same thing for me."

"I know. And look how that turned out. All I'm saying…Sammy, all I'm saying is that you're my weak spot. You are. And I'm yours. These girls are our weakness too."

"No, you don't mean that. We're…we're family."

"I know. And those evil sons of bitches know it, too. I mean, what we'll do for each other, you know, how far we will go…They're using that against us."

"So, what, we just stop looking out for each other?"

"No. We stop being martyrs, man. We…we stop spreading it for these demons. We take this knife and we go after Lilith our way, the way dad taught us to. And if we go down, then, uh...then we go down swinging. What do you think?"

"I think you totally should have been jamming _Eye of the tiger_ right there."

"Oh, bite me… I totally rehearsed that speech too." Dean said, causing Mia and Sam to smile.

"So, Indiana, huh?" Mia said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, where Lilith is on shore leave."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Tell me something…What the hell does a demon do for fun?" Sam asked.

**Jenn**

_There were grey clouds all around her. She saw the occasional thunder bolts and realized she was surrounded by chains. She hears someone scream._

"_Help!!" The voice screams in pain. The closer she gets, she sees who it is._

"_Somebody help me!!" Dean screamed out._

_There were hooks connected to the chains piercing Dean's skin._

"_Sam!!" Dean yelled. "Mia!!"_

_There was another pause. A terrified Dean looked around, looking like he was hoping to see someone else there._

"_Jenn!!"_

Jenn gasped awake, sitting upright real fast. She startled Sam, Dean and Mia. Sam, Dean and Mia rushed to her as she began to finally slow her breathing.

"Jenny? You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…just a nightmare." Jenn answered.

"You sure?" Mia asked.

"Yeah."

Dean took a small step back as he saw her face become contorted and decomposed…like how he saw Sam's earlier.

They all head to the room closest to them, Tori, Dawn and the sleeping kids still there. Sam, Mia, Dean and Jenn all stood at the doorway.

Jenn and Mia walked over to their babies, and gently kissed their foreheads, careful not to wake them. As that happened, Sam and Dean said goodbyes to Tori and Dawn. The girls switched with the guys, doing the same, knowing that this could be the last time they ever see each other.

"Dawn…Tori…" Jenn started.

"Yeah?" The girls answered.

"If we don't make it out of there…please help Bobby take care of them."

"You know we will. We'll raise them like they were our own." Dawn answered.

"Thank you." Mia said, hugging her best friends one last time.

As the 4 hunters walked out of the room, Tori and Dawn let tears slip and hugged each other.

The Winchesters walk to the impala, and Dean goes to start the car. As he turns the key, the car won't start. After many tries, Bobby knocks on the window, showing Dean a part he removed from the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked, shaking the distributor cap right under Dean's nose."

"We got the knife." Dean answered as they all got out.

"And you intend to use it without me? Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?"

"Just throwing this out there…but Dean and that last question you used was the reason why I took Sam to my prom." Jenn said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. At least Mia smiled.

"No, Bobby, of course not." Sam answered after Jenn's little 'announcement'.

"This is about me, Jenn, Mia and Sam, okay? This isn't your fight." Dean added.

"The hell it isn't! Family don't end with blood, boy. Besides, you need me." Bobby said.

"Bobby…"

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you two had so far?"

"How'd you know?" Jenn asked.

"Because that's what happens when you got hellhounds on your butt, and because I'm smart." Bobby answered, handing Dean the distributor cap. "I'll follow. Don't be stopping to pee every 10 minutes, either."

_**Later- Night**_

The Winchesters have been on the road for a few hours now.

"Hey, guys?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Dean, Mia and Jenn answered.

"You know, if this doesn't…If this doesn't go the way we want, I want you to know that…"

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Dean said.

""No" what?"

"You're not gonna bust out the misty goodbye speech, okay? I mean, if this is mine and Jenn's last day on Earth, I'm pretty sure I speak for us both when I say 'I do not want it to be socially awkward.' You know what I do want?" Dean turned on the radio.

"Bon Jovi?" Mia asked in surprise from the backseat.

"Bon Jovi rocks...on occasion." Dean answered, beginning to sing. "_And I walk these streets! A loaded six-string on my back! I play for keeps!_ Come on," Dean encouraged Sam and the girls. "_Cause I might not make it back! I've been everywhere!"_

"_Oh, yeah." _They joined in.

"_Still I'm standing tall! "_

"_I've seen a million faces and I've rocked 'em all. 'Cause I'm a cowboy on a steel horse, I ride. I'm wanted_." The sing in unison before Sam has his mini solo "_Wanted!"_

"_Dead or alive, dead or alive_…" Sam and Mia continue singing after Dean and Jenn stop.

Jenn smiled at her sister and best friend. Happy that they're trying to make the best of things right now. Dean stopped singing, realizing this was it. This would probably never happen with Sam, Mia and Jenn again, and not only that, the words having a much more personal meaning to him.

Out of nowhere, sirens coming from a police cruiser rang.

"We're getting pulled over?" Jenn asked

"I got a busted taillight. It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing." Dean said stopping the car.

As Dean rolled down the window, Sam handed Dean everything he needed.

"License and registration please?" The officer asked. "Did you realize you have a taillight out, Mr...Hagar?"

Dean and Jenn gave him a strange look.

"Yes. Yes, sir. Uh, you know, I've been meaning to take care of that. As a matter of fact..." Dean answered before hitting the officer with his car door.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he, Jenn and Mia get out of the car.

Dean punched him on several occasions before finally stabbing him with Ruby's knife.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked as he ran out of his car.

"Dean just killed a demon. How'd you know?" Mia answered.

"I just knew. I could see its face, its real face under that one."

"Jenn?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…me too." Jenn answered.

_**Moments Later**_

"So what? Now you're seeing demons?" Sam asked as all of them were in a ditch hiding the police car.

"I am seeing all kinds of things lately, but…nothing like this." Dean said. Jenn just stood quietly.

"Actually, it's not all that crazy." Bobby said.

"How is it not that crazy?"

"Well, you got just over five hours to go. You're both piercing the veil, Dean, glimpsing the "B" side."

"Little less New Agey, please."

"You're almost hell's bitches, so…you guys can see hell's other bitches."

"Thank you."

"Well, it'll actually come in pretty handy." Sam intervened.

"I am glad my doomed soul is good for something."

"Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let 'em sound the alarm. If she knows we're here, we're dead before we started." Mia said.

"Wow, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it. Can we go, please?"

Everyone got back into their cars and headed to where Lilith was. As they got there, they spied in the window.

"_Did you two know about this?" The little girl asked._

"_No." The middle aged man said._

"_No." The woman said._

"_Grandpa, you don't love me?" The little girl, now recognized as Lilith, asked._

"_I do. I do. I love you." The grandfather answered._

"_No. You don't. You're lying again. You're just a mean, old man."_

"_Do something. Help me, please…" He begged the parents._

"_I don't think I like you anymore." With a flick of her wrist, she literally wrings his neck from a distance. "Nobody screams, okay? Screaming makes me mad. Mommy, can I have ice cream with mine?" Lilith asked, changing tones quickly_.

"It's the little girl." Dean said.

"God, her face is awful." Jenn added.

"Alright, then let's go. We're wasting time." Sam said.

"Wait…" Dean grabbed Sam's arm.

"For what? For her to kill the rest of them?"

"Yeah us too if we're not careful. Look. The real go-getter mailman on the clock at 9:00 p.m.? And Mr. Rogers over there…"

"Demons?" Mia asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, fine, we…we…we ninja past those guys, sneak in." Sam said.

"And what, give a Columbian Necktie to a 10-year-old girl? Come on." Jenn said.

"Look, Dean, I know it's awful."

"You think?" Dean and Jenn ask in unison.

"This isn't just about saving you guys. This is about saving everybody." Mia said.

"She's got to be stopped." Bobby agreed.

"Oh, damn it." Dean said as they all took off.

Bobby went to go prepare some holy water while Dean acted as bait. Dean drew the demonic postman. He then leads the postman to Sam, Jenn and Mia. Sam is the one who kills him with Ruby's knife. Dean and Jenn head for the wire-mesh fence but they are both slammed against it face first.

"I'd like my knife back, please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone." Ruby's voice said.

"He doesn't have it. Take it easy." Sam said, holding the knife to Ruby's neck.

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked as he was let up.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book." Ruby answered, backing off.

"Oh…" Jenn said in disgust.

"What?"

"Nothing. I…I just…I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly broad!"

"Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself." Ruby said.

"You'll get it when this is over." Mia said for Sam.

"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean and Jenn. You shot me down. Now it's too late. They're dead. And I'm not gonna let you and Mia die, too."

"Why am I so important?" Mia asked.

"You gave birth to Isabella. Sam's offspring…"

"Try and stop me or go near my daughter, and I'll kill you, bitch." Sam said.

"Hit me with your best shot, baby."

"Guys, guys! Hey. Have your little catfight later." Dean interrupted, noticing the demons outside the houses. "So much for the element of surprise."

"Let's go. Go. Run. Run!" Sam said as they head to the house Lilith is in.

"What the hell is taking Bobby?" Jenn asked as they were on the porch.

"I'm trying…" Sam said in a panicked tone. He's trying to pick the lock, but isn't working.

Suddenly, the sprinklers start the demons run toward them. They stop when the sprinklers turn out to be filled with holy water, forming some kind of anti-demon shield. Sam gets the door open and Dean laughs at the demons before he walked inside.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Mia asked when they see the body of an old lady.

"Probably." Ruby answered.

As they start exploring the house, the father comes out of a closet. Dean immediately places a hand over his mouth.

"We are here to help, okay? I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?" Dean whispered, while the father nodded.

"Sir, where is your daughter?" Sam asked.

"It's not…it's not her anymore." The father answered.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs in her bedroom."

"Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement, put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?" Dean said.

"Not without my wife."

"Yes, without your wife." Jenn said.

"No."

Dean looked at Jenn and punched him to knock him out. Jenn helps out Dean with putting the man in the basement and lining the salt. Sam, Ruby and Mia head upstairs and look for Lilith.

**Sam, Mia and Ruby**

As they reach the top, Ruby splits up from Sam and Mia to try and find Lilith. Sam finds the little girl's bedroom and heads to the bed. Mia moves the curtain surrounding the bed away, and the mother sees them.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Hurry!" The mother begged while the girl woke up. The girl wakes up screaming as Sam is about to stab her.

"Wait. It's not her! It's not in the girl anymore!" Dean yelled as he and Jenn rushed to Sam.

"Mommy is here. Mommy is here. It's okay." The woman tells her daughter.

They take the daughter and mother downstairs.

"No matter what you hear, you, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement." Dean told the mother as he led them to the basement.

"Okay." The mother said, going inside.

"Well, I hate to be a told-you-so." Ruby said.

"Alright, Ruby, Where is she?" Mia asked.

"I don't know."

"Could she get past the sprinklers?"

"Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water."

"Okay, you win. What do I have to do?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To save Dean and Jenn. What do you need me to do?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"Just shut up for a second." Sam told Dean. "Ruby!"

"You had your chance. You can't just flip and switch. We needed time." Ruby answered.

"Well, there's got to be something. There's got to be some way. Whatever it is, I'll do it." Sam said.

Dean puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam pushes him away.

"No, Dean! I'm not gonna let you and Jenn go to hell, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Yes, you are!" Dean yelled back before calming himself. "Yes, you are. I'm sorry. I mean, this is all my fault. I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save us. It's only gonna kill you."

"Then what am we supposed to do?" Mia asked, tears in her eyes.

"Keep fighting. And take care of my wheels. Sam…remember what Dad taught you, okay? And remember what Jenn and I taught you. You too, Mia."

Sam and Mia nod sadly. They turn to the clock as they see what time it was. It was 12 midnight. They all pause, looking at the clock. Dean looked down and grabbed Jenn's hands, lacing his fingers with her's. Jenn looked back at him, tears in her eyes. Sam and Mia do the same, looking back at their older siblings.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You too, Jenn. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." Ruby said sadly.

Shortly after, Dean and Jenn hear growls and stare at one spot in the dining room.

"Hellhound." Dean said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"There." Jenn answered.

After a pause, Sam, Dean, Mia, Jenn and Ruby run into another room, slamming the door shut. Sam and Ruby hold the doors closed, Dean lining the goofer dust on the floor. Mia and Jenn run to the windows and line those with the dust too.

"Give me the knife. Maybe I can fight them off." Ruby said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Come on! That dust won't last forever."

Just as Sam is about to give her the knife, Dean stops him.

"Wait." Dean said.

"Do you want to die?" Ruby asked.

"Sam, it's in Ruby. It's not Ruby." Dean said.

Ruby/Lilith waved her left hand, pinning Sam and Mia to the wall while she put her right hand in front of her, sending Dean and Jenn on the table behind them.

"How long have you been in her?" Jenn asked.

"Not long...but I like it. It's all grown-up and pretty." Ruby/Lilith answered.

"And where's Ruby?" Mia asked.

"She was a very bad girl so I sent her far far away."

"You know, I should have seen it before but you all look alike to me." Dean said.

Ruby/Lilith turns her attention to Sam.

"Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Ruby/Lilith said before kissing him. "Your lips are soft."

"Right. So you have me. Let my brother, his wife, and my wife go." Sam said.

"Silly goose! You want to bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't." Ruby/Lilith taunted.

"So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me and Jenn to hell, kill Sam and Mia, and then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean asked.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow. But I will say, I know a little secret about Jenn's powers. They're gonna be mine now." Ruby/Lilith said.

She walked over to the door and held the handle.

"Sic 'em, boys. But…make sure to leave the girl alive." Ruby/Lilith said as she opened the door, letting in the hellhounds.

They were stopped by an invisible force as they got closer to Dean and Jenn.

"Jenny… I knew you would try that." Ruby/Lilith smiled. "You silly rabbit, tricks are for kids…"

Dean and Jenn watched as Jenn's shield began to break down, the hellhounds coming closer and closer. Finally the shield is broken, leaving the hellhounds to do their job. They grab them off the table, sending them to the floor and slicing them up. Ruby/Lilith laughed.

"No!!" Sam yelled. "Stop!"

Dean and Jenn cried out in pain, neither of them able to hold in their pain. Dean turns over on his stomach, trying to get away.

"Stop it!" Mia yelled desperately.

The hellhounds finally lay off Jenn, her breathing shallow. That means the hellhounds turning two against Dean

"No. No. Stop it." Sam and Mia yelled together.

As they clawed up his back, Sam and Mia tilted their heads toward the wall, closing their eyes. Dean is turning back over, the hellhounds continuing on his chest before making the final slash of their paws. The slash opened up Dean's chest, he began to bleed out quickly. Dean stopped crying in pain, since he was close to dead, the breaths filling his lungs leaving his body.

"Stop it. No!" Sam yelled.

"Yes." Ruby/Lilith smiled.

She put up her hand, causing a white light to emerge. As the light died down, she looked in shock. Sam and Mia were still there…alive. Not only that, she heard Jenn's gasps for breath. The first thing running through her mind? 'What the hell?'

Sam picked himself and Mia up as if nothing happened. He walked up to her.

"Back…" Lilith said as she put her hand towards his chest.

Nothing happened.

"I said back!" Lilith continued.

Mia looked on the floor, picking up the knife and handing it to Sam.

"I don't think so." Sam said, raising the knife.

Lilith panics and leaves the body of Ruby, who collapsed to the ground after.

Sam and Mia look at Dean and Jenn with tears in their eyes. They rush over to Jenn, who's breathing is shallow.

"Jenn?" Mia said.

Jenn looked over at Dean's body and saw his eyes open. She turned away with tears in her eyes, knowing he was dead.

"Jenn…we're gonna get you some help." Sam said, tears in his eyes.

"No Sam…" Jenn croaked.

"No…?" Mia repeated.

"No…" Jenn said again.

She saw the knife Sam had next to him. She picked it up and handed it to him.

"Jenn…no…" Sam choked.

"Do it…I'm in so much pain Sammy…you need my powers…do it now." Jenn said.

She knew that if he didn't hurry, she was gonna lose consciousness. If she lost that, then she knew they wouldn't do it.

Sam looked over at Mia and looked back down at Jenn. He raised the knife over his head. Jenn closed her eyes, waiting for the knife to connect with her chest. Sam looked at Mia again. She didn't want him to do it. The knife feel to the floor, much to Jenn's dismay. Jenn gave short gasps and stopped breathing. Mia checked her pulse. It was there. Sam headed over to Dean, picking up his head, while Mia called an ambulance.

"No…." Sam cried. "No…Dean…." Sam let his tears fall.

**Dean**

Dean looked around, crying out in pain. All around him were these grey clouds and chains. Some of those chains had hooks, which pierced his side and shoulder.

"Help!! Somebody help me!!" Dean screamed.

He paused for a second, hoping someone would hear him.

"Sam!! Mia!!"

He paused again. He knew this was it. No one was gonna hear him. But he tried again.

"Jenn!!"

Okay guys!! That's the end of 'When You're Gone'!! Another sequel in the works…I'm thinking about calling it 'Since You Been Gone'. I don't know…have any ideas? Please share!!

xoxo Marina


End file.
